Academia SHIELD: NOCHES CORRUPTAS
by Marvelio
Summary: Las noches corruptas han llegado y Kingpin ha reunido a los jefes de la mafia más importantes del mundo para acabar con la academia SHIELD para conseguir un premio que podrá darles el poder necesario para hacerse con la ciudad. Spiderman y sus compañeros no dudarán en detenerlos.
1. Chapter 1

ACADEMIA S.H.I.E.L.D.

NOCHES CORRUPTAS

EPISODIO 12: INOCENTE O CULPABLE

PARTE 1

ANTERIORMENTE: Los Nuevos Guerreros han vencido a los thunderbolts en el anterior episodio, los ultimates han conseguido vencer al dragón Shaulao y salvar vidas inocentes en K´un-lun. Pero ahora tienen que enfrentarse a un enemigo de los más grandes que han tenido: Kingpin, que acaba de unir su empresa junto con las de Oscorp.

Tigre Blanco se cambió de academia de SHIELD de Inwood, Ventisca por suerte dejó el grupo y se unió en su lugar Speedball, Spiderman se va a la Universidad de Empire state. La nueva casa de nuestros jóvenes héroes es una mansión en la playa proporcionada por Tony Stark y sus sistemas los dirige la nueva Inteligencia Artificial P.E.P.P.E.R.

Nueva York por la noche, cielo despejado y limpio de estrellas en la parte sur de la ciudad. Era lo que pensaba Silvio Manfreddi cuando iba acercándose junto con sus dos hombres (un hombre muy mayor para que esté dando paseos), se dirigía a una vieja comisaría que estaba cerrada desde hace mucho tiempo. Perdona, no te lo he presentado adecuadamente; es el líder de la vieja mafia llamada Maggia y también le llaman Cabello de Plata y unos hombres como él se iban a reunir en la comisaría.

Él entró lo que fue la recepción de la comisaría, vio caras reconocibles en el mundo criminal: Estaban Zebediah Killgrave también conocido como el Hombre púrpura por su tono de piel e iba protegido por su guardaespaldas Cabeza de Martillo, también estaba Gideon Mace un ex villano que ahora dirige una fuerza militar corrupta escoltado por Kraven el Cazador (a esos dos recuérdalos como los hombres que mataron a la familia de Tigre Blanco).

Y finalmente el más importante de todos que en ese momento entraba en la sala; Wilson Fisk, también conocido como Kingpin y su escolta era un hombre alto con la piel gris llamado Lonnie Thompson Lincoln (dios, vaya nombre más largo. ¿Qué tal si a ese le llamamos…Lápida? Mejor)

Kingpin se situó en medio de la sala mostrando el poder del grupo y empezó la negociación que tenía prevista aquella noche.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Me llamo Wilson Fisk, pero por favor llámenme Kingpin. Les agradezco que hayan acudido a esta reunión para poder discutir sobre mi plan de ser los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad.

-Tiene poco tiempo Kingpin. -Dijo Manfredi sosteniendo su bastón- Será mejor que me interese lo que diga o si no mis hombres le volaran la cabeza.

-Le encantará señor Manfreddi. Hace poco, gracias a mis contactos, he conseguido una muestra del suero del Duende Verde. – Decía Kingpin mientras Lápida abría el maletín donde se encontraba la aguja con el contenido del suero.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cómo es que usted tiene el origen del Duende? – Preguntó el Hombre Púrpura.

-Eso no importa. Este suero en el mercado negro puede valer millones. Pero ustedes, uno de ustedes puede conseguirlo gratis. – Dijo Kingpin con una sonrisa de tiburón -Pueden elegir el sujeto humano que quieran para probarlo, pueden incluso probarlo en ustedes mismos. Pero solo hay contenido para una sola persona.

-Está loco. -Declaró el Hombre Púrpura.

-Yo también lo pensé. Y sigo aquí. -Dijo Mace.

-Silencio. -Dijo Manfreddi con su vieja voz- Está claro que usted "señor Kingpin" quiere que hagamos algo a cambio. Por favor, continúe.

-Me alegra su comprensión Cabello de Plata. -Dijo Kingpin entregando a Lápida el maletín. Ustedes son las bandas que forman el crimen en esta ciudad, incluido yo. Tienen poder, aprovechemos ese don que tienen todos ustedes y trabajemos juntos para acabar con los héroes de esta ciudad. Y quien continúe todavía aquí, quien mejor resultado haya tenido en contra de la justicia será el hombre que se lleva la fórmula del Duende a casa.

\- ¿Cree que esto es un juego? – Preguntó el Hombre Purpura.

-Vale la pena jugar. Lo que sea por el poder. -Declaró Mace.

-Ustedes dos, no saben de lo que es capaz esa bestia. - Dijo Manfreddi señalándoles- Por si sola ya es un peligro para la sociedad, destruyó el primer Helitransportador de S.H.I.E.L.D. y luego con el mismo planeó invadir la ciudad con un gas que convertiría a todo el mundo en duendes. Todos salvados por "nuestro amigo y vecino" Spiderman.

-Ese es otro maldito problema, Fisk- Se dio cuenta Mace- ¿Qué pasa con el trepa-muros?

-Tengo el plan perfecto, ustedes no se preocupen. Yo me encargo de él.

A la mañana siguiente Arácnida estaba balanceándose por la ciudad de forma espectacular y con mucha agilidad. En un momento, para presumir, corrió sobre la pared de un edificio a la derecha en diagonal, cuando se acabó la pared dio un salto hacia adelante y disparó una red en el pico del siguiente edificio para girar a la izquierda.

"BUENOS DÍAS MUNDO" fue lo que grito en un momento a la gente cuando se balanceaba a la altura de la carretera. Anya siempre era una chica con mucha energía, alegría y sobre todo potencial para ser una heroína de la Academia S.H.I.E.L.D. Ella y Nova siempre se chinchan, pero con cariño en el fondo.

-A ver, repasemos diario mental; Ava se ha cambiado de Academia cuando recientemente nos regalan una mansión, Peter se ha ido a la universidad de Empire State, nuevo miembro en el grupo: Speedball. Ahora tengo que ir al Bugle y conseguir fotos de Spiderman o al menos de Arácnida. -esto era lo que se iba diciendo a sí misma.

Ella encontró su oportunidad cuando un grupo de cuatro pistoleros estaban "armando" jaleo contra dos policías, ambos bandos estaban a cubierto en sus coches (je, ¿lo pillas? ¿ARMAndo? ¿eh? Vale me voy). Arácnida ya pensó que era su día de suerte, podía aprovechar y sacar unas fotos. Tenía algo planeado.

Arácnida disparó una red contra el primer pistolero y le golpeó con las piernas, al segundo le dio una patada giratoria, del tercero esquivó el disparo de su escopeta y le metió un gancho consiguiendo su arma. Finalmente, el cuarto recibió el arma de su compañero en toda la cabeza y estando aturdido, Arácnida saltó encima suya haciendo el pino en los hombros del pobre matón en una milésima de segundo. Ella con la fuerza de sus manos le lanzó contra la pared al revés y le atrapó en una telaraña al instante.

¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? Que se estaba haciéndose selfies en cada ataque. Dijo adiós a los agentes y se fue balanceándose.

Seguramente Jameson esté un poco alterado hoy y todos los días porque era así, era por la mañana y todavía él no estaba en retransmisión en directo para dar la noticia de siempre:

"¡SPIDERMAN ES UNA AMENAZA!"

Por primera vez, Jameson va a saborear la dulce victoria dentro de unas horas sobre el repetido tema de Spiderman. Hablando de Spiderman, Peter estaba en la misma oficina del Bugle donde una vez fue con Ava a reclutar a Anya Corazón.

Estaba allí para ofrecerse como fotógrafo para sacar algo de dinero para él y para su tía. Notó que en las oficinas había un poco de jaleo, pero el jaleo aumentaba cuando Jameson echaba a alguien de su oficina, ahora mismo acaba de echar uno.

Peter tragó saliva por la mala uva de J.J. y se acercó a la secretaria que era quien se encargaba de quien entraba y salía en la oficina, se llamaba Betty.

-Hola, me llamo Peter Parker. – Se presentó

-Hola yo soy Betty- Betty respondió- ¿Eres el fotógrafo que llamó hace una hora?

-Sí, vengo a ofrecerle al señor Jameson unas fotos de Spiderman.

-Vale, está hablando con un empleado. Te doy un consejo, no le cabrees

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que tiene un temperamento muy fuerte.

-Sí es verdad. -Dijo riéndose- Tranquilo, en el fondo es buena persona.

-AHORA VUELVE AL TRABAJO, LEE- Gritó Jameson echando al empleado.

Peter tragó de nuevo saliva, Betty le deseo buena suerte y aquí empieza su carrera que no recibirá una nómina hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Allí estaba, el tipo gruñón del mostacho y su compañero; Joe Robertson, jefe editor del Daily Bugle, aunque le llaman Robbie (genial, hay por lo menos tres Robbies en mis historias). Peter se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio de Jonah y empezó la charla.

-Buenos días señor Jameson, me llamo…

-Parker, llega tarde. -le interrumpió

\- ¿Qué? no. Me dijeron que estuviera en punto y ahora es en punto.

-Pues llevas un minuto de retraso, chaval. En estas oficinas no quiero vagos.

-Por el amor de Dios, Jonah. Ni si quiera le has entrevistado al chico, puedes ir empezando- Dijo Joe para que Jameson fuera más justo con Peter.

-Yo soy tu jefe Robbie. Más vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

Si Peter tenía manía a Jameson por las constantes críticas malas de Spidey, con su carácter iba a ser peor. Pero no le importaba eso, él quería un trabajo.

A Anya también le importó porque parece que alguien le iba impedir protagonismo en el oficio. Acababa de llegar y estaba hablando un poco con Betty, pero se interesó por Peter cuando le vio en la oficina.

-Betty ¿Quién está ahí? -Preguntó Anya con el ceño fruncido atenta a la oficina

-Un chico ha venido para ofrecer a Jameson fotos de Spiderman. -Aclaró Betty

-Oh, no. Betty, ¿podrías dejarme pasar? -Preguntó Anya mirando a Betty con los dientes apretados de la preocupación- ¿Porfi?

-De acuerdo, pero solo por cortesía y porque eres amiga mía. –

-Uff, muchísimas gracias. – Dijo Anya con las palmas juntas

Peter estaba a punto de enseñar a Jameson las fotos hasta que entró ella.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes que esperar tu turno? -Preguntó Joe retóricamente

-Llego tarde, Robbie. ¿Peter? - Se sorprendió Anya

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Peter

-Yo debería preguntártelo.

\- ¡O me dejáis hablar u os despido! - Gritó Jameson

-Pero ni si quiera me ha contratado. -Dijo Peter

-Pues te contrato y te despido al instante. -Dijo Jameson

-Señor Jameson, aquí tengo fotos geniales de Arácnida. -Dijo Anya sacando el móvil enseñando los selfies

-Santa maría- Expresó Jameson sujetando el móvil- Mi móvil es mejor que el tuyo ¿y cómo demonios las has hecho?

-Empezó un tiroteo, apareció ella de la nada y me cogió el móvil para hacer las fotos por mí. Alguna vez me ha visto hacerla fotos, por eso Arácnida confía en mí.

\- ¿La conoces? -Preguntó Joe

-Pues claro Robbie, somos como la misma persona- Contestó Anya llevándose una mirada de Peter porque él obviamente sabía quién era.

-Pues dile a tu amiga que pose para la portada de mañana; "Arácnida y un equipo de asalto aterrorizan Harlem."- Jameson, él siempre decía sus títulos elevando la mano al aire y extendiéndola por cada palabra- Envíame las fotos por correo esta tarde, ¿Parker a qué esperas? ¡Enséñame las fotos!

-Sí, sí. Las saqué ayer, tres son de un asalto a un coche blindado y otras dos son de él balanceándose- Decía Peter mientras dejaba las fotos encima de la mesa de J.J.

Según J.J. Iba mirando las fotos decía; basura, porquería, más basura y la última está movida. Me gustan, 20$ cada una.

Peter dejó de apretar los dientes y dio un buen suspiro de alivio. Joe miró las fotos y se dio cuenta que eran muy buenas y él será quien le dé la bienvenida al Daily Bugle.

-Wow, son increíbles chico. ¿Tú nombre es Peter, ¿verdad?

-Peter Parker, ese soy yo.

-Bien Pete, Bienvenido al Bugle. -Dijo Joe extendiéndole la mano (Te lo dije)- Soy el jefe editor.

-Tráeme más fotos de esa amenaza y pronto tendrás una nómina. -Mintió Jameson

-J. J usted me dijo lo mismo y todavía no tengo un puesto fijo. -Dijo Anya

-Pues nueva oferta: Si os largáis os compraré un pony. FUERA DE MI OFICINA- Respondió Jameson echándolos de su oficina.

Peter y Anya salieron del edificio a la calle y empezaron su charla de "¿Qué se supone que haces?"

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacías en el Bugle? Eres Spiderman, odias a Jameson. -Dijo Anya mientras se colocaba bien su coleta.

-Calla, no quiero que nos oigan. Yo nunca dije que odiara a Jameson, solo que era un pesado y que me moló cuando Escarabajo le voló la cabeza en un cuadro suyo. Necesito dinero para la universidad y para May.-Explicó Peter.

-En la academia no había que pagar nada. – Le dijo Anya sonriendo -Estoy segura de que te voy a enseñar a sacar fotos.

-Yo y Mary Jane éramos fotógrafos en el instituto Midtown, tengo práctica.

\- ¿Tú y la modelo estrella guion actriz guion novia de tu mejor amigo rico, Harry Osborn?

-Sí, hoy mismo voy a verles. Las industrias Fisk y las de su padre se van a unir, creo que sería el mejor momento. Tengo que irme, hoy toca experimento de ciencias.

-Buena suerte pequeño empollón.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1 – PARTE 2

Mientras tanto en la Academia S.H.I.E.L.D. de Inwood, Ava estaba bajando a la cocina todavía con su pijama y bostezando. Ella estaba acostumbrada en la anterior academia a coger la comida que quisiera en una de las neveras (en plural, es un equipo de más de 10 personas).

Pero en este caso una de las instructoras principales era la encargada de hacer la comida y por voluntad propia. Aquella instructora era una vengadora llamada Tigra, una mujer con la piel de un tigre y con sus habilidades. Estaba haciendo un desayuno británico por si quieres detalles, y Ava con su olfato de tigre lo descubrió.

-Buenos días, Ava. -Dijo Tigra- ¿Quieres Beicon?

-No, gracias. Con un zumo de naranja me basta.

-Aquí tienes uno. -Dijo un viejo amigo de Ava, Víctor Álvarez.

Ava al verle se despertó por la alegría de ver a su amigo de la infancia, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras sujetaba el vaso de zumo de naranja en una mano.

\- ¡Víctor! ¡Eres tú!

-Me alegro de volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –

-Él mismo quería que fuera una sorpresa en tu segundo día de la academia. -Añadió Tigra

-De todas las sorpresas que me has hecho, esta es la mejor- Dijo Ava

-Yo me sorprendí de la misma manera cuando me enteré que estabas con los otros… ¿Cómo se llama vuestro grupo?

-Ni si quiera tenemos nombre en clave. -Dijo Ava riéndose

-No pasa nada, me han encargado de mostrarte esta academia, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Después del desayuno. -Respondió Ava antes de tomarse un trago de zumo de naranja.

-Pero antes mirad esto. -Dijo Tigra cogiendo el mando y señalando a una tele.

Tigra se refería a la rueda de prensa en la que se habla de la unión de las industrias Oscorp y Fisk. Era una sala de conferencia donde muchos reporteros, fotógrafos y periodistas de diversos periódicos habían ido allí, incluida Anya Corazón.

Ahora vemos que Harry Osborn se acerca al micrófono de la mesa y va a empezar tras unos aplausos.

-Hola a todos, soy Harry Osborn y ahora estoy al mando de Industrias Oscorp desde que mi padre fue ingresado al psiquiátrico de Ravencroft. Descubrí que mi padre tenía diversos planes terroristas que llevó a cabo. Y ha habido muchos problemas más, como por ejemplo el incidente de los Inter-especies o la misteriosa ejecución de Spencer Smythe que estamos intentando resolver. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo y la compañía Oscorp ya estaba en lo más bajo, hasta que el señor Fisk vino y se ofreció a ayudarme, por ello decidimos que las industrias Oscorp y Fisk se uniesen en una. Damas y caballeros, les presento a Wilson Fisk.

La gente de nuevo respondió con un aplauso, Anya solo dio un par de palmadas. Veamos lo que dijo Wilson Fisk alias Kingpin (para nosotros).

-Buenos días Nueva York, no diré mi nombre ya está muy claro quién soy, jeje. Me interesé por Harry desde hace un tiempo y de como él se atrevió a limpiar el nombre de la compañía de su familia tras varios casos de corrupción. Pero a pesar de su gran esfuerzo, es imposible salvar su compañía sin ayuda, los demás empresarios se han mantenido al margen por miedo a que su compañía también cayese en picado. Pero yo supe que podía ayudarle y no dudé ni un segundo más en hacerlo, aunque mi empresa quedase en un mal lugar yo deseo ayudarle. Les prometo a todos que podrán dormir tranquilos, sabiendo que yo y Harry estaremos mejorando la situación y cuando lo hayamos hecho, Industrias Fisk y Oscorp seremos la compañía del mañana que salvará el mundo, sin tener que llevar trajes estrafalarios ni ninguna de esas cosas que utilizan los adolescentes. A partir de hoy, Fisk y Oscorp forman una única compañía.

Todos vieron esa noticia, Ava en la otra academia, Peter en una tele de la universidad, el resto de compañeros del grupo…

Y de nuevo otro aplauso, Anya no solo estaba allí por trabajo del Bugle, también estaba porque uno de los botones de su camisa era una mini cámara secreta que transmitía sus imágenes en las pantallas de la sala de control de la nueva academia. El señor Frank (Zumbador) y Sam (Nova) estaban al otro lado e iban analizando si había algo sospechoso.

-Anya-llamó Frank-Prueba de radio.

-El aliento de Sam huele peor que mi cuarto, bien funciona. -Confirmó Anya- Ahora vosotros.

Sam la contestó con un eructo en el micrófono, lo escuchó.

-Sam, un poco de cortesía ¿no crees? -Dijo Frank quejándose del olor

-Confirmado, os escucho- Dijo Anya poniendo los ojos en blanco desde el otro lado

-Por curiosidad, ¿Qué demonios haces en tu cuarto para que huela tan mal? -Preguntó Sam bromeando

Anya continúo andando cerca de la masa de gente que iba saliendo, vio un hombre de Fisk entrando en una puerta y ella se dispuso a seguirlo. Cuando entró dejó inconsciente al guardia y miró a su alrededor, solo había material de limpieza y poco más.

-Vaya, he dejado inconsciente al pobre currante por nada. - Dijo Anya

-La sala es demasiado grande para que solo haya material de limpieza. -Dijo Frank desde el comunicador

-Detecto algo detrás de la segunda puerta al fondo, la grande. – Dijo Sam desde el comunicador- Son lecturas robóticas, similares a los robots de Oscorp.

Anya abrió la puerta grande y vio que en su interior había un pelotón de unos nuevos robots de Oscorp, eran como drones con tres ojos robóticos y una pequeña torreta debajo de ellos con mucha potencia de fuego.

-La compañía del mañana ¿eh, gordito? Seguro que mañana es cuando nos enfrentaremos a estos de aquí. -Se decía Anya a sí misma

-Estos robots son un nuevo prototipo, creados por el fallecido profesor Smythe- Comentó Frank desde el comunicador

-Este tipo estaba obsesionado-Suspiró Sam

\- ¿Por qué este tipo de robots todavía se siguen fabricando? Ya no hay más inter-especies -Preguntó Anya fijándose en el logotipo Oscorp en los laterales de los robots

Entonces como si la respondieran se oyó a unos guardaespaldas acercándose.

-Pronto lo descubriremos, ¡ahora sal de ahí! - Ordenó Frank.

Anya se pegó a una pared, se ocultó por las sombras escalando al techo. Dos guardias entraron en el sitio donde hace un momento estaba ella, pero por supuesto ya no estaba. Anya, por si acaso la veían, se puso la máscara.

-Alguien ha tenido que pasar, Brian no se ha quedado inconsciente de la nada. -Dijo uno de los guardias

-Recordad, armas con silenciadores. Kingpin no quiere problemas, menos aquí. -Dijo el sargento del grupo.

Anya no tenía problemas, hasta que bajó en una parte cerca de la entrada y se encontró con un guardia. El guardia la llamó la atención y ella le respondió disparándole redes hasta pegarlo contra la pared, uno de los guardias de antes la sorprende agarrándola detrás suya. Lo que él no sabía es que ella era muy buena con el yiu- yitsu, lo cual no sé cómo describirlo, pero te digo yo que el guardia se quedó KO. El último lo mismo, ella dio volteretas alrededor de su cuerpo y le estampó la cara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a pelear así? -Preguntó Sam desde la sala.

-Puño de Hierro y Tigre Blanco. -Contestó Anya

-Los drones se van. -Dijo Frank viendo desde la mini cámara en la sala.

\- ¿A dónde? -Preguntó Sam

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo- Dijo Anya disparando una red.

Anya se tomaría un momento para ponerse su traje de Arácnida y después seguir los drones hasta Empire State, a la Universidad para ser más exactos. Todavía el instinto arácnido de Peter no le había avisado, pero estaba cerca el peligro.

La Universidad del Empire state era un edificio grande, se solía almorzar en unas terrazas que había en el edificio. Peter aun así estaba un poco perdido, pero una chica que antes había conocido en clase se acercó a ayudarle.

-Ey, chico nuevo ¿Te ayudo a integrarte? - Preguntó la chica. Llevaba el pelo negro cogido en una trenza y la piel era de tono miel

-Esto…Un momento - Dijo Peter para reconocerla- Eres la chica de la anterior hora de clase. - Dijo Peter

-Sí, la que puso malos componentes a la mezcla y empezó a chisporrotear ácido. Me llamo Michelle González. -Se presentó Michelle- Tú eres…

-Peter Parker.

-Peter Benjamin Parker-Completó Michelle- Vi tu nombre en la lista.

\- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas mi nombre si ya lo sabes? -

-Quería ver que contestabas. Me gusta más Benjamin.

\- ¿Y tú quieres enseñarle a Benjamin la Uni? –

\- ¿Por qué no? Ven conmigo Benjamin – Ella le dijo tirándole del brazo

\- ¡Ay! Vale, vale-

Michelle llevó a Peter a una mesa cerca del borde de la terraza, allí se encontraban otros dos chicos. Uno era un chico negro con pelo revuelto y una cazadora del equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad, su nombre era Randy Robertson (hijo de Joe Robertson, el jefe editor del Bugle).

El otro era un chico más especial, era un chico rubio y conocía a Peter de la niñez, su nombre era Eddie Brock.

-Hola, Eddie. Ya te lo he traído, de nada. -Dijo Michelle haciendo reverencia medieval.

-Gracias, Michelle. -Agradeció Eddie

-Ehmm. ¿No serás la versión de Flash Thompson en el Empire State? -Bromeó Peter

-No, soy un viejo amigo tuyo Pete. ¿O debería llamarte "hombre bicho"? – Preguntó Eddie para que se enterase

-Un momento…-Dijo Peter frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Otro? – Bromeó Michelle

\- ¿Eddie…Brock? – Preguntó Peter finalmente

\- Has cambiado, antes eras más listo -Dijo Eddie

\- Dios mío. ¡Eddie, tío! – Exclamó Peter dándole un abrazo

Vaya día lleno de sorpresas, Ava se encuentra con su viejo amigo Víctor y Peter se encuentra con su viejo amigo Eddie, bueno lo de Fisk que fuera corrupto no es ninguna sorpresa y ya volveremos con él más pronto de lo que te piensas. Y además se iban acercando los drones (¡ay va!, los drones)

No eres muy experto en esto así que te lo resumo, Eddie era amigo de la infancia de Peter porque sus padres se conocían y eran compañeros en S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter se hizo amigo de Eddie cuando él recientemente sin saberlo perdió a su padre, lo del bicho era una cosa que le llamaban porque era un poco pesado.

Siempre es bueno reencontrarse con los amigos.

-Ya decía yo porque me sonaba tanto eso de "hombre bicho". Perdona, no te he saludado, -Se disculpó Peter a Randy- Me llamo Peter Parker.

-Algo había oído. Mi nombre es Randy Robertson.

-También conocido como el grandullón del campo de football- Añadió Michelle señalándole con el pulgar- Su sueño es jugar en un equipo.

-Creo que vas a necesitar ayuda para ir integrándote en la universidad. Te podemos ayudar. -Se ofreció Eddie

-Gracias. En serio, no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí. -Contestó Peter

-Bien, empecemos con eso, no suele ser normal. -Señaló Randy a unos drones (han llegado)

Los drones de Oscorp se acercaron, sacaron sus torretas y empezaron a disparar. El grupo hubiera muerto si no fuera por el instinto arácnido de Peter ya que él fue quien dio la voz, toda la gente empezó a salir de la azotea dejándola casi desierta.

Llegaron a la salida, pero estaba atascada por la muchedumbre. No llegaron a darles gracias a una telaraña de Arácnida haciendo chocar uno contra otro, también derribó un par más de ellos e hizo una entrada chula aterrizando en el suelo y diciendo

-Hola a todos-Dijo Arácnida

\- ¿Por qué eso me suena a algo? -Preguntó Michelle

-Es que me falta el escudo del Capitán América – Contestó Arácnida

Venían más drones, era hora de trabajar. Arácnida se encargó de cubrir a los amigos hasta que consiguieron ponerse debajo de una mesa, Michelle fue la primera que notó que Peter no estaba con ellos.

Arácnida iba bien contra los drones, no parecían interesados realmente en ella sino en Spiderman cuando apareció. Por mucho que dispararan esas bolas metálicas flotantes, Spidey podía esquivarlas sin problemas al igual que Arácnida. Entonces uno de los drones encontró a Randy, Eddie y Michelle escondidos debajo de la mesa y se acercó volando hacia ellos.

En un momento el robot los analizó, nunca dio su respuesta porque fue aplastado por Powerman. No es el Powerman que conocemos, es el segundo y es Víctor Álvarez (otro Powerman más, no importa. Le llamaremos Power-Man II para diferenciar)

-Tranquilos, los jóvenes Vengadores están a vuestro servicio. Sí, aunque tengamos vuestra edad. –

\- Genial, la competencia ha vuelto. -Murmuró Arácnida

-Power-Man, tú y yo entretendremos a los drones, -Dio la orden Tigre Blanco apareciendo en escena -Gravity encárgate de sacar a los civiles de aquí. –

Gravity era otro miembro del nuevo equipo de Tigre Blanco. Un chico muy majo con el super poder de controlar la gravedad a su antojo.

\- ¡Sí señora! -Bromeó Gravity- Muy bien gente, esto es como una montaña rusa. ¡Solo que no hay nada a que agarrarse! –

Y VOLÓ con los demás gracias a sus poderes de manipulación de la gravedad (si eres joven pillarás la broma que acabo de hacer). Gravity ya hizo su parte, ahora le tocaba a los demás.

\- ¡Hola Tigre! ¿Qué te cuentas? – Preguntó Spiderman golpeando con red a un dron

\- Estaría mejor si no fuera que estamos enfrentándonos contra unos drones que por su pinta parecen de Oscorp- Contestó Tigre Blanco

\- ¿De Oscorp? ¿Lo has aprendido en la nueva Academia? -Preguntó Spider

\- Es cuestión de ver el lateral del material, genio. -Contestó Power-Man II

\- Tranquilo Víctor. Es una broma, le conozco. -Explicó Tigre Blanco

-Venga Spidey. -Animó Arácnida- Vamos a enseñarles cómo se hace en nuestra academia.

Spiderman disparó una telaraña a un dron y este se le llevó con él. El dron iba muy rápido y Spider había conseguido agarrarse a él, el robot no dejó de disparar en ningún momento mientras tenía encima al cabeza de red. Hay que admitirlo, fue cutremente impresionante y se cargó a unos cuantos drones, aunque se acercara un grupo entero. Spiderman estaba a unos metros alejado del resto de héroes, los drones estaban solo interesados en el trepa-muros.

No por mucho tiempo porque Gravity volvió en una entrada épica volando y controló la gravedad de los drones. Cuando aterrizó bruscamente en el piso, el resto de drones se estrellaron contra el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 1 – PARTE 3

Sam y el señor Frank estuvieron viendo la pelea a través de la mini-cámara de Arácnida.

-Vaya te lo has currado -comentó Sam a Arácnida desde la sala

\- Inténtalo tú la próxima vez, listo. – Le respondió ella

-Lo decía en serio. Lo has hecho genial. - Aclaró Sam

\- ¿A sí? - Preguntó Arácnida muy confusa- Bueno…gracias. Tengo que dejaros, vamos a hablar con los otros. Aunque Spiderman y Tigre Blanco se han puesto a hablar al instante, os informaré. Corto.

Ambos cortaron comunicación, Sam recibió una mirada de satisfacción de Frank al saber que han mejorado, pero Sam la malinterpretó.

\- ¿A qué viene esa mirada?

-Me alegra que hayáis mejorado la actitud. Es bueno que os llevéis mejor y si me lo permites decírtelo; Por cómo ha reaccionado Anya diría que se ha sentido muy halagada…

-No estarás pensando en…

\- ¿El qué?

-Solo somos amigos.

-No he pensado que tuvieseis una relación.

-Menos mal, porque no es así- Marcó Sam con una sonrisa y después se dispuso a abrir la puerta -Y, además, en esta academia no hay ninguna pareja.

Esa fue una teoría que duró solo un segundo de su invención porque al abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo se encontraron con Luke y Jessica besándose, fue un corte de rollo para todos.

\- ¿Con que no hay parejas eh? - Preguntó retóricamente Frank

-Vale, se me había olvidado sobre estos dos. -Dijo Sam

-Profe, te tengo respeto. Pero por favor ¿podéis iros ya? - Suplicó Jessica con la mirada.

-No pasa nada. Yo también era así de joven, aquella chica que besé era preciosa. -suspiró Frank

\- ¿En serio? -Preguntó Luke- Yo creía que eras otro de esos irritantes profes que suspiran "ay, la juventud de hoy en día"-

-Soy viejo, pero no tanto. Aunque admito que siempre pienso eso la mayoría de los días. -Comentó Frank con una sonrisa

-Esto es genial, todo el mundo tiene novia excepto yo. -Dijo Sam marchándose.

Power-Man II estaba hablando con Arácnida sobre los asuntos de cada academia, pero no de forma muy agradable. Arácnida tenía ciertos problemas con la otra academia, no porque les tuviera asco (no mucho) sino que ella sabe que la "competencia" está en una academia totalmente mejor en todo comparando a la suya y ella solo quiere demostrar que, tanto clase alta como baja, ellos también eran buenos.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Aunque no hacía falta que vinierais. -Dijo Arácnida

-Tendrías que haber ido con un miembro más aparte de tu colega rojo y azul. -Dijo Power-Man II

-Ya bueno, en realidad estaba por mi cuenta. Y aunque no hubierais aparecido lo tendría todo bajo control.

-No lo creo. ¿Has visto lo rápido que somos? Nos enteramos de que estabas jugando con los robots gracias a las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Mira…-Arácnida cogió aire y lo expulsó para calmar su respuesta agresiva- Lo hemos conseguido. Eso es lo que cuenta y solo estaba siendo amable. -Lo dijo apretando los dientes forzando una falsa sonrisa

\- Vale. ¿Y de qué están hablando esos dos? -Preguntó Power-Man II mirando a Tigre Blanco y a Spiderman hablando a unos metros.

\- ¿Y yo que sé? Tienen una relación muy complicada. – Añadió Arácnida sonriendo. Power-Man II la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando oyó la palabra mágica: Relación- Mejor te lo explico en un momento.

Anya empezó a contarle la historia del copón, Spider y Tigre estaban hablando contentos de verse.

\- ¡Tío, la nueva academia es mucho mejor que lo que yo esperaba! -Comentó Tigre Blanco – ¡Y el equipo también es genial! Imagínate la sorpresa que tuve cuando descubrí que Víctor estaba con nuestro equipo.

\- Apuesto que casi trepas por las paredes. Yo también he vuelto a ver a un amigo de la infancia, Eddie Brock. Si quieres algún día…

-Hace un momento he oído mi nombre. -Interrumpió Víctor, al menos lo hizo con buen humor

-Spider, te presento a Víctor Álvarez. También conocido como el segundo Powerman. -Dijo Tigre Blanco

\- Tú eres Spiderman, ¿verdad?

-Ajá. No hace falta que digas mi adjetivo, ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

\- ¿Amenaza? -Preguntó Power-Man II

Spiderman no respondió, pero el otro héroe de antes, Gravity estaba hablando por el comunicador de su grupo.

-Chicos, el doctor Pym quiere que volvamos ya a la academia. -Anunció Gravity a Power-Man II y a Tigre Blanco- Hay que analizar la cámara del robot de Oscorp que hemos encontrado.

-Ya has oído. Vámonos chavala. -Dijo Power-Man II yendo al extremo del edificio junto con Tigre Blanco.

\- ¡Espera Ava! Suelo ser un listo en la ciencia. Si quieres luego me paso por tu academia para… no sé…ayudar en algo.

\- ¡Vale, ahora tengo que irme! ¡Hablamos luego! -Fue lo que dijo Tigre antes de saltar fuera del edificio junto con Power-Man II

Spiderman solo se quedó mirando por la parte donde Tigre Blanco se fue, como si hubiese querido decir algo más. Para eso estaba Arácnida, para estropearle el momento pensativo del cabeza-red.

\- ¿No llegas tarde a ver a alguien? -Preguntó Arácnida retóricamente para referirse a Harry

\- ¡Ah, es verdad! Recuerdos a la academia. – Gritó Spiderman disparando una red para irse.

Arácnida volvió a la academia con los demás, tenía que saber sobre la situación actual contra Kingpin y un supuesto aliado suyo. En la nueva academia están ahora en la sala de estar y a punto de conocer la I.A. que se encargaba del mantenimiento de la academia. Hasta tenía nombre, bueno ahora Frank la va a presentar al grupo (Arácnida, Luke, Jessica, Danny y Sam).

-Chicos, os presento a P.E.P.P.E.R. La inteligencia artificial encargada del cuidado de la mansión.

-Bienvenidos club del sándwich. - Se presentó la voz electrónica que sonó en una pantalla grande del salón.

\- ¿Del sándwich? -Preguntó Sam

-Fue la primera excusa que puso Spiderman para poder escaparse a trabajar con nosotros. -Explicó Luke

-En realidad fue para reírnos de una foto ridícula suya cuando era un principiante. – Dijo honestamente Danny

-P.E.P.P.E.R. danos un informe del señor Fisk. - Ordenó Frank

-Enseguida señor Frank. Wilson Fisk ha iniciado un acuerdo entre Harry Osborn para unir sus industrias en una. El señor Fisk ha justificado que su cometido es para ayudar al señor Osborn y su compañía. En nuestra investigación se ha desvelado muchos secretos corruptos del sujeto que todos coinciden con el nombre en clave Kingpin.

Todos se quedaron impresionados (incluso Danny silbó de admiración) tras la charla de la I.A. dándose cuenta del potencial de la tecnología Stark.

-Está confirmado, Wilson Fisk es Kingpin. -Declaró Frank

-Si ya le tenemos cogido, ¿por qué no le arrestamos de una vez? - Preguntó Arácnida

-Imposible. -Dijo Misty Knight apareciendo en escena con un par de cafés. -Si S.H.I.E.L.D. arresta a Fisk será porque hemos estado espiándole, y está totalmente prohibido espiar a un americano en suelo americano. -Justificó mientras iba dando el café a Frank y otro a Danny

\- ¿Tú no quieres? – Preguntó Danny ofreciendo del suyo

-Estoy más despierta que nunca – Le contestó Misty dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que siempre hacía sonreír a Danny.

-Ejem. -Tosió Arácnida para que escucharan su teoría- Spiderman, Tigre Blanco y yo nos enfrentamos hace un tiempo con un tío que dijo que trabajaba para él. Algo me dice que Kingpin tiene contactos.

-En efecto. -Contestó Frank, P.E.P.P.E.R. ya estaba mostrando fotos de señores del crimen importantes. – Desde que Fisk volvió a Nueva York a muchos otros hombres del crimen se les han visto cerca de Oscorp, sospechamos que tienen un vínculo con Fisk, pero no sabemos cuál.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Jessica al lado de Luke. Frank temía los nombres que iba a mencionar.

-Hemos detectado a tres: Uno de ellos era el doctor Otto Octavius pero no hemos vuelto a saber de él. El siguiente es un pez gordo: Zebediah Killgrave también conocido como el playboy filántropo Hombre púrpura. -

Nada más salir la imagen Jessica se quedó impresionada ¿por qué? Porque el hombre purpura, que ordenó que mataran a sus padres, había vuelto.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de él?

-Que estuvo en Oscorp solo una vez para visitar a Harry Osborn y a Fisk por supuesto. – Contestó Frank

\- ¡¿Nada más?!

-Jess…- Se sorprendió Luke

-Lo siento. – Dijo Jessica removiéndose un poco su melena rosa- Es solo que…ese hombre mató a mis padres.

Dejaremos el suspense en la academia y veremos cómo se arregla. Ahora Peter estaba llegando al piso de lujo en el que vivía Harry. Peter llamó a la puerta por un timbre y enseguida su viejo amigo le abrió y le reconoció.

\- ¡Peter! - Exclamó Harry cuando abrió la puerta a su amigo

\- Hola Harry, siento llegar tarde. El tráfico es lo peor. – Dijo Peter

\- ¡Parece que el tráfico siempre te pilla a ti! -Respondió Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo – Pasa. – Le marcó con la mano- Mary Jane está arriba, arde en deseos en verte.

Peter iba a decir algo, pero vio que el apartamento de Harry era gigantesco y completamente lujoso. Peter pensó que aquello no le encajaba en su forma de ser, bueno tampoco a MJ y fíjate como ha acabado ella. Hablando de Mary Jane está corriendo hacia Peter y nada más llegar a él le estaba abrazando (más bien ahogándolo).

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte- Expresó la pelirroja agarrándole por el abrazo

\- Te he echado de menos. – Peter admitió como pudo. Casi se ahoga por el super-mega abrazo. –Sigues conservando tu fuerza.

-Ya ves. – Harry afirmó

-Vale ya paro. -Mary soltó a Peter riéndose. -Te juro que es como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. –

-Estoy seguro. -Comentó Peter- Lo primero que quiero deciros es que lo siento, he estado muy incomunicado desde que nos graduamos. –

-Adivino; has estado muy ocupado. – Intuyó Mary Jane- No pasa nada, ya estamos acostumbrados.

-Y bueno ¿Qué nos puedes contar de tu vida Pete? -Preguntó Harry

-La verdad es que mucho…

-Disculpe señor, - Interrumpió el mayordomo Bernard

\- ¿Bernard, puedes traerle una bebida a mi invitado por favor? - Preguntó Harry en forma de orden

-Vengo de parte del señor Fisk, me ha dicho que le informe que hay una noticia que no debe perderse en las noticias. – Explicó Bernard

\- ¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó MJ

-Del caso del doctor Spencer Smythe. –

Los cuatro fueron al salón y Bernard encendió la tele en el canal de noticias del Daily Bugle News Network. Estaba la presentadora Whitney Chang informando como siempre.

-Aquí Whitney Chang informando desde la Torre Oscorp para darles la noticia de la reciente pista sobre el asesino del Doctor Spencer Smythe. Después de una semana de análisis profundos en las pruebas, han confirmado el asesino de Smythe. Ahora les pasamos con la detective Jean Dewolf declarando los rumores. –

\- ¿Smythe está…? -Peter preguntó en principio, pero la mirada de Harry a él le sirvió de respuesta.

La detective Dewolf empezó a comentar las teorías sobre la escena del crimen. Peter no estaba escuchando sino pensando en lo que la otra academia de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban investigando, tenía algo que ver con un trozo de tecnología Oscorp perteneciente antes a un robot centinela con los que se enfrentó en una ocasión. Tenía que ir a ver a Ava allí e investigarlo con sus nuevos compañeros, pero lo primero de todo es poner una excusa cutre como siempre.

-Ava…- Se dijo Peter a sí mismo en forma de susurro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Mary Jane.

-Quiero decir…Ahora trabajo para el Bugle, tendré que ir allí a hacer fotos. – Fue la excusa de Peter para irse.

\- ¿Te vas? -Preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Has dicho Ava. ¿Te refieres a Ava Ayala del instituto?

-Sí, ehmm…- Peter tenía que preparar el cerebro para otra excusa. -Luego os lo cuento, tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!

MJ y Harry se miraron un momento dando por hecho que hay cosas en Peter que nunca cambian (Si supieran la verdad…). Luego escucharon la TV y dijo la detective Dewolf: Hemos encontrado tejidos de telarañas en la escena del crimen, han confirmado en el laboratorio que es el mismo material de las redes que utiliza Spiderman para balancearse. Por lo que significa que Spiderman tiene una relación con la muerte de Smythe o incluso que el propio asesino sea él, que es lo más probable.

Entonces aquella noche se "confirmó" que Spiderman era culpable y todo el mundo vio la noticia (repito: TODO el mundo). Incluso en la mansión vieron la noticia gracias a P.E.P.P.E.R.

\- ¿Cuándo se ha transmitido esto? – Frank fue el primero en hablar

-Justo ahora, señor Frank- Dijo P.E.P.P.E.R.

-Tenemos que avisarle. -Sugirió Arácnida

-Su móvil está apagado. – Dijo Sam tras haber intentado llamarle.

-Siempre se está balanceando es normal que no lo coja. -Expresó Luke

-Quizá pueda ir a buscarle. – Se ofreció Jessica

-Es muy arriesgado. Si te ven con él, te culparán a ti también. – Sugirió Misty.

-Esperad, -Dijo Arácnida-Spider va a ir a la casa de Harry, después iba a irse a la casa de la competencia a ayudar a Tigre Blanco con…lo que sea para estar con ella.

-Bien, Anya ve al apartamento de Osborn y mira si esta Peter. -Ordenó Frank.

-La acompaño, conozco a Mary Jane. -Sam se ofreció

-Vale, no levantéis sospechas. -Les pidió Frank

\- ¿Crees que podré tomarme una copa de las caras en la casa de Harry? - Pregunto Anya a Sam bromeando

-Mejor no, no quiero imaginarte balanceándote borracha. Ya todo el mundo te confundiría con Spiderman. -Sam contestó haciéndola reír

Ya todo el mundo empezó a ponerse en marcha con sus propios asuntos, pero Jessica tenía que hablar con Frank.

-Señor Frank, ¿Se sabe algo del Hombre Purpura? - Nada más preguntar eso Frank giró la cabeza, pensativo de lo que iba a responder. -Dígame algo, por favor. -replicó Jessica triste

-Lo siento Jessica, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. me ha prohibido hablarte de Killgrave.

-Eso hombre acabó con mis padres y casi conmigo.

-Tú misma has dicho la razón del porqué no te lo puedo contar. No saben si la misión en busca del Hombre Purpura se verá comprometida por si buscas venganza. - Frank le puso la mano en el hombro de Jessica de forma comprensiva- No te preocupes, pronto le cogeremos.

Entonces Frank se alejó, luego fue Luke quien se acercó a Jessica y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Vaya ahora no sé dónde andaría Spiderman…Ah. Ya me acuerdo, Spider llegó a la otra academia. Ya estaba dentro, en un pasillo muy extenso con toque azul claro metálico y parecía que estaba dentro de un rectángulo gigante. Iba andando tranquilamente con su traje y de vez en cuando intentando llamar a alguien a ver si le oían.

\- ¿Hoooolaaaa? ¿hay alguien? -El eco del pasillo era lo único que le respondía. – Vuestra puerta principal es muy rara, espera, a lo mejor resulta que estoy en una especie de hangar, o incluso en una sala del pensar demasiado grande, porque estoy seguro que, si me castigaran por desobedecer órdenes aquí, le prometería a Furia que jamás le cabrearía de nuevo. Al menos tenéis que poner un cartel, esto es una academia de lujo de las buenas, pero no podéis pagar un cartel.

-Intruso detectado. -Dijo la voz femenina de seguridad- Sistema de armas de seguridad activada.

Entonces salieron dos torretas (una a la izquierda y otra en la derecha) y unos 7 robots de S.H.I.E.L.D. se desplegaron.

\- ¿Seguridad? ¡¿Desde cuándo las armas apuntándome se denomina seguridad?!- Spider bromeó intentando no ponerse muy nervioso.

La seguridad no dudó en atacarle, Spiderman golpeó al primero más cerca y con unas acrobacias de atleta se cargó a dos. Quedaban cuatro y dos torretas sin parar de disparar, Spider disparó un par de redes contra dos robots, con solo agitar los brazos hacia la izquierda y derecha trituró a los robots y la gran masa de restos que tenía en cada red los lanzó contra las torretas.

-Vale, ya sé en qué se han gastado el presupuesto. Normal que no tengan carteles. Tengo que encontrar a Ava y pedir perdón a su nuevo grupo por los destrozos.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? -Un chico preguntó a unos cinco metros de Spiderman. Era un chico con un traje de verde y azul, el pelo negro azulado y por su pinta parecía latino. Te adelanto información, es un joven héroe llamado Reptil (dentro de nada sabrás por qué).

-Hola, soy tu amigo y vecino Spiderman. Si pudierais contarme qué clase de fallo habéis tenido en el sistema de seguridad os lo agradeceré.

\- ¿Fallo? ¿No te has enterado de que te han acusado?

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que ha sido Jameson.

-No, pero habrá pegado saltos de alegría.

\- ¿Podría hablar con Tigre Blanco?

-Lo siento tío, pero nos han dicho que si te encontramos te metíamos en la cárcel. Y no es por presumir, es más soy fan tuyo, pero…no vas a poder conmigo.

-Me he enfrentado a montón de cosas durante dos años, ya nada me sorprende.

Eso fue mentira, en un instante el chico se convirtió en un dinosaurio rojo (ya entiendes porque se llama Reptil).

Spiderman no tardó en salir pitando en telarañas en el pasillo, aquella fue la huida más rápida que había hecho Peter y es normal si te persigue un dinosaurio.

\- ¡No sé si me gusta tener un fan que sea un dinosaurio! -Gritó Spiderman mientras huía como podía

Spider iba acercándose al siguiente pasillo y disparo su telaraña hacia el pasillo de la derecha. A partir de ahí empezó a disparar a Reptil telarañas a su cuerpo de dinosaurio para poder detenerlo y atraparlo en unas cuantas redes como una propia trampa de moscas que utilizan las arañas. Después de unos doce disparos, las prolongaciones de las redes evitaban que Reptil pudiera avanzar y entonces llegó un momento en el que no pudo continuar y calló en el pasillo.

-Lo siento, pero si hubieras elegido convertirte en un diplodocus no estarías así, son vegetarianos. -Spiderman dijo eso antes de meterse por el conducto de ventilación que había en la pared del fondo.

Peter iba arrastrándose en el conducto de ventilación y cuando salió estaba en un almacén que estaba un poco oscuro, pero se podía ver con claridad lo que había. Armas, trajes, tecnología avanzada y televisores en cada esquina que recopilaban noticias referentes a villanos y noticias importantes para S.H.I.E.L.D.

A Peter ya no le extrañaba que Ava estuviera en un sitio como ese, estaba claro que era para la gente que sacaba sobresalientes siempre.

-Wow, podemos presumir que nuestro equipo tiene su propia mansión regalada por Tony Stark y ellos pueden presumir con el tema de la tecnología y lujo de aprendizaje. Vamos Pete, despierta-Se dijo a sí mismo-Tengo que averiguar de qué van con eso de…- una tele reportando a la detective Jean Dewolf le interrumpió

\- Hemos encontrado tejidos de telarañas en la escena del crimen, han confirmado que es el mismo material de las redes que utiliza Spiderman para balancearse. Spiderman tiene una relación con la muerte o incluso que el propio asesino de Smythe sea él.

Estaba pasmado, ¿Cómo podían decir eso de nuestro trepa-muros?

-Genial, ahora no puedo salir con mis mallas porque me arrestan. -Spider se resignó un momento, giró la cabeza mirando los materiales que había en el lugar y arqueó una ceja- Supongo que un cambio de estilo no me causará problemas. Solo necesito un traje y algo que no tenga redes.

Peter iba analizando de traje en traje, el primero que vio tenía nombre en clave "Hornet"-No quiero ser el Avispa hombre. - el segundo, en nombre clave "Prodigy"-Es demasiado dorado y las capas no me van. -El tercero fue el bueno: "Ricochet".

-Chulo, blanco y azul. Seguro que no me reconocen, lo siento, pero tengo que coger tu traje… "Johnny Gallo"-dijo Peter mirando la etiqueta de la persona a que pertenecía-

Peter enseguida se puso el traje y había que admitirlo, no le quedaba nada mal. Era un traje blanco y azul marino, con una máscara de tela y tenía una chaqueta de cuero con unos botones alrededor de las mangas que eran doradas y tenían marcada la letra R.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante tendré que ser Ricochet, vaya nombre. ¿Y ahora qué hago con mis otras mallas? -Peter asintió a sí mismo.

Tenía que deshacerse del traje de Spiderman como pudiera, pero también tenía que salir. Digamos que la salida estaba asegurada, Spider…quiero decir, Ricochet vio un vehículo que le resultaba familiar, una moto grande con el símbolo de la araña de Spiderman. Es su querida Spider-moto ya restaurada tras unas cuántas peleas.

\- ¡Mola! ¿Qué tal, Spider-moto? Hace tiempo que no te veo. - Se iba colocando en el asiento- Ya tengo mi vía de escape, pero ¿mi traje qué hago con él? - Peter se puso la mano en la barbilla y empezó a pensar, no tuvo una mejor idea que la siguiente- Supongo que, en la basura de esta academia, con suerte se enterarán y guardarán el traje. Ava por favor encuentra mi traje. -Lo sé, no era la mejor-.

Depués de haber dejado el traje de Spiderman en la basura con cuidado, Peter se iba de la academia con su moto y con su nueva identidad Ricochet, después se preguntó: Vale ¿Cómo puedo empezar?

La contestación era simple; Empezar como el primer día de Spiderman, evitando un par de crímenes y empezar a ser un poco más conocido.

Y así pasaron los titulares del bugle tras el paso de los días:

LA AMENAZA ABANDONA LA CIUDAD: El traje del delincuente Spiderman es encontrado en la basura de unas instalaciones de entrenamiento de super-humanos.

RICOCHET ¿HÉROE O AMENAZA?

LOS PLANES PURPURA CHAFADOS POR RICOCHET: Ricochet detiene a unos matones del jefe mafioso Killgrave.

¿QUIÉN ES RICOCHET?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 1 – PARTE 4

Pasaron dos semanas, nuestra academia llevaba tiempo sin comunicarse con Peter. Pero han estado investigando sobre Ricochet y Frank ya ha llegado a una conclusión.

-Spiderman se ha convertido en Ricochet. - Afirmó Frank con total seguridad echando el periódico del último titular en la mesa.

Frank, Sam, Danny, Luke y Jessica estaban en el salón donde la pantalla transmitía imágenes de Ricochet corriendo por los edificios o montando en su moto.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? - Preguntó Luke a Frank

-Tenemos listas de movimientos de cada alumno, todos coinciden con Spider.

-Y también está la moto. -añadió Sam- Antes tenía una.

-Está bien los vehículos, pero el espíritu va más calmado a pie. -Otra sabia frase más de Danny.

-Él tiene que aceptar que mi moto es mejor que la suya. -Dijo Luke sonriendo.

-Llévame alguna vez. -Dijo Jessica mirando a Luke con dulzura a su lado.

-Está claro que es él. - Frank lo volvió a confirmar para concentrar a todos. - P.E.P.P.E.R dinos los últimos objetivos de Ricochet.

-Ricochet ha estado enfrentándose contra matones de bandas criminales relacionadas con Killgrave.

De nuevo la I.A. se lució con su buen lenguaje e informe, Jessica todavía seguía pensando en Killgrave. Aquel hombre (purpura) le quitó a Jessica a sus padres para siempre y ella deseaba encontrarse con él, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Miedo a que la venganza la corrompiera, miedo a que Killgrave pudiera darla caza por muy poderosa que ella sea porque él también lo era.

Entonces Anya y Ava llegaron, Ava dejó doblado en un sillón el traje de Spiderman que ella encontró en la basura (la suerte Parker).

-Nos falta un traje y el de Spidey estaba en la basura, creo que sabemos de sobra quien es Ricochet. -Declaró Ava nada más llegar. -Por cierto, hola chicos os echaba de menos. -Y también añadió eso.

-Igualmente. -Dijo Danny, después Anya tenía el turno de palabra.

-Lo que ha dicho Ava es verdad. Pero es cuestión de poco tiempo que las autoridades le identifiquen cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. se ponga a investigar.

-Y no podemos llamarle. -Añadió Sam- Ni a él, ni a su tía. La CAS ha cortado la transmisión de su móvil para que no le encontremos nosotros y no interfiramos.

-Tenemos que encontrarnos con él, sus últimos movimientos están en el distrito industrial de la ciudad, será difícil encontrarlo. -Dijo Frank

-No tenemos por qué encontrarle. -Sugirió Ava- En mi academia hay un pedazo de tecnología Oscorp perteneciente a un robot. Si consigo hackear la cámara de su lente y a acceder las grabaciones del resto de robots tal vez podría averiguar quién fue el hombre que se encargó de Smythe.

Todos la miraron con inseguridad, las probabilidades de que se encontrara algo grabado que sirva para demostrar la inocencia de Peter eran muy bajas.

-Es casi imposible encontrar algo que le ayude. -Dijo Luke

-Pero merece la pena. -Frank demostró su total confianza en ella. -Vámonos al distrito industrial.

-Yo iré a mi academia, cogeré la tecnología

Jessica se imaginaba dónde podría estar Ricochet merodeando, si él había conseguido suficiente información de Killgrave es probable que ella sepa dónde encontrarlo. Pero esto era un tema personal, no podía arriesgarse a que lo supieran los demás porque Frank la volvería a intentar convencer de que lo dejara, tampoco se lo dijo a Luke. Era una persona maravillosa como novio y ella le quiere con locura, pero ella sabía que Killgrave explotaría esa debilidad.

El distrito industrial de la ciudad estaba al sur de la isla por el extremo cerca del mar y allí había un montón de edificios gigantescos y otros que eran preciosos, se notaba que allí vivían los que tenían dinero. ¿Quieres una curiosidad? El edificio de PYM-tec estaba allí, es donde crean la tecnología de Ant-man y pronto de Giant-man.

Pero eso son solo detalles vámonos a concentrarnos, el grupo iba con sus ropas de civiles, estaban dispersados por la zona mirando atentamente el cielo por si ven a Ricochet.

Frank, Sam y Anya estaban por las calles con más actividad urbana. Y Luke, Jessica y Danny estaban cerca de la zona del mar. No había nada de nada, el grupo de Frank no encontró señal de Peter y el de Luke tampoco. Sin embargo, Jessica se fijó en una figura saltando por los edificios, con su buena vista de voladora y se dio cuenta que era nuestro amistoso vecino Spiderman…quiero decir Ricochet.

Ella con una falsa excusa complicada fue a seguir al héroe hasta un callejón donde se encontraban unos hombres transportando unas cajas llenas de armas. Jessica tenía en frente el océano, estaría bien contemplarlo en otras circunstancias, se puso la capucha de su sudadera gris y asomó la cabeza unos centímetros de nada para ver que estaban haciendo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, de una forma u otra.

Eran unos cinco tíos, dos de ellos estaban en la cabina del camión, dos estaban moviendo cajas y el otro último era el sargento equipado con un fusil M16.

Todo iba normal para ellos hasta que apareció Ricochet pegado en una pared.

\- ¡Cómo mola! Tengo esa arma en un videojuego. Sólo que es de color dorado. -Comentó Ricochet para llamarles la atención

\- ¡¿Quién es este tío?!- preguntó alarmado el criminal que empujaba la caja.

\- ¿Yo? Soy el tío que está metiendo en la cárcel a todos vuestros amiguitos. Tengo poco tiempo para jugar con vuestras pistolas de juguete, ¿podéis decirme donde está vuestro jefe colorado?

\- ¿Te parece esto de juguete? - Preguntó el sargento apuntándole contra él y apretando el gatillo

Ricochet saltó hacia la otra pared esquivando los disparos y con el impulso de la nueva pared, se impulsó contra el sargento y lo golpeó con su puño derecho.

Ricochet preguntó entonces quien era el siguiente, "el siguiente" fue a por él agarrándole detrás suya y su "compañero" fue a golpear a nuestro héroe mientras el otro le agarraba.

Cuando "el compañero" iba a golpearlo, Peter hundió sus pies contra la barriga del compañero. Solo le quedaba librarse de Mr siguiente, Ricochet sacó un pequeño disco dorado y se lo estampó contra la frente del calvorota (sí, Mr siguiente era calvo), al instante ese disco causó una descarga eléctrica dejándolo ido. Ricochet con muchas acrobacias se libró del calvorota y lo lanzó contra el mar del fondo, hasta Jessica lo vio venir.

Entonces "el compañero" volvió contra Ricochet y este le lanzó una cuerda de discos contra sus pies haciéndole caer mientras se dirigía contra él. Los dos pilotos del camión bajaron, el copiloto tenía un bastón de policía (una de las cosas que transportaban) y el piloto tenía una pistola.

-No os preocupéis. -Dijo Ricochet- Estaba ayudándolos.

El copiloto intentó golpearlo con el bastón de policía, pero Peter lo esquivó como siempre con su agilidad de araña. En un descuido del copiloto, Ricochet hizo un barrido contra las piernas del hombre y en el aire le metió un puñetazo en la cara.

-Así es como se hace. -Dijo Ricochet desde una posición de seguridad con las manos en las caderas. Esa seguridad se acabó cuando su instinto arácnido le dijo que el piloto estaba detrás suya apuntandole con su pistola a la cabeza.

El piloto recibió un gancho de Jessica apareciendo en acción.

-No, así es como se hace. Como lo hago yo. - Rectificó Jessica señalándose con el pulgar.

-Esto… ¡gracias por tu ayuda jovencita de la academia! - Dijo Peter con otro tono de voz.

-Peter, sabemos que eres tú.

-Era solo una prueba. No sabes qué alivio es volver a verte. -Dijo Ricochet extendiendo los brazos para abajo, símbolo de cansancio.

¿Todavía te acuerdas del "compañero"? ¿Al que le acaban de lanzar una cuerda a sus pies y que por ello estaba atado como un animal? Bueno, se está intentando escapar. Pero solo pudo moverse unos centímetros hasta que Jessica le agarró desde la chaqueta y le levantó como si nada.

-Bienvenidos a preguntas y respuestas damas y caballeros. -Bromeaba Ricochet. -La pregunta es: ¿Dónde está tu colorido jefe?

-Haciendo cosas mejores que vosotros. - Contestó el criminal sin darse cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba para ponerse chulo.

-Respuesta errónea. -Dijo Jessica antes de lanzarle al cielo y más allá.

Salió disparado hacia arriba, superó la altura del Empire State, tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - Preguntó Peter

-Yo y la academia hemos estado investigando mucho, he tenido suerte al encontrarte. Necesito tu ayuda.

\- Siempre ayudo a todo el mundo, ¿qué necesitas?

-Tengo que encontrar a Killgrave, yo sola.

\- Que casualidad, yo también he estado siguiéndole el rastro…espera, ¿sola? -Ya empieza a sonar el grito del criminal cayendo poco a poco.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. no me deja intervenir y por eso la academia no va a estar involucrada en esto. Ahora te lo explico, nuestro colega va aterrizar. - Jessica miró hacia arriba y extendió el brazo para cogerle cuando él se acercará al suelo.

Le pilló, con la cara a unos diez centímetros del suelo. El pobre hombre estaba respirando profundamente asustado y Ricochet dijo:

\- ¡Otra, otra!

\- ¡Vale, vale os lo contaré! Killgrave está supervisando nuestro trabajo desde la antigua torre de Industrias Purple.

-Eso se reformó hace tiempo, es un congreso multinacional. ¿No nos estarás mintiendo no? - Dijo Jessica elevando al criminal hacia ella para que viera su cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡no, lo juro! Esta noche iba a recibir cajas llenas de armas como estas, allí podréis comprobarlo. ¡No miento!

Después de una mirada a Ricochet, Jessica soltó al criminal quedando estampado en el suelo y se pusieron en marcha. Todos tenían una misión, incluida Ava en su academia. Tenía que recoger la lente del robot de Oscorp para detectar grabaciones que impliquen que Spiderman era inocente por el asesinato de Smythe.

Ella se encontraba en el laboratorio de Hank Pym para encontrar la lente que necesitaba para…espera, si te lo acabo de decir. Ava fue mirando los estantes hasta que la encontró, cuando se dirigió a la puerta ella se asustó por el repentino aumento de tamaño de Pym en la mesa de trabajo, resulta que intentaba abrir un trozo de tecnología con un soldador y Ava no lo vio por lo chiquitajo que estaba.

-Perdona si te he asustado Ayala, estaba muy encogido. -Continuando con su trabajo.

-Ah, hola señor Pym. Estaba mirando lo que tenemos aquí para investigar. -Dijo Ava escondiendo sus manos detrás suya ocultando la lente.

-Deberías descansar un poco, ya tienes suficiente que lidiar con el amuleto. - Dijo Pym

-Descansaré cuando muera. -Contestó Ava con una sonrisa mientras se iba- nos vemos profe.

Ava llegó sin problemas a su cuarto, no estaba mal; una cama muy buena, una ventana al fondo, un escritorio en la pared de la derecha con unas fotos pegadas en ella, su amigo de la infancia Víctor Álvarez poniendo una maceta con unas rosas blancas…un momento, él no se supone que debería estar ahí.

El chico sabía que a Ava le gustaban las rosas, su abuelo solía tener unas cuántas en una terraza. Por eso le gustaban, los recuerdos. Ava lo agradecería en otro momento si no fuera que tiene que descifrar en secreto la lente.

-Eh, hola. -saludó Víctor

-Oh, ¡Hola! - Saludó Ava sorprendida escondiendo de nuevo la lente detrás suya.

-Me has pillado Infraganti. Las vi en una floristería y pensé que te gustarían. -Víctor mostró la maceta que había puesto al borde de la ventana, Ava se acercó y se sintió alagada por el gesto.

-Oh, gracias. Eres un santo. -la última frase la dijo en español, recordad que ella y él son héroes latinos. -Bueno, necesito estudiar un montón de cosas de la Universidad. Ya puedes irte. -Ava ya lo dijo en nuestro idioma.

-Te puedo ayudar. -Víctor se ofreció con una sonrisa delante de ella.

-No hace falta. Puedo encargarme, quiero ser una empollona. -Ava se estaba quedando sin excusas, intentaba ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

-Podemos ser empollones juntos.

-No hace falta. -Ava le arqueó una ceja

Después de una mirada de análisis, Víctor ya llegó a un par de conclusiones: Ava es más preciosa de lo que él recuerda y que estaba ocultando algo.

-Ava te he pillado, ¿qué tramas? -Preguntó Vic cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Yo? Nada.

-Ava, puedes confiar en mí.

-Vale. -Ava enseñó la lente que escondía. -Tengo que hackearlo.

-Esto es confidencial, no deberías haberlo cogido.

-Ya, lo sé, lo sé. Pero a mi amigo le han acusado de lo que le pasó a Smythe.

-Spiderman.

-Sí, él. Las heridas no son propias de Spider, tal vez en esta grabación haya algo que pueda aprovechar para ayudarle y demostrar que es inocente. Siento si no te lo he contado antes. -Ava ya se puso más seria con él, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a desobedecer órdenes por sus amigos, era algo nuevo que surgió en ella. Vic se quedó pensativo unos tres segundos y preguntó:

\- ¿Confías en ese Spiderman?

-Él nunca mataría a nadie inocente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hizo una promesa.

Ava le iría contando la historia a Víctor sobre Spider intentando no revelar muchos detalles. Ya surgió la noche, otra noche oscura y corrupta. Ricochet y Jessica con su traje de Joya estaban enfrente del edificio de industrias Purple, tal y como dijo el criminal estaban llegando camiones blancos llenos de armas. Cinco camiones entraron en el almacén que había en el callejón.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es aquí? -Preguntó Ricochet indeciso

-Sin lugar a dudas, -Contestó Joya- este fue el edificio de Killgrave. Lo reformaron para tecnología militar, un lugar de pruebas. Está claro que las armas están ahí dentro.

-Si quieres les preguntamos. -Bromeó él

-Je, Claro. -Dijo ella sarcásticamente- Vamos, yo me encargo de la entrada del garaje, tú de la ventana.

-Espera. -Ricochet la detuvo tocándola el brazo antes de que empezara a volar. - ¿Por qué no llamamos al resto?

Joya giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, cerró los ojos y dijo -Porque esto es algo personal. –

\- ¿Cómo de personal? Lo digo porque estoy aquí para ayudar, lo mismo que harían los demás si estuvieran.

Joya respiró hondo y trato de encontrar la voz.

-Hace 10 años, Había un vendedor de armas ilegales internacional. Mis padres eran reporteros y les encantaba investigar casos como esos para ayudar a la gente, sentirse como héroes. Con el paso del tiempo descubrieron que el vendedor anónimo era el multimillonario Hombre Purpura. La policía no llegó a cogerle, pero quedó en la bancarrota. Lo que no contamos era que tenía poderes de controlar la mente, aprovechó esa baza para controlar a un policía. Unos pocos días después, ese policía disparó a un coche en marcha dónde viajábamos yo y mis padres. El coche se estrelló contra un camión con un depósito, yo sobreviví porque la radiación que había en aquel deposito me afectó. Así es como me convertí en Joya.

Peter se quedó asombrado, ¿cómo un hombre puede ser tan cruel? ¿De utilizar a una persona inocente y obligarle a asesinar a unos padres? La vida de un héroe siempre dependía de algo, tanto positivo como negativo.

-Jess…Dios, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. -respondió Joya secándose una lagrimilla que surgió en uno de sus ojos-Lo pasado, pasado está. ¿Vas ayudarme?

-Creo que me has dado motivos. -Respondió Peter.

-Gracias, el mismo plan: Yo la puerta, tú la ventana. En marcha. -Ya se fue volando Joya.

Los dos se pusieron en cada posición de ataque para prepararse para tender la emboscada. Ricochet tenía buena vista desde una de las ventanas del exterior del almacén, podía ver a unos cuantos criminales armados cerca de los camiones descargando las cajas y un hombre estaba allí supervisando, era Herman Schütz, un criminal de esos que apenas uno se acuerda.

-Vamos, id descargando. Killgrave quiere todo este armamento a punto para mañana. - Ordenaba Herman

\- ¿Estás de Broma? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a atacar? - preguntó uno de los hombres que descargaban cajas.

-El centro público, por si quieres saberlo. Ahora callaos y moveos.

El plan desvelado, iban a atacar un lugar lleno de civiles. Todavía no se sabe para qué, pero pretendían descubrirlo. Había también un arma especial en el último camión, una inesperada por todos. Cuando abrieron la parte trasera de ese camión se encontraron con él, Powerman (el novio al rescate pensó Joya al verle).

El pobre imbécil que abrió se llevó el primer puñetazo en la cara, Herman insistió en que sus compañeros que no se quedaran pasmados y les ordenó disparar contra él. Simplemente las balas rebotaban contra el cuerpo de Powerman.

Un valiente fue como loco contra Powerman, pero a Luke le bastó con pegarle un puñetazo y lanzarle KO con un solo brazo contra tres de sus compañeros a su izquierda…

Ricochet y Joya no se quedaron mirando, ambos entraron desde sus puertas sorpresa. Ricochet acabó contra unos cinco que vinieron a por él, Joya se cargó a unos cuantos de un supergolpe impactando en el suelo causando que se fragmentara y Powerman como siempre se abrió a paso a golpes tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Herman al frente. Herman intentó disparar, pero estaba sin balas, por eso huyó.

-Tranquilos, ya cogeremos a ese. ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? - Preguntó Powerman totalmente desconcertado. - ¿Y cómo le has encontrado?

-Fue casualidad. – Respondió Joya

\- ¿También lo ha sido encontrarte aquí? - Preguntó Ricochet

-Quería…darte una sorpresa eso es todo. -Dijo Powerman a Joya acercándose a ella. -Sabía que no te dejaban intervenir y por eso se me ocurrió detener a Killgrave yo solo como regalo.

-Te quiero Luke. -Dijo Joya con una sonrisa antes de besarse con él. Peter estaba confuso, todavía no lo sabía.

-Espera, ¿sois pareja o acaba de surgir? – Preguntó Ricochet arqueando una ceja.

-Se nos olvidó contároslo telarañas. Jess y yo somos pareja. -aclaró Powerman

\- ¿Soy el primero en saberlo? - Preguntó Ricochet


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 1 – PARTE 5

Los tres ya fueron a continuar con la misión, pero vamos a ver cómo va la cosa para Ava y Víctor. Los dos estaban con el ordenador buscando grabaciones de la lente del robot sobre temas específicos (tenían suerte de que las grabaciones se compartieran en todas las memorias de los robots). Vic ya sabe lo necesario de Spiderman, por ello decidió ayudar a su amiga, pero solo por ella.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que no ha sido tu colega. -Dijo Víctor

-Tuvo que ser alguien dentro de Oscorp. – Ava hablaba e iba escribiendo en las teclas hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna grabación útil.

\- ¿Cuánto confías en él?

-Vic, si estas intentando interrogarme con preguntas trampa de S.H.I.E.L.D. permíteme decirte que disimulas de pena. - bromeó Ava- Vamos a tardar días en encontrar la grabación. -ella ya dijo eso con tono desesperado-

-Es porque no has activado el sistema de busca rápida. –

Víctor entonces pulsa un par de botones y de repente un montón de pantallas iban surgiendo rápidamente una y otra vez hasta dar con uno que ponía; Doctor_ Spencer_ Smythe_alto_ secreto

-Genial. -Dijo Ava impresionada- Seguro que es este.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de que queremos verlo?

\- ¿Qué nos queda? -Ava pulsó el ratón en el vídeo y empezaron a ver la verdad.

Cambio de escena; Joya, Powerman y Ricochet entraron en una sala de pruebas gigante donde en el balcón del frente más elevado se encontraba un par de francotiradores.

-Algo me dice que no estamos siendo bien recibidos. -Dijo Ricochet

-Bajen sus armas. -Una voz surgió detrás de los tiradores. -Quizá yo pueda ayudaros. Especialmente a ti. -Era el Hombre Purpura, y se refirió a Ricochet con el dedo.

\- ¿Yo? Pues no tiene sentido, ya te he encontrado. Pero gracias igualmente.

-Me queríais encontrar, - intuyó Killgrave (genius)- bueno pues aquí estoy, el Hombre Purpura. ¿Qué he de temer?

-A mí. -Respondió Joya dando un paso hacia delante.

-Yo hubiera dicho los Vengadores. -Susurró Ricochet a Powerman causando que pusiera los ojos en blanco ocultos bajo sus gafas de sol.

-Es hora de pagar lo que hiciste, Killgrave. -Dijo Joya

\- ¿El qué? He hecho muchas cosas. - Killgrave lo dijo sonriente para enfadarla, lo conseguía.

-El caso de los Jones. ¡Acabaste con una familia y rompiste la vida normal de un policía inocente que tú controlaste!

Los dos chicos se pusieron a su lado y los tiradores aún seguían en formación. Después de sonreír, ya sabía su plan mental.

-Caballeros, -refiriéndose a los dos armados- por favor síganme. Herman, encárgate de ellos.

-Un placer.

El soldado de antes que huyó se había puesto un traje amarillo y naranja con unos guantes de impulsos, ese traje era llamado el Shocker. Killgrave se fue con su escolta y Shocker se quedó en el balcón.

-Si eres el Herman de antes, paso de ti. Estás muy debajo de nuestro nivel, así que danos algo de aire.

-Esto…Powerman, esto va a tener gracia porque…

El Shocker disparó un rayó de ondas sísmicas contra los héroes y los estampó contra la pared de detrás (un impulso reducido en una honda explosiva muy fuerte para hacerte una idea).

\- ¿No querías aire? Porque nos ha dado un buen resoplo contra nosotros. – Dijo Ricochet

-Sí, recuerdo que tus chistes son demasiado malos. -Dijo Powerman

-Encargaos de ese imbécil. Iré a por Killgrave. -Dijo Joya antes de salir volando

\- ¡Joya espera! -Powerman intentó llamarla, pero se fue muy rápido, como dijo antes; era un asunto personal (normal que S.H.I.E.L.D. no quisiera que Jessica participase).

Joya pasó volando y de lo rápido y fuerte que fue causó que Shocker se cayera del balcón por una onda expansiva parecida a las suyas (el Karma es divertido), dos contra uno no debe estar mal pensaban Powerman y Ricochet pero si Shocker se atrevía con tres era porque podía con facilidad contra cinco.

Joya continuaba volando hacia la dirección de Killgrave y en el pasillo había sido instaladas torretas de seguridad, Joya se las cargó pegándolas puñetazos cuando estaba cerca.

Consiguió llegar hasta Killgrave y a sus hombres. Los tiradores fueron abatidos por un par de puñetazos que recibió cado uno nada más desacelerar. Killgrave y Joya cara a cara.

-Me sorprende tú entusiasmo pequeña.

-¿Pequeña yo? Mira quien lo dice.

-Eres la que más está interesada en cazarme ¿Verdad? No lo niegues, puedo leer todo lo que piensas. Todo lo que eres. Todo lo que sientes.

-Te doy una oportunidad. Abandona…o acabó contigo esta noche.

-Eso es. Tenía razón, todo lo que sientes sale a la luz; Rabia, furia y lo mejor de todo, venganza.

Joya no escuchó más, le metió un gancho en toda la mandíbula que lo mandó a dos metros de distancia. Era tarde, Killgrave sabe quién es ella, sabía que la hija de los Jones estaba viva y estaba allí delante para vengarse.

-Tienes más fuerza de la que pensaba. -Dijo Killgrave desde el suelo arreglándose la mandíbula todavía sonriente. -Vamos, sé que quieres que entre en tus pensamientos.

-Deja en paz mi cabeza. -Dijo Joya preparando los nudillos.

Hablando de cabezas, justamente se rompió la pared al lado de Joya por culpa del guardaespaldas de Killgrave, Cabeza de Martillo (adivina con que rompió la pared).

-Quizá mi cabeza te valga la pena. -Esa fue la primera frase de Cabeza Martillo

-No tengo tiempo para esto. -Le replicó Joya

-Divertíos niños. -Se despidió Killgrave

Martillo y Joya se miraron con cara de duelo y un segundo después ambos empezaron un contraataque.

Mientras tanto, Powerman y Ricochet seguían enfrentándose al Shocker. Un tío normal con unas sondas comprimidas en unos guantes y botas también puede ser un problema para un par de héroes urbanos.

Shocker golpeó a Ricochet con uno de sus ondas, Powerman consiguió sorprenderlo por la espalda. Lo agarró y lo lanzó contra la columna que había a la derecha, Shocker se levantó y concentró sus rayos de impulso contra Powerman.

Powerman al instante clavó los pies en el suelo para no salir disparado, pero el rayo al impactar con el inmune cuerpo de Luke se dividió en cuatro. Uno de ellos casi da a Ricochet pero se levantó haciendo una pirueta, luego dio un giro para esquivar otro y después corrió por la pared y lanzó un par de discos que ha ido aprendiendo a utilizar.

Aunque en cierto modo lo era, Shocker no era tan tonto, por eso lo vio venir y redirigió el rayo contra Ricochet que causó que atravesará la pared. Al otro lado de aquella pared había unas aspas moviéndose, pero uno de los discos con suerte se incorporó al sistema de aspas y lo cortocircuitó. Peter solo se golpeó las costillas con una de las aspas ya paradas y cayó en un almacén.

Al levantarse vio que a su alrededor había un montón de tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. especialmente de los integrantes de la academia. ¿Pero cómo han podido conseguirla?

-Powerman, ¿me recibes? —Preguntó Peter

-¿Yo? Perfectamente. Tú has atravesado una pared, ¿cómo estás? —Powerman contestó mientras daba una voltereta esquivando un rayo impulsador de Shocker

-Bien, Luke escucha; Acabo de aterrizar en un almacén lleno de tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sea como sea, esto no ha sido un robo cualquiera. Es decir, alguien ha tenido que hacer un trato con el Hombre Purpura para conseguir todo esto.

-Luego resolveremos eso. ¡Ven aquí necesito tu ayuda!

Peter iba ir, pero se dio cuenta que había un traje de Spiderman nuevo, por ello decidió guardar el traje de Ricochet en una bolsa y cogió aquel traje para ir a la acción. Powerman continuaba enfrentándose contra Shocker.

Powerman pudo acercarse a Shocker cuando ya a sus guantes de impulsos les quedaba poca batería, después se liaron a puñetazos. Powerman en un bloqueo de un puñetazo de Shocker consiguió cargarse uno de los guantes y le metió un gancho que le envió a unos metros más atrás.

Shocker iba a volver a disparar si no fuera porque Peter volvió aparecer, pero con el traje de Spiderman (Aunque, aquel traje estaba mejorado a un siguiente nivel con más tecnología). El arácnido tapó los guantes disparando un par de redes formando una x y después disparó de nuevo con sus dos lanzatelarañas hacia la espalda de Shocker encima suya en el aire.

Y con la inercia de la acrobacia y la gravedad cayó al suelo de forma segura tirando de las redes junto con Shocker y Powerman le golpeó de nuevo antes de que el criminal tocará el suelo.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese traje? –Preguntó Powerman a Spiderman

-De la tecnología robada. En esta bolsa tengo el otro disfraz. –Spiderman lo enseñó girando la espalda—Mola mucho el traje, con este no parezco gordo.

-Céntrate, tenemos que ayudar a Jessica. ¡Sígueme!

Shocker necesitaría un momento para levantarse así que no perdieron el tiempo. Joya continuaba luchando contra Cabeza de Martillo y ya habían atravesado una pared. El guardaespaldas estaba encima de Joya intentando estrangularla, pero fue por un puñetazo de Powerman.

Ella se lo agradeció, fue un toque muy romántico. Martillo se preparaba para volver a la carga con su cabezota, Spiderman se interpuso y disparó telarañas a la cara.

Al estar ciego, Cabeza de Martillo intenta golpear a los héroes aun así con los ojos vendados. No dio ni una, Powerman decidió pegarle unos puñetazos, el tercer puñetazo causó que saliera disparado por la ventana y para evitar que cayera al suelo Spiderman le ató en telarañas.

Spider lo dejó hecho un capullo boca-abajo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Powerman a Joya

-Sí, gracias. ¿De dónde habéis sacado el traje de Spiderman? -Preguntó Joya

-Había un montón de tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. en un almacén. -Contestó Spiderman mientras se asomaba por la ventana rota.

-No era solo un simple transporte de armas normales, también han robado nuestro armamento. -Comentó Powerman

-O se las vendieron S.H.I.E.L.D., aunque eso es imposible, ¿Verdad? -Spiderman lo dijo no muy seguro de esa teoría, le resultaba raro al igual que a Powerman y a Joya.

-Sea lo que sea, les hemos detenido. –Aclaró Joya-Luego descubriremos la verdad, ahora hay que ir a por Killgrave de una vez.

-Iré en cabeza. —Dijo Spiderman

Joya iba a seguirlo hasta que Powerman la detuvo un momento.

-Espera Jess. –Dijo Powerman poniendo su mano en el hombro de Joya

\- ¿Qué pasa Luke?

-Antes te has lanzado y nos has dejado atrás.

Joya resopló porque tenía razón—Lo siento de verás Luke, es que…nunca he estado tan cerca de cogerle y no quiero que escape.

-Lo entiendo. Pero somos un equipo y me preocupo por ti, lucharé a tu lado. Pero no sientas el deseo de venganza, es lo que él quiere.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto sin pensar en mis padres?

-No pienses en lo que les pasó. Piensa en lo que harían ellos, haz algo que a ellos les hubiera hecho sentirse orgullosos. ¿Qué harás?

Joya miró un momento a la ciudad que tenía a su izquierda de forma pensativa, como si los luminosos edificios en la noche fueran una fuente de inspiración. Después de observar ya sabía qué hacer.

-Acabar la última investigación de los Jones. Meter al Hombre Purpura entre rejas sin tener que cometer ninguna locura. E irme contigo mañana al parque. Resumiendo; sentir orgullosos a mis padres.

Y ahí va otro de esos momentos especiales de Cage-Jones. Ambos se sonrieron, ambos estaban a punto de besarse como antes…pero sonó el comunicador de muñeca (que corte de rollo).

-Chicos…necesito ayuda… ¡YA! —Spiderman dejó aquel mensaje como si estuviera evitando un control de mente (que era justo lo que pasaba)

-Spider, ¿me oyes? —Contestó Powerman sin recibir respuesta—Vamos para allá.

-Genial, primero me salváis vosotros y ahora nosotros tenemos que salvar al otro.

-Necesitamos refuerzos. –Luke encendió su comunicador de muñeca

Entonces Ava recibió una llamada de Luke (adivina para que).

-Luke, lo he conseguido. He encontrado la prueba que demuestra que Peter es inocente.

-Buen trabajo. Pero ahora necesitamos refuerzos, sigue mi frecuencia. Estamos buscando a Killgrave en el edificio. –Finalizó Powerman desde la otra línea.

-Recibido, estaré lo más pronto posible. Corto.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llegar allí pronto? A estas horas no nos dejan coger transporte aéreo.

-Lo sé. Pero seguro que a Greg no le importará llevarme.

Si quieres saber a quién se refiere, es a Gravity. Un chico que empezó a llevarse bien con ella desde que se unió a la nueva academia, su poder era manipular la gravedad. Él fue su medio de transporte humano hasta que llegó, pero para ello iba a ser un buen rato.

Powerman y Joya consiguieron llegar al despacho de Killgrave. El Hombre Purpura estaba allí sentado en su escritorio, a unos cuantos metros de largo respecto a la pareja, sentado tranquilamente.

Spiderman estaba allí arrodillado en la mitad de la sala, como si estuviera herido.

-Por fin llegáis, estaba empezando a aburrirme. –Dijo Killgrave sentado tranquilamente.

Powerman se acercó a Spiderman para ver como estaba, pero el lanza-telarañas le respondió con un gancho que Powerman no vio venir. Killgrave con una sonrisa ordenó a Spiderman que matara a sus amigos y este obedeció abalanzándose sobre ellos. Joya esquivó sus ataques y le lanzó contra una pared no muy fuerte.

Spiderman volvió al ataque disparando una red contra ella y golpeándola, cuando la derribó vio que Powerman iba a por él, decidió disparar unas telarañas eléctricas, a Powerman no le causó problema por su piel irrompible. Tiró de las telarañas y golpeó a Spiderman, fuera por lo que fuera estaba ido porque si estuviera luchando conscientemente contra dos titanes como Powerman y Joya hubiera utilizado otras tácticas.

-Spider, ¿qué demonios haces? — Preguntó Powerman frenéticamente

-Le está controlando. El Hombre Purpura tiene el poder mutante de controlar la mente. —Respondió Joya, después vino Spiderman a golpearla, pero ella bloqueó aquel preventivo golpe.

Le dio una patada y Spiderman empezó a agarrar a Powerman

-Ve a por Killgrave. –Dijo Powerman intentando quitarse a su amigo de encima.

Joya en menos de un segundo estampó a Killgrave contra el cristal que tenía detrás. Iba a pegarle de nuevo hasta que enseñó un detonador.

-Esta sala está llena de explosivos, -Killgrave enseñó un detonador con el botón pulsado- si suelto este botón, esta sala explotará con nosotros dentro. Alguien perderá esta noche.

Joya iba a contestarle algo, pero unas telarañas mejoradas la atraparon y tiraron de ella. Se enfrentaban a Spiderman con un traje mejorado en todos los aspectos, apariencia, fibra de carbono, lentes reflectantes con zoom, telarañas más resistentes que las normales, telarañas eléctricas y…y…miércoles, no me acuerdo de qué más.

Tú asume que aquel traje era especial, porque Peter ya lo ha asumido (inconscientemente, pero lo ha asumido). Cuando Joya fue tirada con la red ella preparó el puño para darle en la cara, pero se lo detiene agarrándole el puño cuando llega. Y hubo más pelea entre ellos, no puedo contarte los detalles así que nos adelantamos unos segundos.

-Nunca he visto esta parte de ti- Dijo Joya arqueándole una ceja. Entonces Powerman volvió y agarró a Spider contra el suelo.

-Vamos Spider, vamos a explotar si no cooperas. –Dijo Powerman enseñando los dientes.

Spiderman le metió una patada que lo estampó contra el techo, después fue a por Joya y se deshizo de ella en unos segundos. Joya en el suelo vio como Killgrave se acercaba a ella y le apuntó con un revolver.

Joya no se dio por vencida, y mucho menos cuando vio que Tigre Blanco atravesó el cristal y golpeó a Killgrave por sorpresa cayendo al suelo.

Spiderman sin pensarlo fue a por Tigre Blanco y empezaron una lucha de artes marciales. Ella acabó con Spider cuando se enrolló a él en un movimiento marcial de yiu-yitsu.

Solo quedaba el Hombre Purpura, pero Cabeza de Martillo apareció saliendo del ascensor y preparando su cabezota para una segunda ronda.

-Bien, ¿qué me he perdido? —Preguntó Tigre Blanco pegando se espalda con la de Joya

-Luego te lo cuento, vamos a acabar con este tío. –Dijo Joya—Spiderman te ha atacado porque…

-Killgrave controla la mente. Sí lo preví.

-Se acabó, me enfrentaré a esto personalmente. –Dijo Killgrave ya cansado

Killgrave no había soltado el mando en ningún momento, es más, se lo había atado con tela de su chaqueta para que se quedara en su mano. Tigre Blanco se encargó de Killgrave ya que él también sabía algunos movimientos.

Joya se enfrentó contra Cabeza de Martillo de nuevo, ambos esquivaban y golpeaban igual de bien. Ella siempre tenía un truco para acabar con los matones como Martillo, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. La vibración hizo que Cabeza de Martillo saltara, aprovechando el momento ella le tiró de la camisa y le estampó contra el suelo.

Martillo le devolvió la jugada dándola un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que retrocediera un salto, luego el cabezota volvió metiendo unos buenos golpes contra Joya y la estrelló contra la pared de la derecha por un cabezazo de acero puro contra ella.

Joya se había quedado sentada en el agujero de la pared mientras que Cabeza de Martillo volvia, pero Powerman desde el techo golpeó la cabeza del matón deshaciéndose de él por unos segundos. Powerman se quejó porque le dolieron los nudillos por el acero.

Cabeza de Martillo intentó levantarse, pero un héroe llamado Gravity le levitó y le estrelló contra el suelo.

-Gravity a vuestro servicio. –Se presentó el chico como si fuera un soldado

Tigre Blanco se enfrentaba contra Killgrave, pero las técnicas de combate de aquel tipejo eran muy inferiores a las de la felina. Él falló un puñetazo, Tigre se lo devolvió en toda su jeta morada y el tío se cayó en su propio escritorio.

\- ¿Estás morado de cansancio o es tu color normal? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco

-Ese chiste ha sido muy malo. –Dijo Gravity apareciendo en escena

-No estudié el mejor libro de chistes. –Dijo Tigre Blanco

No notaron que Killgrave había cogido un subfusil de debajo de la mesa y empezó a disparar contra ello. Todas esas balas se detuvieron en el acto por un campo de fuerza anti-gravedad que hizo Gravity, cuando se quedó sin munición Tigre Blanco arañó a Killgrave. Aquel arañazo destrozó la americana del hombre y el arma quedó cortada en trozos.

Y para finalizar Spiderman apareció y atrapó en telarañas a Killgrave.

-Y esa va por controlarme. –Le señaló con el dedo—Me alegra que os hayáis unido también chicos, pero Tigre tienes que mejorar esos chistes.

\- ¡Si no han estado mal! –Se quejó Tigre con buen humor.

-Ya, pero tengo unos mejores en mente. –Dijo Spiderman

\- ¿Acaso tienes mente? –Tigre Blanco le sonrió bajo la máscara

-Vale esa ha sido buena. –Spiderman también sonrió

-Callaos que no sois la bomba. –Anadió Gravity—Porque están ahí colocadas, ¿eh? –Peter y Ava le miraron con cara de "en serio, lárgate"

\- ¿Yo soy la que cuenta chistes malos? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco retóricamente


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 1 – PARTE 6

Ahora Joya y Powerman se acercan y van a hablar con Killgrave.

-Has perdido, Killgrave. –Dijo Joya—Controlaste aquel policía para que disparara al coche de los Jones.

-Lo siento chica, pero los periodistas Jones sabían demasiado. Sinceramente, aquel policía era un buen hombre. Una pena que esté cumpliendo condena por mí. –Killgrave ya habló, confesó el crimen y con eso estaba más que acabado

\- ¿Crees que tengo miedo a confesarlo?, ¿Crees que tengo miedo de ti? —Killgrave se hacía el duro—No sabes con quien te has metido Jones, sé dónde estás, sé quiénes te importan.

-Ahora lo que te tiene que importar es de que sea bueno contigo. –Dijo Powerman para defender a su novia

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué has estado en contacto con Kingpin? —Preguntó Joya

-Nos prometió un premio inigualable. –Respondió Killgrave

\- ¿El qué? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco. No recibió respuesta, pero sí la siguiente pista dada por Killgrave.

-Tú me resultas familiar…Mace te está buscando. Y Cabello de Plata también está buscando a otros amigos vuestros.

\- ¿Para qué?, ¿con qué propósito? –Preguntó Gravity

-Para conseguir el gran premio. –Killgrave se dio cuenta que estaba desvelando demasiado, pero eso no importó cuando Shocker apareció.

\- ¡Preparaos para el gran Shock!

\- ¡No idiota! -Dijo inútilmente Killgrave

\- ¡Hay que largarse! –Exclamó Spiderman por su sentido arácnido

¿Qué había de malo en otra onda expansiva de Shocker? Que solo sería un dolor fuerte y mareo para un héroe. Peeeero había explosivos en la sala y la vibración no es buena para una bomba, así que adivina que pasó.

La planta en la que estaban explotó, por suerte Joya y Gravity (los voladores) sacaron a los chicos de ahí y se quedaron flotando en el aire agarrando a sus amigos (me parece increíble como Joya podía agarrar fácilmente a Powerman, Gravity tenía sujeto en una mano a Spiderman y en otra a Tigre Blanco).

Vieron como Shocker y Cabeza de Martillo caían del edificio, pero estuvieron a salvo cuando Gravity controló la gravedad de esos dos. La policía había rodeado el edificio y se fijaron en la explosión mientras arrestaban a los matones.

El equipo aterrizó en la azotea del edificio más alto y cercano al que acababan de salir.

-Killgrave está… -Powerman intentaba pensar en lo que pasó.

-Nadie puede sobrevivir a una explosión así Luke. –Interrumpió Joya

En la academia el equipo estaba en la azotea de la mansión simplemente para hablar de las teorías y problemas que tienen ahora.

-Se acabó, creía que tenía la prueba para acabar con el caso de mis padres. —Dijo Joya cabizbaja

-Jessica, -Dijo Powerman enseñándole sus gafas, un botón en concreto—pulsa este botón.

\- ¿Por?

-Ahora verás.

Al pulsar el botón empezó a sonar la confesión de Killgrave, una grabación captada. Jessica se le quedaron los ojos como platos de la emoción al saber que podía acabar el caso, sus padres podían descansar totalmente en paz.

-Sabía que tenía que captar la confesión de Killgrave si se negaba a hacerlo, por eso pedí al doctor Connors que pusiera una grabadora en las gafas. Te ayudaré en cualquier cosa que te ocurra Jess, te lo prometo.

A Jessica le saltó una lagrimilla de la emoción y sin esperar más le dio un apasionado beso en los labios de su novio bajo la luz de la Luna.

A Spiderman, Tigre Blanco y Gravity les pareció una escena muy bonita propia de las películas de amor.

-Jo tío, quiero tener novia. –Suspiró el pobre Gravity

-Es tan bonito. Como en las telenovelas que leo. –Dijo Tigre Blanco –Ay es verdad, tenía que comprarme el último libro de corazones atormentados.

-Y yo tengo que ver a mi tía, decir a la Universidad porque he faltado tantos días y hacer fotos de Spiderman diciendo que él ha sido el responsable de la explosión y de lo que pasó a Smythe. –Spiderman tenía ese problema, todavía no ha conseguido limpiar su nombre y estuvo bajo la identidad de Ricochet.

El disfraz de Ricochet lo tenía guardado en una bolsa de telarañas en su espalda, se lo dio a Ava sin darse cuenta que ella tenía una sorpresa para Peter.

-Por favor dile a "Johnny Gallo" que lo lave un poco, espero que no esté muy enfadado. –Tigre Blanco cogió la bolsa—De todas formas, estoy seguro que la policía ya sabe que era yo.

Justamente en un edificio con una pantalla de la DBC apareció Jameson y dijo: ¡SPIDERMAN ERA RICOCHET!

-Te lo dije.

-Pues tengo una solución. ¿Recuerdas la lente de Oscorp que teníamos que analizar?

-Sí.

-Pues analizamos y analizamos. Acabamos descubriendo las imágenes que demuestran que tú eres inocente.

-No puede ser. –Spiderman se quedó sin palabras totalmente

-Pues claro que puede ser. –Tigre Blanco sonrió y enseñó su móvil donde había un botón que ponía enviar. –Aquí están las pruebas, las puedo enviar a la policía y podrán analizarlas. Tu inocencia volverá contigo con un abrazo.

-Pues… ¿A qué esperamos?

\- ¿Hacemos los honores juntos?

\- ¿Pulsar el botón juntos? Claro…mi querida amiga.

Ava le sonrió bajo la máscara y Peter a ella, aunque apenas lo notaban, Juntaron los dedos índices en el móvil en el botón de enviar.

A la mañana siguiente anunciaban esto en la DBC:

La presentadora dijo: Anoche la policía recibió unas pruebas que demostraron la inocencia de Spiderman y se han retirado los cargos contra él superhéroe de Nueva York. También recibieron una grabación de audio en la que Zebediah Killgrave confesaba el crimen de los Jones en la que causó el control mental de un policía. La última posición de Killgrave fue en la torre de investigación de armamento. No se ha encontrado el cuerpo, pero se le ha declarado muerto tras una explosión en la planta 30 justo donde estaba él criminal en aquel momento.

Y la presentadora continuaría diciendo más noticias, pero ya esas no nos interesan. Estaban retransmitiendo desde una pequeña tele que había en la recepción de una prisión, justamente el policía del que hablaban estaba saliendo y su esposa, hijo e hija le dieron un abrazo.

Era una familia negra, el policía se llamaba Marcus Stone. Estuvo en la cárcel cuatro años por el control mental de Killgrave que ordenó matar a los Jones con arma francotiradora.

-Me alegra mucho volver a veros. –Dijo Marcus abrazando a su esposa e hijos

-Jamás creí que pasaría esto. –Su mujer lloraba de emoción en su hombro

-Te queremos papá. Estamos felices de que hayas salido. –Dijo el hijo pequeño

\- ¿Quién envió las pruebas a la policía? –Preguntó Marcus

-Puedo responderle a eso. –Surgió una voz familiar, la de Jessica. La familia la miró—Soy Jessica Jones, hija de los periodistas. Ya sabe.

Marcus estaba de piedra, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir a la hija de los padres que él mató por el control mental. Su esposa abrazó a sus hijos para no intervenir mientras Marcus se acercaba.

-Escuche, fue…un control mental. Sí, lo sé… maldita sea… suena a cuento, pero…

-No se preocupe señor Stone, lo sé perfectamente. Yo fui quien mandó las pruebas a la policía. –Jessica empezó a explicar mientras Marcus fruncía el ceño—Sé lo que pasó, he venido hoy aquí a decirle que usted es inocente, usted no fue quien me arrebató a mis padres. Fue Killgrave todo este tiempo, acabó con nuestras vidas. Y no me parece del todo bien, pero… él ha pagado con su vida por destrozar las nuestras, he estado luchando para que usted, su familia y mis padres puedan estar en paz y ahora podemos estarlo. Si aun así se siente culpable, le doy mi más sincero perdón.

-No sé qué decir… gracias por todo. Yo jamás hubiera hecho algo así, se lo agradezco muchísimo de corazón señorita Jones.

Entonces Marcus y Jessica se dieron un fuerte abrazo, sus amigos también estaban allí y pudieron ser testigos de cómo el perdón surgía entre Jessica y el agente (Luke, Danny, Sam, Anya, Flash, Peter y Ava).

Con este capítulo hemos visto que incluso los que se declaran culpables pueden ser realmente inocentes, y para conseguir desvelar la verdad se necesita la ayuda de la gente que quieres y luchando hasta el final. Así fue como el caso de los Jones quedó resuelto.


	7. Chapter 7

ACADEMIA SHIELD

NOCHES CORRUPTAS 2

EPISODIO 13: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

ANTERIORMENTE: Tras una lucha por la inocencia de Spiderman por un asesinato que no había hecho (y encima la víctima está secuestrada y no muerta), el hombre purpura se le cree muerto por una explosión. El hombre que mató a los Jones.

Aún quedan hombres corruptos al lado de Kingpin para conseguir la fórmula del Duende, para ganarla tienen que deshacerse de sus jóvenes enemigos o causar daños y el ganador se llevará la fórmula. Hoy es el turno del más mayor, Silvio Manfredi (Cabello de Plata).

Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) todavía seguía reuniéndose con su gente en la vieja comisaría como la primera vez en el capítulo anterior. Esta vez solo fue a hablar con Silvio Manfredi junto con dos hombres tirando de su silla de ruedas (Manfredi también es conocido como el jefe de Maggia, Cabello de Plata)

Kingpin se sorprendió al ver que el jefe de las mafias más peligrosas de la ciudad estaba en silla de ruedas tosiendo muy fuerte.

-Señor Manfredi, ¿se encuentra bien? -Preguntó Kingpin después de una tos fuerte de Cabello de Plata.

-Llevo muchos años en este oficio, tengo suerte de estar todavía con vida. Pero la verdad es que ahora se me está acabando. -Manfreddi dijo esto después de aclararse la garganta, pero después volvió a toser- Ayer me pusieron en esta silla, es solo cuestión de tiempo que acabe en una cama con mil cables.

-Motivo más de por sí para hablar de nuestros negocios. Déjennos un momento, caballeros. -Kingpin mandó a los dos hombres afuera. –Trabajaste con industrias Roxxon para el proyecto de mejoras sobrenaturales.

-Aquello fue hace muchos años, incluso intentamos reiniciar el proyecto. Pero perdimos a casi todos los veinte pacientes, pero dos supervivientes escaparon.

-Capa y Puñal. Ellos son los que consiguieron escapar de la corporación y ahora están en la academia S.H.I.E.L.D. Y no han parado de buscarte. Por lo que me han informado, están cerca de pillarle Cabello de Plata.

\- ¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso, señor Fisk? —Preguntó Manfredi con cara de pocos amigos. Kingpin se acercó al anciano.

-Eso… puede ser una advertencia para usted. O… una oportunidad para conseguir la fórmula que os prometí.

\- ¿La fórmula del Duende Verde? ¿Y de qué me servirá ahora?

-Killgrave fracasó en su misión. Pero usted acumula sabiduría, usted puede conseguirlo. Piénselo, será poderoso. Incluso la fórmula podría salvar su vida.

Ahí fue cuando Kingpin pilló el punto débil de Cabello de Plata y lo sabía. La desesperación de conseguir una forma de vivir más.

-Pero tendrá que deshacerse de Capa y Puñal para conseguirlo claro. Piénselo, por su vida. -Kingpin se despidió de él con una sonrisa de tiburón.

Aquella noche Manfredi se quedó pensativo toda la noche tras las palabras de Fisk. ¿Quieres una curiosidad? Daredevil, el hombre sin miedo ha estado escuchando esa conversación escondido en una esquina.

Mientras tanto en un callejón de Manhattan, había cuatro hombres que estaban reunidos allí, estaban alrededor de un barril oxidado lleno de fuego echando unas fotos de Killgrave a la fogata. Eran hombres de Maggia (la mafia que dirige Manfredi, por si tienes mala memoria).

-Bien, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos del Hombre Purpura. Solo nos falta a Kingpin y a Mace. –Dijo el matón con chaqueta de cuero.

\- ¿Estás imbécil o qué? Cabello de Plata ha dicho que no nos preocupáramos por el gordo. Tienen una especie de negocio entre ellos o algo parecido. –Le dijo el chulito (ya sabéis que pongo motes a los criminales anónimos)

-Sí, pero también dijo que utilizaría esa baza para acabar con la competencia. Aunque hemos hecho poco desde que el jefe está enfermo. –Comentó el tipo con camisa de tirantes (le llamaremos machote, porque iba así para hacerse el duro con el frío de la noche)

Cuando el machote dijo eso, dos héroes que estaban espiando desde una azotea se miraron el uno al otro. Eran Capa y Puñal por supuesto, los héroes de la academia que estaban dando caza a Maggia y a su líder Cabello de Plata.

-No sé tú, pero si el jefazo está enfermo me apunto a ser el nuevo líder de la mafia. –Dijo el matón de piel negra.

-No vas a llegar a serlo. –Dijo Puñal apareciendo de un salto y ocultando en su mano un puñal de luz.

\- ¡EH!, lárgate chica. Esto no te incumbe. –Dijo el chulito

-Pues, al contrario, tiene mucho que ver. –Puñal respondió preparando su daga de luz en su mano derecha.

El chulito la agarró del brazo izquierdo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ella le cegó con la gran iluminación de su daga. Es como si tres linternas hubieran saludado a sus ojos, el chulito se quedó arrodillado cegado (Puñal tenía el poder de crear con sus manos dagas o armas blancas de luz).

Cuando sus tres amiguitos iban a ayudar, el hombre negro y el machote fueron a por ella mientras que el otro atontado buscaba su arma.

Puñal preparaba un par de dagas de luz con sus manos, el hombre negro la intentó darla un puñetazo, pero ella lo esquivó y le cegó con su puñal cuando le golpeó en la cara, el machote sacó un cuchillo e intentó apuñalarla, ¿cómo no? (je, no la llamaban Puñal a la chica por nada. Eso debería haberlo pensado antes el machote). Puñal dio una voltereta hacia atrás golpeando con el pie contra la cara del maleante, pero no fue suficiente. El tipejo la intentó cortar, pero se rompió el cuchillo nada más impactar contra la daga de luz.

Puñal le metió una patada que le dejó en el suelo, el atontado que fue a por el arma ahora estaba apuntando contra ella, pero no contó que Puñal no trabajaba sola. El tipo la amenazaba con dispararla con su pistola, hacía mal temiendo a la chica de delante, porque debería haber contado con el que estaba detrás suya. Capa.

Tyrone (Capa) absorbió al pistolero con la oscuridad del interior de su capa y lo dejó pasando el peor miedo de su vida allí dentro.

(Tyrone llevaba una capa que cooperaba con sus poderes de tele-transporte, puede tele transportar a cualquier cosa metiéndole dentro de su capa. Pero si se dejaba a esa persona en el interior de su capa en la oscuridad, podía quedarse traumado).

Los matones estaban todos en un rincón del callejón, y el machote era el único que podía responder a las preguntas de los dos héroes.

-Resulta que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos vencido. –Dijo Puñal con los manos en sus caderas.

-Tenemos preguntas escoria. ¿Dónde está Cabello de Plata? —Preguntó Capa, él solía ser el poli malo. Tandy (Puñal) se quedaba con el papel de poli buena, era más compasiva en el fondo.

-Yo…No lo sé –Dijo el machote, nada más contarlo, Capa liberó al amigo pistolero. Estaba arrodillado muy tembloroso y asustado.

\- ¿Qué… qué le ocurre? –Preguntó el machote con un hilo de voz

-Solo está asustado. –Dijo Puñal- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no sabes nada? –Ella iba preparando una daga de luz cerca de su cara.

El machote tenía que decir cualquier cosa. –Hay un colegio abandonado… cerca de Forest Hills, allí suele reunirse gente de Cabello de Plata. Gente importante.

\- ¿Seguro? –Preguntó Puñal

-Sí… sí, seguro. –Contestó el matón con temor

-Bien, -Dijo Capa—Porque ahora os toca pagar vuestros crímenes.

Capa iba a absorber a los criminales en su oscuridad, Puñal le hubiera detenido pero unas telarañas que atraparon a los criminales no se los permitió hacerlo, era Spiderman con su nuevo traje.

Empezó a iluminarlos con su nueva Spider-señal que tenía en su cinturón (era una linterna que su emblema era la máscara del arácnido). Y era recién estrenada.

-Tranquilos chicos, ya me encargo. –Dijo Spiderman pegado en la pared de al lado. –¿Qué tal he quedado? Acabo de estrenar la spider-señal ¿mola verdad?, aunque tengo que practicar en el tema de frase épica cuando aparece un superhéroe. –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Spiderman? –Preguntó Puñal

-Haciendo mi turno de noche y dándoos nota del examen "actuar ante los malos". Tenéis un notable bajo, ha afectado el error de haber dejado totalmente asustado a ese tipo. –Spiderman se refería al matón tembloroso, aterrizó en el suelo para hablar cara a cara. –Primera regla contra los malos, demostrar que somos mejores que ellos. Dicha por el señor Frank.

-Esto no tiene que ver con la academia. –Dijo Puñal—Estamos buscando a Cabello de Plata. Ya tenemos una ubicación.

-La academia y S.H.I.E.L.D. pueden ayudaros. Sois parte del programa. —Dijo Spiderman

Capa y Puñal se miraron, recordando lo que dijo Daredevil sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. (capítulo 11). Tandy volvió la vista a Spider y quería contarle sobre lo que piensan.

-Spiderman, escucha…

-Cabello de Plata es nuestro, -Interrumpió Capa—es un tema personal que no te incumbe.

-A Joya le pasó lo mismo y fui el primero al que ella preguntó para pedir ayuda. –Justificó Spiderman

-Joya es vuestra amiga.

\- ¿Y vosotros no sois nuestros amigos?

-Nosotros somos diferentes. Y ahora, alguno de nosotros se va a ir de aquí. –Capa ya se lo dijo más serio de lo que ya estaba y se puso en frente de Spiderman muy decidido

-Ya bueno, no lo creo. –Respondió Spiderman muy convencido cruzando los brazos

Capa frunció el ceño y cuando Puñal estaba a su lado se tele-transportaron dejando a Spiderman solo en el callejón.

-Vaya, zas en toda la boca. –Admitió Peter, ahora recibe una llamada de su comunicador de muñeca, era Zumbador

-Spiderman, ¿has encontrado a Capa y Puñal? –Preguntó Zumbador

-Bueno, tiene gracia porque…

-Porque…

-Estaban un momento aquí, estaba hablando con ellos y ahora… se han ido.

\- ¿Qué? –Frank se llevó la mano a la cara- ¿Por qué les has dejado ir?

-Oye, hice lo que me dijiste; hacerme el duro. No es culpa mía que se tele-transporten donde quieran.

-Desde que Daredevil les dijo no sé qué cosa, han estado distantes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Infórmame si los encuentras.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los malotes? –Preguntó Spiderman mirando los criminales

-Enviaré un equipo. Corto.

Spiderman ya se fue balanceándose tan tranquilo del lugar. Pasando por Times Square, Peter recibió una llamada de Harry Osborn. Su mejor amigo.

-Hola Harry. –Respondió Peter con el móvil en su mano izquierda y balanceándose agarrado a la red con la mano derecha

-Hola Pete, tío. ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó Harry con buen humor—¿Haciendo algún trabajo de ciencias para la universidad?

-No, ahora mismo estoy haciendo footing. –Peter se excusó por el aire que sonaba en la línea

-Eso explica porque se oye tan mal. Mira, MJ ha preparado una de sus grandes ensaladillas rusas e íbamos a ver una película del viejo Oeste. ¿Te apuntas? –Cuando Harry preguntó, Spiderman se detuvo en el lateral de un anuncio que había en la fachada de un edificio.

-Yo… ahora no puedo. Quiero decir, me encantaría volver a veros, pero… tengo que dar unas fotos al Bugle.

-Ah, ya comprendo.

-Pero mañana por la mañana puedo pasarme. ¿Tú puedes mañana?

-Sí, genial. Vente pronto, mañana iré con Wilson Fisk a Industrias Rand, tendré una reunión con el director de la empresa. Te prepararemos un buen desayuno cuando vengas.

-Gracias Harry. Dale saludos a Mary Jane, estoy deseando veros.

-Nosotros también. Chao Peter. –Harry se despidió

Peter también se despidió y Harry colgó, estaba en su ático de lujo observando la ciudad a través de la ventana. Mary Jane le despertó lejos de él con un par de cuencos de ensaladilla rusa.

\- ¿Al final puede?

-No, está ocupado. Como siempre.

-Es lo que tiene Peter de especial supongo, siempre le ocurre algo. –La pelirroja le dio uno de los cuencos a su novio y se sentaron en el sofá del lujoso salón.

-Ya, pero ¿Siempre?

-No sé cómo responderte a eso. Cuando éramos pequeños no solía pasar. Siempre estábamos jugueteando alrededor de casa o algo así.

-Me ha dicho que tenía que hacer más fotos, fotos de Spiderman.

-Un momento, ¿Has dicho fotos de Spiderman?

-Sí, yo también me quedé impresionado. Me acordé de ti, querías hacer reportajes a Spiderman cuando estábamos en el instituto.

-Digamos que lo conseguí un par de veces. En la primera hasta apareció Hulk, luego me salvó la vida en la torre de la DBC, la última cosa que hizo por nosotros fue cuando el Lagarto atacó nuestro insti. Spiderman y el gran Stan Lee nos protegieron a toda costa.

Mary Jane lo recordaba sonriente, pero notó a Harry con el ceño fruncido con la vista perdida, pensando en algo muy extraño. Ya la volvió a mirar antes de que MJ le preguntara si le ocurría algo.

\- ¿Crees que Spiderman nos conoce de verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-De la vida real. Ya sabes, alguien cercano a nosotros. –Harry preguntó, y lo que obtuvo fue en una mirada de Mary Jane, era una mirada confusa y a la vez era una mirada de: es verdad

-Puede que eso explique muchas cosas, pero Spiderman se ha dedicado desde siempre a ayudar a la gente. Él siempre aparece.

-Pero… -Harry pausó un momento en una cucharada de ensaladilla y prosiguió—Pero eso no explica porque él haya influido tanto en nuestras vidas.

-Harry, yo estaba persiguiendo a Spiderman para entrevistarlo y al final lo conseguí, pero aquello fue suerte. Entonces empezamos a llevarnos bien. Pero en tu caso fue peor, perdiste a tu padre por una locura que tenía en su cabeza y Spiderman intervino.

-Especialmente porque él era todo el plan que tenía mi padre. Clonar su ADN. Spiderman salvó su vida y la de millones de personas cuando le detuvo y gracias al cielo papá no se acuerda de todo aquello.

-Pues está claro, Spiderman cumplía con su deber. Es imposible que sea alguien que conozcamos. Hablando de tu padre, ¿Cómo está?

-El médico me ha dicho que ha ido mejorando, podrá volver con nosotros dentro de dos meses.

\- ¡Genial! —MJ dejó el cuenco en la mesa y se acurrucó sobre Harry apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio—Las cosas van mejorando Harry, tu padre va a volver, Oscorp subirá a lo más alto gracias a Fisk y Peter… bueno, el empezará a hablarnos mañana.

-Sí, supongo. –Harry le pasó el brazo hacia el hombro de MJ—Gracias. Por todo, Mary Jane.

La pelirroja le contestó dándole un largo beso en los labios y Harry cogió el mando para encender la tele y a ver la peli del viejo Oeste (Clint Eastwood es el protagonista por si te interesa alguna curiosidad).

-Vaya conversación más emocional, ¿eh? –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Tú has empezado. El protagonista de la peli era muy conocido en sus pelis del Oeste. Adivina quién es. Su apellido tiene una parte que pone "Wood".

Lo que no pueden adivinar es quien era el hombre quien les estaba observando a través de la mirilla de la puerta. Te doy unas pistas; es gordo, alto, calvo y lleva siempre un traje blanco con un pañuelo morado en el pecho. Mejor me dejo de rollos, era Fisk quién estaba observando.

(estoy todavía trabajando en el capítulo, intentaré manteneros entretenidos pero voy a tardar un tiempo en ir subiendo los capítulos. Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios, estos capítulos suelen llevarme un mes en escribirlos y me alegra muchísimo que os guste, espero volver a subir más capítulos pronto ;)


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 2

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión de la Academia, Flash, Jessica, Anya y Sam estaban dormidos en el sofá del salón (en orden también conocidos por Agente Venom, Joya, Arácnida y Nova). Estuvieron viendo películas hasta las tantas de la noche para saber cuáles son los gustos de cada uno, idea de Anya.

Luke (o sea Powerman) estaba despierto y preparando el desayuno para Jessica en la cocina que había instalada en el salón, la sala tenía mucho espacio y tenía las paredes amarillas, el suelo metálico brillante.

Los sofás estaban en el centro y se podía ver de sobra la tele gigantesca que había en la pared de enfrente, a veces servía como una tele normal y otras como reportes e información de misión.

Volvamos al tema, Luke con su bandeja del desayuno se sentó al lado de Jessica y ella se despertó por el olor de las tostadas.

-Buenos días Peli-rosa. –Luke se lo dijo con cariño

-El olor de esas tostadas con mermelada han sido el motivo por el que me he despertado. –Dijo Jessica mientras Flash ya empezaba a sentirse más vivo- Buenos días. Parece que no soy la única que empieza a despertarse.

-Buenos días leche con chocolate caliente. –Respondió Flash estirándose, tenía buen olfato el chico- ¿Qué os pareció la película?

-Moló el tema del fútbol americano. –Dijo Luke refiriéndose a la peli. - ¿Por qué teníamos que ver una maratón de pelis por la noche?

-Fue idea de Arácnida. Anda mírala. –Dijo Jessica fijándose en Anya (Arácnida) adormilada en el sofá, lo más gracioso era que estaba durmiendo muy acurrucada a Sam.

-Creo que cuando se vaya a despertar les va a dar algo de haber dormido tan juntitos. –Dijo Flash

\- ¿Por qué estáis hablando raro?, ¿por qué la cabeza me está matando? —Preguntó Arácnida despertándose por el murmullo. Pronto se le pasó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida al lado de Nova. Sam y Anya se alejaron a las esquinas del sofá al instante dando símbolos de asco. Se miraron y de nuevo otra mueca de asco.

\- ¡¿Por qué tú tienes que ser el que tiene el brazo tan blando?! –Preguntó Anya alarmada

\- ¡Si hubiera podido elegir habría deseado no tenerlo así! –Contestó Sam tocándose el brazo dónde se apoyó Anya

También se dieron cuenta de que Luke, Jessica y Flash les estaban mirando.

-No. Parad de mirarnos. –Ordenó Anya con la mano

\- ¿Por? –Preguntó Flash

-Porque vais a decir algo ingenioso. Y lo ingenioso es lo mío. –Contestó Anya

-Eso, y yo soy el típico imbécil que está chinchando todo el rato. –Añadió Sam—Así que no vamos a tentar a la suerte.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? –Preguntó Luke frunciendo el ceño. Anya y Sam se devolvieron miradas y dijeron: Nada.

-Yo solo quiero desayunar. –Dijo Jessica tomándose su taza blanca de chocolate humeante.

-Yo tengo que ver si me han mandado algún e-mail. –Dijo Flash dirigiéndose al ordenador portátil de la mesa.

-Buenos días chicos, -Saludó Frank con una taza de café (nuestro querido Zumbador) – Será mejor que no estéis muy relajados, Kingpin va a ir con Osborn a Industrias Rand a reunirse con Puño de Hierro.

-Vamos señor Frank, -Dijo Luke—¿Usted no duerme?

-Es lo que tiene la adrenalina. –Dijo Frank con una sonrisa—Cuando uno se hace más mayor se tiene que cuidar más, pero en mi caso soy un hombre veloz así que… digamos que me espabilo rápido.

-Ha sido mi cumpleaños hace unos días, -Dijo Anya provocando una mirada confusa a todo el mundo—Así que como soy más vieja y más lenta, tendrá que dejarme al menos una hora para prepararme.

\- ¿Ha sido tu cumpleaños, Anya? –Preguntó Jessica frunciendo el ceño desde donde estaba sentada.

-Hace ya una semana, es cosa mía. No me gustan los cumples.

Los presentes en la sala estaban aclarándose la cabeza para saber a qué tenían que enfrentarse hoy, Frank sabía que Anya y Sam no estaban en condiciones y Luke y Jessica querrán un respiro. Solo quedaba Flash, justamente había abierto un correo de Tigra para Frank, la heroína supervisora de la academia S.H.I.E.L.D. de Inwood.

-Señor Frank. –Llamó Flash sentado en el escritorio con las manos en el teclado—Tiene un correo de Tigra.

Frank no tardó en ir mientras Jessica preguntaba a Luke quien era Tigra, Luke solo subió los hombros en forma de respuesta.

-Parece que quiere que su academia coopere con nosotros. –Dijo Frank acercándose a la pantalla del portátil –Va a enviar a dos alumnos suyos a estar en los alrededores de la torre Rand.

-Justo lo que planeábamos nosotros, ¿no? –Preguntó Flash de forma retórica.

-Sabe que Ava fue nuestra alumna. –Dice Frank—Por ello va a enviarla a ella junto con Gravity. Solo podemos enviar a uno, Spiderman ya está allí.

\- ¿En serio? –Preguntó Anya con ganas de ver a su amiga. –Me gustaría ser yo la que vaya a la misión –Anya lo pidió levantando el brazo derecho, pero Frank lo tenía decidido.

-Me temo que tú no, lo siento Anya, -Frank se giró hacia ella- necesito a alguien que este centrado en la misión y no en la "competencia". –al decir esto último Frank levantó los dedos de la mano libre del café.

\- ¿En serio? – Anya arqueó una ceja incrédula

-Anya, tu cerebro no está preparado para ciertas cosas. –Sam estaba chinchándola—El tuyo ya debe estar podrido, es por eso que Frank va elegirme a mí para la misión porque tengo el cerebro más privilegiado de todos vosotros. -Sam explicaba su complicada broma sonriente mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho en el hombro izquierdo de Frank—Lo siento Anya, es la verdad.

-Tú tampoco vas a ir, mucho menos tú. Estás castigado por haber despegado el jet sin uno de tus compañeros. –Dijo Frank mientras a Sam se le formaba una cara de póker que causaba que Anya y el resto tapara sus risas con la mano.

-Pero…

-Está bien Sam. –Sonrió Frank poniéndole la mano en el hombro de Sam—Lo has intentado.

Sam solo se retiró de la sala sabiendo que el tiro le ha salido por la culata y que Anya le iba a estar molestándolo todo el día.

-Parece que tu cerebro privilegiado se ha pasado de listo. – Le dijo Anya contenta a Sam cuando pasó a su lado.

-Cállate.

-Para esta misión enviaré a Flash. –Dijo Frank consiguiendo que Flash se girara en la silla para mirarle. –Luke y Jessica, tomaos el día libre. Anya y Sam, id a la sala de control y contactad con el equipo.

Cada pareja se fue a lo suyo (aunque Anya y Sam no contaban como pareja). Flash antes tenía que preguntarle sobre la misión a Frank.

-Señor Frank, me alegra mucho que confíe en mí. Pero ¿de esta misión no se iban a hacer cargo Capa y Puñal?

-Desde que cortaron la comunicación con nosotros no sabemos nada, pero sí sabemos que buscan a Cabello de Plata. Y conociéndolos, no creo que paren hasta acabar con ellos.

Frank tenía razón, Capa y Puñal no iban a detenerse hasta que la mafia Maggia estuviese acabada. Y era normal ¿sabes?, al fin y al cabo, fueron ellos quienes convirtieron a Tandy, a Tyrone y muchos otros jóvenes en unos seres con poderes increíbles. Por lo que se sabe ellos fueron los únicos supervivientes y empezaron a llamarse Puñal y Capa, pero Manfredi y Kingpin hablaban como si supieran que hay más supervivientes o algo así.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 3

Capa y Puñal estaban en un colegio abandonado de Forest Hills, en una sala grande de un teatro infantil. Las sillas eran rojas y estaban rasgadas, el escenario era de madera ya muy gastado, la pared del escenario tenía un cartón grande con el dibujo de un castillo y donde se suponía que estaban las puertas del castillo se podía abrir.

Capa y Puñal venían a ver una "obra" que estaba ocurriendo en directo, se trataba de unos matones de Maggia armados con subfusiles de alta tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D., no sabían cómo ni donde las consiguieron. Capa y Puñal estaban escondidos cada uno en una esquina a unos 20 metros alejados del escenario, desde allí podían ver a los tipos armados y un camión aparcado a la izquierda del escenario ya que había un agujero grande en la pared que conectaba con el exterior, también vieron como un tío con dientes de conejo salía del interior del castillo de pega junto con dos hombres llevando cajas. El último en salir del castillo fue un hombre pelirrojo con gafas y bien vestido, era Donald Menken, representante de Kingpin cuando se trataba de transacciones importantes de tecnología para los planes de los señores del crimen.

-Kingpin se alegrará cuando sepa que el trato se ha cerrado. –Dijo Menken dándole la mano al conejillo (le llamaremos así por los dientes)

-Je, especialmente Manfredi. –Dijo el conejillo causando que Capa y Puñal cruzaran sus miradas entre ellos- ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Ahora mismo se está preparando con Wilson Fisk para ir al edificio de Industrias Rand. –Menken explicaba sin quitarle el ojo a los dos pistoleros metiendo las cajas en el camión. –Cuando esté todo listo yo también acompañaré al señor Fisk a Industrias Rand.

Puñal cambió de escondite y en unos segundos se puso al lado de Capa.

-Está completamente claro de quién están hablando. –Dijo Capa asomándose por la esquina

-Wilson Fisk es Kingpin, no hay dudas. Tal y como habla ese hombre sabe la verdad. –Puñal decía sus teorías en voz baja

-Y también sabe dónde está Manfredi justo ahora. –Capa ya tenía un plan- Los sorprenderé desde arriba y tú empezarás la fiesta desde abajo, ¿entendido?

Puñal asintió y se fue acercando a una de las sillas para sentarse cerca del escenario para mostrar su superioridad.

-Me parece que sea lo que sea que guardéis para Manfredi tiene que ser importante, es una lástima que no vaya a llegar muy lejos. –Puñal llamó la atención a los presentes del escenario, ella estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas a unos 18 metros.

Había 6 enemigos, 5 de ellos iban armados, los 4 iban armados con subfusiles y el conejillo (que también estaba incluido) tenía una pistola de 9mm. El conejillo dio la orden de disparar contra ella, los cuatro llenaron de agujeros las sillas, pero ninguna bala dio a Puñal y mucho menos rozarla. Puñal iba avanzando hacia el escenario saltando las filas de sillas. A unos 8 metros cerca de los pistoleros, Puñal disparó dagas luminosas contra todos los enemigos. Menken pudo esquivarlo echándose al suelo y con rapidez se puso a cubierto en el camión de transacción. El conejillo también ha desparecido de nuestra vista, solo estaban los cuatro hombres bien armados.

Puñal se puso a cubierto en el espacio que había en el lateral de abajo del escenario, dos se fueron acercando hacia su posición apuntando con las armas y los otros dos (que, por cierto, eran hermanos) estaban detrás de ellos. Capa saltó desde un palco que había en la pared de la derecha y los hermanos pistoleros fueron los primeros en verle, abrieron fuego contra el joven justiciero y él abrió más su capa para absorber las balas en su oscuro interior.

Al aterrizar absorbió a los hermanos sin mucho esfuerzo, los dos delanteros se alarmaron desde que los hermanos dispararon, por ello dejaron de apuntar a la posición de Puñal y empezaron a apuntar contra Capa.

\- ¡No te muevas friki! –Dijo uno de ellos.

Gracias a la distracción de Capa, Puñal se apoyó en el borde del escenario y se impulsó fuertemente para dar un gran salto con voltereta incluida. Ese salto le llevo a estar cara a cara contra los dos pistoleros y arrojó sus dagas contra los cañones de las armas y consiguió cortarlas.

Puñal rodó en el suelo hacia ellos y al primero le barrió las piernas y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, el segundo recibió un gancho de la heroína y luego una patada en el estómago que le llevó contra las puertas del castillo de cartón. Con ese último golpe llegó la calma.

-Buen entrenamiento. –Dijo Capa sonriendo levantándole el pulgar.

Puñal sonrió agradecida, pero al escuchar el sonido de unas ruedas resonando en el suelo se dio la vuelta y vio como el camión de antes se marchaba. Solo pudo disparar un par de dagas que impactaron en la parte trasera del vehículo antes de que huyera del todo.

-Sí, pero no del todo. –Puñal respondió a lo que dijo Capa antes

-No te preocupes. –Capa le puso la mano en el hombro—Sabemos a dónde va.

El conejillo estaba a cubierto detrás de un poste del escenario y con la sombra del telón era difícil verle. Podía ver las espaldas de la pareja de héroes y empezó a apuntar a la cabeza rubia de Puñal con su pistola. Capa lo previó y tele-transportó a Puñal justo cuando apretó el gatillo, en menos de un segundo el conejillo notó que la pareja se había tele-transportado a su posición y Capa le aturdió con un puñetazo en la nuca.

-Gracias. –Puñal le dio un beso como regalo.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –Capa miró al conejillo tumbado en el suelo y luego se dispuso a hablar con Puñal—Este tipo ha dicho que Manfredi iba a alegrarse por el trato, está claro que sea lo que sea no será nada bueno.

-Sabemos dónde está. Podremos atraparlo hoy si actuamos rápido. –Dijo Puñal, notó en el rostro de Capa inseguridad.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario para acabar con Maggia. –Dijo Capa

-Sé que odias a Manfredi, yo también lo odio. Pero quiero ser una heroína y no cometer un grave error, así podremos dejar esto y vivir una vida normal, Capa. Sé que no te hace mucha gracia ese plan, pero… –Puñal le puso la mano en la mejilla con cariño. –Prométeme que haremos lo correcto, y después de destruir Maggia viviremos tú y yo juntos una vida normal.

Capa quería acabar con los criminales de la ciudad, especialmente con Maggia. Él quería hacer las cosas de una manera y ella de otra. Esa era la gran diferencia entre ellos y aun así se quieren, son inseparables por naturaleza.

-Te lo prometí la última vez que me lo preguntaste. Y te lo vuelvo prometer. –Esa fue la respuesta de Capa, él solo sabía que se arrepentiría de haberla prometido algo tan importante. Aunque en el fondo, él también tenía el mismo deseo de Puñal.

Vámonos de aquí, el cielo hoy está nublado y el hombre del tiempo decía que iba a llover esta noche. Nos vamos al edificio de apartamentos de lujo, los mismos donde Harry Osborn y Mary Jane Watson viven. Tenían la visita de Peter Parker y estaban desayunando juntos un plato de dos lonchas de beicon y tortilla cada uno.

-Mhm. Echaba de menos el beicon que preparas MJ. –Dijo Peter después de saborear y tragar un corte de beicon.

-Por eso estabas tan gordo. –Le dijo Mary Jane con una sonrisa—He de admitir que cuando te he visto no me esperaba que estuvieras más…más…

-Atlético. –Completó Harry pinchando un trozo de tortilla

-Exactamente. –Mary Jane le dio la razón.

-He estado entrenando mucho. –Peter recordó sus sesiones de entrenamiento en la academia, debía ser por eso el comentario.

-Ey, yo tampoco estoy tan mal ¿no? –Preguntó Harry bromeando estirando los brazos.

-Creo que esa es la desventaja de tener como novio a un empresario, Mary Jane. Las cosas se le suben a la cabeza. –Peter siguió la broma, unas risas de unos pocos segundos. –Me hubiera gustado veros como os enamorabais.

-Tampoco fue algo muy de novela. Simplemente surgió. –Dijo Mary Jane

-Ya veo que te importo. –Dijo Harry poniendo su mano encima de la pelirroja. –Bueno, sin duda alguna tenemos que saber que pasó contigo después de la graduación.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? –Peter se tomó un trago de zumo de naranja—Después de la graduación mi tía vendió nuestra casa y se mudó a la residencia del Buen Reposo, yo después me pillé un piso y empecé a estudiar en la Universidad del Empire State. Y adivinad con quien me encuentro.

\- ¿Con el director Coulson? —Harry preguntó.

\- ¿Flash Thompson? —MJ preguntó también.

-Me encontré con Eddie Brock. –Peter respondió, causando que MJ se quedará boquiabierta y Harry con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eddie qué…? –Preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja y con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

\- ¿Eddie Brock Junior, el chico rubio de nuestra infancia? –MJ era quién más sabía del tema.

-El mismo. –Dijo Peter señalando con el tenedor

-Oye, yo no conozco a ese Eddie Brock –Dijo Harry - ¿De qué le conoces?

-De lo poco que sé, mis padres trabajaban con los suyos cuando éramos bebes. Después de que mis padres desaparecieran, Eddie y yo fuimos buenos amigos hasta los ocho años, edad a la que él se mudó a Manhattan y yo me quedé en Queens. Bueno, nos llevábamos tan bien que casi éramos como hermanos.

-Vaya Pete, me traicionas. –Harry bromeó, Peter esbozó una sonrisa como contestación.

-Luego vine yo. –Añadió Mary Jane

Peter iba a decir algo más, pero el mayordomo Bernard intervino con buenos modales.

-Señor, -Bernard dio un toque de atención a Harry—la limusina está lista. Solo falta usted.

-Bien pues no vamos a hacerles esperar. –Harry se levantó y ahí podemos verle que lleva un traje de chaqueta de color gris con corbata.

-Abróchate bien, -MJ se levantó también y le puso uno de los botones en su sitio. –Tienen que ver que eres un Osborn elegante.

-Lo que tú digas, mamá. –Harry y MJ se dieron un beso de despedida. Era la primera vez que Peter veía a sus dos mejores amigos dándose un beso, se sintió raro al verlo sin saber por qué.

Harry se despidió de Peter y se fue con Bernard. Peter pensó que si fuera como Harry no tendría que buscar muchas excusas para poder ir a ser Spiderman, con decir "tengo una reunión" ya tendría la vida solucionada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se abrió una puerta detrás suya.

-Señorita Watson, –Una mujer adulta se asomó por la puerta medio abierta. –Su audición empezará dentro de una hora y dentro de tres horas su sesión fotográfica.

-De acuerdo, voy en seguida. –MJ vio que su ayudante le dio el símbolo de OK y cerró la puerta. –Cuando volvimos a vernos mencionaste a Ava Ayala, ¿en qué has estado trabajando con ella?

-He estado viendo a mi grupo últimamente, nada de trabajo. Ava me dijo que había hecho una sesión fotográfica contigo.

-En efecto. También se apuntaron Jessica Jones y Anya Corazón. ¿Cómo conocisteis a las dos?

-A Jessica la conocí porque es la novia de Luke Cage y a Anya la conocí en el Bugle. He visto las fotos en una revista de moda, estáis guapísimas.

-Muchas gracias. –Mary Jane le asintió con una sonrisa

-Ava estaba preciosa, parecía una diosa…

Peter se fue un poco de la lengua, MJ y él mismo lo notaron.

\- ¿Qué decías? –Preguntó MJ con una sonrisa

-Estabais guapas. –Peter dijo rápidamente

-Especifica, has dicho una. Su nombre empieza por A. Y te has cortado al darte cuenta de que se te ha ido la lengua.

-Vamos MJ, no seas…

-Te gusta Ava. Y lo sabes.

\- ¡No me gusta Ava! –El sonrojo de Peter decía lo contrario.

-Peter no te estaría juzgando si esto fuera la primera vez que te pasa con ella. Desde el Instituto te veía que te juntabas siempre con ella. ¡Encima es de tu tipo! Estudiosa, simpática, con carácter, inteligente… -MJ iba contando con los dedos, pero Peter ya se estaba marchando.

-Piensa en lo que quieras. Solo he dicho que estaba guapa, me callé porque sabía que ibas a hacer algo así. –Peter sonreía en plan seguro de lo que decía (ni de broma estaba seguro de lo que decía, por no decir que ni se cree esa excusa).

-Si puedes convencerlas de que sean modelos me vendrá muy bien. Y Peter…

\- ¿Sí? – Peter se giró para mirarla antes de irse.

-Si te gusta una chica no esperes mucho en pedirla una cita. Si te gusta Ava invítala a salir una noche. Seguro que ella estará encantada.

Peter bajó la mirada, y decidió no negarlo más pero tampoco confirmar nada. Él solo dijo con buen corazón: Gracias Mary Jane, lo tendré en cuenta.

La limusina de Harry ya iba saliendo del aparcamiento del edificio, Peter no tardó en ponerse su traje de Spiderman y seguir el coche. Harry incluso se dio cuenta de que el héroe estaba pasando muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 4

Vamos a hacer una paradita rápida en la Academia S.H.I.E.L.D. de Inwood, Ava estaba siendo informada por la supervisora Tigra para la misión de hoy en una sala de ordenadores. También estaba Víctor, como si fuera su hermano mayor. Él siempre quería protegerla, al igual que Spiderman (solo que Víctor no se fiaba nada de Spiderman, otro motivo más de por qué la protegía).

\- ¿Te has puesto el traje debajo de la ropa civil? –Preguntó Víctor a Ava

-Que sí. –Contestó Ava intentando convencerlo.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. –Dijo Tigra—Tú y Gravity os quedaréis en las esquinas del edificio por si el grupo necesita refuerzos. Kingpin y Manfredi están en el edificio, dos cabezas importantes del crimen.

-Entiendo la situación. –Dijo Ava con total seguridad—Gravity y yo sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer. Si ocurre algo fuera del plan intervendremos.

-Me alegra mucho. –Respondió Tigra—Podéis retiraros.

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Víctor con un tono considerablemente alto—Tigra, me esperaba que me asignaras con Ava.

-Tigre Blanco y Gravity pueden hacerse cargo. Ya han visto lo que son capaces de hacer.

\- ¡Es solo una operación de vigilancia!

-Tigre puede cuidarse de sí misma, y si ocurre algo ellos la protegerán.

\- ¡Necesitamos a alguien de verdad, no a esos malditos idiotas!

\- ¡Vic! –Ava le gritó. Víctor se fijó en su rostro, su cara era pura seriedad. Nuestro querido Vic empezó a tranquilizarse un poco.

-Lo siento. –Víctor se disculpó. A Ava apenas le importó lo que dijo, ya se estaba marchando de la habitación.

-Acepto tu disculpa Vic, pero no vuelvas a llamarles idiotas. Ellos son las personas más buenas y fuertes que he conocido. –Ava dijo eso mirándole con el rabillo del ojo antes de apretar el botón que abría la puerta. Ella salió y la puerta se cerró.

-Ella estará bien Víctor. La actitud que acabas de demostrar es el motivo de por qué no te he asignado a la misión.

-Su equipo es inferior a nosotros, si le ocurre algo será porque no ha estado con gente experimentada. Si le pasa algo hoy será por tu culpa.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo. –Dijo Tigra con los brazos cruzados—A la sala de entrenamiento.

El cascarrabias obedeció con frustración. Greg Willis (también conocido como Gravity) estaba hablando con una heroína llamada Hazmat en el mismo pasillo que estaba Ava. Por lo que Ava podía oír puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que era una de sus prácticas de ligue.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? – Preguntó Hazmat intrigada

-Pues es muy buena. –Dijo Gravity con entusiasmo—Va y dice la chica…

-Vámonos. –Ava interrumpió a Greg tirándole de la oreja derecha a donde tenían que ir.

\- ¡AY! ¡Vale!, luego hablamos. –Dijo Greg haciendo el símbolo del teléfono con la mano izquierda, Hazmat le dio un OK con su mano derecha.

-Hazmat ya tiene novio. –Dijo Ava aun tirando de la oreja de Greg, ya estaban alejados de Hazmat.

-Sip, ese soy yo. –Greg lo dijo con mucha confianza. Esa sensación despareció cuando vio al héroe grandullón Fortress cogiendo en brazos a Hazmat. –O puede que Fortress. Oye, puedes dejar de tirarme de la oreja.

-Solo me aseguraba que tu cerebro estuviese en Tierra. –Ava le soltó. -¿Debo preocuparme de que estés centrado?

\- ¡Yo siempre estoy centrado madame! –La contestación de Greg causó unas risas de dos heroínas pasando. Finesse y X23, Greg se las quedó mirando hasta que Ava le dio una colleja. Greg notó que Ava no estaba de buen humor.

-Te he dicho que atento. –Ava le replicó

-Ava, me has pegado dos veces seguidas. Estás irritada, ¿Qué he hecho?

-No, tú no has hecho nada. Es solo que Víctor ha llamado imbéciles a mi equipo mientras discutía con Tigra, estaba enfadado porque no iba a participar en nuestra misión.

-Me alegro. –Greg sonó convincente, Ava le arqueó una ceja. –Es decir, a veces es un agobio trabajar con él.

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ava intrigada.

-Es un rabietas con muy mala uva. No es un mal tipo, pero podría mejorar mucho con los modales.

\- ¿Y cómo es que se ha portado tan bien conmigo?

-Eres su amiga de la infancia. Vic estaba contentísimo de volver a verte y le enfurecía la idea de que estuvieras con un equipo "inferior" a nosotros.

-Entonces el insulto se le ha escapado. –Suspiró Ava decepcionada—¿Tienes el traje de Spider en la bolsa?

\- ¿El que encontramos en la basura? Sí, pero en el fondo da igual. Tiene otro traje y mejor. Es muy parecido a uno que vi en un tráiler de un videojuego inspirado en él.

-Él ha pasado por mucho Greg, devolverle el traje se llama cortesía.

-Vale, le daremos el traje a tu novio. –Greg lo dijo para picarla, empezó a andar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –Ava empezó a andar más rápido hacia él

\- ¡Nada! –Greg ya empezó a correr.

\- ¡Greg vuelve aquí! –Ava empezó a perseguirle.

La limusina de Harry había llegado a la torre Rand, era un rascacielos de 30 pisos con el emblema de Industrias Rand en lo más alto. Al salir del coche vio que había un espacio en forma de pasillo para Harry, a su izquierda y a su derecha había montones de fotógrafos y periodistas y al fondo estaba Danny Rand bien vestido con Misty Knight hablando. Desde donde estaba Harry no se podía oír a esos dos con el murmullo de los periodistas y los flashes de las cámaras saltando.

-Todo está listo, cariño. –Susurró Misty Knight al oído de Danny.

-Bien, os iré informando. –Respondió Danny también susurrando.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no tuviera ni idea de que tuvieras tu propia industria! –Saludó Harry caminando hacia Danny con los brazos extendidos de asombro. -No me lo esperaba de ti, Danny.

-Hay cosas que uno no se da cuenta. –Danny le chocó los cinco a Harry. Danny y Harry se conocen desde el instituto, conectaron muy bien cuando tuvieron que hacer un trabajo para la feria de ciencias que hubo hace dos años.

-Yo tengo que volver al trabajo. El crimen nunca descansa, hasta luego –Dijo Misty a Danny después de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Harry y Danny la contemplaron mientras la detective se iba.

-Tampoco sabía que la detective privada más joven de Nueva York era tu novia. –Dijo Harry girando la cabeza a Danny– Debe ser la gran sensación de la comisaría.

-Eso me ha dicho. He oído que tu novia se ha convertido en una modelo profesional y en actriz. –Dijo Danny sonriente.

-Así es, está muy feliz. Wilson Fisk llegará enseguida junto con sus becarios, está muy agradecido por esta reunión.

-Gracias Harry, pero puedo agradecérselo en persona. –La voz amable de Wilson Fisk surgió del fondo.

Los dos jóvenes girándose pudieron ver al grandullón junto con unos hombres de seguridad (que también venían bien vestidos) y dos becarios que podemos reconocer: Donald Menken y el hombre en silla de ruedas, Silvio Manfredi.

-Señor Fisk. –Danny se inclinó levemente en forma de saludo

-Daniel Rand. –Fisk le dio la mano, después él, Danny y Harry se giraron juntos donde estaban los fotógrafos disparando el flash de sus cámaras—Estaba deseando conocerle. Sinceramente, me parece increíble que haya dos jóvenes en esta ciudad con sus propias empresas multimillonarias. Esa es la prueba definitiva que podemos tener una oportunidad para poder demostrar que los jóvenes como usted y Harry son los hombres del mañana.

-Supongo que incluso los adultos tienen deseos ansiosos como los niños. –Dijo Danny, Fisk le respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando dejaron de hacerse fotos se fijó en los dos becarios.

-Danny, -Dijo Harry mientras se aclaraba la garganta—Este hombre de aquí es Donald Menken, ayudante oficial de Fisk.

-Un placer. –Dijo Menken secamente dándole la mano a Danny, él asintió en forma de saludo.

-Y este es mi socio. El señor Silvio Manfredi. –Fisk presentó al hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Encantado. –Danny también le dio la mano.

-El gusto es mío, joven. –Respondió Manfredi.

-Bien, si estamos todos ya podemos ir entrando. Sean bienvenidos a Industrias Rand. –Danny y el resto entraron al edificio.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 5

Misty estuvo observando todo este tiempo, ella estaba en contacto con el equipo y todo iba como ellos planeaban, al menos por ahora.

-Confirmado, he tenido contacto visual con Fisk y con Manfredi, les sigue un becario y unos guardias.

-Recibido. –Dijo el Agente Venom desde el comunicador. Él estaba en la azotea del edificio que había a la izquierda del rascacielos Rand. A continuación, Flash miró a través de unos prismáticos con visión térmica.

-Puedo verlos. –Dijo Spiderman pegado al edificio de la derecha del rascacielos Rand, él también tenía visión térmica en las lentes de la máscara. –Tío, Fisk está hecho una bola.

-Por favor Spider, dime algo que no tenga que ver con su masa. Da mucho repelús con esa cabeza metida para dentro. –Dijo el Agente Venom refiriéndose a Fisk.

\- ¿Un chiste? –Preguntó Spiderman—Tiene que ver con las cámaras de ahí abajo, están haciendo fotos con Flash, pero resulta que tú no apareces. –El chiste hizo que el Agente Venom arqueara una ceja, que Greg arrugara el ceño, que Ava pusiera la mano en la frente y que Misty pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Eras mi héroe Spiderman. –Suspiró Agente Venom decepcionado por el chiste malísimo.

-Equipo, prueba de radio. –La voz de Frank sonó en los comunicadores.

-Todo listo, señor Frank. –Asegura Misty desde una camioneta con un compañero toqueteando un ordenador. –Danny está con la gente que nos esperábamos.

-Bien. Les tenemos donde queríamos, los matones que Spiderman detuvo anoche han confesado que trabajaban para Manfredi. Si le atrapamos y le interrogamos podremos acabar con Kingpin sin más daños. Toda la red que Kingpin ha creado no tardará en caer.

-Sólo esperemos que todo vaya lo planeado. –Dijo Anya al fondo. Ella estaba en la sala de control con Frank y Sam.

No podrá salir como planeaban, Capa y Puñal han seguido a Menken hasta la torre Rand. Estaban en el parking del edificio y unos guardias bien vestidos estaban vigilando con sus pistolas en las manos.

Un hombre con coleta estaba pasando por el lateral de un camión donde daba la sombra, pero todo se iluminó en esa parte cuando Puñal le aturde disparando una daga detrás suya. La luz que se disparó en un segundo llamó la atención a los tres guardias que había y se dirigieron hacia allí, Capa sorprendió a dos de ellos saltando desde el techo de un coche. Consiguió atrapar a los dos en su capa y el último cuando se dio cuenta no pudo ni apuntarle, Puñal disparó una daga de luz hacia su cuello y lo aturdió al suelo.

-Si hubiera estado más afilada la daga podría haberle matado. –Dijo Puñal al darse cuenta de su error—Menos mal que sé disparar dagas aturdidoras.

-La oscuridad y la luz les han congelado las lenguas durante un tiempo. –Dijo Capa liberando a los dos pistoleros y estos cayeron al suelo –Sin poder hablar y aturdidos en el suelo, no podrán delatarnos al menos una hora si tenemos suerte.

-Si están lejos de aquí sería mejor. –Sugirió Puñal.

Capa tele-transportó los cuerpos fuera del edificio en un callejón, pudo ver que Spiderman estaba pegado en la fachada de un edificio observando a un punto en concreto. No tardó en tele-transportarse de nuevo al parking para avisar a Puñal.

-La academia está aquí. –Dijo Capa nada más llegar.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Puñal confusa.

-He visto a Spiderman, sería demasiada coincidencia para que solo estuviese pasando por aquí. –Capa giró la cabeza a ambos lados por si veía alguien o algo.

-Oí hablar de esta operación, –Puñal iba acordándose del plan con la mano derecha en el mentón. –tienen sensores térmicos para poder espiar la conversación y para no perder de vista a los objetivos que están dentro del edificio.

-Tú estate cerca de mí, no pueden detectar a una sombra. –Dijo Capa extendiendo más la capa para cubrirla. Tyrone es como una sombra, no se puede detectarle por ninguna clase de sensor. -¿Crees que vamos en buen camino?

-Estoy bastante segura. –Dijo Puñal al ver la misma camioneta con la que Menken escapó, aún tenía las marcas de sus dagas en la parte trasera.

Al frente del edificio Rand, a unos pocos metros de la entrada, había una cafetería en la que estaban Ava y Greg como refuerzos opcionales para la misión. Los dos estaban sentados afuera y cada uno se tomaba una taza de café, aunque Greg se había pedido un croissant y se lo comía con unas migas en la boca.

Ava pensativa, mirando el edificio y tomando un sorbo de café se cuestionó algo que iba a compartir (cualquier cosa que ver a Greg en frente zampándose el croissant con las migas desperdigadas por el plato).

-Señor Frank. –Dijo Ava pulsando el botón de su reloj comunicador para poder hablar. – ¿Y si Capa y Puñal saben lo mismo que nosotros y se dirigen hacia la torre?

\- ¿Me dices algo? –Preguntó Greg con la boca llena

-No, hablaba con Frank. –Dijo Ava—Utiliza una servilleta y habla cuando hayas tragado.

\- ¿Qué cosa le estás diciendo? –Preguntó Greg con el ceño fruncido y después de tragar.

-Ahora sí que hablaba contigo. –Dijo Ava con una sonrisa chuleta levantando la vista hacia Greg.

Ava entonces escucha un suspiro de Frank, unos tres segundos de silencio después llegó a esta conclusión:

-Puede pasar cualquier cosa. Si interfieren en el plan todo se irá al garete, pero también existe la posibilidad de que ellos no hayan llegado a este punto. No lo sé Ayala, solo podemos ver lo que pasa y seguir las órdenes.

-Creo que la idea principal es; que si Capa y Puñal se meten en el asunto podemos decir adiós al camino fácil. –Dijo Agente Venom en la comunicación.

-Exacto. –Dijo Ava

En la sala de control, Frank, Sam y Anya hackearon las cámaras de seguridad y podían ver como Danny estaba hablando con los invitados hasta que Frank le llama por el comunicador de su oreja y él responde pulsando un botón.

-Mantente atento a cualquier pista. –Dijo Frank a Danny a través de la comunicación por radio. –Pregúntale a Harry o a Fisk y consigue la información que puedas. Cuando se acabe la reunión di la frase clave para que Misty y sus hombres entren.

-Entendido Frank. –Dijo Danny manteniendo pulsado el comunicador de su oreja.

Danny iba a aproximándose a Fisk y a Harry para preguntar, pero se sobresaltó al oír un grito de Anya desde el comunicador. Danny con preocupación volvió a apretar el botón para oír.

\- ¿Chicos ocurre algo?

\- ¡Me has echado el café encima pedazo de idiota! –Anya gritó a Sam. Resulta que Sam iba con una taza de café y sin querer…bueno, ya te imaginas, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Ha sido sin querer! –Contestó Sam

-Si vais a pelearos otra vez, podéis iros. –Interrumpió en el acto Frank. Los dos se callaron al instante y casi se dieron cuenta del error.

-Me voy a por otra camiseta…–Dijo Anya al irse de la sala.

Sam no dijo nada, solo se acercó con Frank a la pantalla donde mostraban a los señores de negocios caminando en los pasillos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Danny? –Preguntó Harry a Danny cuando vio que se había quedado extrañado al estar escuchando lo que decían en el comunicador.

-No ninguno. Solo estaba escuchando. –Danny se puso a andar a su lado—He estado muy ocupado últimamente con la empresa.

-Tranquilo, te comprendo. Yo también estoy igual. –Dijo Harry compadeciéndole. —Gracias a Fisk, Industrias Oscorp ha subido los beneficios, los costes han bajado y tenemos los mejores científicos trabajando en la tecnología más avanzada. Todo es legal, no hay ni rastro del simbionte de Venom y no hay más doctores chiflados. Todo lo que hemos conseguido se lo debemos a Fisk. –Fisk podía oírles, se le formaba una sonrisa de tiburón al notar que tenía la confianza de Harry en su poder.

-Nosotros también hemos avanzado. –Dijo Danny—La mayoría de vehículos de los superhéroes de esta ciudad han sido creados por Industrias Rand.

-Es por eso que Fisk nos ha reunido, Danny. –Harry consiguió que Danny girara la cabeza a él—Fisk quiere que nuestras Industrias trabajen juntas para conseguir el máximo nivel tecnológico jamás imaginado. Los tres tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor en nuestras empresas, Fisk siempre piensa juntar el poder para crear algo grande.

Danny se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero eso no explicaba porque estuviera Silvio Manfredi con ellos. Danny no sabía si era una trampa por parte de Kingpin, o si era simplemente un invitado más. Tenía que saberlo, así que es mejor preguntar directamente a Fisk.

-Señor Fisk. –Dijo Danny a Fisk al ponerse a su lado a andar.

-Señor Rand. –Dijo Fisk con buena educación. –Estoy impresionado por los avances tecnológicos y aeroespaciales que hay en este edificio, es magnífico. ¿Cómo consiguió todo esto?

-Herencia familiar. Cuando mis padres murieron, empecé a dirigir esta empresa a una temprana edad.

-Impresionante. –Exclamó Fisk al saber la historia de Danny y también al ver la nave que estaban construyendo a su derecha. —Sus padres estarán orgullosos de usted, señor Rand.

-Gracias, señor Fisk. –Danny miró hacia atrás para ver a Menken y a Manfredi hablando. -No quiero parecer un desconfiado, pero su socio que usted tiene…

\- ¿El señor Manfredi? –Fisk preguntó.

-Sí, el señor Manfredi. ¿De qué le conoce? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

-Es un viejo amigo mío, tiene un pequeño negocio en el que hemos estado trabajando. No se preocupe señor Rand, ese hombre es muy bueno en los negocios y en los tratos.

-Apuesto que tendrá alguna oferta con la que tentarme. –Dijo Danny observando de nuevo hacia atrás para ver a Manfredi.

-Se lo aseguro. –Dijo Fisk después de una risa para dentro. Si había algo que pudieran culpar a Wilson Fisk de ser malo, la única evidencia que habría sería sus sonrisas de tiburón y sus miradas malignas.

Necesitaremos algo mejor para pillarle. Ya habían llegado al despacho de Daniel Rand y cada uno tomó asiento. Danny se sentó en su escritorio de madera, Fisk y Harry se sentaron juntos en frente de él, Manfedi estaba en silla de ruedas y un poco más alejado, Menken no quiso sentarse y se mantuvo en pie con una carpeta en la mano.

-Recuerda Danny; -Dijo Frank en el comunicador de Danny—Tú no sabes que hay un equipo de detención afuera.

-Que empiece la reunión. –Dijo Danny a los presentes con una sonrisa amable.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 6

Capa y Puñal estuvieron siguiendo el rastro, han estado escabulléndose en la sala de construcción de naves, se movieron agazapados detrás de una cinta transportadora y a veces se tele-transportaban, todo eso sin separarse en ningún momento.

Consiguieron esquivar a dos guardias personales de Manfredi que estaban hablando en una entrada, Puñal los analizó y se dio cuenta que esos hombres no eran realmente guardias de seguridad. Detrás de la chaqueta de uno de ellos asomaba una máscara rara, a simple vista parecían máscaras de algún toro japonés plateado. O era muy friki aquel tipo o es que algo iba a pasar.

\- ¿Has visto esa máscara? —Preguntó Puñal, Capa miró donde ella señaló. Estaban escondidos en una esquina donde nadie pasaba. — Me suena mucho, Capa.

-Esos hombres no son guardias de seguridad. –Dijo Capa tras unos segundos de pensar sobre esa máscara. –Son fuerzas personales de Manfredi. Debemos estar cerca.

-Pero no podemos entrar directamente por el despacho. Tendremos que pasar por arriba. –Dijo Puñal señalando a los conductos de ventilación sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto afuera…

-Entendido Misty. –Dijo el Agente Venom al comunicador de su muñeca. Luego activó todos los canales de todos los miembros. –Danny está en su despacho con los invitados y el equipo de detención está en camino para detener a Manfredi.

-Bien. –Suspiró Frank comunicando a todos los chicos. —Esta es una gran oportunidad. Si pillamos a Manfredi, habremos pillado a Kingpin. Si algo va en contra del plan ya sabéis que hacer.

-No creo que nada vaya ir mal. –Dijo Greg. Él y Ava han salido de la cafetería y están acercándose al callejón del edificio Rand. –Es decir, esto debería ser una simple operación policial. Detener a un anciano no es ningún reto.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Dijo Spiderman en la radio.

-Yo también lo creo, pero estoy agradecido de que mi primera misión como "líder" sea detener a un viejo. Está chupado. –Declaró el Agente Venom.

-Chicos… -Ava suspiró por los comentarios de sus compañeros masculinos—Si algo ocurre será por unos bocazas que no paraban de subestimar a un señor mayor.

Unos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. con armaduras azules y cascos estaban entrando en el edificio con sus rifles en mano. Capa y Puñal estaban en los conductos de ventilación y justamente los agentes pasaron por debajo de ellos. Los jóvenes héroes pudieron verlos asomándose a través de una rejilla del conducto.

-El señor Rand está tras esta puerta. –Dijo el agente con la voz electrónica del casco- Nuestro objetivo es arrestar a Manfredi, cuando digan la señal entraremos.

-La señal es: "esta reunión ha acabado". Lanzaremos una bomba de humo para hacerlo lo más real posible, Manfredi no sospechará que Rand ha tenido algo que ver con esta operación. –Dijo el sargento mientras él y dos hombres se preparaban ante la puerta.

Capa y Puñal continuaron arrastrándose por los conductos hasta llegar a la parte donde conectaban con el despacho de Danny. Se asomaron en otra rejilla que había, se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca de Manfredi.

Capa calculó las probabilidades de acabar con él, ya lo tenía pensado. Iba a necesitar la cooperación de Puñal.

-En cualquier momento dirá la señal para que entren. –Dijo Puñal refiriéndose a Danny. –¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Tengo un plan. –Dijo Capa sin dejar de mirar a Manfredi—Bueno…parte de un plan. Saltamos ahí abajo, disparas tus dagas contra Manfredi y te tele-transporto para salir pitando.

-Espera… -Puñal miró a Capa con el ceño fruncido. —¿Hablas de matarle?

-Que sea lo que el destino quiera. –Dijo Capa.

-Hacer el bien. Ese es nuestro destino. –Respondió Puñal totalmente seria.

Capa asintió en silencio, otra vez inseguro. La reunión había acabado, Fisk y Harry querían que Industrias Rand se unieran con las suyas, Danny ha dicho que es demasiado pronto y estaba muy ocupado estos días.

Todos empezaron a levantarse para irse, Manfredi tenía prisa y por eso estaba a espaldas de la puerta, Danny estuvo a punto de decir la señal justamente cuando Capa y Puñal aterrizan en la sala.

Puñal, sin segundos que perder, lanza dos dagas contra Manfredi. Danny dio una patada contra la silla para echarle a un lado, le tiró al suelo, pero al menos salvó su vida. Los soldados que esperaban afuera oyeron los disparos y decidieron seguir el plan y echaron las bombas de humo al interior de la sala.

Todos se vieron envueltos en la niebla disparada por las dos bombas de humo que se desplegaron por el suelo. Fisk se puso a cubierto y no vio a nadie, cuanto menos interactuara menos sospechas habrían, sin embargo, Manfredi pensó en lo más lógico para él que fue llamar a sus refuerzos personales.

\- ¡Es una trampa! —Dijo Manfredi todavía sentado en el suelo apretando al botón de su chaqueta que en realidad era un comunicador pequeño. –¡Venid a ayudarme ahora!, ¡Disparad a todos si es necesario!

Donald Menken estaba en medio del humo tosiendo como un idiota sabiendo que los jóvenes héroes le habían seguido y que Kingpin iba a echarle la mayor bronca de su vida. Unos segundos después aparecieron los guardaespaldas de Manfredi y empezaron a adentrarse en el humo y empezaron a disparar a ciegas. Danny llevó a Fisk a una esquina para alejarle de las balas. Capa y Puñal se enfrentaban a los guardaespaldas y a los agentes que surgían de la niebla, Puñal vio que Harry estaba en las líneas de tiro y sin dudarlo ella lo puso a cubierto debajo del escritorio de Danny y se mantuvo con él.

Capa pudo ver como dos guardaespaldas con máscaras plateadas se llevaban a Manfredi a rastras de la sala, quería ir directamente a por él, pero solo conseguiría que le alcanzasen las balas. Al darse cuenta que era imposible decidió cambiar de objetivo.

Danny estaba asomándose en una esquina junto con Fisk, tenía que poner a salvo a Menken también.

\- ¡Menken! —Le llamó Danny al funcionario— ¡Venga aquí!

Menken solo dio unos pocos pasos hasta que Capa lo atrapó en su oscuridad y se tele-transportó, Danny supuso en aquel momento que si lo había cogido era porque sabían algo de él. Harry también observó lo ocurrido y aún seguía confuso.

\- ¡¿Qué… qué habéis hecho con él?!—Preguntó Harry en alto para que pudiera Puñal escucharle

-Se lo ha llevado, tranquilo no le haremos daño. –Dijo Puñal volviendo de asomarse por el escritorio

\- ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! ¡¿Por qué has intentado ir a por Manfredi?!

Puñal abrió la boca durante escasos segundos para contestar hasta que vio a Danny dirigiéndose al escritorio, por suerte para ella unos guardaespaldas de Manfredi intentaron disparar contra él. Danny había entrenado bien, sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Puñal sabía que tenía poco tiempo, así que decidió ser directa con Harry, si no se lo decía ella no se lo iba a decir nadie.

\- ¡Harry, Wilson Fisk no es de fiar! –Dijo Puñal en alto mientras que los sonidos de los disparos resonaban y los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas caían al suelo doloridos por los golpes de Danny. -¡Tiene muchos contactos corruptos, Manfredi es uno de ellos!

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

\- ¡No confíes en Fisk, te está utilizando!, ¡No dejes que te controle! –Dijo Puñal por último mientras que un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. la vio a su izquierda y empezó a apuntar.

Puñal disparó una daga contra el agente y se dirigió a la salida por la que Manfredi había salido. Puñal echó una carrerilla desde la esquina del escritorio por el que estaba a cubierto hasta la puerta de la derecha.

Los agentes dispararon alrededor de ella al dirigirse a la puerta, pero ni llegaron a darla, solo decoraron de agujeros los alrededores y el cartel azul que había encima se quedó roto.

Ya la niebla se despejó, los agentes vieron a Danny en medio de la sala jadeando tras la pelea con los guardas con máscaras en el suelo. Fisk ya salió de su posición con su bastón en mano, un agente ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Le preguntó si estaba bien, Harry asintió por no preguntar que hacía allí S.H.I.E.L.D., primero quería despejarse.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Rand? –Preguntó Fisk a Danny.

-Sí, no se preocupe Fisk. –Danny lo dijo con un suspiro. –¿Y usted?

-Digamos que he estado mejor, pero estoy bien. Ha sido increíble lo que ha hecho, ¿Harry necesitas ayuda médica?

-No…no, estoy bien.

-Señores, -Dijo el agente sargento—este edificio no es seguro, será mejor que nos sigan a la salida.

\- ¿Qué hay de la chica? –Preguntó Harry señalando por la puerta por la que se fue. - ¿Y de Manfredi?

-Les pondremos al corriente de la situación señor Osborn, hasta entonces por favor síganos. Un equipo especial se encargará de Manfredi y de la chica.

-Muchas gracias agente. –Agradeció Fisk—Vamos Harry.

Harry echó un vistazo de nuevo a la puerta, pero continuó siguiendo al equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D., un último agente dio un maletín a Danny cuando el resto se fue y le dijo que ya sabía que hacer (el traje de Puño de Hierro estaba ahí metido).

El agente por último se fue de la sala junto con otro agente que llevaba una raya blanca en su casco. Por lo que podíamos oír era el agente Carr, quédate con él porque va a ser importante.

Ahora vamos donde están los dos guardaespaldas llevando el cuerpo de Manfredi entre los dos, la silla de ruedas se quedó atrás durante el tiroteo. Estaban en un hangar lleno de Jets privados (sin duda Danny tiene pasta).

-Tenía que haberlo visto venir…-Murmuró Manfredi- ¡Él sabía que iba a pasar esto!, ¡Que las tropas que estén allí atrás que vayan a por él!, ¡id a por Fisk!

-Sí señor. Un helicóptero llegará enseguida a la azotea para evacuarle.

\- ¡No será así! –Puñal había llegado, el resto de guardas fueron a por ella.

Puñal estaba sola pero no era un problema, podía enfrentarse contra los enemigos con sus habilidades y con sus dagas de luz que helaban la sangre. Solo esperaba que Capa llegara pronto.

Se cargó a unos tres con sus dagas y a cuatro con su fuerza bruta, Manfredi con sus hombres había llegado al ascensor, pero todavía no le dio al botón de subir y Puñal estaba a dos metros de él corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos. Por suerte para Manfredi, el Agente Venom atravesó la ventana, disparó una cuerda de red contra ella y con el impulso la golpeó y consiguió alejarla de los criminales.

Manfredi sonrió de alivio y se cerró la puerta del ascensor, Puñal se levantó rápido, pero era demasiado tarde. Si el Agente Venom hubiera visto a Manfredi irse comprendería lo que Tandy intentaba hacer.

-No vas a largarte de aquí. –Dijo el Agente Venom poniendo posición de lucha con voz de poli malo.

-No me iba a ir. Nosotros queríamos a Manfredi. –Dijo Puñal preparando una daga de luz.

-Teníamos una operación para capturarle. –Contestó el Agente Venom—Mejor que el vuestro. Vas apartarte de nuestro camino, por las buenas o por las ma…

Flash fue interrumpido por el disparo de la daga dejándole ciego durante unos segundos que aprovechó ella para meterle una patada en la cara.

Tandy se dirigió al ascensor y se paró cuando una telaraña tapó el ascensor, entonces Agente Venom disparó una telaraña a la espalda de Puñal y tiró de ella para que llegara hasta él y cuando lo hizo la metió un puñetazo.

Ella cayó al suelo a un metro donde estaba él a sus espaldas, Tandy se inclinó rápidamente y cuando volvió a acercarse le atacó con una especie de haz de luz que era como una especie de cuerda elástica (hecha de luz claro).

Flash esta vez fue quien se alejó a un metro por el ataque, arrastró la suela de las botas en el suelo agazapado y con su mano derecha en el suelo para detener el deslizamiento hacia atrás.

Agente Venom disparó unos pequeños cohetes contra Puñal y ella los esquivó en un salto a lo break dance. Alzó su haz de luz contra el brazo de Agente Venom, no le dio tiempo de atacar porque Puño de Hierro la agarró sorprendiéndola.

-Tandy, escúchame. Manfredi es demasiado peligroso para ti y para Capa. –Dijo Puño de Hierro con la voz en el esfuerzo de agarrarla.

Puñal no le escuchó, se libró de su agarre y hundió sus pies contra los hombros de Puño de Hierro en un complicado pero rápido movimiento. Puño de Hierro cayó al suelo, Agente Venom fue a dar una patada giratoria contra Puñal y ella lo esquivó como si estuviera en Matrix.

Al volver en su posición normal, Puñal consiguió golpear contra el casco simbiótico de Flash y meterle un rodillazo contra su cadera izquierda. Ella estaba a punto de dar su tercer golpe cuando Puño de Hierro la sorprendió con una patada karateka por la espalda.

-Sé que no está bien atacar a una chica por la espalda. –Aclaró Puño de Hierro.

Justamente hablando de cosas injustas, aparece Capa y consigue golpearle en el estómago y tele-transportarle encima del dolorido Agente Venom.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Capa- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡Manfredi está escapando! –Dijo Puñal acordándose de él—Debe estar en la siguiente planta.

Capa asintió y se tele-transportaron juntos a la siguiente planta, era un edificio con plantas de muchos metros de largo por el número de trabajos y proyectos de la Industria, tenían al menos una oportunidad de coger a Manfredi, solo tenían que atravesar dos largas plantas hasta la azotea.

Agente Venom y Puño de Hierro se levantaron justo cuando la pareja se tele-transportó, Flash como líder de equipo sabía que tenía que reaccionar y pensar en un plan.

-Me siento peor que después de un largo partido de fútbol del Instituto. –Suspiró Agente Venom tocándose la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados y sentado en el suelo.

-Tenemos que seguirlos. –Puño de Hierro se giró a él- ¿Tienes un plan?

\- ¡Es verdad, soy el líder! –Agente Venom se levantó al instante moviéndose alrededor por el nerviosismo—Que raro se me hace. Supongo que… ¿perseguirlos e ir a por el viejo? ¡Déjame pensar mientras les seguimos!

Puño de Hierro se dio una palmada en la frente por lo que dijo Flash. En cuestión de segundos Danny consiguió quitar las telarañas del Agente Venom del ascensor de un puñetazo místico y se metieron.

Mientras tanto en las primeras plantas del edificio, el escuadrón de agentes estaba escoltando a Fisk y a Harry. Harry se fijó que Misty Knight, novia de Danny Rand y detective privada del NYPD, se había reunido con ellos. Lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que llegara tan rápido, esto era lo que Harry pensaba;

"¿Misty Knight?, ¿no se suponía que iba a irse? ¿Sabía algo de lo que iba a pasar?"

Cuando la vio hablar con el sargento eso le respondió a su pregunta mental; "Sí, sin duda sabía algo. Han venido esos agentes de la nada y no creo que haya sido una casualidad que ella esté aquí."

Nos salimos de la cabeza de Harry cuando Misty Knight se aproxima a él y a Fisk.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó Misty. –Me han informado del tiroteo.

-Sí… -Respondió Fisk con voz agobiada después de lo que ha pasado—Sí, estamos bien agente. Nos hemos librado del tiroteo gracias al señor Rand.

-Pero han secuestrado a Donald Menken. –Añadió Harry.

-Eso me han dicho, no se preocupen, detendremos a esos dos.

\- ¿Los conocen? —Preguntó Harry interesado, pero Fisk le interrumpió un segundo después.

-Las fuerzas de seguridad deben actuar en seguida para detener a los atacantes.

-No se preocupe señor Fisk, estamos en ello. –Respondió la detective.

-Gracias detective, espero encontrar a Menken. Tengo un asunto pendiente con él.

Misty arqueó una ceja extrañada en pocos instantes, un sonido de una puerta abriéndose fuertemente a la derecha llamó su atención y vio a los guardaespaldas con las máscaras plateadas a unos metros.

\- ¡Allí están, fuego! –gritó uno de los guardaespaldas y obedecieron todos apretando el gatillo de sus rifles.

Misty y dos agentes también empezaron a disparar contra ellos para cubrir al resto mientras se ponían a cubierto en las columnas del fondo a la derecha. Misty llevaba un revolver eléctrico y dejó electrizados a tres pistoleros, el resto de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. llevaban rifles de rayos, por desgracia los guardaespaldas de Manfredi llevaban rifles de munición real que si alcanzaba a alguno de ellos iba a dejar una seria marca (por no decir que acabas desvivido como suele decir Deadpool).

Capa y Puñal continuaban persiguiendo a Manfredi, iban por el penúltimo piso y casi estaban a su alcance. Unos metros después, pudieron ver un escuadrón de guardaespaldas llevando a rastras a Manfredi.

Puñal disparó sus dagas y abatió a tres pistoleros, el resto de enemigos se dieron cuenta de que los seguían y empezaron a disparar. Las balas fueron absorbidas por la oscuridad de la capa de Tyrone y continuaron avanzando corriendo y venciendo a los pistoleros por el camino. Eso era una suerte para Puño de Hierro y el Agente Venom, el camino estaba despejado para ellos.

Los pistoleros más cercanos a Manfredi eran los más fuertes y grandotes, por ello a Puñal le costó un poco enfrentárselos y tuvo que pararse para hacerles frente. Capa sabía que le estaba cubriendo, así que fue corriendo más rápido a Manfredi.

El viejo estaba entrando en el ascensor con ayuda de los dos guardaespaldas que lo cargaban, entonces vio al joven dirigiéndose hacia él. Manfredi aprendió de su error de antes y desplegó unas bombas en forma de canicas que se deslizaron hasta Capa y explotaron. Manfredi volvió a conseguir ventaja con sus ascensores.

El tiroteo de las primeras plantas aún continuaba con ambos bandos equilibrados en ventaja, aunque el grupo de Misty empezaba a echarse hacia abajo. Los agentes, Misty, Harry y Fisk (los buenos sin contar a Fisk) estaban a cubierto en unos postes y muros que había en la pared del fondo y los guardaespaldas (los malos) estaban en formación de ataque contra los agentes a unos metros.

\- ¡Que vengan a los SWAT! –Dijo Misty a la radio para pedir refuerzos. –¡Necesitamos más hombres!

Los guardaespaldas sabían que solo hacía falta oprimirles un poco más y ya los tendrían y acabarían con Kingpin. Entonces el cristal de la derecha se rompe cuando Spiderman entra en escena justo allí.

El trepa muros consigue golpear al primer pistolero gracias al impulso de la llegada, después mete una patada giratoria contra el segundo. El tercero intentó disparar, pero falló por los movimientos del arácnido y su arma desapareció por una red tirando de ella y le deja KO cuando la culata del arma volando le da en la cara.

El cuarto fue gracioso, corrió como un loco hacia Spiderman y este le dispara telarañas en las piernas haciendo que se cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

-Lo siento. –Dijo Spiderman. –No tenías atados los cordones y quería hacerte un favor.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 7

Los agentes y los dos hombres de negocios salieron de la cobertura sabiendo que todo estaba despejado. El sentido arácnido de Spiderman se activó cuando dos guardaespaldas aparecieron detrás de Fisk, uno a la izquierdo y otro a la derecha.

Spiderman alertó a Fisk, pero el hombre los vio venir. Fisk hundió su bastón en el estómago del pistolero de la izquierda y el de la derecha se comió el dorso de la mano en forma de puño que vino rápidamente hacia él. El de la izquierda solo estaba dolorido y Fisk aprovechó para cogerlo y lanzarlo contra la pared con apenas esfuerzo.

-Gracias Spiderman, pero he podido encargarme. –Dijo Fisk. La mente de Peter estaba flipando; "con apenas fuerza y con eso puede ser peligroso" pensaba Peter. –Fui a unas clases de defensa personal.

-Venga, no perdamos el tiempo. Agentes, escóltenlos a la salida ya. –Ordenó Misty, después se unió a Spiderman.

Después de que Misty asintiera, Spider comunica con Frank.

-Todo el plan se ha esfumado. –Suspiró Frank—Pero la misión continua, hay que coger a Capa y a Puñal y atrapar a Manfredi antes que ellos.

-También tenemos guardaespaldas con máscaras raras. –Dijo Spiderman

-Chicos… -Dijo Sam al otro lado—Tengo noticias. He accedido a las comunicaciones de Cabello de Plata y están hablando de una extracción en helicóptero en la azotea del edificio.

-Tenemos que distribuirnos bien, -Dijo Frank—Misty lleva a Spiderman y a unos agentes contigo a la azotea. Tigre Blanco y Gravity, id a la azotea y despejadla. Puño de Hierro, Agente Venom, situación.

En el penúltimo piso, Puñal estaba atendiendo a Capa después de la explosión. Tyrone estaba bien, solo un poco aturdido, Puño de Hierro y Agente Venom estaban llegando, pero no les dio tiempo a que no se tele-transportaran.

-Casi les teníamos. –Dijo Agente Venom inclinando apoyando las manos en las rodillas por el cansancio.

-Han desplegado una bomba cerca del ascensor y no podemos acceder a él. –Informó Puño de Hierro, había un poco de fuego en los alrededores de las puertas del ascensor y algunos fragmentos

-Podría llevar a Danny a la azotea, pero no garantizo que sea rápido. –Sugirió Agente Venom.

-No. Tigre Blanco y Gravity van a despejarla, vosotros intentad de alguna forma llegar hasta Capa y Puñal.

-Entendido. Este día no está siendo muy bueno. –Suspiró Agente Venom colgando.

-Dímelo a mí, después de todo esto tendré que arreglarlo y valdrá dinero. –Compadeció Puño de Hierro.

En la azotea un helicóptero sin permisos de aterrizar, se estaba posando en la zona redonda con una H grande en mayúscula. Los pilotos salieron del helicóptero, bajaron los tres escalones y vieron a los dos Guardaespaldas llevando a Manfredi (vaya día más entretenido ha tenido).

Los dos pilotos (que también llevaban máscaras) ayudaron a meter a Manfredi en el helicóptero, el viejo estaba deseando largarse de allí, ya tenía suficiente con su maltrecha salud. La azotea estaba bien llena de pistoleros armados con fusiles, sería todo un reto despejarlo.

Expresó sus deseos en alto a los pilotos y en silencio obedecieron dirigiéndose a la parte del piloto. Como si fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza, los dos pilotos salieron disparados por un fuerte empujón de la nada y se estamparon contra las torres de ventilación, después le sucedió lo mismo con un guardaespaldas que se chocó contra otro.

Un pistolero ya divisó a dos figuras en el cielo, uno de ellas era un chico volando y tenía a su lado a una chica con un traje blanco. Eran Gravity y Tigre Blanco en un campo anti gravitatorio creado por adivina quién.

\- ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó Gravity

-Sí. –Respondió Tigre Blanco, pero estaba tratando con Gravity así que rectificó la respuesta—Espera, ¿para qué?

\- ¡Para el lanzamiento! –Gritó Gravity mientras movía el cuerpo de Tigre Blanco para preparar el lanzamiento.

\- ¡Gravity no!, ¡odio los lanzamientos! –Tigre habló demasiado tarde, ya había sido lanzada.

Tigre Blanco salió disparada, ella y Gravity estaban unos metros alejados del edificio, pero con el impulso Tigre se elevó rápidamente a unos cuantos metros y fue volando hacia delante.

Se interpuso entre la vía del Sol y la de los pistoleros cuando estaba en el aire sobre la azotea. Con la gravedad normal de su lado, Tigre Blanco consigue aterrizar contra un pistolero, en un segundo percibió a un pistolero apuntando detrás suya y con la agilidad de un tigre consiguió moverse rápidamente con un salto atlético hacia atrás para hundir sus pies contra la tripa del matón. El tercero que vino llegó a disparar tres tiros contra ella, la felina los esquivó con una voltereta hacia él y al levantarse le metió un gancho.

Aparecieron 3 grupos con 3 hombres en cada equipo, estaban bien armados y empezaron a rodearla. Gravity salvó a Ava con un campo anti-gravitatorio que pararon las balas de golpe, para poner algo más de suerte, Gravity alzó las armas al aire con sus poderes cuando aterrizó al lado de Tigre Blanco.

-Me debes una. –Dijo Gravity al aterrizar con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Me has lanzado! –Se quejó Tigre Blanco antes de ir a por el primer grupo de tres. Arañó a los dos y el otro le barrió las piernas.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a llegar si no? –Preguntó Gravity controlando el puño del matón de atrás que iba a golpearle. Dirigió el puño contra la cara de su dueño. –No interrumpas.

-Pues no sé. –Dijo Tigre metiendo un puñetazo a un pistolero. –A lo mejor con calma si te parece. –Ella arañó en el pecho del pistolero, le metió un gancho y una patada de nuevo en el pecho.

-Puede que a las chicas no les guste los viajes, tomo nota. –Gravity elevó a dos pistoleros en el aire y los chocó entre ellos—Aunque esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El último matón se dirigió al helicóptero para escapar con Manfredi, Tigre Blanco se encuentra frente a él tras un salto. El pobre matón sacó su pistola con rapidez, iba a disparar, pero cayó al suelo por un golpe y vio que su arma quedó cortada por la mitad.

Lo último que sabemos de aquel matón es que se fue a rastras rápidamente hacia atrás por la gravedad controlada por Greg, gastó sus últimas fuerzas en dar un grito de niña.

-Espero que sea uno de esos niñatos quien haya gritado. ¡Sacadme de una vez de aquí! –Gritó Manfredi, Tigre sabía que el anciano seguía dentro del helicóptero. Ella abrió una de las puertas y se lo encontró tendido en el asiento de atrás por el desuso de las piernas.

-No te preocupes por el helicóptero, ir en coche patrulla detenido es más fácil. –Dijo Tigre Blanco, con toda la superioridad femenina.

-Bromea todo lo que quieras. Un momento… te mencionaron, me hablaron de ti. Todos te están buscando, sólo a ti. –Dijo Manfredi con su voz mayor y siniestra.

-Patético. –Tigre Blanco le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Parecerá decisiva por lo que acaba de hacer, pero en su mente estaba analizando: "Ya son tres idiotas quienes me dicen eso, debe ser algo serio. Bueno, si me buscan me tendrán."

Tigre Blanco se fijó que Gravity había hecho un montón de cuerpos inconscientes de los guardaespaldas. Greg exclamó un tachan y ella arqueó una ceja con la máscara, se quedó un poco impresionada.

Y en el momento justo, Capa y Puñal salieron de la puerta que conectaba con el interior del edificio. La pareja justiciera se sorprendió al ver a Tigre Blanco y a Gravity al final del camino, poco después de aparecer el resto no tardó en llegar; Puño de Hierro y Agente Venom aparecieron de un salto a la derecha del extremo del edificio, Spiderman llegó en redes por la izquierda y Misty Knight junto con dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. llegaron al fondo, en el mismo lugar por el que salieron.

Capa y Puñal estaban rodeados y tenían a unos metros hacia delante al hombre al que estaban buscando durante mucho tiempo. Tenían tres opciones: Escapar con un tele-transporte, enfrentarse a un elevado número de objetivos que saben cómo actúan y podrían ir a por Manfredi. La otra opción era rendirse y dejar que ellos se encargaran del anciano, sin duda alguna esa opción no la iban a elegir. Por desgracia no todos los planes salen como uno pensaba.

-Se acabó chicos. –Dijo Misty con un agente a su izquierda y derecha—Os habéis cargado la forma fácil de arrestar a vuestro amigo. –Lo último lo dijo marcando con la cabeza donde estaba el helicóptero, Capa y Puñal también miraron.

-No tenéis por qué hacerlo. –Dijo Tigre Blanco poniendo posición defensiva con las garras por si acaso.

-Y si lo hacéis ya sabéis la respuesta. –Añadió Agente Venom sacando los lanzamisiles de sus hombros, que a diferencia de Tigre su posición no era defensiva sino de ataque.

-Alto el fuego, Agente Venom. –Ordena Puño de Hierro con su voz tranquila de siempre. Él tenía una posición kung-fu, con las palmas de las manos bien estiradas.

-Esto no es cosa de S.H.I.E.L.D. –Dijo Puñal—Esto se trata de vengar lo que nos hizo a nosotros y a otros chicos de nuestra edad.

-Podemos vengarnos, pero no de la forma que queramos. Hay leyes, hay que cumplirlas. –Razonó Misty sin dejar de apuntarles con su revolver eléctrico con sus dos agentes.

-Las leyes nos debilitan. –Exclamó Capa—No hemos conseguido detener a nadie como él porque las leyes nos atrasan y nos hacen menos eficaces. La venganza no está en la ley.

-Oye, ¿y si mejor nos dejamos de venganzas? –Preguntó Spiderman apuntando con sus lanzaredes, estaba medio bromeando y medio en serio. Él nunca cree en la venganza, siempre tiene un gran coste. –Todo puede salir bien, solo tenéis que dejar lo que queríais hacer.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a parar. –Contestó Puñal—No podemos parar. –Puñal se la oía decisiva, Capa no se lo esperó de ella, no iba a olvidar todo lo que dijo (porque lo utilizará en su defensa después de la muerte de M.).

-Pues nosotros os pararemos. Como he dicho, esto ha acabado. –Misty insistió y empezó a acercarse a la pareja como el resto del equipo.

Capa y Puñal no hubieran tenido ninguna oportunidad si no fuera por uno de los agentes. Aquel que antes vimos, el agente Carr era uno de los compañeros de Misty, tenía un objetivo diferente: sacar a Manfredi.

El agente Carr dispara su arma de energía contra Misty y el otro agente y los incapacita. Spiderman y Agente Venom fueron los primeros en verle y le llamaron la atención, antes de que dispararan redes, el agente Carr desplegó unos dados cerca de ellos y sobrecargó los lanza redes de los dos causando que se electrocutasen.

Después de ellos, Tigre Blanco y Puño de Hierro se dirigieron contra el agente Carr, pero este no se detuvo. Puño y Tigre atacaban a la vez al agente, pero pudo esquivar y bloquear sus ataques con mucha facilidad. El agente Carr tras estudiar los movimientos de los jóvenes, metió una patada contra la tripa de Tigre Blanco a su espalda y en un descuido de Puño de Hierro agarró su brazo, aprovechó en hacer una llave con su cuerpo y aplastar a Tigre con él.

Puede que les hubiera librado de una buena, pero Capa y Puñal no se iban a quedar mirando. Cuando el agente Carr se dirigía hacia ellos, Puñal preparó un haz de luz con el que golpearle, pero cuando se acercó a él lo esquivó con facilidad y al agacharse la barrió las piernas estrepitándola al suelo.

Capa empezó a correr contra el agente, Carr empezó a dispararle y vio que los disparos eran absorbidos por la oscuridad del interior de la capa, por ello con mucha discreción lanzó otros dados eléctricos al interior y cuando se aproximó se agarró a la capucha de Capa y se impulsó para saltar por encima. También cogió más carrerilla al saltar desde la espalda del joven y en cuestión de segundos se electrocutó por los dados (tres electrocutados, tres guerreros marciales vencidos y dos agentes especiales derribados. Aquel tipo era demasiado bueno, a ver como lo hace Gravity).

-Yo soy el siguiente. –Se dijo Gravity así mismo con temor. Se aproximaba hacia él y era el último, así que preparó su poder de anti gravedad—¡Vale tío!, ¡si vas a golpearme que no sea en la cara!

Gravity alzó el brazo derecho para dirigir la anti-gravedad, el agente Carr ya sabía lo que hacía, así que disparó con otra arma una cuerda con una bola metálica en cada extremo. El "proyectil" enrolló la cabeza de Gravity y una de las bolas metálicas le dio en una de las lentes de su máscara. Se quedó aturdido y se dio cuenta de algo; sí, le golpeó en la cara.

Tras haber derrotado parcialmente a sus enemigos, el agente Carr (aunque debería de dejar de llamarle agente) se dirige al helicóptero. Toda la acción había pasado lo suficientemente rápido como para que entrara al helicóptero sin preocuparse, Manfredi aún seguía tendido en el asiento trasero. El anciano preguntó quién era, pero sólo se preocupó de encender el motor.

Las aspas del helicóptero empezaron a sonar con el movimiento y empezó a elevarse. Los buenos no perdieron el tiempo, ya empezaron a levantarse. Capa y Puñal tenían delante a Misty y al otro agente apuntándoles para que no se escaparan, el resto de héroes fueron corriendo al helicóptero, Gravity lo atrapó en un campo anti-gravitatorio y no podía elevarse más.

Carr armó sus defensas y empezó a disparar una torreta que había justo debajo del vehículo. Las balas empezaron a estrellarse contra el suelo y los jóvenes héroes se apartaron del camino poniéndose a cubierto en los sistemas de ventilación.

Gravity controlaba la gravedad del helicóptero, la trayectoria de las balas y además tenía que proteger del montón de cuerpos de los matones a los que dejó KO antes, los mantenía a salvo en un campo de fuerza anti-gravedad. Greg sabía que en algún momento iba a perder el control y no podría sobrevivir para verlo. Tigre Blanco también calculó el resultado, con la velocidad de una felina corrió hacia Gravity y lo apartó abalanzándose sobre él empujándolo a la siguiente cobertura.

Entonces los disparos continuaron su trayectoria, Gravity siguió protegiendo a los matones aturdidos con su campo de fuerza. Los fogonazos se acercaron a los agentes y a la pareja justiciera, pero se separaron de la trayectoria. Misty y el agente tuvieron que romper su posición de vigilancia para alejarse de los disparos y de Capa y Puñal.

\- ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! —Exclamó Capa a Puñal cuando se pusieron a cubierto. -¡Tenemos que irnos!

\- ¿¡Y qué pasa con Manfredi!? –Preguntó Puñal medio gritando por el sonido de los fuertes disparos.

\- ¡Está controlado! —Respondió Capa, definitivamente no se refería a la situación de aquel momento- ¡Tengo un plan!

La pareja se tele-transporta y desaparece, dejando el trabajo para sus excompañeros. El agente Carr tuvo un buen fuego de cobertura que aprovechó para escapar, ninguno de los héroes estaba para perseguirle, habían sido totalmente inutilizados.

Puño de Hierro y Tigre Blanco se acercaron lentamente por la parte en la que antes estaba aterrizado el helicóptero, fijándose en el horizonte. +

-Han sido unos golpes duros, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Puño de Hierro a Tigre Blanco al ver que la chica estaba estirando el cuello con la mano apoyada en la nuca.

\- ¿Yo? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco girando la cabeza a Puño de Hierro—Perfectamente. Sólo estoy dolorida por una mala postura sentada.

-Debe ser por la llave de antes. No pasa nada mostrar tu estado actual. –Sugirió Puño, justamente ella estaba estirando el brazo y el rostro de su máscara mostraba que estaba entre frustrada y dolorida.

-Danny, estoy bien. Sólo dolorida y cabreada de que esta misión haya sido en fracaso en toda regla. –Contestó Tigre Blanco con la intuición de no querer hablar del tema.

-Al menos no te ha pegado en la cara. –Se quejó Gravity con la mano en su lente derecha de su máscara.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo? –Preguntó Agente Venom fijándose en la masa de simbionte reformándose en su mano izquierda.

-Ni idea. Pero peleaba bien. –Contestó Puño de Hierro, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver a Misty, ella también le miró.

-No era un agente, ningún agente puede moverse y planear como él lo hacía. –Misty contestó. –Gracias a él hemos perdido a Manfredi. Y a Puñal y Capa.

-Les encontraremos a todos. –Dijo Tigre Blanco. Después se oyó las sirenas de la policía llegando a la entrada, varios coches patrulla y camionetas de Código Azul estaban llegando para acordonar la zona.

-Vámonos. Hay que despejarse un poco. No me apetece dar la mala noticia a Frank. –Suspiró Spiderman

-Igualmente sé lo que ha pasado. –Dijo la voz electrónica de Frank desde el otro lado. –Estáis todos en la azotea y pronto va a llover, moveos.

-Adelantaos. Yo os seguiré en un momento. –Dijo Tigre Blanco.

Ava aún seguía observando el horizonte mientras se iban sus compañeros. Había perdido el helicóptero de vista, pero en el fondo no le preocupaba eso.

Estaba pensando en la resistencia tan feroz que ha habido hoy, pudo encargarse de los matones y del agente traidor la tomó por sorpresa y se defendió bien. Pero ha escapado junto con el objetivo, se siente responsable de no ser tan buena como era aquel hombre y de haber perdido la misión. Ava soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la salida con los demás, no tenía ni idea que un ninja ha estado vigilándola desde otro edificio más alto con unos prismáticos.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 8

En la academia, Frank estaba cansado, no solo por el hecho de ser mayor, sino porque la misión ha sido un fracaso y todo lo que pudo salir mal…bueno…salió mal. Tenían un plan perfecto, mantener distraídos a los objetivos mientras que un equipo se preparaba para sorprenderlos y atrapar a Manfredi, después ese objetivo escupiría todo el plan de Kingpin. Estaba claro que a un hombre tan mayor como Manfredi hubiera sido fácil interrogarle, pero cuando los dos jóvenes justicieros Capa y Puñal fueron a por él, todo se disparó causando un gran caos en la torre. Eso pensaba el señor Frank suspirando mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca y con un rostro que mostraba decepción y cansancio.

\- ¿Señor Frank? –Preguntó Sam a su profesor al verle—¿Se encuentra bien?

-Cansado, Sam. Cansado. –Suspiró Frank

-Si no teníamos suficiente con la cosa de Kingpin, ahora Capa y Puñal nos pondrán las cosas difíciles. –Dijo Sam, al volver a mirar Frank se dio cuenta de que su comentario no es nada motivador. –Pero estoy seguro de que los pillaremos y… bueno lo que sea. Siempre lo hacemos.

-Ya. Tú y Anya podéis tomaros un descanso. –Dijo Frank, Sam asintió con satisfacción e iba a salir de la sala. Pero antes Frank le dijo –Intenta llevarte bien con Anya. –Sam se detiene y se gira hacia él- Estamos en una operación importante que puede costar vidas inocentes. Y las vuestras también, por eso es importante que ahora os llevéis bien para hacerlo todo correcto.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –Dijo Sam antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Sam salió de la sala y se encontraba en el gran salón, Anya estaba tumbada en el sofá toqueteando su móvil con otra camiseta. Él iba a intentar hablar con ella, pero empezaría lentamente. Lo primero era lo primero, Anya tenía que dejar espacio para Sam, estaba en su sitio.

-Estás en mi sitio. –Empezó Sam.

\- ¿Y? –Preguntó Anya sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

\- ¿Puedes quitar las piernas por favor? –Preguntó Sam insistente.

-Me has machado la camiseta con café y me has hecho ir a por otra. No, mis piernas se quedan en su sitio, confórmate con el sillón. –Ordenó Anya señalando al susodicho sillón, tenía ojos solo para el móvil.

Sam no insistió y se sentó en el sillón de cuero acomodándose. Parecía mentira, estaba pensando cómo hablar en serio con ella, Sam estaba empezando a madurar mucho y ya casi no parecía el mismo, pero su carácter con Anya es la del Sam bromista-pesado de siempre. No empezaron con buenas migas, y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Anya se unió a la academia, es hora de empezar a dejar sus diferencias de lado y concentrarse en lo que tocaba.

-Siento lo del café. –Empezó Sam en modo light. Anya entonces movió sus ojos hacia su él y ella sonríe.

-No vas a sentarte aquí. –Respondió Anya con una sonrisa de chula creyendo que Sam quería solo eso.

-En serio. Estaba demasiado atento a qué pasaba y me choqué contigo. Perdón. –Sam sonaba convincente, Anya lo notó, aunque seguía con el aparato.

-Vaya Sam. Cualquiera diría que has encontrado tu cerebro que se quedó atrapado en tu casco.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea… -Sam se mordió la lengua para no contestar algo ingenioso. –Mira, lo de Kingpin es un tema muy serio y parece que sus amigos están interesados en matarnos. Es importante que todos nos llevemos bien para ganar. Incluidos tú y yo.

-Si eres tú el bocazas del grupo. –Anya no paraba de lucirse de chulería.

-Anya, en serio. –Sam consiguió lo que tomó por imposible, Anya le miró y parecía estar por fin escuchándole. Ella hasta soltó el móvil y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Vale. Comprendo, tú y yo intentaremos no matarnos durante unos días. –Aceptó Anya removiéndose en el sofá para estar a gusto y ver al chico.

Sam la respondió levantándola el pulgar, aunque tenía una pequeña y tonta curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar de tu cumpleaños? –Preguntó Sam, ella giró levemente la cabeza en otra dirección.

-Es…personal. –Respondió Anya.

Volvió a mirar a Sam y vio que tenía una ceja arqueada por la contestación. Ella quitó las piernas del sofá e indicó a Sam que podía sentarse, él obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

-Mis cumples siempre los celebraba con mi padre. –Dijo Anya, ahora ella consiguió que Sam la mirara atentamente. –Era cosa de familia. Mi papá y yo vivíamos en Brooklyn, por mi cumple me llevaba de paseo a ver la estatua del Capitán América, mi héroe favorito desde pequeña. Después del paseo me decía "¡vamos a ver la estatua más grande!" y nos subíamos a un barco para navegar alrededor de la Estatua de la Libertad, deseaba de alguna forma escalar la estatua. Finalmente volvíamos a casa y me preparaba una tarta de nata riquísima. –Anya contaba la anécdota con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Tu padre te mimaba mucho durante los cumples ¿eh? –Dijo Sam con simpatía, temía que Anya no la captara, pero lo hizo y sonrió en forma de contestación. -¿Por qué no lo celebraste este año con él?

-Ahí está la llaga. Mi padre era periodista y estuvo investigando sobre una guerra de clanes místicos, el clan de la avispa contra el clan de las arañas. En mi cumple de hace dos años, el clan avispa se enteró donde vivíamos y fueron a por él. Yo no podía hacer nada y aun así me hirieron de muerte. Fue entonces cuando el clan de las arañas me encontró y me ayudó.

Anya se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro para mostrar a Sam una araña azul tatuada, Sam silbó de admiración.

-Esto…-Marcó Anya—Me salvó la vida, y me proporcionó los poderes de una araña. Así fue como me convertí en Arácnida.

Sam no sabía nada de esa parte de la vida de Anya, conocía la parte bromista y divertida de ella, pero nunca supo que tuviera esa forma de ser tan poco habitual en ella.

-Lo siento, Anya. No lo sabía.

-No pasa nada, es normal que no lo sepas. Este tipo de temas no me van.

-Nah, ni a mí.

-Pero sientan bien cuando los dejas salir, desahogarte. Incluso contigo.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de agradecimiento mutuo, Frank se fijó desde un lado que ya iban mejorando

-Hay que prepararse. –Dijo Frank. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron a la vez después de asentir.

Después de que todo se saliera de madre en la Torre Rand, la seguridad de la policía, código azul y Control de Daños estaban volviendo a la tranquilidad. Sin contar que la prensa ha mandado a los periodistas para molestar un poco a los ricos con preguntas, especialmente a Wilson Fisk claro. La gente quiere respuestas por la "traición" de Manfredi y por la joven pareja de héroes que intervinieron y secuestraron a Donald Menken.

-Señor Fisk, ¿Supuso alguna vez que Manfredi estuvo en relaciones criminales? –Preguntó la presentadora Whitney Chang a Fisk alzando el micrófono al grandullón.

-Nunca llegué a saberlo o incluso pensarlo. –Fisk sonaba como si estuviera sorprendido—Estuve en contacto con él por un negocio, nada más.

\- ¿Y sabe algo sobre la pareja de héroes que les han asaltado? –Preguntó Whitney Chang.

-Oí algo de ellos, pero nunca los he visto. Han raptado a uno de mis empleados, Donald Menken. Las autoridades me han asegurado que Código Azul y S.H.I.E.L.D. están trabajando en encontrarles. –Respondió Fisk.

Peter Parker enfocaba con su cámara a Fisk y sacó una foto mientras hablaba, después enfocó al edificio Rand y sacó otra foto, por último, enfocó a Danny Rand y a Harry Osborn juntos hablando y sacó una tercera foto. El trabajo del Bugle ya estaba hecho y decidió a acercarse a sus dos amigos ricos, Peter y el resto del equipo ya llevaban ropa normal, Peter estaba sacando unas fotos para conseguir algo de dinero vendiendo sus fotos para el Bugle. Era fotógrafo y podía acceder al lugar por su oficio, sus amigos estaban en un restaurante todos reunidos para tomarse un respiro con una bebida.

Danny y Harry estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido mientras Peter se acercaba.

-No tenía ni idea que fueras una especie de maestro de artes marciales. –Dijo Harry refiriéndose cuando Danny se enfrentó contra los matones en pleno humo.

-Hay que saber hoy en día formas de defensa, especialmente los ejecutivos y directores generales. –Dijo Danny.

-Puede que me tengas que enseñar. –Bromeó Harry.

\- ¡Harry! –Exclamo Peter acercándose con preocupación.

\- ¡Peter! –Respondió Harry levantando la mano a su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Peter cuando llegó a ellos –He oído lo que ha pasado.

-Sí Peter, tranquilo estoy bien. –Dijo Harry –Menos mal que tenía a Danny, no tienes ni idea de cómo se las ha apañado.

-Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando de repente aparecen unos tíos raros a por nosotros. –Añadió Danny para que Peter captara lo que decía. –Han secuestrado a un empleado de Fisk, están trabajando para encontrarle.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Peter –Me alegra que estés bien, que suerte que tenga el pase de fotógrafo. Mary Jane no pudo llamarte, está preocupada por ti.

-Ahora la llamo. ¿Te envía ella o el trabajo? –Preguntó Harry sacando el móvil con una sonrisa.

-Las dos opciones. –Responde Peter. Ahora mira a Danny. –Danny, Whitney Chang quiere hacerte unas preguntas, si me acompañas…

-Sí claro. –Danny obedeció, sabía que era una excusa para reunirse con el resto. –Nos vemos Harry.

-Adiós Danny. –Dijo Harry.

Harry dirigió su vista a Fisk, aún el grandullón seguía hablando con la prensa. Estaba recordando lo que le dijo Puñal, que no se fiara de Fisk. Estaba relacionando cada posible evidencia que pudiera dar la razón a la rubia heroína.

La reputación de su empresa ya está mal, no quiere que empeore ahora con un aliado corrupto sonriendo con él delante de las cámaras, y si era un hombre de mal también intentaría detenerlo. Así que aprovechó una última cosa que decir a Danny antes de marcharse.

\- ¡Danny! —Harry le llamó la atención para que le viera. Danny se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. –Dentro de unos días vamos a hacer una ceremonia empresarial en la torre Fisk, me gustaría que vinieras.

-Vale, le echaré un vistazo a mi agenda. Pero te digo yo que estaré allí. –Respondió Danny tras pensarlo tres segundos.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso. –Agradeció Harry, a unos metros vio a Fisk abriendo la puerta de una limusina y el grandullón le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Harry! –Dijo Fisk a Harry- ¡Pronto empezará a llover!

\- ¡Enseguida voy! Me tengo que ir. Adiós, chicos. –Se despidió Harry y se fue con Fisk en la limusina.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 9

A continuación, Danny y Peter se dirigieron a la cafetería en la que estaba el resto del equipo, Danny le hizo una seña a Misty a lo lejos para que se uniera a ellos, pero ella dijo con la cabeza que no. Ava, Greg y Flash estaban en la cafetería, los camareros pusieron de música lo mejor de la época de los 60.

En la mesa rectangular al lado del ventanal de la izquierda, Flash y Greg estaban esperando su pedido especial, mientras Ava bebía de una botella de agua. El pedido especial ya llegó, un batido de chocolate con nata y con una cereza en la punta de la nata, los dos chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al contemplar a la preciosidad de enfrente, y no, no era Ava, era el batido.

\- ¿Vais a acabároslo? –Preguntó Ava sin creerse que el batido fuera de verdad.

\- ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Greg.

-Yo necesito centrarme en otra cosa que en todo el lío que ha habido hoy. –Dijo Flash— Y me da a mí que no ha acabado todavía. El chocolate me despertará, además viene Peter con nosotros así que seamos discretos.

Ava recordó que Flash no conocía la identidad de Spiderman, en algún momento se lo dirían, pero no hoy.

-Y tú bebiendo agua como una santa. –Greg juzgó a Ava.

-Me la han dado gratis y es sano. Tú has pagado por un montón de calorías. –Dijo Ava después de un trago de agua.

-Un montón de calorías buenísimas. –Dijo Greg poniendo dos pajitas en la nata.

-Él tiene un buen punto. –Flash le dio la razón a Greg mientras empezaba a beber con la pajita.

Ava puso los ojos en blanco, se fijó que Peter y Danny entraron en la cafetería porque afuera empezó a llover. Cuando llegaron a ellos reaccionaron igual.

-Pedazo de batido. –Peter se quedó impresionado.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? –Preguntó Danny

-No, llegáis en el momento preciso. Ya iba a rogar que Greg se atragantara con el batido. –Ava respondió.

-Ahora me contáis, tengo que llamar a Misty. –Danny se alejó unos pocos metros y sacó el móvil para llamar a su novia.

Danny quería llamar a Misty para convencerla de que se viniera con ellos, el trabajo y la vida heroica les ha complicado a los dos las cosas a la hora de salir. Danny sabía que una buena relación se trataba de que la chispa siguiera encendida, definitivamente no quería que esa chispa se apagara con Misty.

-Así que estás aprendiendo de ese libro de bromas ideales. –Peter asimiló lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento con los tres, ahora se refería a Ava por el hecho de que se estaba volviendo más enrollada con el grupo.

-Síp. –Respondió Ava.

-Pero es patética. –Añadió Greg con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa. –Dijo Ava con la mano en la barbilla.

\- ¿El qué? –Greg continuó bebiendo del batido a la vez que Flash.

-No has podido quedar con ninguna chica y te tienes que conformar con Flash ¿eh? –Dijo Ava para picar a Greg. Los dos chicos al mirarse casi se atragantan.

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Greg.

-Nos ha dejado por los suelos. Tengo que admitirlo. –Admitió Flash

\- ¡Muy buena, Ava! –Peter expresó sentándose al lado de ella. Cogió la cereza de la nata y se la dio. –Toma.

-Muchas gracias. –Agradeció Ava aceptando la cereza con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, tengo tu ropa. –La latina se refería al traje de Peter que tenía guardado en una bolsa, es el traje de Spiderman que se dejó en la basura de la academia. –Lava bien tus mallas y no las dejes en la basura.

Ava le guiñó un ojo de confianza, refiriéndose al traje claro. Peter la contestó con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió otra sonrisa que podía enamorar a cualquiera (al menos eso es lo que pensaba Peter).

-Estoy seguro que, si Peter se toma un batido, Ava se lo toma con él. –Flash susurró a Greg.

-Recuerda que Flash no sabe las identidades de algunos, no sabe quién es Spiderman, se cree que hemos venido por invitación. –Ava susurró a Peter y él asintió.

-Bueno, me alegra que vayamos a hablar de algo que no sea trabajo. –Dijo Peter a los dos chicos.

-Oye, que no tengo nada en contra de eso. –Dijo Greg, se refería al tema de antes. –Cada uno tiene sus gustos y no debe tener vergüenza de admitirlos.

-Tranquilo, era broma, yo también opino igual que tú. –Dijo Ava.

-Ya somos tres, ¿Y tú Flash? –Preguntó Peter, Flash le arqueó una ceja, incrédulo por la pregunta, aunque no le culpaba.

\- ¡Pues claro! –Respondió Flash después de un trago de batido—Soy el nuevo Flash. Se acabó meterse con los demás.

-Bueno, me alegra que seas más maduro. –Dijo Peter con admiración y Flash le respondió con una sonrisa segura y un pulgar arriba mientras empezaba a beber otra vez.

Danny ya volvía de hablar con Misty por teléfono, llevaba una sudadera verde con capucha para no llamar la atención a la gente por el hecho de que un famoso empresario estuviera en un restaurante (aunque en verdad, Danny no es muy conocido en el tema). Misty no podía estar con ellos en aquel momento, por eso Danny decidió organizar una sorpresa para Misty aquella misma noche.

-Misty no puede. Trabajo, y nosotros tampoco estamos en el mejor momento para quedar. –Dijo Danny al sentarse al lado de Peter y Ava.

-Ninguno de nosotros. –Añadió Flash—He tenido que dirigir un trabajo que se me ha dado bastante mal. Creía que se me daría bien, pero al parecer no soy tan bueno del todo.

-Tranquilo, colega. –Dijo Greg dándole un codazo con buen rollo –Nadie es el mejor en nada. Lo has intentado, eso cuenta.

-No sé. –Suspiró Flash desanimado, pero volvió a sonreír por lo que se le ocurrió y miró a Ava –A lo mejor un beso de alguna chica me anima.

-Preferiría besar a una rana nórdica. –Contestó Ava sonriendo causando que los chicos se rieran, sin duda empezaba a dársele bien esto de las bromas. Chocó los puños con Peter y con Danny.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te acompaño en el sentimiento, tío! –Reía Greg compadeciendo a Flash con una mano en su hombro, también el chico rubio estaba riéndose.

-Danny, ¿No crees que con tanto trabajo no deberíais intimar tú y Misty? ¿aunque sea solo un segundo? —Preguntó Ava a Danny.

-Justamente estaba pensando en algo así. –Contestó Danny llevándose todas las miradas de sus amigos. –Tenía planeado llevarla a mi suite de lujo personal y cenar a solas. –El resto admiró el plan.

-Suena genial Danny. –Dijo Peter—Yo con mi sueldo del Bugle no podría ni pagarme la factura de la luz.

-Pídele un aumento a tu jefe. –Sugirió Greg.

-La última vez que se lo pedí se partió de risa y me dijo dónde estaba la puerta. –Respondió Peter a Greg.

\- ¿Quieres algún consejo para tu chica? —Sugirió Flash.

-Me vendría bien. –Dijo Greg con interés.

-Me refería a Danny. –Respondió Flash y Danny le miró. –Nunca hagas algo que yo haría.

-Y si ella es muy seria, mantente guay. –Sugirió Ava de paso—Hazla reír, pero no mucho, elógiala, pero tampoco seas muy mimoso. Y nunca estés nervioso, cuando estás nervioso todo puede salir mal.

-Será lo de siempre chicos. –Dijo Danny—Seré yo mismo. Hay que aceptar quien eres y quien no eres.

Ese consejo fue el mejor, tanto para una cita como para la vida real. Los cinco amigos seguirían disfrutando en la cafetería. Aunque el tiempo afuera no parecía nada alegre por la lluvia que empezaba a caer. No debería comparar el tiempo de la ciudad con la siguiente zona.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 10

Es de noche en Nueva York, con nubes y lloviendo donde estamos, la Cocina del Infierno, un distrito de la ciudad de Nueva York más oscuro y criminal que las noches que lleva la Academia enfrentándose. Kingpin creció allí, aprendió a sobrevivir y ahora está en lo más alto. Pero en todos los lugares oscuros siempre hay un vigilante, de aquel sitió era Daredevil, el hombre sin miedo (y sin vista).

Ahora mismo, el héroe ciego estaba en la azotea de un viejo edificio. Aquellos edificios del lugar no eran tan altos, la mayoría eran de apartamentos, un buen sitio para el escondite de Capa y Puñal donde mantenían prisionero a Donald Menken.

La pareja había llamado a Daredevil para que les ayudara en un interrogatorio al ayudante de Fisk, querían la ubicación de Silvio Manfredi. Llevaban mucho tiempo con el héroe, en cierto modo fue él quien les dijo que no se fiaran de S.H.I.E.L.D. Capa y Puñal seguían hablando de su incansable objetivo en la azotea de un viejo edificio de apartamentos.

-No sé si fue buena idea que le secuestraras. –Dijo Puñal a Capa, ella empezaba a tener dudas sobre los planes de su compañero—Podría perjudicar nuestra imagen.

-Cuando diga todo lo que sabe sobre Manfredi, le detendrán y nuestros actos ya se verán con otros ojos. –Justificó Capa, él era quien estaba más decidido a capturar a Manfredi costara lo que costara—Eso es lo menos importante, da igual cómo nos vean mientras que hagamos justicia.

Puñal iba a replicar eso cuando apareció de repente Daredevil saltando desde otro edificio y aterrizando en el tejado.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios pensabais?! –Daredevil se enteró de lo ocurrido en la torre Rand hace una hora. –¡Manfredi es peligroso! ¡Y corristeis el riesgo de que S.H.I.E.L.D. os capturara!

-Pero no lo han hecho. –Replicó Capa—Tenemos lo que es importante y no necesitamos tu ayuda.

-La vais a necesitar. –Aseguró Daredevil. —No conocéis a Cabello de Plata, lleva controlando Maggia y las bandas de Nueva York desde hace décadas y nadie ha podido detenerlo.

-Su mundo del crimen se está viniendo abajo. Está cada vez más débil, es cuestión de poco tiempo que acabe todo para él. –Dijo Capa, Puñal estaba de brazos cruzados con la vista al suelo, no quería ver a esos dos peleándose. –Además, hemos conseguido el comodín contra Cabello de Plata. Hemos capturado a un empleado de Fisk que sabe mucho de Manfredi…

\- ¿Espera? –Daredevil cortó a Capa incrédulo- ¿Habéis secuestrado a un empleado?, ¡¿Qué se supone que sabe ese tipo sobre Manfredi o Maggia?!

-Le vimos esta mañana vendiendo armas de Kingpin a unos tipos de Maggia. –Puñal decidió intervenir. —Está claro que debe saber algo.

-La probabilidad es muy alta. –Dijo Daredevil.

\- ¿Lo probamos? –Dijo Capa acercándose al ciego desafiante. —Está cautivo en una habitación ahora mismo en este edificio. Vamos a interrogarlo, te hemos llamado porque sabes cuando la gente dice la verdad o cuando mienten.

Los dos héroes se quedaron en silencio entre ellos, Daredevil no creía en Capa, pero si admitiría que valía la pena interrogar a Menken.

-Ha sido una estupidez lo que habéis hecho. Tú solo tráelo aquí. –Respondió Daredevil a Capa.

Este obedeció tele-trasportándose al instante, dejando a solas un momento a Puñal y al ciego. Daredevil sentía inseguridad en el corazón de Puñal, podía sentirlo.

\- ¿Tú le apoyas? –Preguntó Daredevil con calma en su voz.

-Es mi compañero, por supuesto que lo hago. –Respondió Puñal esquivando la verdadera intención de la pregunta.

-Eso lo sé. Me refiero a esta caza a Manfredi, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? —Preguntó Daredevil aclarando la pregunta. Puñal se mantuvo en silencio dudando durante unos segundos.

-Quiero hacer justicia. –Respondió Puñal finalmente—Me gustaría hacerlo bien, como mis amigos de la academia. Quiero que la gente nos vea con buenos ojos porque también intentamos ayudar. Capa toma decisiones muy arriesgadas y él no se preocupa de eso.

Daredevil sentía que Puñal estaba cansada y decepcionada. Era joven, deseaba luchar contra el crimen como el resto del equipo, pero también deseaba una vida normal propia de su edad. Su vida se había vuelto completamente en una lucha contra el mal sin descanso, sin hacer cosas normales, sin irse con amigos. Solo peleas, peleas y más peleas. Y aunque a Capa no le afectaba mucho, ella deseaba algo más en su vida.

-Hacer justicia. –Repite Daredevil. - ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer cuando tengas a Manfredi contra las cuerdas?

-No quiero hacerle nada malo. Sólo detenerle.

\- ¿Confías en Capa?

-Él confía en mí. Yo también lo hago, con mi vida.

\- ¿Y también confías en lo que tenga pensado Capa para vengarse? –Esa pregunta de Daredevil dejó sin respuesta a Puñal y ella se encogió de hombros insegura. (Esto sin duda afectará al futuro)

Entonces aparece Capa, saca a Donald Menken de su interior y el empleado se cae de culo en el suelo. Hora del interrogatorio:

\- ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Qué queréis de mí?! –Preguntó Menken con terror en su voz.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho gusano. –Contestó Capa. –Vamos a hacer preguntas que vas a contestar. No mientas, lo sabremos.

\- ¿¡De qué demonios hablas?! –Menken no pilló bien las palabras de Capa—Yo solo acompañaba a Fisk…

Menken fue interrumpido cuando Capa le cogió de la chaqueta y lo levantó amenazante. Puñal y Daredevil cruzaron miradas (sí, Daredevil no está tan ciego después de todo).

-Está esquivando tus preguntas. –Dijo Daredevil.

-Señor Menken, no se alarme. –Puñal intentaba decir palabras tranquilizantes, pero tampoco mimar al corrupto. –No le haremos daño, pero empezaremos a dudar si no da respuestas o si nos miente.

\- ¡No, por favor! Hablaré. –Dijo Menken dándose cuenta que no eran los típicos héroes santos

Los tres héroes se miraron satisfechos, esto era casi una escena policial; Menken el sospechoso, Puñal la poli buena, Capa el poli malo y Daredevil el detector de mentiras.

\- ¿Dónde está Manfredi? –Preguntó Puñal.

-Él suele estar en algunas fábricas abandonadas registrando la venta de armas, pero desde que está más mayor se ha estado moviendo mucho menos. –Contestó Menken, Daredevil sintió que era verdad.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? –Preguntó Capa con su intensa voz.

-Después del lío por lo de la torre, estará en su escondite secreto. Ese escondite está aquí mismo, en la Cocina del Infierno. Calle Yancy, el edificio más alto. Pero tenía planeado dirigirse a una mansión que hay en Forest Hills a ser sometido a tratamiento médico. –Menken ha desvelado todo lo que había que saber.

Capa buscó respuesta de verdadero o falso de Daredevil y él asintió y dijo:

-Todo es verdad.

Puñal tocó el hombro de Capa para convencerle de que bajara y dejase marchar a Menken. Capa obedeció y le soltó, Menken respiró profundo de alivio sentado en el suelo.

La tranquilidad parecía que se asomaba, pero no duró. Un foco luminoso enfocó a los cuatro en círculo. La luz venía de una nave de reconocimiento de S.H.I.E.L.D., bueno, una de las tres que había realmente.

\- ¡Tyrone Johnson y Tandy Bowen! –Dijo el piloto por el altavoz- ¡Ríndanse y entreguen a Donald Menken!

Menken era el único que se sentía a salvo. Las naves iban acercándose más con los cañones listos girando en círculos para disparar. Los dos de los focos se rompieron por las dagas disparadas por Puñal. Cuando una de las naves de combate la sorprendió por la espalda, el foco fue destruido por Daredevil con uno de sus bastones (para ser ciego tenía puntería).

\- ¡Iros de aquí! ¡Yo los contendré! –Ordenó el Hombre sin miedo a la pareja. Los dos obedecieron sin rechistar y se tele-transportaron.

Daredevil se enfrentó contra los agentes que descendían de las naves, Capa y Puñal intentaron escapar por los callejones y se enfrentaron contra otros agentes.

Vamos a ir un momento a la localización que ha mencionado Menken. Era verdad lo que dijo, Manfredi estaba en silla de ruedas en uno de los apartamentos y se asomó por una ventana y vio las naves.

-He oído que has tenido problemas. –Dijo una voz electrónica que venía de un teléfono sobre una mesa, era la voz de Fisk. –Tienes suerte que contratara a Camaleón para cubrirte las espaldas.

Fisk se refería al agente Carr, no era ningún agente claro. Era un mercenario encubierto llamado Camaleón, un tipo con una máscara metálica que solo desvelaba sus ojos y su boca. Te puedes olvidar de él, ya se está marchando con el dinero. De alguna forma, Fisk sabía que lo ocurrido en la torre iba a pasar seguro y Manfredi iba a saberlo de una manera u otra.

\- ¡Lo sabías! –Exclamó Manfredi- ¡Sabías lo del asalto!

-En efecto señor Manfredi. –Respondió Fisk con tranquilidad. –Tengo un topo en S.H.I.E.L.D. que me informa con constancia de las operaciones.

\- ¡¿Querías que me arrestaran?! –Preguntó con cólera Manfredi.

-Quería ver de lo que era capaz, Cabello de Plata. Te di la ventaja de Camaleón, alégrate porque no fue barato. Pero ahora… estás solo. Ten cuidado al llegar a la mansión, por lo que me informa mi topo, ahora mismo S.H.I.E.L.D. está muy cerca. –Lo último lo dijo Fisk con un tono de satisfacción malvada.

Los médicos personales de Manfredi llegaron con una camilla para llevárselo a la camioneta que esperaba afuera. Tenía todo un convoy esperándole. Es cuestión de tiempo que los héroes estén sobre ellos.

Intento entreteneros con detalles de la situación de Manfredi, pero vamos a volver con la segunda persecución de Capa y Puñal en todo el día. La pareja aún seguía huyendo por el extenso callejón. Puñal iba en cabeza y disparaba dagas luminosas contra los agentes que se encontraba en frente suya, si se dejaba alguno, Capa se enfrentaba contra los rezagados.

Puñal metió una patada contra el estómago del agente y luego un codazo en la cara a uno que vino a su derecha, pero no pudo defenderse del golpe del arma que surgió a su izquierda. Ella cayó al suelo, vio al agente apuntándola y como él recibió un puñetazo de Capa. Para devolver a Capa el favor, Puñal disparó tres dagas contra tres agentes que venían detrás de Tyrone.

Estaba despejado por el momento, Tyrone notó a Tandy cansada cuando la levantó. Él preguntó si estaba bien, ella respondió "cansada".

La pareja llegó a lo alto del edificio que tenían en frente. Pocos segundos después de llegar al tejado, unos pequeños cohetes se estrellaron contra el suelo a unos dos metros de distancia de la pareja y se detuvieron al instante. Miraron la dirección de los cohetes y vieron que venían del Agente Venom desde un depósito de agua.

-Estoy listo para el segundo asalto. –Dijo el Agente Venom al saltar y aterrizar en el tejado.

Después de él, apareció el resto del equipo desde diferentes flancos hasta rodearles. Estaban el Agente Venom, Puño de Hierro, Tigre Blanco y Spiderman. Gravity no vino porque estaba lleno con el batido de antes, Tigre Blanco se lo reprocharía más adelante. "Sin Gravity perdemos algo de ventaja" pensaba la felina y con razón. Tendrán que bastarse así.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 11

Capa y Puñal han sido rodeados en círculo por Spiderman, Tigre Blanca, Puño de Hierro y Agente Venom. Parecía como si los cuatro fueran a pelearse a la mínima, pero en realidad iban a convencer a la pareja a que dejaran de resistirse y que volvieran con ellos.

Tenían más probabilidades de ganar juntos, aunque Capa tenía pensado otros planes. Esos planes desviarían el camino de cualquier héroe que quiera hacer lo correcto.

-A diferencia de vosotros, -Dijo el Agente Venom. —nosotros tenemos siempre un plan.

-Con calma Agente Venom. –Dijo Puño de Hierro.

Capa y Puñal pusieron las espaldas juntas listos para combatir cuando fuera necesario. Capa tenía enfrente a Spiderman y a Agente Venom, Puñal tenía enfrente a Tigre Blanco y a Puño de Hierro.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, -Dijo Capa. —tenemos que encargarnos de Manfredi de una vez por todas.

-Chicos por favor, no quiero haceros daño –Dijo Puñal con todo corazón. —Quiero que esto acabe rápido.

-Pues dejad de hacer esto. –Sugirió Spiderman también con corazón—Manfredi, Kingpin, toda esa gente no son nada parecido a algo a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes, si seguimos peleándonos entre nosotros no conseguiremos nada. Juntos podemos conseguirlo.

Capa pudo notar como Puñal esquivaba las miradas bajando la vista, a su indecisión la acompañó también unas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer sobre ellos. Los truenos también empezaban a sonar.

-Tandy. –La voz de Tigre Blanco levantó la vista de Puñal. –Sabes que es lo que quieres. Me dijiste que querías destruir la injusticia y yo te dije que ayudándonos mutuamente podremos vencer a cualquiera.

-Tigre, esto es algo personal. Ese hombre nos quitó nuestra vida normal. –Contestó Puñal.

-Sé lo que es eso y también intenté vengarme a mi manera. –Tigre Blanco también tuvo sus problemas- De esta forma no llegareis a ninguna parte y estáis desobedeciendo las normas.

\- ¡Las normas sólo nos ralentiza, nos hacen más débiles! –Capa parecía tener siempre una excusa en la punta de la lengua. –Si encerramos a Manfredi no conseguimos nada, seguirá de alguna forma con su imperio criminal y volverá todo a empezar. ¡Eso se acabó, enviaremos un mensaje a todos!

\- ¿Mensaje? –Repitió Spiderman temiendo la respuesta. - ¿Qué mensaje Capa?

-Hemos tomado una decisión que a vosotros no os gustará. Esta noche… será su última.

Spiderman, Tigre Blanco, Puño de Hierro, Agente Venom e incluso Puñal abrieron los ojos de par en par sorprendiéndose a que se refería. Estaba hablando de matar a Manfredi.

La famosa línea de los héroes que jamás debe ser traspasada, Capa estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Puñal no. En algún momento Tandy tendrá que decir lo que piensa a su compañero.

-Capa… -Puñal se dio la vuelta para mirarle intentando asimilar su decisión—¿Hablas de ma…?

Capa solo se encogió ante ella, era respuesta suficiente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y si querían tampoco hubieran podido porque Spiderman disparó una telaraña contra Capa y le atacó tirándolo contra el suelo. Spiderman estaba encima de la espalda de Capa con los pies bien apretados contra él y el suelo, Peter no iba a dejarlo porque es difícil atrapar una sombra.

\- ¡No vais a hacerlo! –Exclamó Spiderman sobre Capa. - ¡Si lo hacéis no seréis mejores que ellos!

\- ¡Capa! –Gritó Puñal- ¡Déjale en paz!

Puñal dio una patada contra la espalda de Spiderman liberando a Capa.

-¡Spidey! –Agente Venom corrió para ayudar a su compañero, pero Capa le metió un fuerte gancho contra la barbilla gracias al impulso de levantarse.

Spiderman estaba en el suelo por el previo ataque de Puñal, ella iba a alzarse contra él. En el momento menos esperado para ella, la sorprendió Tigre Blanco con un puñetazo que la alejó de Spiderman. Aunque Puñal retrocedía por los ataques rápidos de Tigre Blanco, bloqueaba cada puñetazo y patada con elegancia y con la misma rapidez que poseía su oponente.

\- ¡Sorpresa! –Spiderman volvió al combate y con una pirueta en el suelo, hundió los pies contra el cuerpo de Puñal.

Capa se defendía del agente simbiótico y del karateka místico. Agente Venom disparó misiles contra Capa, Capa absorbió los misiles en su oscuridad, se tele-transportó detrás del agente y soltó los explosivos en su punto débil. Agente Venom salió disparado de su sitio hasta el borde del edificio, hasta el simbionte se despegó un poco de su cuerpo.

Capa miró a su izquierda y vio a Puño de Hierro corriendo hacia él. El primer puñetazo lo bloquea con su brazo izquierdo, el segundo puñetazo lo bloquea con su muñeca derecha y devuelve el ataque contra Danny. El karateka lo esquiva agachándose a lo Matrix y le mete un codazo contra el estómago de Capa y le hace retroceder.

Capa ruge de rabia y dolor. Con un ataque inesperado, aturde a Danny y lo engulle en su oscuridad.

Agente Venom, sin su máscara por el hecho de que el simbionte se despegara, pudo ver la confrontación de Capa. Cuando su máscara orgánica le volvió a cubrir el rostro fruncido de Flash, él se dirigió contra su oponente y preparó un puñetazo en su mano derecha y una masa de simbionte en su mano izquierda. A solo unos metros, cuando Capa absorbe a Puño de Hierro, la masa de Venom se alarga contra el hombro de Capa y le hace girar hacia él.

Agente Venom saltó y tiró de su masa de simbionte para acercarse a toda velocidad para meterle el puñetazo derecho. Capa lo vio venir y le cogió el puño con la mano deteniéndolo. Tyrone hizo lo mismo que antes, le aturdió y le absorbió. Ahora se dirige a ayudar a su compañera.

Puñal contra la araña y la felina. Puñal sacó su látigo de luz para enfrentarlos. El látigo era capaz de hacer que Spiderman y Tigre Blanco retrocedieran, pero volvían al ataque en menos de un segundo.

La felina saltó por encima de Tandy, aterrizó a sus espaldas. Puñal admiró el salto en su mente, después dio una patada giratoria que hizo que Tigre Blanco retrocediera hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

Spiderman al ver que Puñal estaba distraída, disparó una telaraña que tapó el látigo de luz. Entonces el arácnido tira de la red tan fuerte que Puñal sale volando hacia su dirección, Spiderman se tumba en el suelo con rapidez, golpea a Puñal con sus piernas de nuevo causando que la chica perdiera el control y que cayera al suelo mojado de la lluvia.

-Tal vez puedas prestarme uno de esos látigos de luz. Molan mucho. –Bromeó Spiderman acercándose a Puñal junto con Tigre Blanco.

Puñal respondió a su gracia alzando otro látigo de luz en su otra mano cegando a los dos unos segundos.

\- ¡Te dije que me prestaras uno! ¡No que me dieras uno! —Spiderman se quejó antes de que él y Tigre Blanco fueran absorbidos por la oscuridad de Capa.

Tyrone consiguió absorber a todos, cosa que le debilitaba, pero se esforzaba en mantenerlos allí metidos. No era permanente, en algún momento iban a salir y volver a atacarlos, el equipo se reencontró incluso en la oscuridad y estaban planeando como salir. Por eso, Tyrone necesitaba que Tandy le ayudara.

\- ¡He absorbido a todos en mi capa! –Exclamó Capa mientras que Puñal se levanta con su ayuda -¡No podré encerrarlos por mucho tiempo! ¡Usa tus dagas de luz!

Puñal obedeció y preparó cuatro dagas de luz en una sola mano alzándola al aire. Entonces su conciencia despertó, recordó a quienes se enfrentaban, eran sus compañeros, sus amigos. No podía hacerlo.

-No puedo Capa… –Admitió Puñal con la cabeza baja. –son nuestros amigos. Sólo se preocupan por nosotros.

\- ¡Siguen órdenes! –Exclamó Capa, por esfuerzo, no por enfado. —¡Son soldados!

-Ellos son como nosotros. También han perdido cosas. –En la voz de Puñal podemos distinguir el cansancio y la decepción.

\- ¡No tienes por qué hacerlos daño, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo! ¡Sólo inmovilízalos! –Capa, aunque no lo pareciera, escuchó las palabras de Puñal. - ¡No puedo retenerlos más!

El equipo consiguió escapar de la oscuridad y se alzaron contra él. Si no era justo que fuera antes dos contra uno, lo era mucho menos cuatro contra uno debilitado.

Puñal no tuvo más remedio que disparar las cuatro dagas contra aquellos que antes eran sus amigos. Los cuatro héroes recibieron los disparos y quedaron en el suelo debilitados, aquellas dagas helaban la sangre.

Capa agradeció el acto asintiéndola, como si quisiera decir que ha hecho lo correcto.

-Tenemos que irnos, a estas alturas Manfredi y los suyos ya habrán llegado a Forest Hills. –Capa sostuvo la mano de Puñal. Después de que ella se fijara en un momento a los héroes doloridos y se disculpara con ellos en su mente, ella se tele-transportó con Tyrone.

Tigre Blanco en el suelo también afectada, estuvo mirándolos y cuando los perdió de vista cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la pareja ya no estaba. Ava se levanta con lentitud, que era lo más rápido que podía e intentó despertar a los demás.

-Puño, -Tigre vio que Puño de Hierro estaba también levantándose— ¿Flash? –Ava vio que al Agente Venom le costaba un poco más.

Luego estaba Peter con su nuevo traje de Spiderman, el trepa-muros directamente estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Tigre Blanco se agachó junto a él y preguntó su nombre, pero no recibió respuesta.

\- ¿Spider? –Tigre Blanco se dio cuenta que así no funcionaría. Se le ocurrió una idea. –Cuando te conocí siempre quise hacerte esto:

Una bofetada, Ava metió una bofetada a la cara de Peter para que despertara, hasta necesitó una segunda bofetada. A la tercera va a la vencida, Spiderman cogió la mano a tiempo antes de que impactara contra la mejilla.

-Sentido arácnido vuelve a funcionar. –Dijo Spiderman a la felina. –No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ava no le hizo caso e intentó darle con la otra, pero Peter consiguió agarrar la otra mano a tiempo.

-Quería ver si de verdad funcionaba tu cerebro –Tigre Blanca se excusó.

-Claro. –Dijo Spiderman con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, ella le ayuda a levantarse, pero se queda un poco dolorida por el costado. Justo donde la impactó la daga. –¿Estás bién?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió Tigre Blanco.

-Tenemos que volver a localizarlos. –Dijo Puño de Hierro.

-Ya saben a dónde van. –Dijo Agente Venom después de haber estado en comunicación a través de su casco con un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. –Pero el problema es que no sé si llegaremos a tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Preguntó Spiderman doblando los antebrazos.

-He llamado a una de esas naves para que nos lleven. –Respondió Agente Venom cuando una de las naves aparece sobre sus cabezas.

Parecía como si Agente Venom estuviera siendo el más lento, pero ya hemos visto que es capaz de tomar decisiones cuando se pone las pilas. Seguramente que hubiera sacado mejores notas en el instituto. El resto de sus compañeros admiraron su compostura.

-Bien pensado. –Dijo Puño de Hierro. –Has mejorado desde esta mañana.

-Te levantaste después de ser abatido con tus propios misiles, no está mal chaval. –Dijo Tigre Blanco dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-Has manejado bien el simbionte, Flash –Spiderman también le halagó. –Bien hecho.

Y se dirigieron los cuatro a la nave. Flash se sentía con alegría y a la vez centrado en su misión como el resto. Nunca creyó que su sueño de ser un héroe se haría realidad, incluso cuando poseía ya el simbionte. Creía que todos le mirarían mal por haber sido un matón en la secundaria. Ha seguido adelante con sus habilidades y ha podido notar que sus compañeros le apoyaban y le ayudaban. Flash jamás se había sentido tan feliz, no es de extrañar, su vida anterior no fue nada fácil.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 12

El convoy de Silvio Manfredi ya llegó a la mansión de Forest Hills para que los médicos le trataran. Era una casa grande con una extensión a izquierda y derecha muy similar en diseño, y en la parte central hay una entrada principal y sobre ella hay un gran ventanal.

El camión donde estaba Manfredi, abrió la puerta trasera y dos hombres bajaron a Manfredi tendido en una camilla y le llevaron adentro.

-Tenemos que llevarle a la habitación. –Dijo uno de los hombres llevando la camilla con prisa.

Todos los guardas entraron en la mansión y cerraron las puertas dos vigilantes se quedaron afuera, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Segundos después, el vigilante izquierdo es abatido con una daga luminosa. El vigilante derecho lo vio y se giró en su dirección, esa distracción facilitó que fuera absorbido por Capa.

Capa marcó a Puñal que atacara desde el techo irrumpiendo en el cristal que estaba sobre la recepción. Puñal subió al tejado trepando con agilidad, cuando llegó al cristal se asomó y vio a Silvio Manfredi siendo llevado en camilla a la siguiente sala. Cuando se fue, Capa es el primero en irrumpir en la entrada y enfrentarse contra los tres guardas más cercanos. Puñal dio ayuda extra entrando desde el cristal rompiéndolo.

La nave de nuestro equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba acercándose a Forest Hills. Iba rápido, pero tienen que alcanzar la posición de Capa y Puñal un poco más deprisa.

-Director Furia, -Agente Venom apretó un botón de su casco para comunicarse con Furia- ¿la información y el tipo que no os la ha dado son de fiar?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Respondió Furia. –Que Daredevil nos dé esta información a S.H.I.E.L.D. es porque es imprescindible.

Nick Furia decidió también unirse a la misión en persona, esto es una operación muy importante para el gobierno y en casos extremos de Seguridad Nacional. Todo autorizado por supuesto por la C.A.S. (Control de Actividades Super-humanas). Él, Daredevil y unos agentes estaban en la azotea de un edificio.

Daredevil dejó de pelear cuando la joven pareja se alejó lo suficiente de los agentes. El hombre sin miedo sabía que esto era serio y quería hacer lo mejor para Capa y Puñal, aunque para ello tuviese que acudir a S.H.I.E.L.D. para que los cogieran y los detuvieran. El principal motivo era por la decisión de Capa de matar a Manfredi. Tyrone no se lo dijo, pero podía sentir su venganza. Y no necesitaba sentidos especiales para saberlo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Matt. –Dijo Furia acercándose un momento a Daredevil.

-Tienes suerte que no les contara los secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D. –Respondió Daredevil, Nick Furia no respondió. No hacía falta que lo hiciera.

-Comprendes lo mismo que yo. –Dijo Furia. —Enseñar a la nueva generación a no traspasar la línea, eso es totalmente necesario. Por eso Tandy Bowen y Tyrone Johnson estaban en la academia como los demás, para aprender a ser héroes. Héroes de verdad.

-No me vengas con eso, Nick. –Daredevil le levantó el dedo índice cerca de su barbilla. –Sólo te he llamado porque quiero lo mejor para esos chicos y eres el único que puedes evitar que cometan un error del que no hay marcha atrás. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Furia volvió a asentir, entre ellos hay una larga historia que ahora no puedo contaros, estamos en la mitad de una, claro. Daredevil se va del lugar al igual que nosotros.

Las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D. ya llegaron a la ubicación junto con el equipo de cuatro de la academia. El grupo pudo notar como los destellos de disparos iluminaban las ventanas de la mansión.

Capa y Puñal acabaron con los últimos y se dirigieron a la sala por donde antes entró Manfredi en camilla. La siguiente sala era grande y tenía dos columnas de mármol, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha prácticamente ambas pegadas a la pared, había mucho espacio y a la derecha había un pequeño bar. Cuando la pareja entró se encontraron con una torreta al fondo bajo un balcón de madera que conectaba con el dormitorio principal. Seguro que Manfredi estaba allí.

La torreta era de larga distancia, una máquina enorme con una cadencia de fuego…bueno, una torreta ya sabes cómo dispara. La máquina empezó a disparar.

Capa y Puñal se pusieron a cubierto en la columna de mármol de la derecha, no había forma de destruir la torreta (el día ha sido de torretas y a lo loco. A los malos les chiflan este tipo de cosas).

-Puñal, necesito que crees la daga más fuerte que tengas para deshabilitar esa torreta. –Pidió Capa asomándose, Puñal estaba agachada un momento con la mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados.

-Perdona Capa, -Puñal se volvió a levantar con el mismo cansancio—no tengo suficiente energía para hacerlo.

Sin la energía del cuerpo necesaria para crear dagas y utilizar sus poderes luminosos, podían despedirse por segunda vez de pillar a Manfredi. En el momento preciso, un cohete alcanza la torreta y la destruye. Los dos se giran y ven a Spiderman, Puño de Hierro, Tigre Blanco y al Agente Venom con los cañones humeantes de sus hombros.

-Hola de nuevo. –Dijo Agente Venom.

-Ya van tres veces que nos encontramos, ¿y si hacemos una tregua? –Sugirió Tigre Blanco.

Capa y Puñal se miraron. Capa iba a responder hasta que Puñal dijo primero:

-Nada me gustaría más. –Dijo Puñal con una sonrisa de alivio- Siento lo de antes Capa, estoy cansada.

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo, yo también. –Dijo Capa apoyando su mano en el hombro de Puñal.

-Pues parece como si no os importara. –Dijo Spiderman.

-Spider…-Puño de Hierro le marcó al Cabeza telaraña que no subiera el tono. –Capa, Puñal, el edificio está rodeado por S.H.I.E.L.D. Nadie puede entrar ni salir si no es uno de los nuestros.

-Todas las fuerzas de Maggia están aquí, no quedan más refugios ni ventas ilegales, este es su último bastión. –Dijo Tigre Blanco. –Sólo tenemos que quitarnos de encima a los idiotas que ellos envían.

-Manfredi está en esa habitación. –Señaló el Agente Venom a la puerta del balcón y Capa y Puñal siguieron el dedo. –Y el anciano está muy débil, ya le tenemos.

-Pero no vamos a matarle. –Dijo Spiderman dando un paso al frente- No vamos a matar a nadie.

La pareja volvió a mirarse para decidir. Capa asintió a Puñal.

-Aceptamos vuestra ayuda. –Dijo Puñal.

-Hasta cierto punto. –Añadió Capa. –Además Puñal tiene que recuperarse para poder usar sus poderes.

Ava tenía razón en lo que dijo, era el último bastión de Maggia, pero no iba a ser fácil. Se dio cuenta cuando un montón de guardas con ropas de calle entraron por diferentes entradas y rodearon a ella y a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ahí están! –Dijo uno de los matones. –¡No dejéis que lleguen al jefe!

-Proteged a Puñal. –Ordenó Capa, él y los otros cuatro cubrieron en círculo a la chica de inmediato.

-Puedo cegarlos si se recarga mi poder. –Añadió Puñal.

Había unos cuantos, el grupo estaba preparado. Entonces empezó la pelea con un montón de matones viniendo cinco por cada lado que defendían nuestros héroes.

Kingpin observaba la pelea desde las cámaras de la mansión. El gordo líder de las noches corruptas, le encantaba ver como unos jóvenes como esos podían contra unos cuantos hombres que le superaban en número.

-No son simples chavales. –Dijo Gideon Mace, el hombre con chaqueta militar estaba también observando. –Esos chicos son duros. Si pudieron vencer al Hombre Purpura seguro que acabaran con Cabello de Plata.

-El señor Manfredi está en las últimas. Intenté darle toda mi ayuda posible para que siguiera controlando Maggia. –Dijo Kingpin observando con una sonrisa a las pantallas. Gideon entonces consigue divisar a la felina Tigre Blanco venciendo a dos matones a la vez. —Pero todo imperio llega a su fin. Lo sabe perfectamente.

-Los Ayala me lo arrebataron todo. Yo arrebataré la última Ayala de todos y me quedaré con su amuleto. –Expresó Gideon Mace con todo su odio.

-Estoy seguro que, si se lo propone señor Manfredi, lo conseguirá. –Kingpin lo miró desde su silla. –Pero eso está por ver ¿verdad? – Fisk volvió a dar una sonrisa de tiburón.

-Manfredi ha perdido la oportunidad de hacerse con la fórmula del Duende. –Suspiró Gideon ignorando lo que dijo Fisk.

-Alquilé al mejor agente infiltrado para ayudarle y he tenido que pagar al Señor Negativo para que sus hombres prestaran servicios a Manfredi. Ya no recibirá más ayuda, ahora todo depende de él. –Kingpin seguía sonriendo, sabía cómo iba a acabar todo.

Como Kingpin disfruta de la pelea, nosotros también podemos disfrutarlo.

Puño de Hierro daba ataques de kung-fu contra los enemigos más cercanos y rompió el suelo con sus puños místicos para que los matones más alejados se tropezaran.

Tigre Blanco con un impulso de un cuerpo al que le ha metido una patada, araña la cara al matón que se la aproximó con su mano derecha y al pisar tierra arañó con su mano izquierda a otro más.

Agente Venom atrapó a unos cuatro matones en una masa gigante de simbionte con su brazo derecho y con la fuerza de la inercia lo movió rápidamente contra los enemigos que tenía delante.

Spiderman disparaba redes a las jetas de los guardas que se dirigían a él y los que se libraban y le alcanzaban, conseguía abatirlos con sus puños. En un momento disparó una red contra un bate y tiró de él para que golpeara a un matón que venía a su izquierda.

Capa metía duros golpes, aturdía a los guardas con su capa para absorberlos y tele-transportarlos encima de otros que estaban más al fondo.

Toda esta acción sin romper en ningún momento el círculo que protegía a Puñal. Solo falta que Tandy haga su movimiento, ya tiene cargado su poder luminoso, es hora de que vuelva a enseñar a todos quien es la viva imagen de la luz.

\- ¡Estoy lista! –Expresó Puñal para avisar al grupo. Al abrir los ojos, estaban iluminados.

Capa protegió a los demás héroes extendiendo su capa sobre ellos para taparlos. Puñal se levantó y disparó diversas dagas en ambas manos en un solo acto. Todos los matones se desmayaron al recibir los disparos de luz, iluminaron la sala en un solo acto, casi como un fogonazo. La ceguera se acabó en unos segundos cuando todos los enemigos estaban en el suelo. Capa ya volvió con los chicos.

-He de admitir que me hubiera gustado verlo. –Dijo Spiderman fijándose en lo que queda.

-Tranquilo, -Dijo Puñal—ellos tampoco lo han podido ver.

\- "El último bastión" decías. "Sólo tenemos que enfrentarnos contra ellos" decías. –Dijo Agente Venom a Tigre Blanco para reprocharla.

-Nadie es perfecto, Venom. –Dijo Puño de Hierro al Agente Venom.

\- ¡Oye yo no he dicho en ningún momento que iba a ser fácil! –Dijo Tigre Blanco. –Aunque ha sido muy fácil para mí.

-Repito nada es perfecto. –Repitió Puño.

-Sí, seguro. –Suspiró la felina con sarcasmo.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 13

Los héroes no tardan en entrar a la habitación de Manfredi. El anciano estaba tumbado en una cama. En sí, la habitación era bonita y muy acogedora, pero con un señor mayor en ese estado no era algo muy bonito de ver.

-Lo habéis conseguido. –Dijo Manfredi refiriéndose a los chicos. –Ya estaba asumiéndolo incluso antes de que entrarais.

Spiderman, Tigre Blanco, Puño de Hierro y Agente Venom parecían tranquilos, pero sin duda Capa y Puñal no.

-Está mucho peor de lo que pensaba. –Susurró Puñal a Capa. Como podemos notar, él estaba más atento a Manfredi que a cualquier otra cosa.

Capa con los dientes apretados empezó a andar con rapidez hacia la cama de Manfredi, pero una telaraña pegándose a su hombro le detuvo.

-No lo intentes Capa. –Dijo Spiderman, Puñal se iba acercando a Capa.

-Podemos hacer algo con él, -Puñal sugirió a Capa. -algo que…sea más correcto. –Ella notó que Tyrone no quería darla respuesta.

-Ya me acuerdo…-Manfredi iba a decir algo con su gastada voz. –Capa…y Puñal. Je…me advirtieron de vosotros incontables veces…no me extraña. Yo también empecé así este negocio…a vuestra edad…pero Kingpin…lleva haciéndolo desde toda su vida. Estáis muy debajo de él.

-Intentas meternos miedo. –Interrumpió Capa—No vamos a huir de esta pelea. Nuestra guerra contra ti termina aquí.

-Depende, tú quieres que tu amiguita dispare una daga mortal contra mí porque es…-Manfredi tose-…porque ella es la única que puede. Pero ella no va a querer hacerlo, ¿Vas a presionarla para que cruce la línea?

Capa y Puñal pudieron mostrar sus emociones a través de sus rostros preocupados. Cabello de Plata, el anciano que estaba tumbado en la cama les arrebató sus vidas normales y los convirtió en Capa y Puñal. Lo peor era que él continuo su imperio de Maggia, la peor organización criminal que causó mucho sufrimiento durante años. Tyrone y Tandy tienen la oportunidad de acabar con todo aquello, no podían dejar que Manfredi consiguiera la forma de vivir más. Él creyó que lo encontraría en la fórmula del Duende Verde que le ofrecieron a cambio de que acabara con la academia.

-Oye, que nosotros también estamos aquí. –Dijo Spiderman levantando la mano.

-Deja de fanfarronear, Cabello de Plata. –Dijo Tigre Blanca- Ellos no te van a hacer nada. Estamos aquí para impedir que escapes, por no decir que igualmente no puedes.

Tigre Blanco tiene mucho carácter y genio a la hora de hablar con los enemigos, especialmente enfrentarse a ellos en lucha. Gideon Mace tomó nota junto con Kingpin desde la sala de control, aún espiaban con las cámaras.

-La hija se parece mucho a sus familiares. –Dijo Gideon Mace.

-De tal palo tal astilla, señor Mace. –Añadió Kingpin, observó que Manfredi no iba a dar más de sí en esta pelea. Tomó la decisión. –Cabello de Plata y Maggia han perdido, y sabe demasiado. Seguro que le gustará hacer los honores.

Kingpin saca de su gran bolsillo un detonador y se lo pasa a Gideon. Él lo coge un par de segundos después de verlo detenidamente.

\- ¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó Gideon con sospecha.

-Su organización podrá tomar el control después de la caída de Maggia. Es un ascenso para usted. –Respondió Kingpin.

Kingpin tenía un buen punto, pero Gideon no lo admitió. Ya sabía qué hacer.

-Otro jugador menos. –Dijo Gideon. Aprieta el botón.

En la parte baja de la mansión detonan los explosivos que estaban colocados en el interior. Todas las salas y plantas bajas explotaron. Los agentes que vigilaban en la sala de los matones inconscientes vieron como la habitación donde se suponía que estaban los héroes se derrumbaba.

La habitación de Manfredi empezó a temblar y a quebrarse el suelo. La habitación se partió por la mitad, el trozo derecho se hundió en vertical con Manfredi, Capa y Puñal. En el trozo izquierdo estaban los héroes de la academia agrupados y la estructura del suelo cedió para abajo.

Cayeron al suelo de forma estrepitosa, por suerte no era una caída de matarse, pero sí de romperse algo. Pudieron ver que Capa y Puñal estaban al frente, solo a unos metros.

El peligro no pasó, la estructura del techo se les iba a caer encima. Agente Venom interaccionó rápido y cubrió a sus amigos con su simbionte creando una bola grande que les cubrían. Capa y Puñal se protegieron con la capa en la oscuridad, incluso a Manfredi. Todo se viene abajo y todo lo que vemos son estructuras cayendo.

\- ¡Iniciad búsqueda inmediata! –Ordenó el agente capitán después de las explosiones y el derrumbamiento. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. empezaron a moverse y a buscar a los héroes moviendo las estructuras destruidas.

Todos estaban bien. La gran bola de simbionte empezó a abrirse y vemos que el grupo de la academia estaban más o menos ilesos, agazapados por cubrirse en el simbionte. Agente Venom iba recuperando el simbionte pegándose a su cuerpo formando su armadura, Puño de Hierro rugió un poco de dolor mientras se retocaba la nuca y Spiderman tenía en brazos a Tigre Blanco, al parecer a la felina la dolía la pierna.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Spiderman a Tigre Blanco.

-Genial, sólo me duele la pierna. –Respondió Tigre Blanco.

-Tranquila te tengo. –Spiderman la cogió en brazos.

-Ningún plan puede salir bien. –Suspiró Puño de Hierro observando a su alrededor. Buscando alguna señal de Capa y Puñal, pero no había nada.

-Pete. –Dijo Tigre Blanco en brazos de Spiderman, aún seguía así incluso con Peter en pie.

\- ¿Sí? –Preguntó Spiderman observando alrededor como hacía Puño de Hierro.

-Puedes bajarme. Sólo me duele un poco la pierna. –Ava se lo dijo con una sonrisa inocentona bajo su máscara.

\- ¡Ah sí!, Claro. –Peter la bajó con los ojos de su máscara bien ampliados por lo embarazoso que le ha parecido la situación.

-Ejem. –Tigre Carraspeó para ponerse en situación. -¿Dónde están Capa y Puñal?

-Y lo peor de todo, –Dijo Agente Venom cuando su simbionte se pegó del todo en su cuerpo. -¿Dónde está Manfredi?

Definitivamente esa era la pregunta más importante (no creo que a nadie le guste perder de nuevo al anciano). Poco después de la pregunta de Agente Venom, el reloj localizador de Puño de Hierro se activó y empezó a enviar la señal de la pareja…y la de Manfredi.

El pitido del reloj es una contestación para el grupo para seguir a Puño de Hierro corriendo. La señal venía detrás de un montón de escombros amontonados que les impedían el paso, sin duda Capa y Puñal tenían la ventaja definitiva.

Capa y Puñal se pusieron en pie, tenían delante suya a Manfredi en el suelo apoyado en una pared (o lo que queda de ella). El viaje de Tyrone Johnson y Tandy Bowen parecía que iba a acabar y nada lo iba a impedir.

-Se acabó. –Dijo Capa observando a Manfredi. El anciano abrió un poco los ojos.

\- ¿A qué esperáis? –Preguntó Manfredi. No tenía voluntad para nada.

-Puñal. –Capa la miró en forma de orden. En los ojos de Puñal podemos ver que no puede.

-Ty… no puedo hacerlo. –Puñal hizo que Capa se sorprendiera. Estuvo tan obsesionado en pillar a Manfredi que se le olvidó que Tandy tenía moralidad.

-Les huelo. Están aquí, y con Manfredi. –La voz era de Tigre Blanco. Capa empezó a alarmarse.

-Tandy, no tenemos tiempo para discutir. –Dijo Capa a Puñal.

\- ¡Entramos en una academia para ser héroes! –Respondió ella—¡No asesinos!

\- ¡Chicos no lo hagáis! –Era la voz de Agente Venom.

\- ¡Vais a cometer un error! –Añadió Spiderman.

\- ¡Puñal, cumplimos con nuestro deber! –Capa no quería que el equipo afectase a la decisión de Puñal. –Tenemos que detenerle, no parará.

Puñal sabía que era verdad, para ser tan mayor, Manfredi nunca dejó su imperio del crimen. Es una amenaza que no descansará, alguien tiene que detenerlo.

\- ¡Capa! –Spiderman hasta golpeó una de las rocas. –¡Deja de presionarla! ¡No puedes obligarla a hacer eso!, ¡Una vez que traspaséis la línea no habrá vuelta atrás!

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto. –Tigre Blanco también se acercó—¡Si decidís acabar con él, iremos a por vosotros! ¡y yo no me pensaré dos veces las cosas que tenga que hacer para atraparos!

Puñal y Capa escuchaban lo que decían, no iba a ser fácil para ellos, pero no es la primera cosa que se complica en la vida de estos dos.

-Lo siento, Puñal. –Dijo Capa. —Pero sabes que es necesario.

Puñal lo aceptó con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. Se acercó a Manfredi y él cerró los ojos, a continuación, ella prepara una daga de las más luminosas que ha creado y dispara contra el anciano.

La luz de la daga fue tan brillante que hasta iluminó los huecos de la muralla de escombros. Nuestros héroes de S.H.I.E.L.D. pueden oír el tele-transporte de Capa marchándose. Al igual que nosotros, se hacen una idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Se creen que su viaje ha terminado, que ya se ha cobrado venganza, pero no es así. La venganza siempre recae sobre el vengador, cosa que ocurrirá con Capa y Puñal.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 14

Las cosas se van a complicar mucho más de lo que Capa y Puñal cree. Ahora centrémonos en Wilson Fisk andando en el pasillo iluminado del piso 50, de la residencia de lujo de Harry Osborn, iba acompañado por unas personas que llevaban cajas llenas de bebidas caras, de copas de cristal y de otros materiales de cocina.

Fisk llama a la puerta del apartamento y abre Mary Jane Watson al grandullón que mostraba una sonrisa amable.

-Hola señorita Watson. –Saludó Fisk alegre a la joven pelirroja.

-Hola señor Fisk. –Respondió MJ con sorpresa. -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. –Respondió con buenos modales. Después entraron la gente con las cajas al apartamento de lujo y empezaron a preparar todo para la ceremonia empresarial de la siguiente noche—Espero que no os importe que mis ayudantes preparen el lugar para la ceremonia de mañana por la noche.

-No, claro que no, adelante. –Respondió MJ. Apareció Harry detrás de ella y el grandullón le saludó con la cabeza.

-Harry, tu chica es encantadora. Has elegido muy bien tu pareja, siempre es bueno saber quién es la mujer de tu vida. –Las geniales palabras de Fisk hizo que ambos se sonrojaran con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, señor. –Dijo Harry pasando una mano al hombro de Mary Jane.

-Harry, ya nos conocemos de sobra, -Dijo Fisk riendo—deja las formalidades, llámame Wilson.

-Cómo tú quieras Wilson. –Respondió Harry, justamente se acordó de una cosa. -¿Dónde has estado? No respondías mis llamadas.

-He estado ocupado trabajando. –Respondió Fisk—Con el tema de Manfredi. Ha dejado algunas cicatrices su traición que he tenido que arreglar. Pero todo está solucionado, me aseguraré que mis relaciones sean de las legales, las últimas que he tenido me han dado problemas. Al igual que aquella vez en la que me juzgaron, tuve un contacto malo que me llevó a ser juzgado por poner precio a la cabeza de los héroes arácnidos de la ciudad.

-Se acuerda bien. –Dijo Mary Jane.

-Uno no se olvida de un juicio, especialmente si eres el juzgado. –Respondió Fisk con una sonrisa amable todavía. –Bueno, mis ayudantes acabaran enseguida, no os molestaremos más. Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches, señor…digo Wilson. –Se despidió Harry.

Fisk cierra la puerta y deja a Harry y a Mary Jane. Harry se acuerda todavía lo que le dijo Puñal, "Fisk no es de fiar". Poco a poco fue relacionando algunos asuntos con el tema y empieza a darle vueltas a la cabeza muchas cosas. Las relaciones extrañas de Fisk, el juicio de hace ya un tiempo que hubo, querer hacer tantos tratos…era sospechoso.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Harry? –Preguntó Mary interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Esto es sospechoso. –Respondió Harry en susurro para que no le oyeran los ayudantes—ÉL es sospechoso.

MJ asintió comprendiendo lo que decía.

-Hay muchas cosas que dan mucho que pensar sobre Fisk. Pero todo esto es porque hoy, cuando aquellos dos justicieros interrumpieron la reunión, la chica me dijo que no me fiara nada de Wilson Fisk.

\- ¿Tú la crees? –Preguntó Mary –Ya has visto la clase de "héroes" que son, puede que sea un engaño.

-Ellos iban a por Manfredi. Y Manfredi tenía una relación de trabajo con Fisk, no creo que sea casualidad que Fisk haya sido juzgado y después que se revele que tenía una relación con un criminal de alto rango. Además, había fuerzas especiales que irrumpieron demasiado pronto. Deberían de estar al tanto de algo.

Mary Jane ya asimiló y pensó las teorías de Harry. Ella frunció su ceño, abrió más los ojos y asintió dando la razón a su novio.

-Tienes buenos puntos. Pero no sabemos si es verdad o no. –Dijo MJ.

-He dicho a Danny que venga mañana por la noche a la ceremonia. Tal vez pueda ayudar. –Harry de nuevo tenía razón. Pero ese tal vez se convertirá en un seguro.

Hablando de Danny, él (con su traje de Puño de Hierro) y el resto de sus amigos (Spiderman, Tigre Blanco y Agente Venom) volvían a la academia decepcionados después de la difícil misión que han tenido. Nova y Arácnida los recibieron, ya se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

-Hey chicos. –Saludó Nova.

-No hagas ninguna broma. –Ordenó Tigre Blanco.

-Ni siquiera iba a hacerla. –Respondió Nova.

-Tampoco os peléis. –Ordenó de nuevo la felina refiriéndose a él y a Arácnida.

-Tranquila. Hemos hecho una tregua. –Respondió Arácnida.

Tigre Blanco reaccionaría de alivio, pero no tenía ni fuerzas. La verdad es que ella ha sido la que más se ha presionado en toda la misión, es su manía de siempre, esforzarse al máximo, ser siempre mejor cada misión. Eso la cansaba mucho.

-Furia está esperando con Frank. –Dijo Arácnida.

-Bueno, con suerte me dirán que me esforcé. –Dijo Agente Venom.

-Tú y todos. –Dijo Puño de Hierro.

-Cierto, lo siento. –Se disculpó Agente Venom.

El señor Frank y Nick Furia estaban en el salón esperando al equipo. Cuando llegaron, Spiderman ya temía la que les iba a caer.

-Os pediría el informe, no hace falta, estuve dirigiendo la operación desde el frente. –Los miembros se miraron los unos a los otros atemorizados, incluso Arácnida y Nova. -Sé que os habéis esforzado al máximo. Y estoy orgulloso de vosotros. Pero debisteis haber pensado que hacer un trato con Capa y Puñal no era la mejor idea, cuando llegasteis a la habitación deberías haber reaccionado a tiempo y arrestar a Manfredi en el acto, al igual que con Tyrone y con Tandy. Incluso los fallos más mínimos pueden causar un gran desastre. Con eso en cuenta, confío en que rectifiquéis vuestros fallos. Ahora, ¿el líder del grupo puede darnos alguna explicación?

-Ehm…-Agente Venom sabía que el director se estaba refiriéndose a él—Bueno yo…intenté reaccionar rápido, y los demás han hecho lo que han podido, pero…

-Fui yo señor. –Spiderman dio la voz. –Soy yo el culpable de que esta misión haya sido un fracaso.

Todo el mundo se quedó extrañado mientras que Spiderman se acercaba a Furia.

-Cuando nos ordenó que reclutáramos a Puñal, yo le insistí que reclutáramos también a Capa. Ahora entiendo porque no estaba interesado, los métodos de Capa han recaído sobre Puñal y ha afectado el camino de ella. Peor, hubo peligro de que la misión de capturar a Manfredi fuera interferida por ellos y que todo se fuera al traste, cosa que ha pasado. Esos fueron los riesgos que usted previó, y los que yo no vi venir. Tomo la responsabilidad de la misión. Nadie más tiene la culpa salvo yo.

Furia se quedó meditando lo que dijo Spiderman mientras ponía su mano en la barba. Los demás se quedaron incrédulos por lo que hizo, tomar toda la responsabilidad de la "culpa" no era justo. Pero ya le conocían, sabían que Peter era así de cabezota con las cosas.

-Está bien Spiderman. –Dijo Furia. –Pero recuerda que no estás solo. Por ahora no tenemos más pistas. Id todos a descansar.

-Dormir más de seis horas y sin móviles, es una orden. –Ordenó Frank.

Los dos adultos se fueron y dejaron a los jóvenes. Spiderman se giró entonces a su equipo, por las caras que mostraban a través de sus máscaras podía decir que estaban algunos impresionados y otros frustrados con él.

-Nosotros acabamos de llegar, ni tampoco nos lo creemos. –Añadió Joya con Powerman, esos dos acababan de llegar como ella había dicho y se enteraron de sobra el acto de Spiderman.

-Redes, antes yo estaría riéndome de ti de la patética idea que has tenido. Pero vamos, no puedes echarte la culpa encima. –Dijo Nova.

-Especialmente cuando no hay ninguna culpa. –Añadió Arácnida.

\- ¿En serio? –Dijo Spiderman por lo último que dijo Arácnida. –Nova, Arácnida y el resto; no estuvisteis en aquella misión. Furia nos mandó a mí, a Tigre Blanco y a Puño de Hierro a reclutarlos. Nos dijo: "sólo nos interesa Puñal. Capa tiene problemas de comportamiento" y adivinad; no mentía, y yo no hice caso. Tigre, Puño, sabéis que tengo razón.

-Te faltaba poco para ser listo. –Tigre Blanco se dispuso a hablar de inmediato— Estás diciendo una chorrada. Tomar la responsabilidad de la misión es una estupidez innecesaria.

-No es la forma más sabia de decir las cosas, pero Tigre tiene razón. –Puño de Hierro la dio la razón.

Spiderman suspiró, tenían razón. Pero él creyó que su acto fue lo mejor para su grupo.

-Entiendo lo que decís, pero debo esforzarme más. Así no llegaré a ninguna parte. Además, os he hecho un favor a todos. –Spiderman se fue, no por enfado, sino por sí mismo. Los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacia él mientras se marchaba.

-He oído que alguien tiene una cita. –Powerman se lo recordó a Puño de Hierro.

\- ¡Ah maldición! Es verdad. –Puño de Hierro se quedó casi pasmado.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo maldecir. –Añadió Agente Venom.

-No sé si llegaré a tiempo. –Puño de Hierro se frotó la frente preocupado, sin duda.

\- ¡No te preocupes yo te llevo! –Joya cogió de la mano a Puño y se fue volando al instante.

\- ¡Espera! –Nova también empezó a volar hacia ellos- ¡Yo doy buenos consejos!

Agente Venom, Powerman, Tigre Blanco y Arácnida se quedaron en el salón. Se quitarían sus trajes, cenarían cualquier cosa y se echarían el sueño más largo que hayan tenido todo este mes.

Joya llevando a Puño de Hierro llegaron al balcón de un edificio, en el piso en el que estaban iban a cenar Danny y Misty con unas fabulosas vistas luminosas de la ciudad. Hasta tenía la mesa preparada, pero Nova con vista de cocinero se dio cuenta que faltaba la comida.

\- ¡Iré a vestirme! –Dijo Danny quitándose la máscara y la camiseta del traje mientras entraba a la habitación de la izquierda.

-Muy bonito. –Silbó Joya admirando el piso de lujo.

-Falta la comida. ¡Danny falta la comida! ¡Eso no es bueno! –Nova se quejó como si fuera su cita.

\- ¡Está preparada en el horno! –Gritó Danny desde la habitación cambiándose.

Mientras que Joya colocaba un tenedor recto y se fijaba la marca de la botella de la que iban a beber, Nova se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y sacó del horno dos platos de salmón a la plancha con guisantes y zanahorias. Tenía una pinta buenísima. Nova pudo olerlo; su nariz de cocinero le dijo que estaba bien, peeeero estaría perfecto si:

-Estaría perfecto si el salmón tuviera un punto crujiente. Te recomiendo que le eches un poco de ajo rallado para dar un toque un poquito más sabroso. –Nova contaba su vida mientras que él y Joya ponían los platos en la mesa. –Incluso también puedes añadir aceite de oliva a las verduras.

-Nova, es su cita. –Dijo Joya con una sonrisa al cabeza-cubo.

-Estoy listo. –Danny ya salió con ropa más adecuada para la cita.

-Me alegra que te estés haciendo mayor. –Nova sonriente le dio un toque en el brazo.

-Venga vámonos. –Dijo Joya insistiendo a Nova. –Solo tiene que esperar, puede hacerlo sólo. ¡Suerte rubito!

Danny los asintió con una sonrisa, a continuación, los héroes voladores saltaron del balcón. Danny se cree que se han ido, pero podemos ver como se asoman por el borde de la barandilla del balcón volando.

\- ¿Crees que le irá bien? –Preguntó Joya—Es decir, Danny siempre ha sido callado y espero que eso no le afecte con la cita con Misty.

-No lo sé. Está claro que la relación no es como lo tuyo con Luke. Sólo podemos observar y darle apoyo si es necesario. –Dijo Nova asomando hasta la nariz junto con Joya.

Joya y Nova se quedan esperando y vieron que Danny y Misty se encontraron y se saludaron con un beso. Luego se sentaron y al final Jessica tuvo una idea mejor.

\- ¿Oye y si nos vamos? – Sugirió Joya.

-Mejor. Le irá bien con Misty. –Nova estuvo de acuerdo.

En la academia, cada uno ya tenía su ropa normal. Bueno, más bien llevaban el pijama porque eran casi las 12 de la noche y ha sido un día de no parar. El simbionte se despegó de la piel de Flash y se dejó caer muerto a la cama. Anya ya estaba roncando con un libro en las manos que pretendía leer.

-Estoy demasiado lejos de mi academia de Inwood. –Ava estaba hablando con Luke en el pasillo. –Me quedaré a dormir hoy aquí.

-Me he fijado que eras la más cansada del grupo. Sin duda te apoyo en la idea de dormir aquí. –Luke lo dijo al ver que Ava se pasaba la mano por los ojos.

-Lo que sea. "Siempre a tope" es mi frase. –Ava hizo que Luke pusiera los ojos en blanco. –Estaré bien, Luke. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, especialmente tú.

Ava siguió su camino hasta encontrar su habitación. Puede que Luke la dijera que durmiera y que se relajara, pero no podía, estaba pensando en las cosas que dijeron los supervillanos a los que se ha enfrentado. Todos aquellos que tenían que ver con las noches corruptas la han dicho que un tal Gideon Mace estaba buscándola. Cuando lo encuentre la contestará a un par de cosas, hasta entonces, Ava debe descansar todo lo que pueda porque no tendrá la ocasión más adelante.

Ella estaba abriendo el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, daba la casualidad que la habitación de Peter estaba al lado y él estaba entrando también, pero se detuvo al verla. (Demasiadas casualidades).

-Un día duro ¿eh? –Dijo Peter a Ava.

-Sí, pero yo estoy como nueva. –Respondió Ava con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro, intenta hacer una pirueta hacia atrás. –Apostó Peter. La chica le arqueó una ceja e hizo la voltereta sin problemas. –Guau.

-Eres bienvenido. –Ava parecía chula hasta que le dio un fuerte pinchazo en la pierna y causara que se agachara con un rugido.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico ayudándola a levantarse.

-Es la pierna, me caí mal antes. –Respondió Ava.

Peter al levantarla, la miró fijamente como si la estuviera enseñándola una lección, la latina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ava.

-Te presionas. Te presionas mucho. –Dijo Peter con seriedad.

-Ya, lo sé Peter, no eres el primero que me lo dice. Quiero darlo todo en las peleas, demostrar que me esfuerzo. No soy una heroína de las más fuertes y por eso tengo que demostrar lo que valgo.

-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y que quieres ser una gran heroína. Eres el Tigre Blanco, pero también eres Ava Ayala. No lo olvides.

Ava sabía a qué se refería Peter y tomó en cuenta lo que dijo. Lo que nunca iba a olvidar sin duda era la preocupación que tiene él de ella.

-No lo olvido.

-También recuerda lo que te dije una vez. –Peter aún seguía hablando con un tono simpático para no parecer un rarito. —Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. Así que estarás bien.

Sin duda hay que mencionar el gran cariño que se tienen el uno al otro, se sentían casi como hermanos. Ava se sonrojó y le sonrió unos segundos, pero acabó reaccionando y no quedarse atontada.

-Gracias, Peter. Suenas demasiado mono para ser tú. –Vaciló Ava.

-Es el sueño. –Vaciló Peter también con los ojos medio cerrados. -¿Podrás llegar a la cama a salvo o te tengo que llevar en brazos?

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y tú qué?! – Ava no se rendía fácilmente.

\- ¡Yo estoy siendo amable! –Peter se rio al igual que ella. –Bueno, duerme un poco.

-Igualmente. –Ava estaba entrando a su habitación- Por cierto, cuando lleves a una chica en brazos asegúrate que sea la chica que te guste. Puede que con Mary Jane funcione, solo ponte el traje y estarás seguro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Respondió Peter. –Buenas noches, Ava.

-Buenas noches insecto. –Contestó Ava. Al cerrar la puerta se apoya en ella y podemos ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Peter volvió a su habitación, recordando lo que dijo Mary Jane a él esta mañana; que no tardara en pedir una cita a la chica que le gustaba. Pero ahora no sabía quién podría ser esa "chica que le gustaba".

Por un tiempo en su juventud de los 11 años, mucho antes de ser Spiderman, Mary Jane Watson, la vecina de al lado de su casa, era la chica que le gustaba en el vecindario.

Ella también se sintió atraída por él, hasta se dieron un pequeño besito por probar, eso les bastó para ser amigos por lo mal que salió, por no decir que es uno de esos típicos recuerdos de niños de los que nunca nos apetece recordar. En teoría no fue un "primer beso" porque aquello como salió no se puede ni contar.

Peter lo estaba recordando todo después de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa. Lo que dijo MJ es lo mismo que dijo Ava un momento, Peter se dio cuenta y se sintió raro al darse cuenta.

"Mejor olvídalo" Peter pensó.

Vamos a ir a otra parte, será rápida esta parada, o al menos lo justo. En Manhattan continuaba lloviendo, y Capa y Puñal continuaban afuera en lo alto de los edificios. Había oscuridad de la noche, pero acompañada por numerosas ventanas que desprendían luz en cada una en pisos más bajos desde la posición de Capa y Puñal, un poco más adelante a la izquierda tenían el edificio del Empire State.

Capa y Puñal estaban en el borde del edificio observando la ciudad, hay diferentes pensamientos entre los dos.

-Por aquí hay un pequeño municipio donde unos matones de Maggia se reúnen habitualmente, está claro que no saben lo que ha pasado con Cabello de Plata. –Capa parecía listo para saltar abajo al edificio al que observaba. –Vamos a decirles que ha pasado con él.

-No hace falta. –Puñal señaló a una furgoneta de la policía. –Ellos ya se encargarán.

-Pues con más motivo actuaremos rápido. –Respondió Capa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Puñal no se lo creía- ¡Hemos hecho más que suficiente! ¡No voy a detener a esos tipos si la policía ya está aquí!

-Puñal es nuestro deber…

\- ¡No tenemos ningún deber!, ¡ya no!

Puñal se alejó del borde y dio la espalda a Capa. Ella no quería saber nada más, no quería hacer más por aquella noche.

\- ¿Puñal qué te ocurre? –Capa dejó de prestar atención a lo que queda de Maggia y se acercó a Tandy.

-Ty… he matado una vida esta noche. Yo…no quería hacerlo… -Dijo Puñal dándole la espalda, tenía la voz apenada.

-Era necesario Tandy. Sabes que él no iba a parar nunca. –Capa se acercó a ella e intentó animarla, lo empeoró.

\- ¡No se trata de eso!, ¡Nunca lo has comprendido! –Puñal se giró por fin a él— ¡Yo quería entrar en la academia porque quería ser una heroína, no una justiciera! ¡Cuando salimos de allí tenía miedo de lo que pretendías hacer porque sabía que me arrastrarías contigo!

Capa se quedó de piedra, no era capaz de decir nada.

-Entiendo la conexión que tenemos. Y sé… que no podemos evitarla. Pero me voy a dormir donde siempre… bueno, más bien donde raramente dormimos. Contigo o sin ti…me da igual. –Puñal se fue, la daba igual que fuera con ella, sólo quería descansar y olvidar esa noche. –No te preocupes por lo que una vez me prometiste, sé que no vamos a tener nunca una vida normal.

Tyrone se mantuvo de pie en medio del edificio mientras ella se marchaba, no sabía qué hacer, por como bajaba la mirada sabemos que en su interior no solo había oscuridad de su capa, sino también tristeza por todos los fallos que ha cometido. Dese ese día, seguirá atormentándose por haber arrastrado a una vida difícil a su pareja.

Él quería vengarse, y con esa venganza causó que Tandy se manchara las manos de sangre. No se lo iba a perdonar.

La furgoneta de la policía que antes señaló Puñal, se estaba acercando al lugar de los matones. Utilizó la marcha atrás para entrar en el callejón del sitio. Los dos matones del lugar no se alarmaron en lo más mínimo, se abrieron las puertas traseras y salieron unos cuatro hombres con un ataúd de hierro sobre los hombros.

-¡Rápido! –Dijo el más mayor y rechoncho con gafas y sombrero-¡Cabello de Plata necesita la reparación de emergencia!

¿Reparación de emergencia? No te preocupes pronto sabrás de qué tratará, las cosas van a empeorar como dije.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 15

(Hola de nuevo, antes de empezar quiero avisar que a lo mejor llega un momento en el que no pueda subir capítulos más a menudo por la vuelta a los estudios, las vacaciones siempre se acaban D: En fin, es solo para que lo tengáis en cuenta y gracias de nuevo por las críticas, que os guste es suficiente para mí para volver a escribir. También perdonadme si leéis una expresión mala o si tengo alguna falta de ortografía. Ya os dejo en paz, espero que os guste, hasta pronto ;D)

Tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos, vamos a despejarnos un poco nosotros también y vamos a adelantarnos unas cuantas horas en el mediodía del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, ¿Qué tal te va la vida? ¿estudias o trabajas?, yo estoy contando todavía la vida de nuestros héroes que tanto queremos. No tengo mucho que contarte, así que centrémonos en Peter en la Universidad del Empire State:

En la cafetería de la terraza de la universidad, Peter Parker se quedó dormido con los brazos cruzados en la mesa. Sus nuevos amigos de allí, Eddie Brock, Michelle González y Randy Robertson, se sentaron alrededor suyo.

-Cuando dice que está ocupado, lo dice en serio. –Dijo Randy.

-Es muy mono. –Dijo Michelle con una sonrisa. –No te ofendas, Eddie.

-No te preocupes. —Respondió Eddie a Michelle. –A lo mejor se despierta gracias a ti. Ninguna chica le ha dicho que es mono.

Peter empezó a despertarse, se fijó en los tres que le miraban. Él lentamente levantó la cabeza de sus brazos cruzados con los ojos medio cerrados.

\- ¿Quieres agua Pete? –Preguntó Eddie extendiéndole un vaso de agua.

-Sí. –Peter agarra el vaso, lo arrastra en la mesa hasta él y se echa el agua en la cara como si le diera igual todo. –Gracias Eddie, estoy mejor.

-No has dormido muy bien. –Asimiló Randy.

-Han sido unos días muy duros de trabajo. –Respondió Peter. –Jameson me tiene muerto.

-Mi padre trabaja con él, -Dijo Randy- y no es por ofender, pero él está en mucho mejor estado que tú ahora mismo.

-Tú padre tiene nómina, yo soy externo. Puede que a los de la nómina los trate mejor. –Supuso Peter pasando la mano por la frente.

-Trata a todos por igual. Lo siento Parker. –Respondió Randy con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… -Peter se puso más cansado cuando Randy le dijo eso.

\- ¿No deberías descansar un poco? –Preguntó Michelle—Hacer fotos a Spiderman debe ser agotador.

-No es solo por el Bugle. Tengo otros trabajos de los que debo ocuparme yo y otros chicos. No podéis ni imaginarlo. –Dijo Peter apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Seguro que sí. –Dijo Eddie para animar a su amigo de la infancia.

Peter no quería dejarles colgados, pero estaba claro que no podía decirles que ha estado en mayas con otros amigos suyos para detener a dos justicieros que han arrebatado la vida a un criminal anciano. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué más puede ser? –Preguntó Eddie.

-Repartir pizza. –Dijo Peter girando la cabeza a ellos sin dejar de apoyarla en la mesa. Los tres se rieron un poco.

-Hace un tiempo vi a Spiderman con una pizza balanceándose por Manhattan. –Recordó Michelle. Peter ya se levantó con lo siguiente. –Lo más probable es que ese insecto la robara por ahí.

-Quién iba a decir que Spiderman robaría una pizza. –Dijo Eddie.

-Tendría hambre. –Supuso Randy.

-Yo creo que lo más probable es que él la comprara de la forma más legal posible. –Dijo Peter llevándose las miradas de los tres, especialmente de Michelle. -¿No?

-Se nota que el sueño te ha afectado. –Rio Michelle. - ¿Ese tipo comprando una pizza? Lo más fácil es que la robara, entre otras cosas claro.

\- ¿Spiderman roba? –Preguntó Peter.

\- ¿Haces fotos de Spiderman para el Bugle y no sabes para qué? –Preguntó Michelle incrédula y divertida. –Ese insecto es una amenaza.

"No puedo creerlo" pensó Peter al escucharla. Ha utilizado todas las palabras para darle la pista de que es lectora del Bugle. Amenaza e insecto son dos palabras propias de la boca de Jameson.

-No sé cómo han podido creerse que ese tío no tuviera nada que ver con los problemas de Oscorp. –Dijo Michelle mientras que Peter en su mente se decía que no volvería a por una pizza para Nova—Pero estoy segura que sí tuvo algo que ver con lo que pasó con Cabello de Plata.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño extrañado. No porque la chica le culpara, sino por la rapidez de los medios.

Michelle sacó de su bolso un periódico doblado y lo extendió en la mesa. Se veía el título y una foto en blanco y negro. Peter leyó el título: CABELLO DE PLATA CAE CON MAGGIA.

-Aquí está la noticia. –Dijo Michelle.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva publicado el periódico? –Peter se fijó en la foto, era Manfredi en la habitación tumbado en su cama.

-Desde esta mañana. –Respondió Eddie, al parecer él también sabía del tema. –Ocurrió anoche. Trabajas en el Bugle, deberías saberlo.

-Sí lo sé. Es solo que la noticia ha salido disparada más rápido de lo que creía. –Dijo Peter.

-A mí no me extraña. –Dijo Randy tan tranquilo como siempre. -Es decir, Cabello de Plata fue anónimo, era un tipo importante y conocido en el crimen durante décadas y nunca le cogieron. Cuando ya descubrieron quien era, es normal que se haya convertido en la noticia del año y que estuvieran al tanto de todo.

-Supongo. –Asintió Peter inclinándose a su silla en una posición normal.

Analizó la foto, la posición le indicaba que fue desde la esquina superior derecha del techo, tenía que ser de una captura de las cámaras de seguridad. No había ningún fotógrafo en la zona durante la misión, y aquella foto se hizo antes de que todo se desmoronara. Era sospechoso, nadie estuvo tan cerca de Cabello de Plata excepto ellos, Peter pensó que podía ser alguien más involucrado en las Noches Corruptas.

Spiderman no tardó en contar la noticia a Arácnida y ahora se dirigían al despacho del Director Furia. Nos hemos movido un poco en el tiempo y también del lugar, estamos en la academia y han pasado unos minutos.

-Nosotros somos los fotógrafos a los que más recurre Jameson, es poco habitual en él que llame a otra persona para la historia en vez de a nosotros. –Decía Arácnida acompañando a Spiderman al despacho de Furia.

-Él sabe que nosotros somos los que manejamos este tipo de casos. No pagaría a nadie nuevo para conseguir la historia, eso es seguro. –Dijo Spiderman.

-Foswell estuvo investigando sobre Cabello de Plata, hasta llegó a infiltrarse con varios seudónimos como Gran Hombre o Parche. –Sugirió Arácnida refiriéndose a un compañero de trabajo (con muchas agallas por lo que puedes comprobar).

-No. Esto viene de más arriba. Al nivel de Kingpin por lo menos. Tengo esa sensación. –Dijo Spiderman seguro.

Hablaron con Nick Furia del tema, digamos que el hombre del parche no tenía mucho entusiasmo con esa información.

-Es una gran pista, chicos. Pero ahora tenemos que centrarnos en la situación actual de Kingpin y las Noches corruptas. –Dijo Furia.

-Pero podría acercarnos más a él. –Sugirió Arácnida.

-Tal vez pueda, no es seguro. Parker, Corazón, podréis iniciar la investigación cuando queráis. Sois trabajadores del Bugle, seguro que descubrís algo. Pero os necesito centrados en lo que es seguro al cien por cien, estaremos cerca de acabar con el proyecto de Kingpin si avanzamos con cautela. –Furia tomó una decisión.

-Entendido señor. –Asintió Arácnida.

-Puedes irte, -Ordenó Furia a Anya y ella se dio la vuelta para irse. –Parker, espera un momento.

Arácnida por un momento miró extrañada a los dos, pero no tardó en ignorarlo e irse con normalidad. Peter estaba acostumbrado a que Furia se quedara a solas con él para darle la charla debido a que él siempre desobedecía las ordenes, aunque últimamente estaba tranquilo (sin contar lo de la anterior misión).

-Hacía tiempo que no me echabas la bronca a solas. –Dijo Spiderman. -¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Haces mal en tomar toda la responsabilidad de la misión de Manfredi. –Furia lo dijo sin rodeos cruzando las manos sobre su escritorio.

-Ya dejé claro cuál fue mi fallo. –Respondió Spiderman.

-El fallo, fue de Capa y Puñal al cruzar la línea. –Interrumpió al instante Furia. –Sí, te ordené que reclutaras solamente a Puñal, pero decidiste también dar una oportunidad a Capa. Creíste que fue la mejor opción y al final resultó que no, porque ellos tomaron esa decisión, no tú.

Peter se cruzó de brazos pensativo sobre lo que decía Furia. Estaba claro que incluso el mismísimo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. le iba a reprochar su decisión.

-Tiene razón señor. –Dijo Spiderman devolviendo la vista a Furia.

-Sé que lo has hecho por tu equipo. –Dijo Furia totalmente seguro.

-Sí. –Respondió Peter. –Mi equipo son buenas personas, han pasado por muchas cosas igual que yo y se esforzaron mucho al cumplir la misión. Se merecían algo mejor que una bronca.

Furia asintió lentamente la cabeza al entender sus motivos. Pudo notar la diferencia de los primeros días que se unió a S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta ahora.

-No lo hagas la próxima vez. –Ordenó Furia. Cuando Spiderman se marchaba, él le llamó antes de irse. –Espera Parker. Había una especie de mensaje en el tejado del edificio residente de Osborn.

Desde las cámaras de un dron que accedieron a través del ordenador, pudieron ver un mensaje grande en rojo: ENCUENTRAME EN LA AZOTEA DE LA TORRE FISK A LAS 21:30. Con la firma de: MJW.

-Supongo que será un fan. –Dijo Spiderman fijándose en el ordenador. Volvió a analizar la firma y ya supo quién es. –O tal vez Mary Jane Watson.

-Esto puede ser una buena señal. –Dijo Furia.

\- ¡Está claro que es una señal! –Bromeó Spidey, Furia le miró con cara seria. –Perdón, ha sido un mal chiste. Iré a ver de qué se trata.

-Si la señorita Watson sabe algo, descúbrelo. –Ordenó Furia.

-Lo tienes. –Aseguró Spiderman.

Seguro que os acordareis de la calle Yancy, la hemos visitado antes y podrás recordar que allí hay un montón de bandas callejeras. Agente Venom y Powerman estaban andando por la calle con sus trajes puestos. No han ido a pasear, sino a una tienda local y de paso dar una patrulla. Ellos dos sabían mucho del tema de la banda de la calle Yancy.

En un callejón podemos ver como siseaban un par de tipos que parecían con ropa mugrienta y vieja, se dieron cuenta de quién era Powerman. Le habían visto antes y por eso se acercaron a él.

\- ¡Eh Russell! –Exclamó uno de los tipos a Powerman, el héroe solo andaba ignorándole. –¡Tío, te estoy hablando a ti!

Cuando el tipo y su amigo llegaron a Powerman fue cuando ya él se giró a ellos con pocas ganas.

-Ya no te vemos por aquí, ¿por qué demonios has vuelto Russell?

-Russell ya no está aquí. –Dijo Powerman con total seriedad y decisión ante ellos. –Así que, por vuestro bien, dejad de hacer daño a la gente o cualquier estupidez que estéis haciendo en vuestro negocio.

\- ¿Qué? –El tipo se quedó impresionado. -¡¿Acaso sabes con quien te metes?!

\- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Agente Venom sacando sus misiles de sus hombros contra los dos tipos de la calle. –Además él no necesita que le cubran las espaldas.

Después de que el idiota que levantó la voz apretara sus dientes de frustración, su compañero le cogió del hombro y le ordenó que se largaran. No tardaron en volver al callejón dejando a Powerman y a Agente Venom solos.

\- ¿Algún problema? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco desde el comunicador.

-Ninguno, Tigre. –Respondió Powerman levantando su muñeca del comunicador hasta la barbilla. –Viejos problemas.

-Siento haberte quitado la oportunidad de patearles el culo. –Se disculpó Agente Venom con Tigre Blanco levantando su muñeca del comunicador.

-Decidí no hacerlo cuando vi que tus instintos de matón despertaban de nuevo. –Respondió Tigre Blanco, ella estaba asomándose en una azotea, seguía sus pasos como ayuda extra por si ocurría algo.

-Si hubiera aparecido yo seguro que habrían salido corriendo. –Nova al parecer también estaba con ellos volando en el aire unos cuantos metros más alto, podía ver como los rayos dorados del sol iluminaban los edificios del atardecer de la ciudad.

-O se habrían reído de ti. –Dijo Powerman, parecía una broma, pero estaba serio. –Créeme, los conozco.

\- ¿De qué? –Preguntó Agente Venom.

-Después de creer que mis padres estaban muertos, caí bajo y me dediqué a ser guardaespaldas de jefes de bandas. Pero no quise continuar, pasé a ser Russell el guardaespaldas de la calle Yancy, a ser Powerman el héroe de Harlem. Después de todo eso, S.H.I.E.L.D. me encontró y me dejó un espacio para el grupo que estábamos creando.

-Y después vine yo. –Añadió Nova.

-Vaya, siento oír la parte mala. –Dijo Agente Venom. –Si te sirve de apoyo moral, yo también estuve un tiempo aquí. Mi mote, "Flash", me lo dieron porque yo era quien corría más rápido, intentando alejarme de ellos.

\- ¿Ellos? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco también interesada.

-De la banda que me "acogió" entre comillas. –Respondió Agente Venom.

Los cuatro continuaron poco más en silencio hasta que Nova desde el cielo divisó el lugar objetivo.

-La tienda está más adelante. No tiene buen aspecto. –Dijo Nova al fijarse que en el letrero eléctrico echaba chispas.

Agente Venom y Powerman enseguida llegaron a la tienda que había en la acera derecha. Tigre Blanco ya estaba en la puerta fijándose en los detalles del lugar, pudo ver que el badulaque estaba completamente desordenado y destrozado. Estanterías tiradas, cajas de comida en el suelo, una televisión rota y el mostrador partido.

-Esto no ha sido un accidente. –Dijo Tigre Blanco aún con la vista fijada en la tienda, cuando iba a decir lo siguiente, Nova ya había aterrizado en el suelo y estaba con ellos. –Alguien ha atacado este sitio.

Los cuatro héroes entran en la tienda y no encuentran mucho más de lo que ha visto Ava.

-Powerman, ¿Sabes de alguna banda que robe armas de otras bandas? –Preguntó Nova.

-No, La banda de la calle Yancy es un grupo organizado, hay muy pocas bandas más en el lugar. Hablamos de asaltarse a sí mismos. –Respondió Powerman, mientras que Tigre Blanco andaba por la tienda hasta que encontró algo.

\- ¿Y si no fueron ellos? –Preguntó la felina agachándose de cuclillas mirando un objeto del suelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Agente Venom.

Tigre Blanco se levantó y enseñó un guante redondo de pinchos metálicos, enseñó la parte de la marca donde ponía MACE.

-Estas armas pertenecen a Gideon Mace. -Ella le pasó el guante al Agente Venom. –Los últimos datos dicen que hay probabilidades de que él está cooperando con Kingpin en las Noches Corruptas. Si alguien ha atacado este sitio, ha sido un enemigo de ellos.

Los tres chicos aceptaron la teoría certera de Ava tras unos segundos de pensamiento. Luke pudo notar que Ava no había descansado y se dedicó a buscar información de Gideon Mace. Después de que Nova pensara con una mano en su barbilla llegó a una obvia conclusión.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Nova mirando alrededor del estropicio. –Y no han sido ninguna de las fuerzas de la ley porque de lo contrario nos habríamos enterado. Nos enviaron a detener un escondite de armas, hemos llegado y no queda nada. Fuera quien fuera, no era un amigo.

-Quizá nuestra respuesta segura estará en las cámaras de seguridad. –Señaló Powerman a la cámara de la esquina superior derecha, cerca del mostrador.

El grupo va al ordenador del mostrador, acceden a las grabaciones más recientes y descubren lo que pasó.

Las imágenes mostraban el interior de la tienda por la luz blanquecina de las bombillas porque era de noche, había hombres que llevaban bolsas de munición y las llevaban al fondo.

De repente, uno de ellos se alarma al ver algo afuera, saca su arma y empieza a disparar. Entonces un humo inunda toda la tienda, engulle a los pistoleros aun disparando con sus armas causando destellos amarillos en el humo, finalmente los tipos salieron disparados del humo y se chocaron contra las paredes de la tienda.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos hasta que surgió la figura del humo y se dirigió a la cámara. Era una especie de robot de muchos metros y su rostro era de nada más ni nada menos que el de Silvio Manfredi de vuelta entre los muertos.

El grupo se quedó atónito, y vosotros extrañados, al parecer el abuelo menos querido de la ciudad resurgió de los muertos.

-Hola Kingpin. Sí, estoy vivo. Sé que activaste la explosión de mi mansión y que me quitaste todo lo que tenía. Ahora me toca a mí, te quitaré todo lo que tengas e iré a por ti. Pero antes de acabar contigo y con Mace, mataré a Capa, a Puñal y a todos sus amigos de S.H.I.E.L.D., te demostraré que yo mismo puedo destruirlos y verás como todos arderán…como lo harás tú.

A Tigre Blanco y al Agente Venom se les nota por sus máscaras que tienen los ojos abiertos sorprendidos, Powerman y Nova estaban boquiabiertos. Nova entonces le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuvo una visión:

Capa y Puñal estaban siendo atacados, un túnel del metro con escombros y al equipo entero en el suelo mientras que Cabello de Plata tenía agarrados del cuello a la pareja, vías altas del metro del Barrio con un tren pasando a toda velocidad con el número 29 en un lateral. El último era de un monstruo naranja gruñendo con furia quemada.

Nova volvió al momento en el que estaban. Sin esperar y sin dar explicaciones se fue volando tan rápido como una bala hasta llegar a Capa y Puñal. Tenía que hacerlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La pareja estaba en una azotea de un edificio de apartamentos, Puñal observaba la calle como si fuera lo mejor que podía hacer. Capa estaba apoyado en una pared, observándola. Tyrone no ha olvidado las palabras de Tandy de la noche anterior y mucho menos de la promesa que la hizo sobre que algún día vivirían una vida normal.

Cuando se dispuso a hablar con ella, un humo de unas bombas de gas que se desplegaron por el suelo, los pillaron con la guardia baja. Capa vio como el cuerpo de Puñal salió disparado del frente hasta caer al suelo, él solo pudo gritar su nombre porque un brazo de hierro lo noqueó.

Nova cuando llegó allí, aún había humo y una figura alta llevándose a Capa y a Puñal dando grandes saltos de edificio a edificio hasta que llegó a unas vías y se subió al tren que se aproximaba. Sam supo de qué tren se trataba, del mismo que el de su visión, si seguía los pasos correctos podrá seguir el camino hasta ellos.

\- ¡Nova! –La voz de Tigre Blanco en el comunicador captó su atención. -¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Tigre, os envío unas coordenadas. ¡Encontraos conmigo en la ubicación que os doy, luego os lo explico!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 16

El grupo pronto se reunió y se puso en marcha, Nova era quien más rápido iba. Mientras que ellos van a seguir el rastro, tenemos tiempo a pasarnos por la torre Fisk donde estaba aquella fiesta formal de directores multinacionales, la torre parecía un rascacielos normal hasta que llegamos a la parte final, donde había una estructura de un templo romano. La entrada del templo era la terraza del lugar y accedías al interior subiendo por las extensas escaleras. Dentro tenía una decoración más diferente al romano, un estilo arquitectónico victoriano donde los ricos solían bailar con su dama. Al final decidieron hacer la celebración en la torre Fisk, era más elegante y Harry al estar sospechando de Fisk, prefiere que su residencia esté al margen de todo lo que pueda pasar.

Si escuchas bien, oirás una ópera alemana mientras que los ricos invitados hablaban entre ellos con sus copas de champán. Si miras arriba al frente, verás unas escaleras que llevaban a unas puertas a las que accedía al pasillo donde había habitaciones de lujo, la del fondo es la de Wilson Fisk.

Estaba dentro viendo el vídeo de Manfredi recién llegado hace unos minutos. Seguramente pensaras que debe estar preocupado o furioso, pues no, estaba sonriendo con malvad sabiendo que incluso lo inesperado seguía la corriente de su plan. Incluso continuaba sonriendo después de que Harry llamara a su puerta con tres toques.

-Fisk, están todos esperando. –Dijo Harry.

-Voy enseguida Harry. –Respondió Fisk bajando la tapa de su ordenador con su gigantesca mano.

Coge su bastón de la empuñadura de diamante en su mano derecha, se ajusta el pañuelo morado del cuello con la mano libre y se retocó los hombros de su chaqueta americana blanca. Fisk salió y vemos que Harry va con un traje formal que su padre Norman le dio en su momento.

-Está todo listo Wilson. –Dijo Harry.

-Bien, muchas gracias Harry. –Dijo Fisk con una sonrisa amable. -¿Dónde está la señorita Watson?

-Aquí mismo. –Dijo Mary Jane, llevaba un vestido rojo con unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los codos. Era una fiesta de honor, era importante que apareciera de una forma atractiva.

-Estás preciosa. –Dijo Harry a MJ. Ella se lo agradeció y se dieron un beso. La pareja entonces volvió a hacer caso a Fisk.

-Cuando los invitados la vean dirán que el cielo ha bajado a nuestra tierra, señorita Watson. –Dijo Fisk antes de levantarla la mano y darle un beso en los nudillos. –Será mejor no hacerles esperar mucho más.

Los tres anfitriones salieron por las puertas y se encontraron en la gran sala llena de muchos directores generales y jefes de multinacionales. Entre ellos estaban Danny Rand y Misty Knight.

-Allí está. –Dijo Misty, poco después los fotógrafos empezaron a sacar fotos de primera plana. –Sería tan fácil cogerle ahora…

-Paciencia, puede que no sea hoy cuando le pillemos, pero pronto no tendrá a donde huir. –Dijo Danny.

-Por mucho que quiera, esta noche no es la ideal. Esto es buscar y cazar información importante. –Dijo Misty.

-Al menos es una misión de lujo. –Dijo Danny volviéndose a ella. –Disfrútala.

-Vamos a por una copa y a la "acción". –Dijo Misty, se fueron a por una copa. –Espero que Anya esté bien.

Anya Corazón también estaba en la fiesta como fotógrafa del Bugle. Claro que también estaba con ella Jonah Jameson a su lado como un buen jefe. También estaba con ella el jefe editor Robie.

-Esta ópera es un maldito horror. –Se quejó Jameson después de que Anya sacara una foto a los tres anfitriones. –Parece que están asesinando a alguien.

-Es un arte clásico, -Dijo Robie. –a tu esposa la encanta.

-También la encanta que me calle y no lo hago. –Dijo Jameson. Se volvió a Anya con un puro en la boca. –Corazón, ¿Has sacado la foto?

-Sí señor. –Respondió Anya enseñando la foto de la cámara a su jefe. Ella intentó también ir elegante, llevaba un simple vestido negro con el pelo en una coleta de caballo.

-Parece como si hubieras sacado la foto borracha. –Juzgó Jameson la foto. –Robie ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Estaba por aquí, seguro que vuelve. –Dijo Robie mirando alrededor.

"Genial" pensó Anya, "el hijo de Jameson, debe ser igual o peor que el padre". Ella entonces descartó esas opciones de golpe cuando escuchó la voz del hijo llegando. Era John Jameson, alto, pelo rubio, afeitado, bien vestido y sonriente. Tenía la misma edad que Anya. En conclusión, la clase de chico que invitarías a tu hermana a salir.

-No me he ido muy lejos, papá. –Dijo John. Anya se quedó pasmada al verlo.

-Te fuiste a la Luna, ¿Cómo no quieres que me pregunte a donde te has metido esta vez? –Preguntó Retóricamente Jameson.

\- ¡Hola soy Anya! –Saludó sonriente la chica extendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy John. –John la dio de la mano con una sonrisa amable. –Tal vez te apetezca una copa.

Anya asintió con energía positiva y ambos se fueron al pequeño bar, Misty y Danny pronto se encontraron con Harry y Mary Jane.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido. –Saludó Harry a Danny y entonces se dirigió a Misty. –Gracias por actuar rápido aquel día, necesitábamos ayuda de verdad. Fisk y yo nos gustaría aportaros algo más de armamento para Código Azul.

-No se preocupe señor Osborn. –Dijo Misty, en el fondo no se creía que Fisk ayudaría a la policía. –Estamos bien equipados.

No hay mucho que detallar en la conversación, saludos, anécdotas, alguna risa. Mary Jane quiso salir a la terraza y con una excusa de que quería tomar el aire. Sube por las escaleras a la terraza más alta del edificio, donde no había nadie.

Apoyándose en la barandilla, se puso a observar la iluminada ciudad por la noche y en escasos segundos llegó a quien esperaba, Spiderman.

Mary Jane y Spiderman se conocen desde hace ya unos años, coincidieron en muchas situaciones de peligro y en reportajes de ella para el Bugle cuando estaba interesada en trabajar con Jameson. Mary Jane no sabe que el trepa-muros es su amigo de la infancia, Peter Parker, él quiere que se mantenga así el hecho.

-No creía que vendrías. –Dijo Mary Jane sonriente cuando había oído el salto de Spiderman a sus espaldas.

-El mensaje era muy grande para no verlo. –Dijo Spiderman andando hacia MJ y ella se giró. –¿Lo has quitado? Es demasiado llamativo.

-Sí, la señal estuvo menos de cinco minutos. Estaba segura que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo descubriría rápido y te lo dirían.

-Estabas en lo cierto. –Dio Spiderman la razón a Mary Jane. –Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo mucho más, -Dijo Mary Jane en serio. –necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Por eso estoy aquí. –Respondió Spiderman, no esperaba que MJ le contara algo del otro mundo o al menos información que no sepa ya sobre la situación de todo esto.

-Se trata de Fisk. –Dijo MJ y Spiderman se cruzó de brazos escuchándola. –No nos fiamos de él, han pasado muchas cosas que le marcan como sospechoso.

-Oí que quería mi cabeza y de otros compañeros míos similares a las arañas. Pero resultó ser "inocente" de todo eso. –Dijo Spiderman.

-Sí, y en lo último que te enfrentaste tuvo que ver con él y su "compañero de negocios" Silvio Manfredi. Fue un caos lo que ocurrió en la torre Rand.

-Dímelo a mí. –Añadió Spiderman, MJ suspiró un momento por todos los pensamientos preocupantes que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Fisk me da mala espina, está jugueteando con la industria de Harry y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer. –Dijo Mary Jane volviendo la vista al paisaje de los rascacielos de enfrente, Spiderman se puso a su lado y se subió a la barandilla encogido. –Quería pedirte que, por favor, nos protejas de él. De lo que pueda hacer.

-Lo haré. Es mi trabajo de siempre. –Peter estaba dispuesto a proteger y hacer lo necesario por sus amigos.

-Gracias, -Agradeció MJ. —no te pediría esto porque sé que siempre protegerás a la gente, pero ya no sé de quién fiarme. Todos los empresarios que hemos conocido escondían algo. Incluso nuestro amigo del instituto, Danny Rand, puede estar ocultando algo malo.

-Yo estoy seguro que él es un buen chico. –Dijo Spiderman cuando MJ lo mencionó. –Mary Jane, ya nos viste a mí a mi equipo en la torre, estamos siempre vigilando.

-Gracias Spiderman, de verdad. –Dijo MJ, luego ella se acordó de algo que se fijó hace mucho tiempo. –Tu voz, tu voz me resulta familiar.

\- ¿Mi…voz? –Preguntó Spiderman arqueando una ceja tras su máscara.

-Sí. –Asintió MJ con una sonrisa. –Desde la primera vez que te oí hablar, me suenas a alguien muy cercano. Es solo que no estoy segura. También se lo comenté a Harry, me dijo que tú tal vez estabas en nuestras vidas porque hemos coincidido mogollones de veces.

-Mis amigos también me lo han dicho, -Spiderman se excusó rápido. –que soy muy espontáneo y que aparezco en cualquier parte. Además, ellos me dicen que la gente confunde mi voz porque es muy común.

\- ¿Tus amigos? ¿Con los que te juntas para ser héroes?

-Sip. Recuerda lo que dije; Esta es mi vida real. –Dijo Spiderman poniendo voz de hombretón. Mary Jane frunció el ceño por lo que dijo el arácnido.

-No te creo. –MJ consiguió la mirada de Spiderman. –No me creo que seas siempre Spiderman. Tienes secretos, pero sé que tienes otra vida y sé que esa gente tuya también. ¿De verdad que toda vuestra vida es eso? ¿Sólo héroes? ¿Todo lo que lucháis es todo lo que vivís?

Spiderman medio las palabras de su amiga. No quería pensar que su vida sólo se basara en ser solo un héroe, tampoco a sus amigos les gustaría pensar eso.

-No. –Respondió Spiderman. –Lo que pasa es que tenemos un gran poder, y ese poder nos lleva a una gran responsabilidad moral de ayudar.

-Pero también debes tener responsabilidad por lo que quieres hacer, para lo que quieres vivir. Sois personas.

El arácnido no respondió, dando la razón a la pelirroja. El comunicador de muñeca empezó a sonar pidiendo asistencia.

-Spiderman. –Era Nova en el comunicador. –Necesitamos que vengas, los demás no están disponibles.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nova? –Preguntó Spiderman.

-Te lo explicaremos, tú solo ve al metro del Barrio. Te esperamos en el túnel de la 29. –Nova le envió las coordenadas y cortó la comunicación.

-Bueno, -Spiderman se giró a MJ. –tengo que irme. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho.

Spiderman saltó hacia la ciudad y Mary Jane volvió con Harry y Danny. Cuando volvió a entrar en el interior vio que seguían en el mismo lugar charlando, donde servían las copas.

-Si te soy sincero, empiezo a asustarme con Fisk. –Dijo Harry con la copa en la mano.

-Si yo estuviera en tu situación, también lo estaría. –Dijo Danny volviendo la vista a Fisk hablando con los invitados.

-Hay demasiadas sospechas, no me fío de él. –Harry tomó un sorbo de su copa. –Además, tiene un nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Otro? –Preguntó Misty interesada. -¿De qué clase?

-Un coronel del ejército, se llama Gideon Mace. –Harry dio más información a Danny.

\- ¿Confías en nosotros? –Preguntó Danny a Harry. –Quiero decir, hay un montón de políticos aquí.

-Por supuesto. –Respondió Harry seguro. –Hay muchas caras desconocidas, la mayoría que he llegado a conocer me han dado malas vibraciones. Danny, sé cómo eres y sé que no eres parte de los negocios secretos que debe tener Fisk. Además, tú novia es una detective, es completamente obvio que estás con la ley.

-Haces bien contándonos esto. –Dijo Misty. –Te mantendremos vigilado a ti y a Mary Jane para que no os ocurra nada en caso de emergencia.

-Yo intentaré investigar. Veré que encuentro. –Danny también se ofreció a la ayuda.

-Gracias, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin vosotros. –Agradeció Harry con sinceridad.

-Bueno, ¿qué me he perdido? –Preguntó MJ al llegar.

-Ahora te lo contamos. –Contestó Misty.

Spiderman iba balanceándose con estilo por la ciudad de noche con el comunicador encendido. La altura de balanceo era de las fachadas de los edificios, podía ver incluso otros edificios más bajos.

-Entonces Cabello de Plata ha vuelto como un ciborg y quiere venganza. Cualquiera diría que suena a película. –Dijo Spiderman consiguiendo llegar más alto que otros edificios.

-Creo que todo lo que hacemos es propio de películas. –Dijo Nova en el comunicador. –Hemos patrullado casi todo el túnel y no hemos encontrado nada.

-Oye, Capa y Puñal son dos profesionales. Puede que se hayan escapado y andan por allí jugando, muy lejos de esos túneles. –Decía Spiderman cayendo encogido a la calle.

-No, están aquí. –Dijo Nova después de que Spiderman disparara su red a un edificio. –Lo presiento.

-Ya claro. –Asintió Spiderman cuando se elevó de altura con el balanceo.

Justamente una explosión de humo suena en las comunicaciones y se cortó la transmisión. Nova estaba en lo cierto, estaba allí y ahora los tenían a ellos.

-Odio que tenga razón. –Spiderman se paró un momento en un bordillo para mirar la pantalla y volvió a saltar de vuelta al balanceo. –Vale, es hora de que yo les salve a ellos. Otra vez.

Spiderman volvió a balancearse y en unos pocos minutos llegó al túnel del metro. La entrada del túnel estaba en un paso elevado dónde los trenes raramente solían pasar, un buen escondite para un robot humano asesino.

Nos adentramos en el túnel, está todo muy oscuro y no hemos visto estaciones con gente porque vamos a una dirección cerrada. Spiderman saltó las vallas que prohibían el paso y se pegó al techo.

-No pensé que os cogerían también a vosotros. –Dijo Capa a Nova.

El equipo y la pareja estaban capturados en una jaula con barrotes de metal, llevaban un tiempo inconscientes y Tyrone despertó a Nova con poca iniciativa. Nova se dio cuenta de todo esto cuando miró a su alrededor y volvió su vista a Capa.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? –Preguntó Nova al fijarse que Capa llevaba un aparato metálico que le rodeaba todo el torso y los brazos.

-Esposas de contención inmediata. –Respondió Capa. –No deja que me tele-transporte.

-Bueno, si podéis matar a alguien seguro que sabréis como salir de aquí ¿verdad? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco dirigiéndose a Capa con los brazos cruzados.

Puñal desvió su mirada por vergüenza, notaba que Tigre Blanco también les guardaba rencor por lo que hicieron. En el fondo Ava piensa que no debería decirles mucho, ya que ella estuvo a punto de matar al asesino de su familia. Aunque también piensa que si ella y muchos han evitado caer en ese camino, Capa y Puñal hubieran sido totalmente capaces de hacer lo correcto.

-Estos barrotes no son tan fuertes. –Dijo Powerman dando unos toques a los barrotes de la celda. –Tal vez pueda sacaros de aquí.

-Recién despierto y ya estás pensando como escapar. –Dijo Agente Venom.

-Luke siempre es el abre-puertas. –Dijo Nova.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, estaremos en la línea de fuego nada más salir. –Tigre Blanco tenía razón.

-Si podemos ayudar lo haremos. –Dijo Puñal dando un paso que llamó la atención de los chicos. –Cometimos un grave error, lo entiendo. Pero no vamos a dejar que os ocurra nada.

\- ¿Acaso sabéis quién es el tío que nos ha secuestrado? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco bruscamente. –Es Silvio Manfredi, sigue vivo. Más fuerte y más cabreado que nunca por lo que hicisteis.

Puñal abrió los ojos en par en par y Capa movió su cabeza en forma de negación por su error. Nova mostró a Tigre Blanco una señal de calma, y Powerman supo que cuanto más pronto saliesen de allí será el mejor momento de montar el drama.

-Ahora no es el momento Tigre. –Dijo Powerman poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ava. –Se han dado cuenta del fallo y del problema, ahora quieren solucionarlo. Eso es lo que cuenta, ahora; ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para salir de la jaula con el viejo cerca. –Agente Venom empezó a oír los pasos metálicos del fondo de uno de los túneles. –Sé que no es nuestra mejor opción, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Spiderman venga a ayudarnos.

\- ¿Llegaste a comunicarte con él? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco.

-Sí, redes estará de camino. –Dijo Nova.

Powerman dio un ligero golpe con el codo contra el brazo de Agente Venom para indicarle silencio cuando vio venir a Manfredi.


	23. (2) Manfredi y un invitado sorpresa

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 17

(Voy a cambiar los títulos de los capítulos para que no parezcan pesados de leer, al fin al cabo, seguramente os interesará saber de que va a tratar la siguiente parte, así lo tendréis más fácil. Acabo de darme cuenta que tengo un montonazo de views y de visitors, estoy muy contento por los resultados y os agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dais en las reviews. Como yo digo siempre, espero que os guste:)

Allí estaba, Silvio Manfredi revivido, su cuerpo fue instalado a un cuerpo robótico de varios metros de altura bien armado. Su envejecido rostro era casi lo único humano que se podía distinguir. -Vaya, vaya. –Dijo Manfredi. –He estado deseando pillaros y aquí os tengo.

Flash observó la celda, pensó en alguna estrategia para salir. Pero él mismo lo ha dicho, no podían arriesgarse a salir con el viejo cerca.

-No intentes nada, chico. –Dijo Manfredi tras juzgar un momento al Agente Venom. –Os necesito todos ilesos para que el resto de vuestros amigos vengan.

-Y adivino; El truco está en pillarles desprevenidos y matarlos. –Dijo Tigre Blanco. – Luego nos matarás a nosotros cuando no te sirvamos.

-Chica lista. –Dijo Manfredi. Ahora se ha dado cuenta que es capaz de desafiar a unos jóvenes enmascarados sin preocuparse, tenía un cuerpo de guerra instalado. –Lo que queda de mi organización me ha creado un nuevo cuerpo. Mejorado, armado y más fuerte que nunca.

-Sí, eso está genial. Pero no ayuda nada en la belleza natural, estás peor. –Se burló Nova.

\- ¿Te gusta los fósiles? –Preguntó Agente Venom a Nova.

\- ¡Silencio! –Manfredi agarró de los dos y los estrelló contra las rejas del bloque de celda. Soltó a los chicos doloridos segundos después. Powerman y Tigre Blanco intercambiaron miradas de seriedad. Manfredi volvió la vista a Capa y Puñal y sonrió. –Me aseguraré de que vosotros dos sufráis.

-Ya sufrimos bastante con la tabarra de un viejo. –Dijo Capa. Lo siguiente hizo a reír a Manfredi –Si tenemos que rematarte lo haremos.

-Muchacho, intentasteis matarme antes y fracasasteis. -Dijo Manfredi con una sonrisa. –Si no pudisteis antes con mi débil cuerpo, ahora mucho menos. Vuestro fin se acerca. Después de vosotros, iré a por Kingpin, cazaré a la competencia y esta ciudad será mía.

-No si viene mi novia. Porque ella patea culos más fuertes que el tuyo. –Dijo Powerman.

-Yo no soy como Killgrave, él era débil al igual que Mace y Fisk. Yo soy el nuevo emperador del crimen, pondré vuestras cabezas sobre lanzas para que todos vean como fracasasteis. –Entonces dirigió una mirada a Capa y a Puñal. –No os preocupéis, me aseguraré que las últimas cobayas que no tuvieron éxito en el laboratorio sean exterminadas.

-La gente mayor dice muchas tonterías. –La voz de Spiderman le interrumpió. Manfredi recibió una patada en la espalda que le movió del sitio, no iba a ser fácil derribarlo.

Puede que no se cayera, pero lo movió del sitio y se quejó del golpe. Era fuerte pero no invencible. Manfredi se giró con rapidez en busca del trepamuros.

-Spiderman. –Rugió Manfredi. Intentaba mirar por cualquier lado, todo estaba a oscuras. Puede que al final las viejas vías del metro no fue una buena idea. Un fuerte sonido de la jaula estrellándose al suelo a su espalda le hizo girar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La jaula se había caído y Manfredi se asomó.

-Tranquila abuela, no nos hemos salido. –Dijo Powerman sin temor. Aún seguían en la celda.

Manfredi rugió de rabia por el desafiante Powerman, si no estuviera ocupado con una araña amenazaría a su novia que mencionó y a su familia entera. Aprovechando la ira del anciano, Spiderman dio un impulsó con red desde varios metros y se estrelló contra Manfredi y esta vez consiguió derribarlo y arrastrarlo por el suelo.

-Eres grande, pero sigues siendo lento y tontorrón. –Se burló Spiderman levantándose.

Manfredi se levantó en un momento contradiciendo el dicho de Spiderman. El anciano disparó misiles contra el trepamuros, fue capaz de esquivarlos, pero pudo notar la fuerza de la explosión impulsándole con el salto.

Spiderman aprovechaba las paredes del túnel para esquivar los misiles y acercarse a Manfredi. Cuando lo intentó recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que lo alejó seis metros por el suelo. Peter notó que ese golpe dejó una dolorosa marca, tener una paliza a puños con aquel hombre era un suicidio.

Manfredi recibió un disparo de una daga en la nuca, al ver su dirección se dio cuenta que el equipo consiguió salir.

-Ya nos hemos salido. –Dijo Powerman preparando los puños. Sus compañeros estaban listos.

Manfredi volvió a distraerse con Powerman y sintió lo mismo que antes. Y pasó como antes, Spiderman lo sorprendió con un gancho esprintando. El impacto le dio impulso para volver con su equipo en una acrobacia.

-También tienes memoria de corto plazo de anciano. Has caído en el mismo truco de antes. –Dijo Nova.

\- ¡Os mataré a todos! –Expresó Manfredi disparando tres rayos laser en cada puño contra los héroes.

El equipo se dispersó con rapidez. Spiderman saltó al lado izquierdo, Nova utilizó un escudo de energía cósmica, Tigre Blanco dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, Agente Venom rodó a la derecha y Capa se tele-transportó con Puñal.

Sin embargo, Powerman salió disparado al creer que su piel impenetrable podría aguantar. Aguantó el disparo, pero no el impacto.

Capa se tele-transportó con Puñal detrás de Manfredi. El anciano disparó con un cañón cerca del resto y los cortó el ritmo al impactar fuertemente en el suelo. Manfredi se giró al oír los pasos corriendo de Puñal y Capa. Tandy va en cabeza disparando dagas de luz que Manfredi bloqueaba con su brazo.

Puñal se estaba acercando, preparó un extenso látigo de luz y atacó al cuerpo metalizado de Manfredi. No hacía efecto, ni un solo arañazo, el torso era impenetrable. Tandy intentó atacar al anciano con su látigo de luz a la cabeza, pero no funcionó. Manfredi agarró el látigo antes de que impactase y la lanzó sin piedad contra la pared.

\- ¡Puñal! –Expresó Capa tras lo ocurrido. Tyrone se enfureció y fue a por Manfredi.

\- ¡No lo intentes muchacho! –Dijo Manfredi un segundo antes de que Capa se abalanzara sobre él.

Manfredi agarró del puño a Capa y estrelló al justiciero contra el suelo. Tiene suerte, el anciano robot hubiera podido quebrarle los huesos de la mano y gran parte de los del brazo si hubiese querido. Iba a aplastarlo justo cuando un pedazo de roca bien grande le golpeó, se alejó de Capa para volver a mantener la vista al equipo.

-Me estoy hartando de ti. –Dijo Manfredi poniéndose en posición de lucha.

\- ¡Pues tienes que conocerme a mí! –Expresó Nova volando contra Manfredi.

Nova tiene fuerza de sobra, él se llevó volando a Manfredi por delante hasta que los demás le perdieron de vista. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo. Spiderman, Agente Venom y Tigre Blanco se estaban levantándose medio aturdidos.

-Espero que Nova se lo haya cargado. –Dijo Agente Venom. Se fijó en el estado de Capa y Puñal, se quedó impresionado.

\- ¡Puñal! –Tigre Blanco fue a ayudar a Tandy a levantarse del suelo. -¿Puedes moverte?

-Sí…-Puñal respondió aturdida y preocupada. -¿Y Capa?

-Le estoy ayudando. –Dijo Powerman intentando levantarle. Nunca había visto a alguien como Tyrone tan herido. -¿Puedes pelear?

-No…puedo…tele-transportarme. –Dijo Capa. Todos se miraron preocupados, sabían que Ty es el único que puede evacuarlos en caso de emergencia. —Estoy muy aturdido y herido para hacerlo. Necesito…reposo.

-Pues es el peor momento. –Dijo Tigre Blanco sin quitar la vista por donde Nova se llevó a Manfredi.

-Bien, que todos formemos una defensa frontal. Ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz, estaremos listos. –Dijo Agente Venom intentando llevar al equipo por el buen camino.

-No, es demasiado peligroso. Enfrentarse contra él con los puños es un suicidio. –Dijo Spiderman. –Con un poco más de fuerza en sus golpes puede matarnos y el tío ya es mortal con todas esas armas.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? –Preguntó Agente Venom.

-Aquí hay poco espacio, es cuestión de tiempo que nos pille uno por uno. –Dijo Spiderman. –Tenemos que sacarlo de este lugar. Afuera.

\- ¿En la ciudad? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco contrariando el plan. –¡Allí pondremos en peligro a la gente!

-Los tejados. –Dijo Puñal. –No le dejaremos que vaya por las calles. Su única vía libre serán los tejados.

-Las probabilidades de que ese plan salga bien son muy bajas. –Dijo Powerman.

-Y puede haber bajas. –Añadió Tigre Blanco.

-Ningún plan es fácil. –Dijo Capa levantándose.

Entonces Nova volvió con ellos disparado y cayéndose dolorosamente al suelo. El equipo escuchó pisadas, el hombre máquina quiere el asalto definitivo de una vez.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el plan. –Dijo Nova levantándose. –Yo y Powerman te protegeremos, Capa. Saldremos por el túnel. ¿Todos listos?

Nova miró a su izquierda, Capa, Puñal y Tigre Blanco. La pareja asintió y Ava no muy convencida también aceptó. Miró a su derecha, Spiderman, Agente Venom y Powerman asintieron.

-No habéis durado nada. Además, he sido delicado. Más vale que os preparéis para morir. –Dijo Manfredi.

-Eres un poco pesado ¿no crees fósil? –Se burló Nova.

-No soy un anciano, no soy Silvio Manfredi. ¡SOY CABELLO DE PLATA! –Cabello de Plata disparó una senda de misiles contra los héroes.

En la celebración de la torre Fisk, todo parecía ir como la seda. No había ni un solo problema, todos los invitados estaban pasando un buen rato. Wilson Fisk y Danny están hablando de unir las empresas, pero Danny no está interesado.

-Si está interesado en volver a hablar de mi oferta, en condiciones normales, tiene aquí mi número de teléfono, señor Rand. –Dijo Fisk dándole una tarjeta a Danny.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señor Fisk. –Dijo Danny guardando la tarjeta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Creo que un hombre como usted, debe de tener muchos recursos y socios por allí y por allá.

-No se equivoca, joven. –Dijo Fisk después de beber de su Martini en copa. –Desde mis últimos problemáticos socios, estoy haciendo la vista gorda con cada persona que decido unirme. Sabíamos que usted era puro trigo limpio y decidimos hacer negocios contigo.

\- ¿Y a encontrado alguno que sea de su interés? –Preguntó Danny, se ajustó bien el botón de la camisa para que el señor Frank lo escuchara desde la sala de control.

-Martin Li. El hombre que dirige los refugios para los sin techo. Le he proporcionado más personal y más medicamentos para los niños enfermos. –Fisk señala donde Martin Li se encuentra y Danny se fija en el hombre asiático de ropa de corbata blanca con una camisa negra. –Digamos que yo le he ayudado y él me ha ayudado a financiar parte de un proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo.

-Un hombre de bien, por lo que me cuenta. –Dijo Danny, Fisk rio por dentro mientras bebía más Martini.

-Sin duda. –Dijo Fisk sonriente. –Luego, tengo a otro. Más o menos, solo coopera cuando le apetece. El millonario Marc Spector, tengo que admitir que es más pegajoso que la prensa y que los paparazzi.

-Alguna vez he oído hablar de él. –Dijo Danny fijándose en Marc Spector, el hombre los observaba sin quitarles el ojo.

-Luego tengo otro socio, Gideon Mace. –Fisk dijo el nombre y a Danny ya le sonaba de algo.

-Harry me lo ha dicho, -Danny tenía que sacar algún provecho de la conversación. – pero he oído que ese hombre tenía todo un imperio de armas ilegales que comercializaba por Manhattan.

-Sí así fue. Fue un grave problema para la ciudad, muchas bandas ya estaban armadas hasta los dientes. Ni la policía se atrevía a meterse, por suerte el justiciero Tigre Blanco acabó con todos ellos. Mace estuvo reformándose en el ejército, le han catalogado como una persona inestable en varios centros. –Fisk toma otro trago y continua. -Pero solo ocurre cuando le estresan. No se preocupe, he lidiado con gente peor durante mi vida.

\- ¿Mucha? –La pregunta de Danny dejó pensativo a Fisk. –Disculpe, es un tema personal…

-Me crie en la Cocina del Infierno. Tuve que sobrevivir a todo lo que se me venía encima. Sí quería seguir vivo debía establecer amistades por mi protección. Les debo una, pero esa gente no era limpia. Killgrave, Manfredi, Mace…todos ellos han acabado tal y como están por no renunciar a su violencia de esas calles.

-Usted creció en un mal lugar. –Dijo Danny. –Eso le llevó a tener esas malas amistades.

-Exacto. –Dijo Fisk. –Mi imagen siempre va a estar comprometida, pero siempre procuro seguir a flote. Por eso quise ayudar a Harry, es un buen joven con un legado mal utilizado por su padre. Tuve el presentimiento que ambos podíamos aportarnos algo, que nos podíamos ayudar mutuamente.

Danny podía entender por qué aquel hombre tenía tantas oportunidades en su propia empresa y en la de Harry. Daba buena imagen, propia de una persona preocupada del futuro y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea correcto. Puede que te parezca mentira, pero en sí, Fisk realmente se preocupaba de todo eso, pretende llevar el camino correcto a Nueva York. Puede que en secreto sea el maestro de la mafia, pero es cierto que le importa mucho esta ciudad.

-Incluso escuchándole parece un buen tipo. –Dijo Frank cuando Fisk ya se marchó. –Martin Li dirige gran parte de los refugios de la ciudad, es realmente un buen tipo. Marc Spector es el Caballero Luna espiando a Fisk de cerca.

-Igual que nosotros. –Añadió Danny.

-Solo nos queda nuestro nuevo sospechoso: Gideon Mace. –Dijo Frank. –Tiene un historial muy interesante según Fisk. Investigaremos su expediente, te mantendremos informado.

-Lo mismo digo. –Danny cortó la transmisión.

Anya Corazón y John Jameson estaban conversando a gusto en el pequeño bar donde les sirvieron unas copas. Pagadas por el caballeroso Jameson. El hijo, no el padre. Jonah nunca se plantearía invitar una copa a una empleada suya.

-No puedo creer que tú seas el hijo del cascarrabias del periódico. –Dijo Anya riendo.

-Y yo no puedo creer que haya sido tu cumpleaños y que ninguno de tus amigos no te haya hecho una sorpresa. –Dijo John amablemente.

-Nadie lo sabe, John. Para que te hagas una idea, solo te lo he dicho a ti y a otro tío.

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- ¡No! –Respondió Anya riendo. –Lo último que quiero en este planeta es a él como novio.

-Bueno, pues entonces tengo aquí mi número. –John empezó a escribir su número en una servilleta y se la dio. –Tengo que irme, pero si quieres quedar puedes llamarme.

Anya aceptó la servilleta encantada, observo los números con una sonrisa. Al levantar la mirada, su sonrisa se desvaneció. No por John sino por el nuevo invitado.

\- ¿Algo va mal? –Preguntó John. Anya se levantó, aun observando al recién invitado. Ella volvió su vista a John.

-Disculpa, tengo que irme. –Dijo Anya guardando la servilleta. Estaba más atenta a él que a su nueva oportunidad de ligue.

Anya se dirigió con rapidez a Danny, Misty, Harry y Mary Jane. Era algo totalmente inesperado, pilló a todo el mundo desprevenido.

Anya les pidió atención y ellos miraron a la dirección del invitado. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

El invitado sorpresa no era más ni nada menos que Norman Osborn.


	24. (2) Escapar de Cabello de Plata

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 18 (os recomiendo escuchar bandas sonoras de acción para que os resulte cómodo leer las batallitas. Voy a echaros una mano, lo que queda del capítulo dos es la pelea final contra Manfredi, algunas conversaciones y se acabó. Luego empezará un capítulo que se centrará en Tigre Blanco, disfrutad de mi lectura ;)

Norman Osborn. El hombre que fue ingresado en el psiquiátrico de Ravencroft hace casi un año por sus crímenes siendo el Duende Verde, claro que la amnesia le impedía recordarlo. Iba en silla de ruedas acompañado de un par de asistentes, no por una lesión sino por seguridad.

-Parece que las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez. –Dijo Norman.

-Papá…-Era lo único que dijo Harry en un susurro. No tardó en ir a saludarlo, han pasado meses desde la última vez.

-Creía que estaba ingresado en Ravencroft. –Dijo Anya.

-Y debería ser así. –Dijo Misty.

-Tiene que estarlo, viene con ayudantes. –Añadió Danny desde su punto de vista.

-Gracias, buenas noches. –Norman saludaba a los invitados más cercanos, pero decidió dar un abrazo a su hijo cuando le vio venir.

\- ¡Papá! –Harry le dio un abrazo a su padre. –No sabía que venías.

-Era una sorpresa. –Dijo Norman tras abrazarle. –Me halaga que te hayas puesto el traje que te regalé para esta velada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Harry a su padre por la silla. –Es decir, vas en silla de ruedas.

-No te preocupes, son precauciones de seguridad. Las acepto. –Lo dicho por Norman causó que Anya discrepara, pero no se dio cuenta.

-Norman Osborn. No me esperaba su visita. –Fisk se acercó a Norman y le dio la mano como bienvenida.

-Oh no. –Mary Jane estaba preocupada. Sabía que era el padre de su novio y que él era de lo peor. Ver al hombre que menos desconfía dándole la mano al lunático que casi destruyó la ciudad, la daba escalofríos.

Danny, Misty y Anya se apartaron un poco de la gente para informar al señor Frank de lo que ocurre. Mary Jane apenas se dio cuenta, solo tenía ojos para los anfitriones Osborn y para Fisk.

-Señor Frank, -Danny apretó el botón para comunicar. –Norman Osborn acaba de unirse a la fiesta.

\- ¿Norman Osborn? –Frank le parecía sorprendente. –¿Y ha ocurrido algo?

-Todavía nada. –Dijo Misty. –Pero no parece una amenaza, sino un invitado más.

-Bueno, espérate. –Dijo Anya sin apartar la vista de los tres. –Está saludando a Harry. Puede que Fisk haya invitado a Norman.

-Si Kingpin lo ha reclutado, tenemos graves problemas. –Dijo Danny.

-Su historial médico dice que está en perfectas condiciones. –Frank buscaba los informes médicos de Ravencroft. –Tiene amnesia, ha perdido la memoria de los años anteriores. No tiene ninguna conexión con el Duende Verde o con Octavius o cualquier mercenario que contratara.

-Me preocupa más que tenga la fórmula del Duende en su mesita de noche. –Dijo Misty.

-Como he dicho, no tiene ninguna conexión con el Duende. Solo preocuparos de vigilarlo. –Dijo Frank, entonces en su monitor aparece una señal de refuerzos del equipo. –Vuestros compañeros tienen problemas. Danny, Misty, encargaros de vigilar a Norman. Anya, te envío la posición actual del equipo y dirígete a ellos.

-Entendido Frank. –Obedeció Anya. Cortaron la comunicación y ella se despidió de la pareja. –Aseguraros que no hacen daño a nadie.

Danniel y Misty asintieron, Anya se fue con prisas del lugar mientras que pensaba "Menuda noche". Todo el mundo estaba alrededor de Norman, en pocos segundos ya llamó la atención incluso más que Tony Stark. Harry pudo notar la cara de preocupación de MJ al ver la situación, supuso que no era la noche ideal para presentar su novia a su padre. Cuando preguntaron por ella, Harry dijo que se había ido.

Anya ya se puso su traje de Arácnida y saltó desde el edificio siguiendo el rastreador de su muñeca. Necesitaba aire fresco y enfrentarse a alguien.

El equipo seguía corriendo hacia la salida del túnel del metro. Todos por ahora estaban bien; Spiderman, Tigre Blanco, Nova, Powerman, Agente Venom, Capa y Puñal. En realidad, Capa estaba muy debilitado y no podía usar sus poderes de tele-transportación. Tenían a un robot muy delgado, alto, armado y bien fuerte persiguiéndoles a sus espaldas: Cabello de Plata. Agente Venom disparaba un montón de misiles contra el anciano ciborg para conseguir ventaja.

\- ¿Han recibido la señal de ayuda? –Preguntó Agente Venom a Tigre Blanco.

-Aquí no hay señal, no veo nada. –Tigre Blanco intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en su comunicador de muñeca. –Pueden haberla recibido o no.

Cabello de Plata pegó un sprint contra el equipo y en menos de veinte segundos le faltaba 3 metros para alcanzarlos. Agente Venom disparó un pequeño misil contra el techo, cayeron escombros sobre Cabello de Plata. Más ventaja para los héroes, más rabia para el malo.

-No nos queda otra que salir pitando de aquí. –Dijo Powerman.

-Por allí, es por donde entramos. –Tigre Blanco señaló la salida. Allí todos empezaron también su sprint.

Lo malo es que Cabello de Plata también se recuperó. El último del grupo era Agente Venom, se dio cuenta que le iba a pillar. Si lo iba a hacer, será peleando. Flash disparó un montón de redes simbióticas al robot deteniéndolo brevemente y aprovechó ese poco tiempo para atacar.

\- ¡Venom! ¡Sigue corriendo! –Ordenó Nova deteniéndose en su vuelo.

-Seguid vosotros, yo no dejo que un pringado me haga correr. –Agente Venom entonces fue estampado contra la pared. –¡Vete!

Nova no rechistó, por mucho que quisiera ayudarle, no podía arriesgarse. Pero Luke no pensó lo mismo, Powerman fue corriendo y con un salto consiguió darle un coscorrón muy fuerte a Manfredi.

\- ¡Maldición! –Expresó Tigre Blanco. Su suerte cambió cuando ya tenía señal de radio al estar cerca del exterior. –Señor Frank, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Manfredi está vivo y convertido en un robot letal, hay vidas en juego. ¡Necesitamos que S.H.I.E.L.D. venga ya!

-S.H.I.E.L.D. solo complicara las cosas. –Dijo Capa. –Tandy y yo somos los adecuados…

\- ¡Cierra el pico de una vez Capa! –Ordenó Tigre Blanco.

-Estamos en este lío por vuestra culpa. –Dijo Nova.

Powerman consiguió agarrar el puño de Cabello de Plata cuando vino hacia él. Intentó doblar el brazo, pero era demasiado fuerte. Manfredi le levantó y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Agente Venom intentó sorprenderlo y entonces recibió un codazo de titanio en la cabeza, la masa del simbionte en el casco le salvo la vida al amortiguar el golpe.

Powerman y Agente Venom estaban fuera de combate por el momento. Cabello de Plata se fijó en los otros cinco rezagados. Activó el cañón pectoral, un gigantesco rayó laser estaba iniciándose cuando los chicos ya habían llegado al exterior, seguían en las vías de un paso elevado para trenes. El sentido arácnido de Peter le alarmó.

-Mi sentido arácnido, ¡poneos a cubierto! –Spiderman los alertó lo más rápido que pudo. El disparo del pectoral laser fue increíble, casi del mismo grosor que el túnel.

A unos centímetros de ser casi desintegrados, Nova detuvo el rayo láser con un escudo cósmico. Era fuerte el escudo, pero el rayo también. Incluso más.

\- ¡Nos os quedéis pasmados! –Expresó Nova al ver a su equipo asombrado. Estaba flotando en el aire por su capacidad de volar y le impedía tener una buena base para el escudo.

\- ¡Te ayudaré! –Puñal aprendió un nuevo truco, un escudo de luz. Ella creo una luz moldeable con sus manos y la impuso por debajo de Nova.

Spiderman, Tigre Blanco y Capa se alejaron. Dejaron de huir al darse cuenta que debían hacer algo mejor. Lo que debían hacer.

Lo malo es que por mucho empeño que pusieron Nova y Puñal, no sirvió de mucho. El poderoso rayo consiguió atravesar los escudos y ambos jóvenes salieron disparados. Spiderman agarró a Ava y a Tyrone y saltó.

Spiderman interaccionó rápido, consiguió esquivar el rayo. Pero el impulso del rayo causó que salieran lanzados al aire, fuera de las vías. Iban a caer estrepitosamente en la azotea de un edificio. Capa los absorbió en su manto oscuro y recibió el impacto por ellos.

Nova salió disparado contra un depósito de agua. Puñal fue la única que no se salió del paso elevado. Fue arrastrada hasta casi el centro de las vías, Cabello de Plata le bastaba con matarla sin su compañero viéndolo.

Puñal abrió despacio los ojos y se fijó en la figura del fondo, tenía que moverse. Lo haría si no fuera que está con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Cabello de Plata se fijó en Powerman y Agente Venom recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. El anciano sonrió al preparar el cañón para rematarlos. Disparó, no dio a ninguno. Un rastro amarillo que pasó deprisa se los llevó.

En la calle el rastro amarillo se detuvo en un puesto lleno de gente y dejo a Flash y a Luke sentados. Aquel hombre era el señor Frank con su traje de héroe de la época dorada, el velocista Zumbador.

-Arácnida, me he unido a la fiesta. –Zumbador apretó el comunicador de su oído. –He encontrado a Agente Venom y a Powerman, ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Los veo, -Respondió Arácnida. –Nova está en uno de los edificios de la derecha. Capa, Tigre Blanco y Spiderman están en el edificio de la izquierda más alejados. Oh no… ¡Puñal!

Cabello de Plata se estaba acercando a la dolorida Puñal mientras ella intentaba levantarse. Manfredi preparó el cañón de su hombro para acabar con ella.

(Si estáis muy intrigados de lo que pasa a continuación, no os preocupéis, subiré la siguiente parte pronto. ;)


	25. (2) Detener un tren

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 19

Manfredi preparó el cañón de su hombro para acabar con Puñal herida en el suelo.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras? –Preguntó Cabello de Plata.

\- ¡Nope! –Arácnida respondió por Puñal. Se balanceó con su red hasta llegar a los dos.

Arácnida disparó una telaraña a la cara de Manfredi y recogió a Puñal en su balanceo. Entonces un tren pasa a toda prisa y Cabello de plata salta al vehículo lleno de civiles.

-Bájame, estoy bien. –Ordenó Puñal.

-Esa gente necesita ayuda. –Dijo Arácnida observando el tren. –Tú necesitas un respiro.

-No podrás detenerlo tu sola. –Puñal dio un buen punto que Arácnida no iba a discutir.

Tenían que seguir un tren en marcha. Un tren con un maniático encima y dispuesto a hacer el daño necesario para llamar la atención de los héroes, quería deshacerse de ellos para siempre.

Puñal ordenó a Arácnida que la lanzara al tren, Anya obedeció y la lanzó. Tandy se colgó del lateral del tren y no tardó en subirse. Manfredi ya tenía las armas listas apuntándola.

Arácnida lo arregló disparando a la punta de los cañones y taponó todas las armas que tuviera. Anya empezó a correr por el lateral de los edificios que se encontraban en la manzana derecha del paso de trenes. Zumbador empezó a correr a toda prisa, llegando a la misma velocidad del tren.

-Arácnida, tengo que sacar a los civiles por la puerta de emergencia. –Dijo Zumbador. –Necesito que la abras.

La chica araña no vacilaba cuando había situaciones de emergencia como estas. Arácnida se dirigió a la parte trasera del tren, encontró la puerta de emergencia y empezó a tirar con sus manos. Veía a la gente del interior se acercaban desesperadamente a que la abriera, Anya no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlos. Arácnida consiguió abrir la puerta después de un fuerte tirón.

\- ¡Zumbador, ahora! –Arácnida vio un rastro amarillo como sacaba a todos los civiles del lugar.

El techo del tren estuvo a punto de caer sobre una niña, pero Frank la sacó literalmente en menos de un segundo. El techo lo atravesó el cuerpo de Puñal con Manfredi encima suya. Tandy puso los pies contra el cuello y la barbilla del anciano para quitarlo.

Arácnida se subió a la espalda de Manfredi, se subió por los hombros y empezó a golpearlo en la cara. Cabello de Plata se levantó al instante y atravesó el techo de nuevo para quitarse a Arácnida de encima. Cabello de Plata utilizó unos propulsores de sus botas para alejarse del tren.

En el aire, quitó las telarañas de sus armas y disparó un cañonazo a las vías de más adelante. Se quebró una parte del paso elevado, impidiendo el avance del tren y su caída a las calles donde había civiles.

Los escombros empezaron a caer y Zumbador consiguió sacar a la gente de la caída de los escombros. Arácnida reaccionó y vio el peligro inminente. Saltó a la parte trasera del tren, disparó redes al vehículo e intentó detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, clavando los pies en el suelo lo más fuerte posible. Nova volvió volando y sacó a Puñal del tren. Pudo ver caras de pánico en las ventanas del tren.

-Zumbador, aún queda gente en el tren. Necesitamos que los saques. –Comunicó Nova a Frank.

-Yo no puedo, Manfredi está atacando a la gente de las calles. –Zumbador fue corriendo para dar un golpe en la pierna de Manfredi y se escabulló. –Tenéis que avisar a los demás.

-Señor Frank, vamos para allá. –Tigre Blanco estaba de camino con Spiderman y Capa.

Zumbador fue corriendo de nuevo a Cabello de Plata para otro ataque. Manfredi le emboscó cuando disparó un cañonazo cerca de él. Frank salió despedido y Manfredi iba a rematarlo hasta que otra roca gigante le interrumpió.

-No eres muy bueno con los remates. –Powerman volvió con Agente Venom disparando misiles contra el anciano.

Cabello de Plata pudo bloquear los misiles y él también volvió a la carga. Nova dejó a Puñal en las calles para dar apoyo, él se fue volando a detener el tren por la parte delantera.

\- ¡Nova voy a soltarlo! –Expresó Arácnida. –¡No puedo aguantarlo!

\- ¡Inténtalo Anya! –Nova empujaba el tren en sentido contrario de la caída que se iba acercando cada vez más y más.

Por mucho que lo intentara, las telarañas de Anya se rompieron y ella salió despedida. Suerte que no era la única araña de la ciudad, Spiderman apareció y la rescató de una magullada caída.

-Los socios arácnidos al rescate. –Dijo Spiderman a Arácnida. Ella observaba el tren, sabía que Sam tampoco podía detenerlo solo.

-No aguantará, necesita ayuda. –Arácnida tuvo una idea. –Nuestras telarañas no resisten, pero las del simbionte sí.

-Flash, -Spiderman llamó a Agente Venom. –necesitas pillar un tren.

Agente Venom lo escuchó y obedeció. Se dirigió a las vías mientras que Spiderman empezó a disparar telarañas al agujero de las vías. Agente Venom hizo lo mismo que Arácnida hace un momento, solo que la masa del simbionte le sirvió para ir deteniendo el tren de forma definitiva.

El tren y sus pasajeros estaban a salvo, ahora les tocaba encargarse de Cabello de Plata. Zumbador y Powerman distraían a Cabello de Plata con ataques rápidos y lejanos para que Tigre Blanco pudiera asaltarlo.

La felina fue avanzando por los edificios, observó que Cabello de Plata volvía al aire de nuevo y empezó a disparar sus rayos laser, estaba a menos de un metro más abajo. Tigre Blanco fue corriendo para prepararse un super-salto y se impulsó desde una cornisa. Se lanzó contra Cabello de Plata y lo volvió al suelo con un fuerte aterrizaje.

Atacaba con las garras y eso la permitió cortar un tubo que se conectaba a su brazo derecho. El tubo expulsó un líquido y Manfredi aulló de dolor. El anciano robot metió una patada a Tigre Blanco y ella salió disparada contra un coche.

Cabello de Plata volvía a levantarse, pero algo dolorido. Tigre Blanco tampoco tardó en levantarse, puede que se hubiera estrellado contra un coche, pero ella es persistente. Cabello de Plata intentaba mantenerse en pie con el brazo derecho herido, Zumbador aprovechó para atacarlo. Se lo llevó velozmente a lo alto del edificio que tenía en frente y lo estampo contra la puerta de acceso a la azotea.

-Le recomiendo que se rinda, Manfredi. –Dijo Zumbador.

\- ¿Está de broma? –Cabello de Plata se rio. –¡Si me siento más joven que nunca!

Cabello de Plata le ataca con un fuerte puñetazo que lo envía fuera de la azotea. Spiderman pilló a Frank al vuelo y bajaron al suelo con el resto.

-Los villanos ya no son lo que recuerdo. –Admitió Frank. El equipo vio como Cabello de Plata empezaba ir por los edificios.

-Perfecto, está haciendo justo lo que planeamos. –Dijo Tigre Blanco.

-De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que pillarlo. –Spiderman se agarró la mano simbolizando el plan.

\- ¿Así que tenéis un plan? –Preguntó Zumbador como profesor del equipo.

-La primera parte ya está hecha, -Contestó Powerman. -ahora nos falta esta parte del plan.

Frank estaba atento en cómo se iban a distribuir, les ha enseñado que deben hacer planes para detener a las amenazas de gran nivel. Puede que haya un líder, puede que haya un miembro que sea el más listo de todos, pero todos tienen que cooperar y comunicarse. Juzgaba que su equipo (Powerman, Agente Venom, Nova, Tigre Blanco, Spiderman y Arácnida) estará pensando en algo ideal.

-Necesitamos refuerzos. –Dijo Spiderman. –Puño de Hierro debería estar aquí.

-Joya también, sería un peso pesado contra Cabello de Plata. –Añadió Powerman.

-Nova, Powerman, y yo por ahora somos los pesos pesados disponibles. Podemos enfrentarnos a Manfredi con todo lo que tengamos. –Dijo Agente Venom.

-Escuchad. –Tigre Blanco consiguió de primeras la atención de todos. –Cuando he atacado a Manfredi, he cortado uno de los tubos que tiene conectado a las extremidades, eso pareció que neutralizó la mitad de las funciones de su brazo derecho, y pareció que le dolía de verdad.

-Algo me dice que vamos a tener que destruir todos esos tubos. –Arácnida vio que Manfredi estaba dirigiéndose al centro de Manhattan.

-Exacto, -Dijo Tigre Blanco. –Agente Venom, Powerman y Nova, vosotros podéis enfrentaros a Manfredi cara a cara. Los que tenemos agilidad le sorprenderemos por los flancos y destruiremos los tubos que podamos. Spiderman y Arácnida deberían encargarse de proteger la ciudad y asegurarse que Manfredi no baja por las calles.

-Yo salvaré toda la gente que esté en peligro. Sé que no sois capaces de hacer algo sin destrozar un edificio. –Dijo Zumbador sonriendo.

-Vamos señor Frank, -Dijo Spiderman. – somos capaces de vencer al malo sin ensuciar nada.

-Te tomo la palabra. –Zumbador señaló a Spiderman para que lo tuviera mentalizado. –Vuestro plan es bueno, muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero no es malo. Confío en vosotros. A lo mejor vuestro plan de cortarle los tubos os suene fácil, pero no lo va a ser. Así que preparaos para todo.

Justo antes de que todos partieran, Capa y Puñal llegaron a ellos. Escucharon el plan, la pareja discutió lo que debía hacer y estaban ambos de acuerdo que Manfredi era responsabilidad de ellos. Especialmente en la parte en la que el anciano ha vuelto de los muertos y se ha convertido en un robot humanoide letal que estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

\- ¡Esperad! –Puñal evitó que todos se fueran. Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a escuchar de verdad. –Manfredi era nuestra responsabilidad. De todos, no solo de Capa y de mí. Y lo hemos fastidiado, pero queremos hacer las cosas bien.

-Estamos en el mismo bando, cometimos un error. –Capa también dio la cara por Puñal. - YO cometí un error. Un error que tuvo que pagarlo Tandy, vosotros y todos los inocentes que están en peligro ahora mismo. Es posible que no pueda compensar lo que hice, pero puedo seguir vuestro camino. –Capa miró a Puñal. –Hacer lo correcto. Se acabó cruzar la línea.

Capa pudo notar que el equipo parecía aceptar su monólogo, aunque con solo dejarle participar le valdría. Lo hacía por Puñal, ella quería ser una heroína y una chica normal. Tyrone quería cumplir, aunque sea, una parte de su promesa.

\- ¿Qué decís? –Preguntó Puñal. El equipo se miraba entre ellos buscando opinión. Frank iba a aceptar por todos.

-Podéis uniros a la fiesta. –Frank contestó por el equipo. El resto no dijo nada, pero estaban conformes con la nueva decisión de la pareja justiciera con intención de ayudar.


	26. (2) Batalla final contra Manfredi

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE 20

Jessica Jones recibió una llamada mientras estudiaba en la academia, Daniel Rand también recibió una llamada cuando salía del edificio Fisk tras la celebración. Ambas llamadas trataban de lo mismo, Frank pidiendo refuerzos de inmediato para enfrentarse contra Silvio Manfredi robotizado y peligroso.

La noche de fiesta todavía no había acabado, es más, para Manfredi no había hecho más que empezar. Aquel anciano ya no usaba su nombre del viejo lisiado "Silvio Manfredi" sino "Cabello de Plata" el robot homicida que estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Quería acabar con todos los héroes que pudiera, estaba seguro que podía.

No voy a mentiros, tiene la capacidad completa de matar superhéroes. La Academia S.H.I.E.L.D. no les importaba eso, trataban el peligro cada día y han burlado la muerte innumerables veces. Sólo que detener a Cabello de Plata no iba a ser fácil, más bien era una de las misiones más mortales que han tenido que realizar.

* * *

Cabello de Plata llegó volando a Times Square, un centro lleno de gente. Ideal para un bombardeo de misiles. No dudó en disparar toda una senda de misiles desde el centro del distrito con la ventaja del vuelo.

Por suerte, Zumbador pudo llegar a tiempo y aparta a la gente de la zona de impacto. Pudo apartar algunas personas rezagadas encontradas en el centro del distrito, no podía ir a por las demás. Cabello de Plata elevó de altura y disparó misiles mucho más grandes y fuertes.

El primer misil se acercaba hacia una masa de gente en el lado derecho, Agente Venom aterrizó delante de ellos y creo un escudo de masa simbiótica para recibir el impacto.

El segundo misil se dirigía donde había un montón de civiles que intentaban entrar en el Mc Donalds para refugiarse. No entrarían a tiempo. Capa apareció, se llevó a todos con su manto de oscuridad y tele-transportó a los civiles dentro del edificio. No era seguro, todo el armamento de Cabello de Plata puede ser capaz de destruir un edificio si se lo propone. Y esa idea no estaba tan lejos de su enferma cabeza.

El tercer misil no llegó a ninguna parte, Nova disparó contra el misil con uno de sus rayos cósmicos. Dirigió la vista por donde se oía unas carcajadas secas, Cabello de Plata no se detenía. Nova tampoco y voló hacia él.

El cuarto misil todavía no ha detectado un objetivo fijo, seguía buscando hasta que una telaraña se pegó al misil y fue lanzado contra su dueño.

\- ¡Ey melenas! –Spiderman fue quien disparó la red. Con un fuerte y rápido movimiento redirigió la marcha del misil contra Cabello de Plata. -¡Creo que es tuyo!

Cabello de Plata, estúpido de él, se dio la vuelta para ver que balbuceaba Spiderman. Recibió el misil en todo el torso aturdiéndole y alejándole unos cuantos metros. Nova se dio cuenta que Manfredi tenía la ventaja de la altura, si querían vencerlo tenían que bajarlo de su vuelo. Bajarlo a las calles era una amenaza pública para los civiles, las azoteas seguían siendo la mejor opción.

Nova aprovechó el aturdimiento del anciano robot y se estrelló contra él intencionadamente. Iba a bajarlo sí o sí. Manfredi se quitó a Sam de encima con un golpe en la espalda. Nova bajó de altura por el ataque, cogió un fuerte impulso y metió un gancho en la barbilla de Cabello de Plata.

Nova empezó a disparar un rayo de fuerte potencia contra el anciano. Mala suerte por Nova, Cabello de Plata aguantó el rayo y utilizó su brazo derecho para agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra un edificio de apartamentos.

El impacto del cuerpo de Sam causó un agujero en la pared… y un visitante inesperado en el salón de una madre con sus dos hijos. Manfredi iba a preparar su rayo de tres láseres, pero Spiderman volvió con un ataque de red contra él.

\- ¡Eres Nova! –Exclamó el niño acercándose.

\- ¿Tengo fans? –Preguntó Nova a sí mismo aturdido.

\- ¿Me das un autógrafo?

\- ¡Claro! ¡boli y papel rápido!

* * *

En las calles, Zumbador se encontró con Powerman y Tigre Blanco. Capa y Puñal iban por los tejados, Arácnida y Agente Venom iban detrás balanceándose. Todos iban adentrándose a los edificios altos de la ciudad.

-Chicos, aquí Puño de Hierro. –Powerman escuchó una transmisión de Danny. –Estoy en una azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de Midtown. Necesitaría que Manfredi sobrevolase unos metros más abajo que yo para emboscarlo y derribarlo.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco.

-Os envío mi ubicación, -Puño de Hierro marcó en un pequeño mapa de los comunicadores de muñeca su posición. –Señor Frank, necesito a Powerman para mi emboscada. ¿Podría traérmelo si no está muy ocupado por favor?

-Enseguida vamos. –Contestó Zumbador.

-Yo subiré y vigilaré a Capa y a Puñal. –Dijo Tigre Blanco, Powerman se quedó extrañado al notar que ella no sigue confiando en ellos. –No es que desconfíe en ellos, pero sé que Capa podrá estar tentado si tiene la oportunidad de matar a Cabello de Plata.

-Bien pensado. Buena suerte. -Zumbador agarró a Powerman y dejó a Tigre Blanco en las calles.

Ava pudo notar a alguien espiándola en la azotea. Era casi como una sombra. Ella no se preocupaba de eso, en aquel momento había vidas en juego y no iba a perder el tiempo con espías. La felina saltó desde un coche, trepó por las ventanas con rapidez y subió ágilmente a la azotea tras una corta carrera en la pared.

Tigre Blanco se fijó que Nova también recuperó el ritmo, le veía muy contento y sonriente.

-Creo que este es el peor momento para reír, ¿No crees? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco retóricamente.

\- ¡Tengo un fan! –Nova enseñó un selfie con el chaval que le pidió un autógrafo. –Tú también los tendrías si fueras más alegre.

\- ¡Soy alegre! –Gritó Tigre Blanco. –Pero ahora no, ahora tengo que pensar en cómo destruir los tubos hidráulicos del viejo sin que nos rompamos los huesos o muramos.

* * *

El anciano tenía un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho, su tubo hidráulico que conectaba con su fuente de energía se ha roto y ahora no podía usar mucho aquella articulación. No pensaba, actuaba sin pensar usando las armas que tenía a su alcance como los rayos laser de su muñeca izquierda. Sus sistemas de vuelo seguían en línea, estaba usando sus botas voladoras a plena potencia. El molesto Spiderman disparó redes a los láseres para cortarle el rollo.

-No lo hagas. –Dijo Spiderman esquivando el rayo y disparando redes de su procedencia. –Siempre acabas rompiendo algo cuando sacas tus juguetes.

\- ¡Cállate! –Ordenó Manfredi disparando cañonazos contra él. Spiderman los esquivava sin esfuerzo.

-Ya decía yo que faltaba algo en nuestra conversación. Es esa extraña palabra mágica que desconozco. Apuesto que significa…

\- ¡Cállate! –Manfredi cansado de él le metió un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra un camión. –¡Nadie excepto yo conseguirá que Spiderman sea desintegrado!

Cabello de Plata preparó su mortífero cañón pectoral para descargar toda su ira contra el trepa muros. Comprendía toda la furia que sentía la competencia por aquel insecto, era insoportable.

"Vale…le he cabreado de verdad." Pensó Peter cuando vio la luz del láser y su sentido arácnido a cien. El rayo gigante se dirigió a él, igual de rápido, pero más cerca que antes. Zumbador sacó a Spiderman velozmente de la zona de impacto mientras que una fuerte explosión surgía a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Para mandar callar haces mucho ruido! –Declaró Arácnida con una patada voladora contra Cabello de Plata. –Puede que te hayan rejuvenecido, pero sigues siendo lento como un viejo.

Cabello de Plata intentó darla un puñetazo, pero Arácnida lo esquivó con facilidad y se pegó a la pared del edificio de la derecha con la ayuda de una telaraña.

-Has intentado pegarme con el brazo izquierdo, intenta hacerlo con el derecho. –Arácnida decidió desafiar al anciano. Manfredi atacó de nuevo con el brazo izquierdo, Arácnida lo esquivó y se rio de él. –He dicho el derecho, estoy segura que ya no sabes ni distinguir tus propios brazos. –Manfredi volvió a atacar y a fallar con el brazo izquierdo. Arácnida le sonrió desatando la furia del anciano. - Vamos abuelita ¡Demuestra que me equivoco!

Cabello de Plata tenía el brazo izquierdo atravesado en la pared, así que cumplió la petición de Arácnida. Anya recibió el golpe del brazo derecho. Puede que ella recibiera un fuerte golpe que la mandó al otro edificio de en frente, pero Manfredi era quien se hizo daño de verdad tras dar el golpe. Rugía de dolor cuando observó a Arácnida pegada al otro edificio.

-Bien hecho, te has hecho daño en el brazo. –Arácnida sonreía todavía para descontrolarlo. –Tu tubo del brazo derecho está roto, tiene una fuga. Puede que seas super fuerte, pero tu fuente de la juventud se basa en el buen funcionamiento de esas tuberías. Una pena que mi amiga de arriba te los vaya a romper todos.

Al observar sobre su cabeza, Cabello de Plata observó a Tigre Blanco saltando sobre él con las zarpas de acero afiladas para la acción.

Lo desestabilizó al estrellarse contra Manfredi y empezaron a caer. En ese momento Ava cortó la tubería del pie izquierdo mientras caían. Cabello de Plata volvió a activar los propulsores e intentó recuperar altura. Los activó a máxima potencia, no contó que Tigre Blanco estaba a sus espaldas.

La felina hundió el pie en el costado del anciano y pudo hacer el efecto de palanca. Manfredi fue para arriba y Tigre Blanco le hizo estrellarse contra los edificios. Hasta atravesó un edificio de oficinas que tenían enfrente.

Los empleados vieron como una joven superheroína llevaba a un robot descontrolado volando rápidamente contra el ventanal del fondo. Nadie resultó herido, solo se volaron unos papeles.

\- ¡Puño de Hierro! ¡Mira al edificio que tienes al lado y espera que atraviese la ventana! –Ordenó Tigre Blanco. –¡Powerman prepara el lanzamiento! ¡Lanza a Danny cuando nos veáis salir!

Luke y Danny obedecieron a Ava. Powerman agarró la muñeca de Puño de Hierro y esperaron. Los dos vieron surgir una explosión de cristales en el piso 41 y pronto surgió Tigre Blanco surfeando en el aire a Manfredi.

\- ¡Ahora! –Expresó Powerman lanzando a Puño de Hierro contra Cabello de Plata.

Un buen lanzamiento. Puño de Hierro pudo golpear a Cabello de Plata con la suficiente fuerza para obligarle a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en otro edificio. Agente Venom disparó una red a Tigre Blanco para recogerla en el aire, Powerman bajó a la calle, Spiderman y Arácnida estaban de camino. Cabello de Plata volvía a levantarse y no tardó en contraatacar.

* * *

En la oficina de la torre Fisk era ajena a todo el caos que está ocurriendo. Kingpin observaba su ciudad mientras escuchaba las noticias. La presentadora hablaba de un robot humanoide que se parecía mucho a Silvio Manfredi, líder fallecido de la mafia conocida como Maggia, que estaba desatando el caos en Manhattan esta noche y que los héroes registrados en S.H.I.E.L.D., están actuando contra la amenaza. Fisk sonrió, sabía que Manfredi estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganar.

* * *

En ese momento, Manfredi agarró a Puño de Hierro y lo lanzó contra una pared donde quedó incrustado. Tigre Blanco intentó sorprenderlo, pero el anciano fue más rápido y la atacó apartándola de él.

-Se acabó todo esto. –Cabello de Plata estaba exhausto. –No podéis ganar. Estoy seguro que vosotros mismos sois capaces de ver la derrota delante de vuestras narices. ¿Por qué no volvéis a vuestras casas?

-Porque el deber llama. –Contestó Agente Venom. –Y el deber siempre llama a Agente Venom.

Flash estiró su brazo simbiótico en forma de puñetazo contra Manfredi. El anciano detuvo el ataque y disparó un cañonazo contra Agente Venom saliendo despedido del edificio. Suerte que el simbionte y el coche en el que aterrizó amortiguó la caída. (Menuda llamada del deber). Powerman se acercó un momento a Agente Venom.

-Eh, agente del deber. –Powerman saludó a Agente Venom. -¿Está muy roto ese coche?

-Igual que mis huesos… -Agente Venom se arrastró fuera del techo del coche.

Spiderman y Arácnida estaban llegando, podían oír el cabreo de Manfredi a lo lejos.

-Sois jóvenes, ¡Vivid vuestras vidas y olvidaos de esto! –Manfredi no entendía a esos muchachos.

Era capaz de entender porque Arácnida le disparó una red a la cara. Ella y Spiderman aterrizaron delante suya. Tigre Blanco recuperó la consciencia, hizo una señal de espera a Puño de Hierro y él asintió.

-Esos poderes, -Manfredi empezaba a hablar a los arácnidos. –cualquiera utilizaría esos poderes para hacer lo que quiera. Pero vosotros, niñatos estúpidos, los utilizáis para perder el tiempo con gente que no os va y no os viene.

-Ya, pero un gran poder…-Spiderman no terminó su frase por un impacto de un rayo láser.

Arácnida esquivó los rayos y fue con una red a Manfredi, solo valió para que el anciano la golpeara y la enviara lejos de la azotea como a Agente Venom. Una chica voladora de pelo rosa apareció y pilló en brazos a Arácnida en pleno vuelo. Joya por fin llegó.

-Siento llegar tarde. –Joya dejó a Anya en el suelo.

-Sí, porque yo también hubiera querido que me rescataras de mi caída. –Dijo Agente Venom de broma y en serio a la vez.

-Me alegro de verte, Jessica. –Powerman sonrió y saludó a su novia.

-Igualmente, Luke. –Joya se fijó que Tigre Blanco volvió a la carga ella sola. –Dejémonos de charla y vayamos a dar tortas.

-Yo tengo una idea. –Powerman levantó el coche en el que aterrizó antes Agente Venom. No parecían de acuerdo en lanzar un coche al que le pertenecería a un pobre dueño, hasta que vieron un logotipo. –Es de Industrias Fisk.

* * *

Cabello de Plata disparó tres misiles que Tigre Blanco evitó corriendo y haciendo parkour alrededor de su enemigo. Con un fuerte pisotón que agrietó el suelo, Manfredi detuvo a la felina y la tenía arrinconada cuando preparó el cañón.

\- ¡No está bien hacer daño a los gatitos! –Spiderman se subió a los hombros de Cabello de Plata y empezó a enredarle el cuerpo con sus telarañas.

Cabello de Plata se quedó inmóvil, hasta sus pies estaban pegados en el suelo. Tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero con dos tubos rotos y la elasticidad resistente de las redes era imposible. Fue ahí cuando Joya apareció con un coche sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Sorpresa viejo! –Joya aplastó a Cabello de Plata con el vehículo.

Dejó el coche pulverizado y a Cabello de Plata aturdido. A lo mejor estaba mareado, pero podía recuperar el ritmo en menos de un segundo. Así que Puño de Hierro dejó de esperar y saltó desde el hueco del edificio cargando su puño chi.

Descargó el impacto en el cañón pectoral que tanto les ha estado molestando y consiguió destrozarlo. Manfredi cayó al suelo, intentando levantarse vio a sus enemigos posarse delante de él.

Se fijaron que en el cañón pectoral era dónde se encontraba el corazón al oír unos fuertes latidos. Manfredi posó la mano en su pecho, volvió a levantarse y se largó volando con una sola bota propulsora al siguiente edificio más alto que tenía a sus espaldas. Joya no iba a ponérselo fácil, ella voló con su poder y atrapó a Manfredi. Estrelló a Cabello de Plata contra el suelo de la azotea del mismo edificio al que se dirigía y aterrizó sobre él.

El anciano sabía que no podía levantarse al tener a la joven Jessica Jones clavando los pies contra su cuerpo de hierro. Si había algo que destacaba Silvio Manfredi como jefe criminal, era por su conocimiento de sus enemigos. Sus estrategias, formas de ser, sus moralidades y el deber que tenían. Gracias a esa habilidad, disparó un cohete rápido contra un edificio de apartamentos que había a la izquierda de Joya. El misil dejó un salvaje resultado de destrucción, no iba a tardar en venirse abajo con todos los residentes del edificio.

* * *

Joya no se lo paró a pensar, ella se dirigió volando velozmente al edificio, dejando vía libre a Manfredi para escapar. Agente Venom, Arácnida, Nova y Powerman se dirigían allí al igual que Joya. A uno de ellos les esperaba un destino fatal en aquel edificio derrumbándose.

La estructura se rompió tan pronto que Joya podía ver a los residentes intentando salir. Incluso Arácnida atendiendo a Agente Venom pudo verlo, sorprendentemente fue Flash el primero en balancearse a salvar vidas.

-Esa gente está en peligro. –Powerman también observó. Había fuego en una de las plantas y escuchaba gente pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡Luke! –Zumbador ya llegó a la calle del accidente. -¡Necesito que vengas! ¡Están cayendo escombros!

\- ¡Enseguida voy! –Contestó Powerman, fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Manfredi se escapa. –Murmuró Zumbador al ver al anciano marcharse.

-Señor Frank. –Nova volvió, y tenía a Capa y a Puñal con él. –Estoy llegando con Puñal y Capa. –Ese edificio no aguantará, hay familias dentro.

-Ven aquí rápido. –Ordenó Zumbador después de apartar una chica de un escombro. Después hizo lo mismo con un chico que estaba paseando al perro antes del accidente.

-Enseguida. –Nova fue volando para allá.

-Señor Frank, aquí Puñal. –Puñal levantó la muñeca donde aún tenía su comunicador después de todo. Zumbador se sorprendió por el hecho. –Yo y Tyrone podemos enfrentarnos a Cabello de Plata. Vosotros tenéis que sacar a esa gente, nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Os prometemos que no lo mataremos.

-De acuerdo, pero será peligroso. –Zumbador abrió comunicación con Danny, Peter y Ava. –Puño de Hierro, Spiderman y Tigre Blanco, id a ayudar a Capa y a Puñal. Tandy, confío en vuestra promesa, no me decepcionéis.

Todos los héroes se pusieron en marcha, cada uno con su orden. Una de ellas es no acabar muerto, porque alguno de ellos podrá saborear el roce de la muerte en algún momento.

* * *

El edificio de apartamentos se derrumbaba y ardía con sus residentes dentro. Ser aplastado o quemado era el destino de las familias de dentro si los jóvenes de la Academia S.H.I.E.L.D. no se daban prisa.

Tenía 20 plantas, los pisos del 17 al 20 estaban yéndose al infierno. Los que vivían más abajo han sido evacuados por los bomberos, Zumbador intentaba ayudar todo lo posible con su velocidad.

El piso 18 estaba viniéndose abajo, una pareja anciana se había abrazado para aceptar su destino. El techo empezó a caerse y el anciano cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió vio a Joya sujetando el molido techo sobre ellos.

-Tienen un buen seguro de vida. –Dijo Joya sonriente. Ella levantó mucho más el techo y ella ya se puso en situación. –¡Muévanse al extremo del apartamento, por donde estaba la ventana!

Joya sacó volando a los ancianos tras obedecer y los dejó con los médicos que acababan de llegar con la furgoneta. El piso 19 se vino abajo junto con el piso 18 y sus restos cayeron al piso 17.

Arácnida fue al piso 17 con un salto y una red. Al aterrizar en el montón de escombros, observó que no había civiles y que había unas columnas agrietadas. Anya disparó todas las telarañas a las columnas y las conectó unas con otras hasta que creo una estructura de redes, una telaraña de una araña propia. Sólo que en vez de atrapar moscas atrapaba escombros.

Era una pequeña idea para que no cayera todo encima al resto de apartamentos. El único en ver la genialidad de su idea era un gato negro que salió de un pequeño hueco.

-Hola colega, ¿Has visto a alguien? –Preguntó Arácnida al gato mientras se lamía la pata, ignorando por completo el peligro de alrededor.

\- ¡Socorro! –Expresó una voz masculina. -¡Estamos atrapados!

La voz venía de una puerta que se encontraba detrás de unos cuatro pesados escombros. Arácnida fue corriendo a quitarlos, pudo quitar el primero y el segundo con sus telarañas, el tercero tenía problemas incluso tirando de una red y el cuarto, el más grande, no podía levantarlo.

\- ¡Aguantad! –Expresó Arácnida, pudo notar que era un padre, una madre y un hijo de 9 años quienes estaban detrás de la puerta. Anya tenía que levantarlo, aunque se hiciera daño, pero no podía. –¡Vamos…!

Fue cuando de repente sintió que podía levantarlo con apenas fuerza. Miró a su izquierda y vio que Nova estaba levantando el escombro. Anya se sintió aliviada y agradecida de verle.

\- ¡Ve a por ellos! –Nova ordenó levantando un poco más el escombro. Arácnida asintió y se escurrió rápido por el hueco para sacar a la familia.

Arácnida consiguió sacar a los tres y Nova soltó el escombro. El padre y la madre siguieron a los dos héroes hasta el extremo. Se asomaron, Powerman se subió a la escalera del camión de bomberos para recibirlos.

-Bien. –Nova se giró a la familia. -Id saltando, el grandullón os cogerá.

Los dos adultos se miraron el uno al otro, aceptaron y saltaron. Powerman los pilló en brazos de uno en uno y bajaron por la escalera, Luke esperaba al niño.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme volando? –Preguntó el chico. Nova sonrió y estaba a punto de contestarle que sí.

-Le encantaría, pero tienes que estar con tus padres. –Arácnida se adelantó y pilló al crio. Lo soltó fuera para que Powerman lo pillara. (No os preocupéis, la caída libre compensó al chaval).

Arácnida sonrió maliciosamente a Nova, pero después convirtió su sonrisa en una de agradecimiento por ayudarla. Nova aceptó la sonrisa y voló de vuelta a la calle, Arácnida estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que vio al gato negro de antes. Ella puso los ojos en blanco bajo su máscara y se lo llevó. Saltó del edificio y casi la atropella una furgoneta médica.

-Venga vete. –Anya soltó al gato negro con rencor. –Me va a tocar un año de mala suerte.

-Si todos tus años son así. –Añadió Nova. Arácnida le arqueó una ceja recordando el acuerdo. –Lo siento, se me ha olvidado. Nada de piques hasta que todo acabe.

El piso 20, el mejor para el final. Joya acababa de sacar a una mujer que no paraba de mirar a su apartamento en llamas derrumbándose. Jessica aterrizó, pero seguía sosteniendo a la señora por su palidez.

-No se preocupe. La tengo. –Joya había visto esos ojos en otras personas, sabía que ocurría algo malo. Algo que la preocupaba a la mujer.

-Mi…mi…mi bebé. –La mujer joven intentaba vencer el pánico para poder hablar. –Atrapado…

Nova, Arácnida, Joya y Powerman se giraron y vieron el piso. Joya escuchó con profundidad, abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

-Oh dios mío… -Arácnida estaba sin palabras.

\- ¡Iré yo! –Agente Venom fue balanceándose hasta allí.

\- ¡Agente Venom! ¡No lo hagas! –Exclamó Powerman, pero Agente Venom ya estaba lejos. –El simbionte que lleva es sensible al fuego y a las explosiones.

-No va a durar. –Dijo Nova obviamente. -¡Tengo que ir allí arriba!

-Nova, -Joya le detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro. –tú eres rápido volando. Si hay algo grave tú eres el mejor en tratarlo, iré yo.

-No se preocupe. Rescataremos a su niño. –Zumbador surgió para atender a la madre en pánico. Se giró al resto, notó que Jessica salió volando a ayudar a Flash –Powerman, necesito que ayudes a los bomberos en todo lo que necesiten. Arácnida, asegúrate de mantener el edificio estable con tus telarañas. Nova observa los alrededores, como ha dicho Joya, tú eres el rápido y el más fuerte para un caso de emergencia.

Faltaba poco para que el piso 20 cayera, tenían que darse prisa. El pensamiento de Joya era "Aguanta colega".

* * *

El mayor y único sueño de Flash Thompson fue siempre ser un héroe. Desde que vio a Spiderman tejer redes en la ciudad, estaba pensando cómo podía ayudar. Hizo cosas, entrenó más, ayudaba a las señoras mayores a pasar por la acera, daba limosna a los pobres. Pero la que más destacó fue dejar de ser un abusón.

Siempre se metía con los débiles y los listos como Peter Parker desde que tiene memoria. Las bandas de la calle le obligaron ser así, de hecho, su apodo de Flash lo consiguió al ser el muchacho que más rápido huía. Le quitaron todo lo sensible de él a base de amenazas y le convirtieron en una persona que no se merecía ser. Era un buen chico que en el fondo tenía buena alma, un alma que hundieron aquellos matones. Se dio cuenta de su error tiempo después, muchos años tarde. Mejoró su forma de ser inspirado por los héroes a los que él admiraba.

Flash Thompson ahora era un héroe, el Agente Venom. Un héroe duro de pelar que utilizaba los puños y las palabras cuando fuera necesario. Ahora usaba la cabeza, tenía que salvar a un bebé que estaba tumbado en un sofá llorando. Cuando le vio allí mismo, pensó que era fácil; sólo moverse evitando el fuego, coger al niño y salir rápido por la ventana.

Una fuga de gas causó una explosión que sorprendió a Agente Venom y lo dejó debilitado en el suelo. La onda expansiva levantó momentáneamente la capa de simbionte que tenía en su traje.

El simbionte, sufriendo el impulso sónico de la explosión, estaba despegándose del héroe. Flash intentaba mantener el control, pero estaba muy debilitado. Subió a aquel edificio sin pensar que Cabello de Plata le dejó con un brazo roto. No podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado débil y el humo era espeso.

* * *

Arácnida tuvo que utilizar todas las redes posibles para evitar que el edificio se cayera. El cohete que utilizó Manfredi era de un gran calibre, se preguntaba si el resto estaría bien enfrentandose a Cabello de Plata.

En el mejor momento, Joya llegó al piso 20 y vio a Flash intentando luchar contra el descontrol del simbionte. Lo consiguió con un mayor esfuerzo del que jamás se creyó capaz.

\- ¡Flash! –Joya expresó su nombre y Agente Venom se giró a ella. El techo empezaba a caerse a cachos. -¡Ve a por ese bebé!

Todo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, tenían que llevarse al bebé ya.

\- ¡Arácnida! ¡Sube a la azotea y llena de telarañas todas las grietas! –Joya intentaba hacer su parte, pero también necesitaba a Arácnida.

La chica araña no tardó en subir. Enredó todas las grietas posibles. Arácnida dio señal a Joya de que por ahora lo tenía controlado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Agente Venom pegó una carrera propia del campo de fútbol del instituto Midtown. Gran parte del suelo cayó, dejando un enorme agujero. Flash saltó ese hueco aguantando el dolor. Cuando llegó cogió al niño y observó que había otro en una cuna.

-Podría… ¡agh! –Agente Venom se quejó del fuerte dolor que tenía. –Podría habernos dicho que tenía gemelos.

-Yo llevaré uno. –Joya apareció y cogió al bebé de forma materna muy natural.

-No sé agarrarlo bien. –Agente Venom empezó a correr a la salida con Joya.

-Pon la mano por debajo de la cabeza y no lo aprietes contra ti porque le asfixiaras. –Joya parecía saber cosas de madre. Ella sabría hablar si tuviera hijos y sabe que están en peligro.

-Tengo un brazo roto. No puedo hacerlo perfecto. –Dijo Agente Venom intentando hacerlo bien. Mientras, Joya pasó el agujero del suelo volando.

* * *

Hubo otro descontrol de incendios y Anya no podía seguir ayudando a sostener el techo. Cada vez era imposible. Ya eran dos fugas de gas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos! –Arácnida no se iba a rendir. Eso es lo último que haría. Nova la recogió en un vuelo rápido y la sacó de allí. -¡Sam!

-No podemos hacer más. –Contestó Nova. –Joya, Venom, ¡salid de allí ahora mismo!

El fuego se expandió mucho más y el techo se estaba derrumbando con el apartamento. Agente Venom tomó una decisión.

\- ¡Joya! –Agente Venom lanzó al niño con cuidado a Joya. Ella consiguió cogerlo. –¡Llévate a esos niños y vete!

\- ¿Qué? –El techo cayó sobre Joya y Agente Venom, ella apoyó sus hombros contra la estructura para sostenerlo. –¡Vamos pasa!

\- ¡Se derrumbará si lo dejo! ¡Lárgate! –Agente Venom estaba de rodillas sosteniendo el techo mientras que las llamas se ciernen a su traje.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte! –Joya observó aterrorizada como su amigo empezaba a arder, pero él no lo notaba. Tenía solo una función en aquel momento.

Todo estaba a salvo, todos estaban a salvo excepto ellos y eso estaba a punto de cambiar si se quedaban discutiendo. Joya ni nadie del equipo está dispuesto a abandonar a un compañero a la muerte. El humo era más espeso, esos bebés no iban a aguantar.

-Escúchame, no vas a dejarme. Yo he sido quien te ha pedido que te marches, piensa en toda la vida que tienen esos bebés por delante. –Flash empezaba a tener calor, empezaba a dolerle mucho más sus heridas. No le importaba, él seguía aguantando. –No vamos a desperdiciar su futuro por un maldito desacuerdo. Me nombraron como líder temporal, y cómo líder te ordeno que te marches. No te preocupes por mí.

* * *

No había más que decir, esa era su decisión. Jessica aceptó nada convencida lo que dijo y llegó a la ventana. Jessica volvió la vista a él, sabía que detrás de aquel tipo duro había una persona que estaba sacrificándose por algo honorable.

-Ha sido un honor luchar junto a tu lado. –Dijo Joya entristecida.

-Ha sido un honor hacer realidad mi sueño. Y ha sido un honor conoceros. –Flash se despidió.

Joya salió con los dos bebés, con una sensación horrible en su interior. La sensación de perder un amigo. Una sensación que el resto compartirá.

Así tenía que ser, Flash tenía miedo de perder la vida en una pelea como un matón. Si tenía que dar su vida, sería por algo digno. No morirá como un matón, sino algo que siempre deseó ser. Como un héroe.

* * *

Los demás se reunieron en la calle, Joya entregó a los dos bebés a la mujer. El equipo observaba con atención al piso 20.

\- ¿Dónde está Flash? –Preguntó Powerman a su novia, Joya. Ella no respondió, sólo se apoyó en él buscando consuelo.

-Esté donde esté, estará siendo un héroe. –Dijo Zumbador.

\- ¡No! –Exclamó Arácnida. –¡No podemos dejarle!

Pero un fuerte desprendimiento los interrumpió, parecía que solo quedaba un segundo de estabilidad para el piso 20.

-Odio los finales trágicos. –Nova fue volando más veloz que otras veces y fue a salvar a su amigo.

Ahí fue cuando observaron atentos de verdad, entonces ya se desprendió el piso en definitiva y salió un montón de humo. Vieron un destello, era Nova volando de vuelta con Agente Venom en brazos.

* * *

Todos estaban aliviados, Zumbador fue corriendo a llamar a los médicos. Powerman, Joya y Arácnida se acercaron a un lugar fuera de la vista pública. Nova llegó y tumbó el cuerpo de Agente Venom, todos se pusieron alrededor de él.

-He absorbido el fuego que tenía en el cuerpo, por suerte no ha atravesado la armadura. –Nova estaba agachado con las chicas, Powerman observaba de pie. Quitaron la máscara de Agente Venom y no había ninguna quemadura, estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Sigue vivo? –Preguntó Arácnida. –Sé que es una pregunta muy estúpida.

-Sí, pero necesita aire. –Dijo Joya después de comprobar el pulso de Flash.

-Eh Luke, creo que podrías hacerle el boca-boca, es un grandullón como tú. –Nova intentaba animar el ambiente.

-Sí claro. –Bromeó Powerman.

-Creo que yo puedo…

Antes de que Arácnida se ofreciera voluntaria, Joya ya lo hizo. Sam y Anya se quedaron pasmados y Luke levantó sus gafas para ver si era de verdad lo que pasaba. Jessica quería ignorar que parecía que estaba besando a Flash cuando en realidad estaba dándole aire.

-Jessica…creo que él ya debe… -Powerman se calló cuando Flash empezó a toser fuerte y a incorporarse con ayuda de Joya.

-Tose todo lo que quieras. –Joya intentó ayudarlo.

-Estoy…estoy bien…más o menos. –Flash intentaba ponerse en pie con ayuda de Anya. Entonces arqueó una ceja extrañado. -¿Oye? ¿Alguien me ha besado?

-Pues…-Arácnida empezó a hablar un poco. Nova empezó a reírse, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Sí, ha sido él. –Powerman señaló a Nova. Ahora fue Arácnida quien se partió de risa al ver la cara pasmada de Sam y Flash.

-He sido yo. –Levantó la mano Joya con los ojos en blanco. Agente Venom se quedó impresionado. –No ha sido un beso, sino un boca-boca. Me pediste que te dejara, tenía que compensarlo devolviéndote el aire.

-Devolviéndome el aire, no robándome el corazón. –Bromeó Flash.

\- ¿Lo ha hecho? –Preguntó Powerman arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no. Ella te tiene, tío. –Agente Venom le levantó un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa. Powerman le chocó los puños de mala gana, Jessica "besando" a Flash es una imagen que recordará.

-Será mejor que nos movamos. –Arácnida se llevó a Flash para dar espacio a Luke.

-Jess… -Powerman se quedó unos segundos a solas con ella, estaba un poco preocupado. –¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no, tonto! –Contestó Joya. –Escucha: Le abandoné en un edificio ardiendo y cayéndose a pedazos. Tenía que ayudarlo. –Joya puso la mano en la nuca de Luke y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. –Esto es un beso, no un boca-boca. No lo confundas.

Joya supo aliviar a Powerman. La pareja se fue con el resto, estaban reunidos con el señor Frank.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Cabello de Plata. –Dijo Frank. –Capa y Puñal iban a enfrentarse a él, los acompañaba Spiderman, Tigre Blanco y Puño de Hierro. Cuando haya señal de radio nos marcaran sus posiciones.

* * *

Puño de Hierro dio una voltereta que esquivó al rayo láser de Cabello de Plata. Él, Spiderman y Tigre Blanco estaban persiguiendo a Manfredi por los tejados de los rascacielos de Manhattan.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu comunicador? –Preguntó Spiderman a Tigre Blanco. -¿No deberían haber recibido ya la señal de radio?

-Está roto, tonto. –Contestó Tigre Blanco. –Aún no estaba arreglado. Además, estoy segura que están ocupados con el edificio.

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que vuelva a destruir otro más. –Dijo Puño de Hierro.

Se terminó el recorrido de la azotea y saltaron por el bordillo del edificio de 50 plantas. Danny y Ava se agarraron a las piernas de Peter para llevarlos en el balanceo. Cabello de Plata se dio cuenta que aquellos muchachos no se rendían, no le quedaba más energía para seguir volando. Manfredi empezó a saltar edificios con sus botas de metal que le proporcionaba super-saltos. Los tres héroes llegaron a una azotea y empezaron a saltar y escalar a otros edificios como su enemigo, solo que ellos no eran tan rápidos, tenían que pensar en una forma de alcanzarle al instante.

-Chicos, tengo una idea. Dejad que se aleje un poco. –Spiderman había pensado en algo ingenioso.

\- ¿Qué? –Tigre Blanco estaba confusa. Ella y Puño de Hierro se pararon junto con Spiderman en una azotea.

-Confiad en mí. –Spiderman les mandó esperar con la mano y vieron que Manfredi se detuvo a descansar en la azotea de un edificio más alejado. –Bien.

-Si quieres darle la impresión de que le hemos perdido e intentar sorprenderlo, piensa en algo mejor. –Tigre Blanco se conocía todos los planes disparatados de Spidey desde hace al menos tres años. –Si intentamos acercarnos, incluso con esa "ventaja", Manfredi puede haberse largado. No va a esperarnos

\- ¿Y si no lo ve venir? –Spiderman disparó una telaraña a una chimenea y la juntó a otra chimenea. -¿Y si somos demasiado rápidos?

Tigre Blanco y Puño de Hierro se miraron entre ellos extrañados, parecían que iban a negar el plan a Spiderman. Pues no, estaban mirándose para saber quién iba a ser el primero en probar el "tirachinas arácnido".

* * *

Era como un tirachinas de telarañas, solo que lanza a personas y con el impulso suficiente pueden llegar hasta el lago de Central Park si tiraban muy fuerte. Ava decidió ser la primera. Ella y sus dos amigos tiraban lo máximo y lo justo para que llegara a la azotea donde estaba Manfredi.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? –Preguntó Puño de Hierro tirando.

-Más que vosotros. –Aseguró Tigre Blanco con razón. Ya se puso en la mejor posición de la azotea. Notaba que el tirachinas de telarañas tiraba con fuerza contra su cadera.

-Cuando soltemos esto saldrás disparada. –Avisó Puño de Hierro.

-No te preocupes Danny, confío en ti. –Ava estaba entre preparada y asustada. No paraba de murmurar la misma frase. –Odio los lanzamientos, odio los lanzamientos, odio los lanzamientos…

-Tal vez debería avisarte que puedes golpear una paloma. –Dijo Spiderman.

-La paloma es un contratiempo. –Tigre Blanca parecía que se lo decía a Spiderman, pero se lo decía a sí misma un poco nerviosa.

-También existe el riesgo de que no llegues al edificio. –Spiderman iba a soltar.

-Vale. ¡¿Espera qué?! –Tigre Blanco notó que salió disparada fuera de la azotea. -¡TE ODIO PETER!

\- ¿Y si no llega? –Preguntó Puño de Hierro.

-Llegará. Ella siempre lo hace. –Spiderman estaba seguro.

Tigre Blanco estaba volando, estaba asustadísima viendo las calles tan abajo y ella en el aire.

"Así debe sentirse Joya, sólo que ella no tendrá miedo. Yo no tengo miedo, ¡tengo pánico!" Los pensamientos de Tigre Blanco se interrumpieron cuando vio que Capa y Puñal emboscaron a Manfredi antes que ella.

Capa apareció con un tele-transporte por encima de Cabello de Plata. Del interior de la oscuridad, surgió Puñal disparando dagas de luz. Ver esas dagas en plena noche era como ver estrellas fugaces. Ava miró su amuleto, se dio cuenta de una realidad.

"Si puedes controlar un dios, puedes controlar el miedo." Tigre Blanco sacó las zarpas de acero y aterrizó sobre Manfredi. Pudo cortar el cañón de un solo deslizamiento con las manos. Se apartó del anciano y notó que sus dos compañeros también llegaron.

* * *

-Más vale que ataques a Mace con más fuerza. –Dijo Cabello de Plata colocándose la mandíbula. Entonces se giró y vio a Capa y a Puñal. –Y vosotros, desearéis haber muerto en aquel laboratorio como vuestros compañeros.

Todos estaban en posición de pelea excepto el anciano. Al nombrarlos, Capa frunció el ceño de ira recordando los actos pasados de Maggia.

\- ¿De qué está hablando el anciano-bot? –Preguntó Spiderman, Puñal iba a responderle a él y a todos.

-Maggia nos secuestró, a nosotros y a un montón de niños. Experimentasteis con nosotros para convertirnos en armas, pero solo condenasteis a la muerte a mucha gente inocente. Nosotros sobrevivimos por los pelos. –Puñal creó dos dagas de luz y se puso en posición de combate.

\- ¿Vosotros? ¿Sobrevivir? –Cabello de Plata se rio de ella. –Solo sois un inútil recuerdo de Tandy Bowen y Tyrone Johnson. Ellos iban a un baile de fin de curso, les atropelló un coche de Maggia y no hubo ninguna prueba de que siguieran vivos. Esos dos adolescentes nunca volvieron, murieron. Solo sois dos cobayas de laboratorio.

La furia de Capa se desató y fue a por Manfredi. Cabello de Plata le disparó con su rayo láser tan fuerte que lo golpeó contra una pared. En algo tenía razón Manfredi, Tandy y Tyrone nunca volvieron a ser normales después de sobrevivir a las torturas de los experimentos. Sólo se convirtieron en justicieros con sed de venganza. Nunca fueron a ese baile, nunca volvieron a casa con sus padres, nunca volvieron a ser normales. Está claro que Capa no estaba para pensar en toda esa tristeza, mucho menos por el golpe que le dejó inconsciente.

Tigre Blanco golpeó en la corva de la pierna izquierda de Manfredi y Puño de Hierro aprovechó para meterle un puñetazo en la cara. Cabello de Plata se agachó un momento por el golpe, Puño de Hierro intentó atacarle de nuevo, pero lo detuvo.

-Me esperaba que hicieras eso. –Dijo Manfredi sonriendo y sosteniendo el puño de Danny. –No te romperé tu brazo porque eres bueno.

Cabello de Plata lanzó a Puño de Hierro contra Tigre Blanco. Aturdió a la felina y el guerrero chi se estrelló contra la antena de la azotea. Puñal disparó sus dagas contra Manfredi, pero el anciano las bloqueó poniendo el brazo en medio y disparó un rayo láser que Puñal esquivó con una voltereta y poniéndose a cubierto en unos conductos.

Estuvo a punto de utilizar sus brazos de titanio para hundir el suelo, pero las telarañas de Spiderman le pararon.

-¡Ya vale un edificio por hoy! –Dijo Spiderman.

Manfredi tiró de las redes para impulsarlo hacia él. Intentó meterle un puñetazo cuando llegó, pero Spiderman lo evitó sin problema y hundió sus pies contra la cara del anciano-bot. Spiderman consiguió derribarlo, al aterrizar al suelo, notó que Cabello de Plata volvía a levantarse.

Disparó bolas de telaraña para destruir las armas de Manfredi. Intentó detenerle con sus redes, pero Cabello de Plata le metió un fuerte gancho en el que le lanzó fuera del edificio aturdido.

Tigre Blanco lo vio y se levantó rápido a salvar a Spiderman. Cabello de Plata se fijó en la felina e intentó ir a por ella. Puñal aprovechó y disparó una daga luminosa contra al ciborg. Consiguió cegar a Manfredi por un momento.

\- ¡Ve a por él! –Ordenó Puñal atacando a Manfredi. Ava no lo dudó ni un segundo.

* * *

Esta vez no se paró a pensar en la altura, ella saltó y fue a por Spiderman. Ambos caían con velocidad, pero Ava no podría alcanzarle a tiempo. Tigre Blanco usó el poder del amuleto y se deslizó cuesta abajo por la fachada del edificio, era increíble que fuera tan rápida. Cuando estaba cerca de Peter saltó a él y utilizó el lanzaredes para activar una telaraña que se pegó al edificio. Ambos se balancearon contra el cristal y lo rompieron. Los dos se quedaron en el suelo de aquella planta.

-Misión cumplida, -Dijo Tigre tumbada en el suelo del piso con Spider al lado. –acabo de salvar al tipo que he jurado matar hace un rato. Y no sé ni como lo he salvado.

Entonces la señal de radio de su comunicador fue respondida por Zumbador.

-Tigre Blanco, ¿Cuál es tu estado?

-Señor Frank, tiene que venir ya. No digo más. -Tigre Blanco decidió quedarse tranquila unos segundos.

* * *

Manfredi perdió el último tubo con el último ataque de Tandy por una daga muy afilada. Estrelló a Puñal contra el suelo, el hombre empezó a sentir un dolor insoportable. Intentaba aguantar, eso ahora no le importaba. Tenía que acabar con los ratones de prueba.

Cabello de Plata agarró a Tyrone. Lo elevó de altura y empezó a apretar sus manos de titanio contra el cuerpo del joven. Puño de Hierro sabía que iba a romperle los huesos, intentaba reaccionar, pero estaba tan débil como todos.

\- ¿Notas eso? –Preguntó Manfredi apretando aún más. –No eres una sombra, solo un muchacho estúpido al que le han dado poderes. Lo peor de todo es que tú y la idiota de tu amiga os creéis que sois unos héroes.

-No soy ningún héroe…No somos Tyrone y Tandy. Ella es la bondad y yo la venganza. Ella es Puñal, ella es tu salvación. Yo soy Capa, YO SOY TU CAIDA.

Cabello de Plata interaccionó tarde cuando las sombras de la capa de Ty le absorbieron. Ya no estaban en la azotea, sino en plena caída de rascacielos, justo al lado del Empire State.

Ambos caen a mucha velocidad. No había posibilidad de que nada ni nadie los pillaran en el aire. Cabello de Plata intentaba atacar a Capa, pero el sistema hidráulico estaba roto, no podía moverse más.

-Sigues siendo el debilucho Silvio Manfredi. –Dijo Capa.

\- ¡NO! –Manfredi expresó toda su desesperación hasta que Capa arrancó un pequeño cable que tenía en el cuello.

-Eres lo que eres. –Dijo Capa. – Y por mucho que protestes, nada va a cambiar.

Los enfrentados archienemigos cayeron al suelo, Cabello de Plata por supuesto fue quien aterrizó forzosamente en la calle. El impactó causó que Manfredi soltara a Capa. Tyrone fue arrastrado por el suelo tras la violenta caída. Ninguno de los dos se movió.


	27. (2 final) Negocio mortal

CAPÍTULO 2—PARTE FINAL (aquí acabo la historia de Manfredi, Capa y Puñal. Si os gusta como va todo decídmelo en las reviews y me animareis a seguir mucho más. Un saludo ;)

\- ¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí sargento? –Preguntó el policía novato a su piloto de coche patrulla.

-Ha habido una pelea bestial en Manhattan contra un tío de dos metros en una armadura, como las de Stark, novato. –Respondió el sargento manejando el volante. -No me digas que no te has enterado.

-Sí, claro que me he enterado señor. Sólo quería estar seguro. –Respondió el novato. –Por cierto, me llamo Miguel.

-Encantado, Miguel. –Respondió el sargento simpático. –Por lo que sé es que Silvio Manfredi había vuelto a la vida y estaba cabreadísimo.

-Se nota que soy nuevo en esto. –Dijo Miguel, causando la risa al sargento.

-Hemos llegado. Acordona la zona. –El sargento aparcó y salieron.

* * *

Las autoridades y los miembros de la academia estaban allí, Miguel estaba impresionado al ver a todos esos héroes. La policía acordonó la zona alrededor del cuerpo gigante de Manfredi. Todos los jóvenes de la academia estaban doloridos, pero Puñal no le importó cuando vio a Capa en el suelo sin dar ninguna señal de vida.

\- ¡Capa! –Puñal se dirigió corriendo a atender a Capa. Lo giró a ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla. No respondió. –Ty…

Spiderman, Tigre Blanco y Puño de Hierro se acercaron a ella. Danny la consoló poniendo la mano en el hombro de la chica. Ava no la gustó las decisiones de Capa, en cierto modo la frustraba que por su culpa hubieran llegado a aquella situación. Pero Ava tenía buen corazón, ella solo quería parecer que tenía rencor para mantener su carácter fortalecido. En realidad, nunca estuvo enfadada con ellos. No los culpaba, los comprendía, ella casi mata al asesino de su padre y ellos mataron al asesino de sus vidas normales.

-Lo siento. –Dijo Tigre Blanco, ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa… -Sollozó Puñal. –Nunca debí haber matado a Manfredi…si no lo hubiera hecho él…

-Era imposible saber lo que iba a pasar. –Spiderman se agachó para consolar a Puñal.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que está muerto? –Preguntó Nova al acercarse con Powerman.

-Tío, Nova. –Powerman le llamó la atención.

-Lo digo porque está abriendo los ojos. –Nova señaló a Capa. En efecto, estaba vivo.

\- ¡Tyrone! –Puñal se abrazó a Capa.

-Está herido, necesita ir al centro médico de S.H.I.E.L.D. –Dijo Zumbador. –Arácnida, lleva a Puñal con nosotros. El resto, encargaos del papeleo.

Zumbador agarró a Capa y se desapareció en un momento. Puñal se agarró a Arácnida y se fueron a la misma dirección que Zumbador, puede que él sea rápido, pero estarán a tiempo en el centro médico para ver el estado de Capa.

-Muy bien, misión cumplida. –Spiderman se chocó los cinco a sí mismo. –Buen trabajo chicos. Hemos detenido al malo después de una soberana paliza.

-Sí, yo casi muero. –Dijo Agente Venom enseñando su brazo escayolado.

-No hace falta recordarlo, Capa casi la palma también. –Dijo Powerman.

-Ya, la muerte es parte de nuestro maldito trabajo. –Dijo Tigre Blanco estirándose el brazo. Ella y el resto del equipo empezó a marcharse y a ignorar a Manfredi en el suelo. –Al menos ha sido una tarde entretenida.

-Sí, no me venía mal el ejercicio. –Añadió Joya.

-Necesito meditar un poco. –Puño de Hierro se rascaba la cabeza volviendo con Powerman y Joya.

-Yo necesito dormir tres días enteros. –Nova bostezo con sueño.

Todos se habían reagrupado a su forma, Spiderman se quedó en medio de la calle observando a Cabello de Plata en el suelo.

-Qué asco me da tu cara. –Spiderman disparó una red al jeto de Manfredi.

Observó a su alrededor, la poli no dejaba pasar a nadie y su equipo los había perdido de vista. A lo que le llevó a una pregunta.

-Ehhm… ¿Qué hacemos con el monstruo de Frankenstein? Dudo que podamos dejarlo aquí tirado como si nada. –Spiderman escuchó una sirena y vio que un camión de Control de Daños había llegado. –Control de Daños. Menos mal, ya empezaba a llamar la atención. Creo que necesitaremos más que una escoba para limpiar el suelo.

El camión desplegó una grúa para poder levantar a Manfredi, salieron dos personas de Control de Daños y pusieron el gancho en el cuerpo de Manfredi.

-Ah vale. Tienen una grúa. –Spiderman puso las manos en las caderas.

-No te preocupes, Spiderman. Nosotros nos encargamos. –Dijo el trabajador poniendo el gancho a Manfredi con su compañero.

Se encargaron de Cabello de Plata y lo metieron en un furgón blindado.

\- ¿Seguro que aguantará? –Preguntó Spiderman a lo lejos.

-Totalmente. Este camión aguanta todo tipo de armamento a no ser que sea el nuestro. –Contestó el conductor dando unos toques al vehículo.

-Perfecto. –Spiderman miró a su alrededor. Sin señal de su equipo, eso significa que… –Me han dejado tirado. ¿Soy el único que le gusta la limpieza?

-Cabeza-telaraña. –Nova le llamó a lo lejos. –Deja de babear y ven con nosotros.

\- ¡Si estaba buscándoos…! da igual. –Spiderman se fue de allí con un balanceo. –Creo que debo desconectar.

* * *

Un hombre entre el público se marchó del lugar, fue a un callejón y llamó a su jefe. Era un hombre de Wilson Fisk.

-Kingpin. –El hombre observaba por si alguien le veía. Las autoridades estaban por todas partes. –Silvio Manfredi es historia.

\- ¿Le han detenido? –Preguntó Fisk. Estaba sentado en su oficina.

-Sí, señor. –Contestó el hombre a través de la línea telefónica. –Esos héroes, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., lo han detenido.

-Bien, Manfredi nos culpó a mí y a Mace de traicionarle. Confundió el termino de traición con el término de negocios, si las autoridades de S.H.I.E.L.D. le pillaban, iban hacerlo hablar. –Fisk entonces se dio cuenta de la situación actual despreocupación. –Por cierto ¿Cerrasteis el trato con los miembros de Maggia?

-Sí, señor. –Respondió de nuevo el hombre, causando una satisfacción a su jefe. –Aceptaron el soborno a cambio de silenciar a Manfredi, es más, los daños de su armadura han causado un fallo en el filtro de voz.

-Bien, perfecto. Buen trabajo muchacho, ahora salga de ahí cuánto antes. —Kingpin colgó. Empezó a escuchar con atención las transmisiones de las autoridades que estaban en la zona gracias al acceso que tenía en los dispositivos de su ordenador. Su topo en S.H.I.E.L.D. le ofreció las comunicaciones de la policía y de la prensa.

* * *

Silvio Manfredi estuvo con la intención de vivir lo máximo posible para llevar a Maggia a lo más alto. Wilson Fisk le ofreció esa oportunidad y fracasó. Lo único más alto que ha llegado ha sido ahora mismo al estar en caída libre a la misma altura que el edificio de Empire State. Manfredi no iba a dudar en testificar contra él, quería ver arder su imperio del crimen.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en un camión reforzado de S.H.I.E.L.D., nada, excepto sus propios misiles, podrían destruirlo. Si se aseguraron de que estuviera sentado cómodamente en el camión, estaba claro que le arreglarían la voz, entonces podría chivarse todo lo que quisiera de Kingpin. Parece que Tigre Blanco era la encargada de repararle el cable.

La felina entró sosteniendo el cable de voz que Capa arrancó. Ella se acercó de una forma tenebrosa y se lo conectó.

-Gracias. –Dijo Manfredi con grado de superioridad a Tigre Blanco. –Sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D. os pondría la tarea de sentirme lo más cómodo posible…

Tigre Blanco le agarró del cuello y le metió un fuerte puñetazo que resonó en las paredes del camión. Si no sangraba es porque ella no quería.

-No me envía S.H.I.E.L.D. –Contestó Tigre Blanco. -¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Me recuerdas a la amabilidad del anterior Tigre Blanco? ¿Me recuerdas la brutalidad del anterior Tigre Blanco?

La felina empezó a clavar las uñas de su mano izquierda en la cara del anciano robot y con las uñas de la mano derecha empezó a clavarlas en el pecho metálico, donde estaba instalado el corazón.

\- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Despedazamiento de cara? ¿o ver tu propio corazón en mis garras? –Tigre Blanco vio la mirada de terror de Manfredi, había conseguido lo que los demás no pudieron, asustar a Cabello de Plata.

-No…No…Por favor… -Manfredi nunca se sintió tan aterrorizado, ni siquiera cuando Puñal le disparó con la daga mortal. Nunca ha suplicado nada a nadie.

\- ¿Quién es Gideon Mace? –Tigre Blanco miró a los ojos llenos de terror de Manfredi.

-Él…-Manfredi empezaba a temer por su vida al decir la verdad. –Él es el responsable de la muerte de la familia Ayala. Los anteriores Tigres Blancos.

Ava abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo escuchó, pero los entrecerró de ira sabiendo que aún no se ha cobrado venganza contra el asesino de su familia. Tigre Blanco cambió la mano de sitió, pasó de clavarle las uñas en la cara a agarrarle del cuello a Manfredi, apretó sin importarla mucho lo que se ahogase.

-Entonces vas a decirme dónde está Gideon Mace. –Tigre Blanco estaba actuando fuera de sí, ella era dura, pero no brutal. Algo más la controlaba, pero era cierto que sentía una ira profunda al conocer a ese Gideon Mace.

-No…No lo sé. –Manfredi notó que Tigre Blanco estaba agarrando su cuello con más fuerza que antes, y sus garras poco a poco se estaban acercando al corazón que tenía instalado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? Así se sentían tus víctimas. –Dijo Tigre Blanco. –Este camión está blindado, nadie puede oírte gritar. Puedo hacerte sufrir todo lo que quiera. Capa y Puñal eran indecisos, yo no tengo límite. Gideon. Mace. ¿Dónde está?

-No sé si es seguro… pero oí que iba a hacer una supervisión de armas en los viejos muelles de Roxxon. Es…es una vieja fábrica. ¡Por favor, eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro!

Manfredi nunca ha desvelado información, nunca se ha sentido intimidado, nunca se ha sentido inferior hasta que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer al real espíritu del Tigre Blanco. Los ojos de la joven brillaban con un verde intenso proporcionado por su amuleto.

-Más te vale que cuentes todo lo que sepas, porque si no lo haces, iré yo en persona. Y no seré tan amable como hoy. –Fueron las últimas palabras de Ava al salir del camión. Le quitó a Manfredi el cable de voz, se supone que nadie entró allí a arreglarle nada.

* * *

Nadie se dio cuenta, ella se alejó lo máximo posible del vehículo sin dar ninguna señal sospechosa a sus compañeros o sus superiores. Es de las pocas veces que Ava desobedece órdenes. Ella nunca hacía eso, siempre seguía las ordenes que la daban. Al darse cuenta del detalle, sus ojos y su amuleto dejaron de brillar de verde y volvieron a la normalidad.

"Me debes una, avatar" Dijo una vieja voz espiritual que sólo escuchaba Ava. Ella miró su amuleto, parecía que el poder del tigre la había hablado.

El sonido de las ruedas la llamó la atención, el camión ya se puso en marcha en dirección a la prisión de Ryker.

Todo parecía tranquilo y que todo iba normal. Pero un rápido misil surgió desde un edificio de la derecha e impactó contra el camión. La gente empezó a entrar en pánico y huyeron, los agentes empezaron a moverse y los héroes simplemente no se esperaban un ataque repentino.

Powerman fue corriendo a por los conductores. Sacó a los dos agentes de la cabina sin preocuparle el fuego y los dejó con los demás. Cuando intentó ir a por Manfredi, fue cuando el camión explotó. Tigre Blanco sostuvo el brazo de Powerman para detener una búsqueda en vano de Cabello de Plata. Puño de Hierro y Joya se dieron cuenta que lo único que quedaba del disparo del misil, era solo un rastro de humo. Nova se preguntaba cómo era posible que un camión a prueba de todo tipo de ataques sobrehumanos, hubiera sido destruido por un misil corriente.

Las comunicaciones de las autoridades y de la prensa que estaban en la zona se dispararon, Kingpin observaba la iluminada ciudad sumida en la noche mientras que los escuchaba.

"¡Un misil ha destruido el camión blindado!"

"¡Saquen a los civiles de inmediato, no es seguro!"

"¡Acabamos de ver como el camión donde transportaban a Manfredi ha sido volado por los aires!"

"Esos vehículos aguantan todo tipo de ataques, ¡¿Quién demonios ha sido?!"

Nadie sabía que acababa de pasar exactamente, pero Kingpin sí. Sonreía de satisfacción al librarse de otro problema menos del que preocuparse. Como él mismo dijo, no es traición, sólo son negocios. Un negocio mortal en el que nadie sabía que Wilson Fisk era el responsable.

* * *

En el centro médico de S.H.I.E.L.D., Capa estaba siendo atendido por el personal. Estaba en un crio-tubo en reposo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer tras casi matarte en una caída. Puñal, Arácnida y Zumbador estaban acompañando a Tyrone. Aún se mantenían leales.

-No puedo creer que siga vivo. –Arácnida suspiró de cansancio apoyándose en la pared.

-Si hay algo que Ty siempre ha hecho bien es sobrevivir incluso en las peores situaciones. –Dijo Puñal. –Nos cubrimos mutuamente, ninguno de nosotros lo conseguiría sin el otro.

-Veo que habéis aprendido algo. –Dijo Zumbador, Puñal le sonrió amable. –En realidad, habéis aprendido dos valiosas lecciones. El compañerismo es la mejor defensa de un equipo. Y que lo único que puede traeros la brutalidad y el asesinato de criminales solo son problemas graves.

-Aunque no todos volverán como un robot asesino. –Añadió Arácnida, Zumbador la juzgó con una mirada. –Pero Frank tiene razón, nada de cruzar la línea. Así que es mejor que controles los impulsos de tu colega.

-Ya lo he controlado antes. Intento hacerlo mejor cada día. –Puñal se giró y se dio cuenta que Capa despertaba. –Tyrone, ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué…? -Capa parecía ignorar la pregunta por su debilidad. Aún era capaz de hablar. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te tele-transportaste con Manfredi en pleno aire y caísteis al lado del edificio de Empire State. –Contestó Arácnida.

\- ¿Y Manfredi? –Preguntó Capa recuperando algo de conciencia.

-Detenido, no podrá ir a ninguna parte. –Zumbador no se enteró del ocurrido al igual que ellos, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo cuando Nova le llamó por el comunicador.

-Señor Frank. Tenemos un problema grande.

\- ¿Manfredi ha huido? –Preguntó Zumbador. El velocista fue alejándose del grupo despacio.

-No tan grande. –Nova rectificó. -Un misil acaba de destruir el camión en el que lo transportaban.

\- ¿Un misil? –Zumbador frunció el ceño extrañado. -Ese camión blindado está a prueba de todo.

-Dígaselo a Manfredi. El camión ha explotado, no queda nada. Sólo hemos podido salvar a los conductores. Escuche, será mejor que usted venga aquí y lo vea usted mismo.

-Tranquilo Nova, iremos en un momento.

-Por cierto, dile a Arácnida que se vaya a dar una vuelta. En el buen sentido. La necesitamos fuera de la academia hasta nueva orden.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Sam? –Zumbador preguntó mirando a Arácnida acercándose.

-Se lo explicaré cuando venga. –Nova cortó la transmisión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Arácnida. Zumbador cerró comunicación también.

-El transporte de Manfredi ha sido destruido con él dentro. –Contestó Zumbador. Capa y Puñal se miraron entre ellos, no había ninguna señal de satisfacción o de relajación, sino más bien de sorpresa.

\- ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó Arácnida incrédula, Frank la asintió. Ella estaba cansada, pero siempre ofrecía su ayuda. -¿Qué necesitáis?

-Hay héroes de sobra en la calle, nosotros nos encargaremos. Te has ganado un descanso, date una vuelta por la ciudad. –Zumbador notó a Anya desconfiada por el incidente, pero tampoco iba a negar una orden directa en la que consiste en descansar. Ella se encogió de hombros y salió por la ventana. Frank se giró a Tyrone y a Tandy antes de irse. –Os dejaremos el tiempo que necesitéis.

El velocista se fue en un parpadeo y dejó a Capa y a Puñal un momento para ellos. Tenían que hablar, arreglar las cosas.

-Tienen razón. –Dijo Capa, Puñal se giró a él. –Matar a un enemigo te cambia, cruzas una línea a la que no puedes dar marcha atrás. Siento haberte presionado tanto. Siento no haberte cumplido las promesas que te debía.

-Tyrone no hace falta que sientas nada.

-Sí…sí que hace falta. No soy bueno para ti, deberías quedarte con la academia, ellos te aprecian. Podrás ser una heroína, tener una vida normal.

-Me necesitas. Somos luz y oscuridad, no podemos separarnos. Eres todo lo que tengo de mi pasado, no voy a dejarte ir. Te perdono todo lo que hayas hecho mal. –Puñal puso su mano en el crio-tubo. –Rectificaremos todos nuestros errores y nos aseguraremos que no vuelvan a cometerse.

Luz y oscuridad, dos complementos indispensables que no podían existir sin el uno o el otro. Si no has llegado a entender porque son tan inseparables, es por lo que te acabo de decir. Ambos lados siempre luchan por sus diferencias, pero al final todo acaba siendo de la misma iluminación. Capa y Puñal eran eso. La unión de la luz y la oscuridad.

* * *

Hay que tomarse un respiro, siempre estamos demasiado atentos, así que es hora de desconectar. Para ser ya la madrugada, todavía estaba lleno de coches y de gente. Aunque ya todo el mundo estaba metiéndose en sus casas.

Anya Corazón estaba en el parque de Brooklyn, observando la estatua dorada del Capitán América. Ha estudiado sobre él, lo admiraba. Su padre y ella hubieran estado en ese parque ya hace dos horas, pero tuvo que intervenir en la lucha contra Cabello de Plata. Eso era lo mínimo, su padre estaba desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue secuestrado en el último cumpleaños.

-Vámonos a la estatua más grande. –Se dijo Anya a sí misma. Recordando que eso era lo que su padre siempre la decía cada vez que pasaban por el parque y se dirigían a la Estatua de la Libertad.

Se puso su traje de Arácnida y se fue balanceándose por los edificios tranquilamente. A veces se la olvida lo relajante que es atravesar la ciudad en telarañas. Dejarse caer lentamente sintiendo el aire contra su cuerpo y volver a disparar una red a un edificio y dejarse balancear. Al llegar a los muelles, se subió al techo de un barco con destino a la estatua.

Cuando se acercaron, Anya saltó del barco y se subió a la Estatua de la Libertad de la forma más respetuosa posible y se sentó en las llamas de metal de la antorcha que sostenía la estatua. Miró la ciudad, pensó que hacerse una foto para Instagram desde allí con la ciudad de fondo no estaría mal. Pero su móvil estaba casi sin batería, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Dejó su tecnología de lado y se fijó en la iluminación de Nueva York. Edificios de todos los tamaños con las luces encendidas todavía. Aunque no se paraba a pensar en eso.

"Qué irónico que mi cumpleaños sea el mismo día en el que me convertí en Arácnida." Pensó Anya. La chica hizo una mueca, fue su cumpleaños y no era una celebración muy buena. Hacían lo mismo todos los años, pero ya cansa, especialmente cuando su padre no estaba para compartirlo.

"Tengo amigos, puedo celebrarlo con ellos ¿no?" entonces ella pensó en otra posibilidad: "No. Ellos se conocen desde hace ya más de dos años, yo soy apenas una amiga. Sólo soy una compañera, además, no sé si les caigo bien. Espero que sí."

"Tal vez podría celebrarlo con John Jameson. Nunca pensé que el hijo de Jonah fuera tan atractivo y tan mono hablando." Anya sonrió: "Le acabas de conocer, no significa nada. Y no creo que sepa aguantarme."

-Maldita sea. –Suspiró Arácnida tumbándose y mirando las estrellas. –Papá, tú siempre tenías respuesta a mis tonterías. Odio ser tan indecisa. Bueno, en realidad no lo soy tanto. Porque te prometo que algún día te encontraré. Te quiero papá.

\- ¡Anya! –La voz de Nova en el comunicador la sobresaltó. -¡Anya!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Me has asustado! –Contestó Arácnida todavía sorprendida.

\- ¡Anya! ¡La mansión está ardiendo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ven rápido! ¡Te necesita…! –La transmisión se cortó.

Supondrás que Arácnida salió pitando de la estatua y se fue a toda prisa a la mansión, supondrás bien. Se repetía mil veces no en su cabeza, era imposible lo que Sam la dijo. Era imposible que estuviera ardiendo.

* * *

Tenía razón, nada estaba ardiendo cuando llegó. Anya se quedó pasmada y extrañada. Decidió entrar en la mansión para dar tortazos a Sam.

-Era una maldita broma. –Dijo Arácnida cabreada. –Sam, juro que voy a matarte. Si pudiera verte.

El salón estaba a oscuras hasta que se encendieron las luces de golpe. Estaba todo el equipo esperándola con una tarta.

-Vale, aquí estoy. –Dijo Nova. –Pero antes vamos a celebrar tu cumple.

\- ¿Cómo…? –Arácnida se quedó impresionada.

-Necesitábamos un respiro. –Dijo Joya. Ella era la primera en tener su bebida a mano.

\- ¿Y qué hay mejor que celebrar un cumpleaños de nuestra querida Anya? –Preguntó Tigre Blanco con amabilidad.

-Hace ya tiempo que no vivía un poco. –Dijo Agente Venom.

-Espero que no te importe la poca decoración. –Dijo Spiderman.

-No pasa nada. –Dijo Arácnida sonriente fijándose en la mesa del fondo llena de aperitivos.

-El mérito es de Nova. –Powerman señaló a Sam. -Él fue quién lo planeó todo.

-Sé que no me lo vas a agradecer, pero de nada. –Dijo Nova.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡No sé qué decir! -Arácnida se rio y abrazó a Nova. -¡Retiro todo lo malo que he dicho de ti!

\- ¿Eso significa que no vas a matarme? –Preguntó Nova.

-Me lo pensaré. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. –Arácnida se sorprendió por el detalle de sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban el tiempo suficiente juntos para molestarse en hacerla una fiesta sorpresa. Muy poca gente consigue hacer bien esas sorpresas.

Por una noche, podrían disfrutar de la vida. Han podido contra dos maestros del crimen, seguro que podrán con lo demás. Cambiaron los comunicadores por conversaciones con bromas de por medio, cambiaron el sonido de los disparos por música. Cambiaron su rutina de héroes de la ciudad por la de universitarios pasando un rato agradable. (Bien merecido, ¿no?)


	28. (3) Reunión amistosa y llamada del Tigre

ACADEMIA S.H.I.E.L.D.

NOCHES CORRUPTAS 3

CAZADOR SUPERIOR

INFORME DE SUCESOS CON MAGGIA: Silvio Manfredi (Líder de Maggia) fue asesinado por Tandy Bowen y Tyrone Johnson, también conocidos como Puñal y Capa. Según los anteriores informes, ambos eran alumnos de la academia S.H.I.E.L.D. que poco a poco fueron separándose del programa y finalmente desertaron al interferir en una misión dónde ellos no estaban asignados. La misión trataba de detener a Manfredi, ambos decidieron tomar justicia por su mano, buscaban venganza por los experimentos a los que Maggia les sometió según los alumnos. Las consecuencias de este acto causaron que Silvio Manfredi fuera implantado en un exoesqueleto robótico armado y peligroso. No hay bajas civiles, pero se estiman un número abundante de daños. Solo pudimos detener a Manfredi por unos minutos, hasta que un misil destruyó el vehículo dónde lo transportaban a prisión. Silvio Manfredi ha sido declarado muerto por armamento robado de S.H.I.E.L.D., puesto que nuestros vehículos son vulnerables con nuestro armamento. El principal sospechoso es Kingpin.

* * *

Nick Furia, director de S.H.I.E.L.D., un hombre con mucha experiencia con cosas extraordinarias e intimidante con su parche en el ojo. La principal figura de esa entidad, lo que le llevaba a ser un hombre de gran importancia, también es el espía más unido a los héroes. Él sabe que en la Tierra ha habido héroes durante toda la historia, pero no es posible que en el futuro contemos con unos Vengadores de forma segura. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que él y el agente Coulson decidieron crear el programa de la Academia S.H.I.E.L.D. Empezaron poco a poco con cinco jóvenes, ahora tenían muchos héroes más en entrenamiento.

Ese proyecto le ha llevado a tener que discutir con la CAS (Control de Actividades Superhumanas). Nick se dirigía a una sala de conferencia de las naciones unidas que había a bordo del Helitransportador. Nick entró en la sala, había gradas por donde otros secretarios de otros países se sentarían, pero esta reunión era confidencial, era solo con Nick y unos pocos secretarios de la CAS. El hombre con parche se acercó a la mesa grande dónde el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D. resplandecía.

Nick Furia apretó un botón de la mesa y aparecieron cinco figuras en holograma. Nick estaba en la parte cabecera de la mesa, aparecieron dos consejeros de la CAS en la parte derecha de la mesa y otros dos a la izquierda. No han venido a hablar, sólo a escuchar la decisión del director, la única consejera que iba a conversar con Nick Furia era Valerie Cooper, una de las principales proveedoras de la CAS.

-Señora Cooper. –Furia saludó formal a Valerie tras dedicarle una mirada a los cuatro concejales.

-Director Furia. –Valerie aceptó su saludo. –Sabrá de sobra que esto no es una reunión normal y corriente.

-Cada mes enviamos un informe de situación a la CAS sobre los progresos de la academia de super-humanos. Esto es otra operación que S.H.I.E.L.D. está llevando a cabo.

\- ¿Eso cree usted? –Preguntó Valerie algo molesta por la poca preocupación que parecía tener Furia.

Valerie entonces activó un holograma enfrente de Furia, mostraba las noticias de los periódicos. Curiosamente todos eran del Bugle.

-Jessica Jones, Luke Cage y Peter Parker entraron en el edificio donde se encontraba el Hombre Púrpura para detenerlo sin ninguna clase de autorización. Lo que sea que hicieron, causó una explosión que mató al Hombre Púrpura, y con su muerte se bajó las probabilidades de ventajas tácticas. Encima no es lo peor de todo. –Valerie cambió a las noticias más recientes. Capa y Puñal, la torre Rand y Silvio Manfredi aparecían en portada. –Dos de los alumnos de su programa, Tyrone Johnson y Tandy Bowen, han desertado de S.H.I.E.L.D. y han ejecutado a Cabello de Plata.

-Capa y Puñal no desertaron el primer día, fueron separándose poco a poco de la academia. –Dijo Furia, tampoco iba a dejar que le dieran el sermón, ya lo veía venir. –Además, ellos no fueron los responsables de la muerte de Manfredi, alguien disparó un misil contra el vehículo donde lo transportaban.

-Hemos leído sus informes, la cosa no fue así. No sólo le mataron, sino le instalaron en un cuerpo robótico armado que ha causado más destrozos que King Kong en la ciudad. –Valerie no estaba para bromas. Seguro que lo habrás notado. –En resumidas cuentas, Furia, hay una lista de descontroles incalculables de los que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha sido responsable, por no decir que USTED es el responsable.

-Debo recordarle que hubo directores peores que yo, Cooper. Lo sabe. Me condecoraron porque era el único que sabía llevar a cabo la misión.

-Con el debido respeto, director; -Uno de los consejeros decidió hablar. –Su experiencia militar no tiene que ver con controlar a unos críos con super-poderes.

-Por favor, déjenos esto a nosotros. –Marcó Valerie con la mano al concejal. Ella bajó la mano y volvió a mirar a Nick Furia. -Furia, la lista de descontroles es muy larga. Y creemos que es por culpa de los miembros de la academia. Sé que usted está al mando y que sabe cómo tratarlos, pero la CAS cree que estás empezando a perder el control. Ya llevamos dos objetivos abatidos y ninguno capturado, ha habido más de un caso de desobediencia de órdenes por parte de sus alumnos y la mayoría de ellos tiene un pasado problemático que interfiere con las operaciones. Si no es capaz de controlar a esos jóvenes, tendrá que hacerlo la CAS en persona.

Furia observaba a los consejeros, todos en formato de holograma, cada uno estaba en su país correspondiente. A Valerie no le parecía divertido echar la bronca a un conocido como Nick, pero la CAS exige control absoluto a la gente con poderes.

-Esos jóvenes han salvado más vidas de las que mis agentes y yo hubiéramos podido salvar. Les debemos todo a ellos. Está claro que los controlaremos más tras sus avisos, pero confío plenamente en todos y cada uno de los miembros del programa. –Nick se dio cuenta que ya le observaban con más atención. –No estamos de brazos cruzados, estamos investigando todo lo posible. Hemos descubierto que existe la probabilidad de que haya un topo en S.H.I.E.L.D. y estamos trabajando en capturarlo. Si creen que no presto atención a mis fallos, es que no me conocen. Este cargo me lo dieron para proteger al país, no solo una ciudad. Maldita sea, me encargaron este puesto para proteger el planeta entero. Y por ahora, he podido contribuir a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, y cada día me exijo más para que la gente pueda vivir sin miedo. Les prometo que ni una sola persona morirá mientras esté yo al mando.

Nick Furia parecía que iba a soportar todas las quejas de los senadores, pero no fue así. Nick era seguro de sí mismo y no necesitaba el permiso de la CAS ni de nadie para dirigir S.H.I.E.L.D. al pie de la letra. Si activó la iniciativa de la academia, es porque tenía buenos motivos. Uno de ellos es por mejorar el mañana aún más. Gracias a su forma de ser, consigue destacar como uno de los mejores líderes que S.H.I.E.L.D. haya tenido.

-No me tomo las cosas a la ligera. Mis alumnos están bien disciplinados. Saben comportarse en situaciones de gravedad como esta. –Furia en eso es mejor que no sepa que estaban haciendo sus alumnos en ese momento.

* * *

El equipo está de relajación, era el cumple de Anya y llevan dos noches seguidas trabajando duro. Estaban seguros de que se lo merecían. Aunque había algo que a Anya no le gustaba, todos estaban con los trajes de super héroes puestos. Ella quería conocer a su gente de mejor forma y no solo de forma profesional. Anya pensó en algo ideal, un nombre para el equipo y que todos se quitaran la máscara y hablaran de ellos.

-No puedo creer que no tuvierais un nombre para el grupo, -Arácnida dio un trago a su bebida. -creo que ya es hora.

-Preparaos para las horribles sugerencias. -Bromeó Nova

-Calla si no quieres redes en tu casco. -Arácnida carraspeó y dejó su bebida en la mesa- ¿Y si nos llamamos los jóvenes Vengadores?

-Ya han cogido ese nombre en mi academia. –Dijo Tigre Blanco.

-Son muy listos ¿no? – Arácnida puso los ojos en blanco tras su máscara.

-No creo que debas juzgarlos tanto desde un simple punto de vista. -Dijo Puño de Hierro interviniendo con su sabiduría de siempre.

-Puño, eres muy mono con esos comentarios, pero yo creo que sí debemos juzgarlos, especialmente como queramos. -Insistió ella sonriente de nuevo- ¿Qué tal si nos llamamos los asombros amigos?

-Parece que lo has sacado de una serie de algún super héroe con amigos mutantes. –Dijo Spiderman

-Suena infantil. -Dijo Tigre Blanco levantando su máscara hasta su nariz para beber de su vaso.

-Pero bonito. -Añadió Joya mirando a Powerman a su izquierda buscando opinión. Por su cara cambió de opinión. –Sí, suena infantil.

-Tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo. -Dijo Powerman

-Powerman tiene razón. -Dijo Nova- Equipo Nova quedaría perfecto.

Todos negaron la propuesta de Nova entre risas, lo hizo con esa intención.

-Vale, pero cuando sea líder se llamará así.

-Ja, no. Ni de broma. -Dijo Tigre Blanco.

-Creo que dos arañas son más listas que una, -Arácnida volvía a coger su lata de refresco-¿Qué nombre pondrías tú Spidey?

-Bueno, -Spider pensó alguna vez como sería el nombre del grupo. Estaba claro que el líder debía tener un nombre especial, inspirador. Aquí viene el nombre de estos futuros vengadores- yo había pensado algo como…

LOS ULTIMATES

Opinión de Tigre Blanco: Vaya que original. Me pregunto de dónde te lo habrás sacado.

Opinión de Powerman: Me convence. ¿Y tú Joya?

Opinión de Joya: La verdad es que mola.

Opinión de Puño de Hierro: Ya era hora. Me quedo con el nombre.

Opinión de Arácnida: Yo también lo haría si no fuera que no encuentro el motivo al nombre, eso le pega más a los Vengadores. Pero algo es mejor que nada.

Opinión del Agente Venom: Muy original Spider.

Opinión de Nova: Aún no retiro mi oferta, pero me gusta como nombre oficial.

-Mientras no sea equipo Nova, yo contenta. -Dijo Arácnida con una sonrisa. -Vale, nombre listo. Ahora tenemos que conocernos mejor, nos quitamos las máscaras de uno en uno y contamos nuestra historia. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Algunos ya nos conocemos. -Dijo Nova

-Y otros no.- Replicó Arácnida- Empezaré yo:

Arácnida se levantó, se puso en el centro, se quitó la máscara y empezó:

-Me llamo Anya Sofía Corazón, no me llaméis Sofía. Vivía con mi padre en Brooklyn, pero un problema surgió y la sociedad de las Arañas me encontró. Me dieron mis poderes por un tatuaje en el brazo y algunos rollos místicos, después decidí ser una heroína. Spider-girl hubiera estado genial, pero me quedé con el nombre de Arácnida que tampoco está mal. Joya ¿quieres ser la siguiente?

-Vale. -Joya hizo lo mismo que Anya, también tenía su discurso: Bueno, yo no tengo máscara. -Añadió con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Jessica Jones y vengo de una familia de periodistas honorables. Hubo un accidente con un camión de radiación, esa radiación afectó a mi cuerpo y me dio poderes increíbles. Al igual que Arác…quiero decir Anya, empecé a luchar contra el crimen y así fui avanzando hasta tener este traje. Luke, eres el siguiente.

-Soy Powerman, pero podéis llamarme Luke Cage. -Luke se quitó las gafas-Recibí mi super-piel y mi super-fuerza gracias a una fórmula parecida a la del Capitán América que me dieron mis padres antes de desparecer. Pero los encontramos, y me gustaría que Jess los conozca porque, bueno, somos pareja.

-Uff… -Anya se rio cuando escuchó que Luke quería presentar sus padres a Jessica. –No vayas tan rápido.

-No entiendo que problema puede haber en conocer a sus padres. –Jessica se encogió de hombros. –Seguro que va todo bien.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo sobre mis cenas con los padres de mi ex. –Añadió Agente Venom.

El siguiente es Nova:

-Mi nombre es Samuel Alexander, Sam por favor. -Dijo quitándose su casco- Vivía con mi madre y mi hermana hasta que me mudé a Nueva York. Hace unos años encontré mi casco en el garaje de mi casa y descubrí todo lo que puedo hacer. Viajando por el espacio, me encontré con los Guardianes de la Galaxia y me contaron que ese casco era parte de los Nova Corps y que yo soy el último de todos ellos.

-Ya decía yo que venías de otro planeta. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el último? -Preguntó Anya resignada en broma.

-Porque soy el más duro de todos. -La respondió Nova con una sonrisa de chinche.

-Anda cállate. -Ordenó Luke de broma lanzándole el tapón de una botella.

-Espera, ¿ese casco lo encontraste en tu garaje? –Preguntó Spiderman recordando la historia de Sam.

-Ya le preguntaremos en otra ocasión sobre el tema. –Dijo Anya poniendo las manos en alto a Spiderman. -Siguiente, ¿tú Tigre Blanco?

-Bueno... -Tigre Blanco se quedó pensativa, dudando si debería contarlo. -Vale. La identidad no hay problema, pero el origen…

-Si no quieres no pasa nada. Ya sé quiénes sois tú y Spiderman, más o menos. - Dijo Anya

\- ¿Te rajas? -Preguntó Puño de Hierro

\- No, es bueno que nos conozcamos, dadme un micrófono. –Tigre Blanco cambió de parecer. -Pero el origen será rápido.

Tigre se levantó, cogió un poco de aire, se puso en el centro y se levantó la máscara hasta la cabeza:

-Mi nombre es Ava Ayala y mis poderes proceden de este amuleto. -Ava señaló el amuleto que colgaba en su cuello- Es una especie de herencia familiar que llevamos desde hace generaciones. Mi padre fue el último Tigre Blanco, pero desde que… -Ava se cortó un poco al recordar a su familia. -bueno, soy la nueva portadora del amuleto de mi familia.

Ava volvió a su sitio, Peter se quedó mirándola. Él sabía por qué ella se calló en el momento que mencionó a su familia. Ava se lo contó solo a Peter dada las circunstancias que hubo en una misión, él es el único que conoce el pasado de ella. Ava miró a Peter buscando opinión, él hizo una señal de correcto discretamente.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti. –Agente Venom señaló a Ava mientras ella se volvía a poner la máscara. -¿Cómo demonios consigues ponerte o quitarte esa máscara? Tienes toda una melena detrás de esa máscara.

-Sí, eso siempre me lo he preguntado. –Dijo Sam inclinándose en el sillón. –¿Usas una especie de champú?

-Tengo un truco. –Dijo Ava.

-Si es un champú, préstamelo. –Dijo Jessica de broma.

-Es secreto. –Contestó Ava riendo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntó Sam.

-Desde que Agente Venom decidió preguntar. –Ava consiguió mantener otro secreto.

-Tío…-Suspiró Anya dando un golpe flojo a Agente Venom, los demás también se quejaron.

-No me echéis la culpa, -Dijo Agente Venom levantando su único brazo sano. –Estoy seguro que si no hubiera preguntado yo, lo hubiera preguntado otro.

\- ¿Y es cómoda? –Señaló Anya.

-Si sabes ponerte la máscara sí, pero si lo haces de cualquier forma; es incomodísimo. A veces odio mi máscara. ¿Sabes? Voy a quitármela en un lugar seguro. –Ava se levantaba del sitio y se fue en un momento. -Puño de Hierro, te toca.

Parece que ese nuevo secreto va a ser el favorito de Ava. Ella solía ser una chica que se centraba en sus objetivos, y sigue siéndolo, solo que ha empezado a cooperar más con sus compañeros con el paso de los años que ha compartido con ellos. Era una loba solitaria (tigresa solitaria en este caso) y ahora se sentía como una más del grupo al comprender que no todo podía hacerlo sola. Pero eso no impedía que ella tuviera sus propios secretos y que a veces actuara por su cuenta. Puño de Hierro es el siguiente, deshace el lazo de su máscara y desvela su identidad como los demás.

-Soy Daniel Rand, conseguí el poder chi de mis puños derrotando al dragón Shaolau y también conseguí el trono de K'un-lun, lugar donde me entrené. También tengo mi propia empresa, Industrias aeroespacial Rand. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Jessica retóricamente imitando a Danny. -¿Tienes una empresa y lo mencionas como si nada?

-Me cuesta creer que estuviste un tiempo durmiendo en el suelo de mi habitación. –Dijo Spiderman dando un trago a su bebida.

Agente Venom se sorprendía por la cantidad de gente que reconocía en el equipo, casi todos ellos los ha visto en su instituto. ¿En qué clase de instituto estuvo? En uno en el que S.H.I.E.L.D. decidió intervenir para espiar y mantener control a los primeros Ultimates (Los Ultimates ya es nombre oficial).

-Espera, ¡os conozco a casi todos! ¡Erais compañeros de mi instituto!

-SHIELD nos metió en el mismo centro para vigilarnos. –Danny le explicó a Agente Venom. –Es casualidad que tú nos conozcas y que te convirtieras en un héroe.

-Sí, eso está claro. –Dijo Agente Venom.

-Vamos Spiderman. —Anya intentó animar al trepa-muros.

-Oye, oye. -Exclamó Spiderman levantando las manos en señal de alto. - ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

-Sí. -Respondió Anya cruzando las piernas.

-Tranquilo Spider, yo seré el siguiente por ti. –Se ofreció el Agente Venom. Se levantó y su máscara de simbionte se despegó del rostro. –Hola chicos, soy yo, Flash Thompson, aunque mi nombre real es Eugene. Me eduqué en la calle Yancy y por ello crecí como un matón. Continué siendo un matón hasta el instituto por las bandas, pero cuando os vi a vosotros salvando a la gente, tuve muchísimas ganas de ser un héroe. Lo primero que hice fue dejar mi vida de abusón de instituto, como seguramente sabréis. El sueño de ser un héroe se hizo realidad por un contratiempo que causó que el simbionte se apoderara de mí, aunque más bien yo me apoderé de él. Por cierto, quería agradeceros esta oportunidad. Exceptuando por Anya, os conozco a casi todos del instituto: Sam, Luke, Ava, Danny, Jessica. Nunca imaginé que fuerais la gente que yo admiro.

-El matón del insti ahora es un buenazo. –Bromeó Anya.

-Te perdonamos. –Dijo Ava apareciendo. —Especialmente yo porque nunca me hiciste nada, ni tampoco a Jessica. -Ava le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estás perdonado, al fin y al cabo, yo soy más grande y fuerte que tú. –Luke se puso chulo con una sonrisa.

-Dejémoslo en empate, Luke. –Dijo Flash.

-Supongo que ahora yo no me libro de revelar mi identidad ¿eh? —Dijo Spiderman levantándose

-Yo no te conozco. -Dijo Jessica a Spiderman levantando la mano. -No te queda otra.

Spiderman suspiró y se levantó. Le chocó la mano a Flash, él era quien más se metía con Peter en el instituto y oírle de forma madura era un gusto. Flash flipará cuando descubra que su mayor ídolo es Peter.

-Yo también te perdono colega. Has evolucionado. –Spiderman nunca pensó que le haría un choque de manos a Flash.

-Gracias tío. –Flash nunca se había sentido tan bien aceptado. –Espera, siempre me has sonado a alguien ¿También eres de mi instituto?

-Pronto lo descubrirás. –Dijo Spiderman intentando no pensar cómo reaccionará. –Vas a flipar.

Spiderman resopló de nuevo y se dirigió al centro. Pero no se quitó la máscara hasta que hubiese acabado su origen.

-Me picó una araña radiactiva de Oscorp en una excursión y entonces cambié, la araña me transmitió sus poderes. En principio los use para lo que quería, pero mi tío fue asesinado por un ladrón, y pensé que si hubiera podido hacer algo le hubiera podido salvar. Lo que hago ahora es honrarle siendo Spiderman. –Spider dirigió una mirada a Anya. -¿Ahora tengo que revelar mi cara y mi nombre? Bueno, no creo que me muera.

Spiderman sin pensarlo se quitó la máscara y algunos apenas se sorprendieron, quienes más se sorprendieron fueron Jessica y Flash. Los dos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Me llamo Peter Benjamin Parker. –Peter se fijó en la cara sorprendida de Flash, sin duda era algo para recordar. Inesperadamente Jessica también.

-Espera, -Flash no lo acababa de asimilar. -¡Parker! ¡¿Tú…tú eres Spiderman?!

\- ¿Tu segundo nombre es Ben? - Preguntó Luke

\- ¡Oh dios mío! -Jessica sonriente se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Peter. -¡Peter Parker!

Jessica no se esperaba la sorpresa de ver a Peter Parker siendo un superhéroe. Nunca se lo imaginó, Spiderman tenía algo que la recordaba a alguien, hasta ahora no dedujo quien pudo ser. Danny y Sam se miraron extrañados entre ellos (bueno, como si fueran los únicos).

-Esto… ¿ocurre algo Jessica? –Preguntó Peter aceptando el indirecto abrazo.

\- ¡Peter fuimos juntos al Instituto! -Jessica rompió el abrazo para no poner celoso a Luke. -¿No te acuerdas de mí? Jessica Jones, una de las chicas que estaban por ti.

Vale, eso no se lo creyó nadie, incluso Sam se partió de risa sin creerlo. Ava entendía por qué Peter tendría admiradoras, los demás después de aceptar la realidad no lo entendían.

-Espera ¿qué? -Preguntó Luke alarmado levantándose.

\- ¡¿Había chicas por ti?!- Preguntó Sam riéndose.

-Ya ves. –Dijo Flash acordándose por fin. –Te tenía envidia Parker.

-Liz Allan, Gwen Stacy, Carlie Cooper… -Jessica iba contando con los dedos hasta que la interrumpieron.

-Espera, ¿Liz Allan? ¡Si era mi novia del instituto! -Expresó Flash.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella? –Preguntó Anya.

-Cortó conmigo. –Respondió sin problemas Flash.

\- ¡¿Estabas colada…por él?! –Preguntó Luke a Jessica sin creérselo ni de lejos.

-A veces la realidad es tan dura como la piedra. –Añadió Danny sabiamente, Luke no necesitaba su sabiduría ahora.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? —Preguntó Ava, nadie notó que estaba muy interesada en la conversación –Quiero decir, ¿seguiste enamorada de él después del instituto?

-Ava, estoy con Luke. Además, fue hace siglos chicos. –Respondió Jessica haciendo un gesto con la mano en forma de callaos un momento—Peter, ¿no me recuerdas? Llevaba gafas, pelo corto y castaño.

-Lo siento Jess, pero no recuerdo que me hubieras hablado alguna vez y cuando recibí mis poderes estuve en mi casa malo viendo lo que podía hacer y comiendo montañas de tortitas.

\- ¿Tortitas? —Preguntó Ava.

-Son buenas para el cerebro. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que decía mi estómago. –Contestó Peter.

-No me extraña. –Ava se giró a Anya. –Una vez Loki le convirtió en un cerdo por comerse un perrito caliente encantado.

\- ¿En serio? –Preguntó Anya después de aguantarse la risa. - ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-Hace unos años. Tengo hasta fotos. —Ava empezaba a buscar las fotos en su móvil.

\- ¡No se las enseñes! –Se quejó Peter demasiado tarde, desviando la conversación original.

-Pero, Jess… -Luke intentaba no ponerse nervioso con un largo suspiro. –No te ofendas Pete, pero Jess, ¿qué demonios veías en él?

-Creo que esa pregunta incómoda puedes hacérsela a las demás. –Sugirió Danny riendo.

-Danny, esperaba algo mejor de ti, en serio. –Peter se giró a Danny.

-Algo me dice que va a haber algo de lío esta noche. –Dijo Flash a Ava sonriendo. –Voy a sentirme como un idiota toda esta semana.

-Peter te tiene perdonado, no te preocupes. –Dijo Ava.

Ava entonces empezó a sentir un pequeño zumbido en su oído. Lo detectó enseguida y supo que era, su amuleto estaba llamándola y temía lo que tuviera que decir.

Con discreción se fue al balcón de afuera mientras el grupo estaba alrededor de Peter, Luke preguntaba a Jessica si fue un amor o enamoramiento porque, según él, son dos cosas muy distintas.

* * *

Ava ya llegó al balcón, estaba a unos metros del grupo, pero estaba suficientemente alejada para que no la vieran. Ha habido unos días y noches nublados por la lluvia, esta noche el cielo tenía nubes y parecía que iba a llover un momento a otro.

Cuando Ava coge el amuleto de su collar, puede ver que está brillando con un verde aceituna intenso en su interior, era la cabecita pequeña de un tigre blanco de color verde.

Se escuchó un trueno mientras Ava miraba fijamente al amuleto, entonces una voz de fondo surgió. Miró al frente sabiendo con que se encontraría; Una cabeza gigante de un tigre de verde en forma espiritual. Aquello era el Dios Tigre, el ser que controla Ava en su interior.

-Avatar… -Empezó a decir el Tigre con una vieja voz- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Yo no he sido. –Respondió Ava—Tú eres quien está intentando salir.

-Me tienes enjaulado, avatar. Y sabes que tengo que ser libre. –Decía el Dios Tigre lentamente

-Si te dejo libre, corro el riesgo de que hagas daño a la gente. Eres incontrolable y por eso estás encerrado. Yo sé cómo mantenerte bajo mi dominio y siempre tengo en cuenta el poder que utilizo de tu parte para enfrentarme contra mis enemigos.

\- ¿Soy una amenaza? No tengo porque serlo. Ningún humano inocente sufrió cuando tomé tu control o el de tus antecesores. Es más, tuviste más resultados con mis decisiones que por las tuyas. Gracias a mí tienes el paradero del asesino de tu familia.

Ava giró la cabeza resignada, sin decir nada al respecto. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, ¿de qué otra forma lo hubiera descubierto si no?

-Yo fui quien hizo hablar al criminal de antes, no tú, ni tampoco tus compañeros. Déjame ser libre, déjame dar caza a Gideon Mace y verás cómo tu familia será vengada. –Dijo el Dios Tigre.

-Quiero honrarles, no vengarlos. –Ava sonó sincera.

-Sólo porque un hombre te lo sugirió una vez. Él puede que haya perdido a su familia también, pero no está en tu posición. Deseabas acabar con todo el rastro de Kraven, ahora le toca a Mace. Tarde o temprano le tocará. –El Dios Tigre tenía razón, era cuestión de que el equipo se enfrente a Gideon Mace y si era ella quien se encargaba, el problema se resolvería pronto. –Además, una vez al mes debo ser libre, este es el mejor momento.

El progreso de investigación de Gideon Mace y de Kingpin iba lento, costará mucho tiempo volver a alcanzarlos. A no ser que el verdadero Tigre Blanco actúe, ella y el Dios Tigre pueden dar un vuelco a la situación. Ava suspiró y aceptó. Si podía hacer justicia, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Mejor ahora que otro momento. –Ava estaba resignada, el Dios Tigre no admitiría que es la poseedora más persistente y fuerte de todos los miembros anteriores de la familia Ayala.

-Bien, no te arrepentirás. –Después de eso, el Dios Tigre desaparece tras otro trueno resonando.

Ava estaba insegura y preocupada por lo que podía pasar, pero era un temor con el que ella siempre lidiaba cuando controlaba al Tigre.

Todo eso andaba en su cabeza mientras observaba el amuleto, pero lo guardó rápidamente cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose a ella. Al mirar atrás ve que es Peter.

-Me he librado de ellos por un rato. –Dijo Peter poniéndose al lado de Ava.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado al final? – Ava preguntó alegre para no parecer sospechosa.

-Que más adelante estaré más atento a las chicas. Espero que Luke no me odie ahora. Nunca llegué a tener algo con Jessica u otra chica.

-Por no decir que eras tan tonto como para no conocer a tu compañera de ciencias Jessica Jones. –Dijo Ava con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, tú tampoco eres perfecta. –Contestó Peter apoyando los brazos en la barandilla.

-Pero sacaba mejores notas que tú. –Ava replicaba aún interesada en chincharle. Peter iba a contestar algo, pero solo abrió un poco la boca, Ava le miró con cara de "supera eso" y se rieron.

-He salido para meditar un poco. –Dijo Peter mirando al frente.

-Ya era hora de que hicieras caso a Danny. –Dijo Ava dándole un toque en el brazo a Peter.

-Con meditar no me refería a eso.

\- ¿Entonces a qué?

-Sobre lo que ha estado pasando últimamente. –Dijo Peter aún con la vista en el horizonte, Ava podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su mente. —Todo lo que ha pasado con los aliados de Kingpin… ¿hemos sido nosotros?

\- ¿Preguntas si somos los responsables de que hayan muerto? –Ava era muy intuitiva.

-Sí. –Peter se sorprendió por lo rápido que Ava le entendió. -Jessica se enfrentó contra Killgrave y ha acabado muerto por una explosión. Lo último que ha pasado ha sido que Capa y Puñal han intentado matar a Manfredi. Y cuando destruyeron el vehículo donde él iba, ninguno de nosotros pensamos en la remota posibilidad de que pudiera seguir vivo. No le salvamos, le dimos por muerto.

-Hicimos cuanto pudimos. Además, salvamos a los conductores. – Ava se acercó un poco más y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la barandilla.

-La gente a la que nos enfrentamos, son personas que hicieron daño a nuestros amigos. No me gustaría pensar que les hemos dejado morir para vengarnos. –Peter ya miró a Ava, buscando opinión. –¿Tú qué crees?

-Las cosas pasan, Peter. Sin embargo, lo de Capa y Puñal, fue algo más complicado.

-Fue culpa mía, yo los recluté. –Peter volvió a quejarse de ello, Ava puso los ojos en blanco. -Furia me dijo que Capa era problemático, pero yo le insistí en que le diera una oportunidad. Si le hubiera hecho caso, Tandy estaría con nosotros y no hubieran intentado matar a Manfredi.

-Vale, primero:

Ava le mete a Peter una patada en la espinilla. Peter obviamente se queja.

\- ¡AY! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

-Segundo: Deja de echarte la culpa a ti mismo. Por eso te he hecho daño, no paras de poner el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros y crees que todo es por tu culpa porque algo ha salido mal. Tercero: Ellos eligieron un camino, les diste una oportunidad y no la quisieron al final, tú hiciste lo que debiste hacer.

\- ¿Algo más? –Preguntó Peter con una mueca sujetándose el pie.

-Cuarto: Perdón si te he hecho daño. –Se disculpó Ava con una sonrisa amable.

-Tranquila, sobreviviré. –Peter carraspea—Cambiemos de conversación.

-Sí.

\- ¿Qué crees que le gustaba a esas chicas de mí? –Preguntó Peter sonriente e interesado.

-No sé, probablemente dabas pena. –Respondió Ava con su sonrisa traviesa de siempre, Peter la miró buscando una respuesta mejor. –Seguro que las gustabas porque demostrabas ser una persona que comprendía a otras, por tener buen corazón y consideración. Y… bueno… eres mono. –Ava pensó que a lo mejor lo último sobraba.

-Es lo que tienen los empollones. –Dijo Peter sonriendo. Se giró por completo a Ava para mirarla. –Somos monos, estoy seguro que en tu nueva academia la primera vez que te vieron los chicos dirían algo como; "vaya, no sabía que en la academia de paletos tuvieran a una chica tan guapa"

Ava estaba atenta a lo que decía, pero se impresionó que la llamara guapa de una forma indirecta.

\- ¿Guapa? – Preguntó Ava sorprendida.

-Ehm… -Venga Peter dilo—Por supuesto, desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste guapa, sinceramente. –Peter se rascaba nervioso la nuca mientras se lo decía.

\- ¿En serio? Más vale que no sea una broma pesada.

-Yo no te haría una broma así.

Ava empezó a notar que su corazón iba un poco más deprisa de lo normal y Peter notó que los ojos de ella estaban poniéndose verdes aceituna mientras le miraban.

-Ava…

\- ¿Peter?...

-Tus ojos…son verdes. –Peter se iba acercando un poco más para verlos.

\- Ah. –Ava pestañea rápido como si despertara- A veces pasa, es por el amuleto. Perdona si te incomodan o…

-No. No me incomoda, son muy bonitos. –Peter intentaba no parecer un raro.

Al decir eso incluso se volvieron más brillantes todavía. Peter también sintió su corazón latir más rápido, pero solo se centraba en los ojos de ella y en lo guapa que era. Con el viento, el pelo de Ava empezó a moverse por la cara, pero Peter se lo quitó para seguir mirándola y así mantuvo la mano en su mejilla. Ella sin saber la razón, puso su mano en el pecho de Peter, justo donde estaba la araña del traje.

Con los corazones a cien y con sus narices a unos centímetros, el momento fue interrumpido por un trueno y algo de lluvia. Se separaron al instante esquivando las miradas.

-Deberíamos… -Peter tartamudeó.

-Volver adentro. –Ava terminó la frase. Se sentía arrepentida de lo que había pasado, nunca se había sentido así de avergonzada. Quizá todo era imaginación suya.

Peter tampoco quiso medir lo que pasó, solo se estaban acercando un poco, en ningún momento se habían besado. Ni si quiera pensaron esa posibilidad, solo se quedaron pasmados sin dejar de mirarse. Espera, ¿Por qué iba a besarla? Él sólo fue activar la puerta para abrirla, ignorando la anterior pregunta, fue entonces cuando vio a Anya, Luke y Sam al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué hacéis afuera? –Preguntó Sam. No recibió respuesta de ninguno. –Está a punto de llover.

-No me digáis que os hemos interrumpido a un segundo de enrollaros. –Anya supo que no debió bromear con eso al ver que Ava y Peter se miraron incómodamente. –Espera…

-Bueno, yo espero que sí. –Dijo Luke bromeando. –Así no me preocupo de que Peter se vaya con Jessica.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? -Peter preguntó aun dándole vueltas a los escasos segundos que ha estado con Ava.

-Porque cualquiera puede enamorarse de ella. –Luke le pasó un brazo a Jessica cuando se acercó.

-No le hagas caso, Peter. –Jessica puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Luke.

-Venga, volvamos adentro. –Recomendó Sam. –Hace frío.

-Que sí, quejica. –Dijo Anya. En el fondo estaba interesada en qué pasó con sus dos amigos en el balcón, pero ella sabe que no es el mejor momento para preguntar.

Luke, Jessica, Sam y Anya entraron dentro de la mansión. Peter los siguió, pero Ava sintió algo en su interior que la hizo girarse a otra dirección. Sus sentidos se centraban en la posición de la banda de Gideon Mace. Sentía que tenía que ir allí de inmediato.

-Ahora mismo voy, chicos. –Ava se excusó acercándose a la barandilla de nuevo.

Peter creyó que la había fastidiado, pero sabía que sería una cosilla que durará menos de una hora, Ava no era tímida ni insegura, si iban a hablar lo harán como dos personas adultas. Volvió adentro con la corazonada de que las cosas no se volvieran incómodas entre ellos a partir de ahora.

Ava ya lo tenía asumido, ella no se complicaba las cosas. Ahora no pensaba en eso, ahora estaba saltando la barandilla, decidida a ir a los viejos muelles de Roxxon a detener el suministro de armas de Mace. Nadie la vio irse, nadie notará su ausencia hasta dentro de un buen rato. Ava dio comienzo a la caza del Tigre Blanco.


	29. (3) Sinceridad y Caza

CAPÍTULO 3—PARTE 2

En el edificio de Fisk, Harry se despedía de su padre junto con Wilson Fisk. La celebración terminó hace un rato y estuvieron charlando un poco entre ellos hasta que los cuidadores de Norman dijeron que tenían que volver al psiquiátrico de Ravencroft. Tenían extremo cuidado con Norman, al fin y al cabo, él fue el Duende Verde.

-Siento que no haya podido visitarte. –Dijo Harry a su padre en silla de ruedas.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Lo comprendo. –Dijo Norman. –Te has convertido en el hombre que sabía que ibas a ser.

-Debería estar orgulloso de él, señor Osborn. –Dijo Fisk. –Ha dado un gran paso en el futuro de esta empresa. Que uniéramos nuestras compañías era lo de menos.

-Sí, estoy orgulloso de él. Gracias por lo que ha hecho señor Fisk. –Norman empezó a irse cuando sus ayudantes empujaron la silla en dirección a la salida.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. –Dijo Fisk, me he dado cuenta que esa frase es muy cierta.

-Intentaré visitarte pronto. –Harry se despidió.

-Yo te llamaré, nos pondremos al día. –Norman asintió con amabilidad a Fisk y el grandullón sonrió amable. –Adiós hijo.

Se cerraron las puertas y ambos suspiraron. Norman Osborn parecía estar sano, no había ninguna señal de demencia propia del Duende Verde. Otro problema menos para todos. Lo mejor de todo, es que se le notaba más humano, más cariñoso con Harry y orgulloso de sus logros. Hubo un cambio en su personalidad por completo. Algo bastante raro.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre. –Opinó Fisk sonriendo. –De tal palo, tal astilla.

-En realidad, él y yo nunca estuvimos muy unidos. Estaba obsesionado con su trabajo. –Dijo Harry.

-El trabajo es parte de la vida, y hay que manejarlo con mucho cuidado. Pero la familia también es igual de importante, siempre hay que cuidarse entre todos y no dejar de lado a alguien que te necesita.

-Parece la frase de un sabio.

-Sí, bueno, mi madre me lo dijo una vez. –Fisk recordó a su dulce madre. Era una persona que no se merecía vivir en la miseria en la que estaban. –No debes guardar rencor a tu padre, él te quiere.

-Ha cometido graves errores.

-Pero está dispuesto a rectificar. Mi padre era un mal hombre que hacía daño y de ninguna forma iba a cambiar. Todos sus errores acabaron con su vida.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Harry. Le preocupaba que esa pregunta fuera demasiado personal, pero a Fisk no le importaba.

-Estaba metido en bandas, y en un montón de deudas. Si no pagabas te mataban. Mi madre y yo tuvimos algo de tiempo hasta que…

No continuó, le dolía recordar todo aquello. Esto no era ningún truco, era la pura verdad. Su madre cuidó de él lo mejor posible hasta que la banda decidió que la esposa y el hijo también tenían que pagar.

-Ella me enseñó el deber de ayudar a esta ciudad. De seguir adelante, mirar al futuro con buenos ojos. En el mundo existe la miseria y la crueldad, y cada vez la situación es peor.

Harry escuchaba con atención, al parecer el hombretón tenía un pasado triste y las decisiones muy claras.

-Por eso acudí a ti. No por la publicidad, no por los intereses o por el poder empresarial. Sino porque me he visto reflejado en ti, Harry.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

-Tenías un mal padre, has heredado de él todos sus errores y consecuencias. Quiero guiarte por el buen camino, ayudarte. No me gustaría verte en la misma situación que tuve de joven. Killgrave y Manfredi son parte de los errores que he heredado de mi padre.

Fisk le dio la mano a Harry y él la aceptó. "No te fíes de Fisk", recordó las palabras de Puñal resonando en su cabeza. Aunque tras escuchar a Fisk tan sincero, no sabía que pensar.

Wilson Fisk no quería cambiar una ciudad, quería cambiar el mundo, mejorar el estilo de vida. Harry pensaba que lo decía de boquilla en las ruedas de prensa. En realidad, aunque te cueste creerlo, era su deseo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se hiciera realidad.

-Entiendo lo que dice. Gracias por su ayuda. –Harry no sabía que pensar.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. –Fisk le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa. –Me vas a ser de mucha ayuda en el futuro.

Vaya, incluso sincero es siniestro. Aunque deberíamos darle unos puntos de sinceridad a Fisk después de todas las verdades que ha dicho.

* * *

Tigre Blanco había llegado a los muelles. Era una vieja fábrica de Industrias Roxxon, S.H.I.E.L.D. la cerró hace décadas, allí había una inspección de armas avanzadas diseñadas por Mace. Gideon no estaba por ninguna parte, esto era una pequeña pero importante división de equipamiento para sus tropas. A diferencia de los demás, él sí que ha conseguido utilizar las armas que necesita.

Había un equipo especial; Los 4 Terribles, sus miembros eran:

Mago; genio de la tecnología, Klaw; manipulador de sonidos, Thundra; guerrera con super-fuerza y el Trampero; …Dispara pegamento. Lo sé, unos pringados.

Tigre Blanco se ha enfrentado a ese equipo en muchas ocasiones. Sólo que esta vez, se enfrentaría a los cuatro ella sola.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? –Gideon estaba en la pantalla de un televisor, siempre hacía una videollamada en ese sector.

-El último cargamento ha llegado. –Mago, el líder de los 4 Terribles, estaba informando a Gideon. Justamente estaban descargando el último camión.

-El camión de explosivos. –Especificó el Trampero.

-No es el único que ha llegado, hay otros cuatro más alrededor de la fábrica. –Añadió Klaw.

-Somos los únicos competidores que quedan, tenemos que demostrar a Kingpin nuestra capacidad militar. –Gideon planeaba algo. -El Daily Bugle es uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de Nueva York. Para derribarlo, más vale tener esos detonadores a punto.

Tigre Blanco descubrió el próximo plan, Mace quería derribar la torre del Bugle con explosivos. Estaba escondida en la estructura del techo de la fábrica, no tardó en salir de vuelta a afuera por un hueco. Iba a destruir los camiones con explosivos.

* * *

Había dos guardias vigilando el primer camión, Tigre Blanco aterrizó encima de uno de los dos guardias y al otro le dio una patada en la cara.

En el segundo camión había tres guardias, uno de ellos estaba en la cabina comprobando si la radio funcionaba bien. Ignoró por completo que Tigre Blanco tumbó a uno, que lanzó el arma del otro y que se abalanzó contra él. El conductor miró por el retrovisor y no vio a sus compañeros abatidos, miró por el sitio del copiloto y vio a Tigre Blanco. Ella le estampó la cara contra la radio (no fue flojo, destrozó el cachivache).

En el tercer camión ya lo vigilaban cuatro. Vieron que algunos de sus hombres estaban heridos en el suelo.

-Heridos, ¡Id hacia allá! –El sargento envío a sus tres hombres a inspeccionar con paso rápido. Se puso en contacto con Mago. –Señor, tenemos un intruso.

Mago recibió la transmisión del sargento, al igual que el resto de su equipo. También Mace, sabía quién era.

-El Tigre Blanco. –Dijo Gideon siniestramente. –Encargaos de ella.

El escuadrón de tres hombres y un sargento disparaban con sus rifles contra la felina. Ella se escabulló poniéndose a cubierto en unas cajas de munición mientras que las balas silbaban por todas partes. Tigre Blanco ideó una estrategia en menos de un segundo. Enemigo A, enemigo B, enemigo C y el sargento. Los tenía donde ella quería.

Con un rápido salto, llegó al muro que había en la derecha y apoyó sus pies contra la pared. Da un fuerte y veloz impulso contra el enemigo A, lo araña y le mete una patada en dirección por donde el enemigo B apuntaba. Aprovechando la cobertura de A volando encogido en el aire, Tigre Blanco va avanzando deprisa por el suelo como una felina y llega a B. Le golpea el pie haciéndole caer y ella le mete un gancho contra su mandíbula.

El enemigo C abre fuego a discreción sin pensar mucho. Ava esquivaba las balas moviéndose de un lado para otro, más rápido que un guepardo. Se deslizó velozmente a la cadera, donde le arañó y le robó una porra.

Tigre Blanco golpeó con la porra a la cabeza del enemigo C con un giro espectacular.

Parece que fueron ataques de larga duración, pero duraron solo diez segundos. Hombres bien preparados derribados por ataques que no vieron venir. El sargento no podía creerlo, intentó disparar a Tigre Blanco con su pistola.

Ella solo necesitó su sentido del oído para escuchar el peligro. Desde el primer clic, la heroína desapareció de la vista del sargento. El hombre intentaba buscarla mirando a su alrededor, ignorando que estaba detrás suya. Aulló de dolor cuando Tigre Blanco dobló su muñeca en un vano intento de dispararla.

* * *

Hasta los 4 Terribles lo escucharon mientras los demás camiones se marchaban con sus tropas.

-Evacuad la instalación. –Ordenó Mace a sus tropas. Dio la siguiente orden al equipo de villanos. –Matad a Tigre Blanco y traedme su amuleto.

-Tenía ganas de enfrentarme a esa gatita. –Dijo el Trampero preparando sus pistolas de pegamento.

-La capturaremos, ella es solo una y nosotros cuatro. –Dijo Klaw.

Tigre Blanco ya llegó a la entrada de la fábrica, el mismo sitio desde el que estuvo antes escuchando, solo que esta vez tenía los pies en el suelo y los 4 Terribles sabían que estaba allí. Tuvo en cuenta que se enfrentaría a ellos sola.

-Vaya, vaya. –Mago sonrió. El tipo empezó a flotar gracias a las capacidades de su traje. –Si es la gatita de S.H.I.E.L.D., eres mejor mascota de lo que esperábamos.

Tigre Blanco estaba inmóvil, justo en la puerta de la fábrica, por dónde solían entrar los camiones. Su figura a lo lejos, con su traje blanco y la mirada en las sombras, parecía un fantasma ignorando lo que decían. No es cierto, los escuchó alto y claro.

-Al Tigre Blanco no se le puede domesticar, mucho menos un humano. –Dijo Ava por fin. –Es como dar una pistola a un niño, no tiene ni idea del poder que tiene en sus manos.

Los 4 Terribles estaban listos; Mago en el aire preparando sus guantes energéticos, Klaw recargando su garfio ultrasónico, el Trampero conectando sus pistolas de pegamento con la mochila de su espalda y Thundra crujiendo los nudillos.

Ava distinguió todos esos sonidos, los asimiló con cada uno, calculando el próximo movimiento de sus enemigos. Ella sabía que ahora era la presa de los cazadores. Aunque los papeles están distribuidos de forma inversa. La presa sabe que esos cazadores improvisan en la acción, no tienen orden en el caos, también conocía las habilidades de cada uno. En cambio, ellos solo saben que ella araña. El conocimiento y la inteligencia es poder. La presa se convierte en cazadora.

Unos diez segundos transcurrieron antes del primer ataque. Hicieron justo lo que Ava calculó, un ataque desordenado.

Mago, Klaw y el Trampero dispararon sus armas donde Tigre Blanco se mantuvo quieta. El garfio supersónico de Klaw creo una cortina de humo al impactar el disparo en el suelo.

No se dieron cuenta que el Tigre Blanco avanzaba velozmente hacia ellos hasta que se disipó el humo del primer ataque. Ella hizo un falso ataque a ellos y esquivó un puñetazo de Thundra. Tigre Blanco la hizo un barrido con las piernas y Thundra se cayó de bruces contra el duro suelo.

Los hombres se giraron hacia ella apuntándola otra vez. Estaban en formación, tenía que romper esa formación y entonces perderían el control. Tigre Blanco sacó tres detonadores y los activó.

Los tres camiones que asaltó antes explotaron. El sonido y la iluminación amarillenta de la explosión hizo que los tres hombres giraran la cabeza en aquella dirección. Una distracción para atacar por los flancos. Aunque fuera de un solo segundo, era todo lo que necesitaba Ava.

Tigre Blanco metió un arañazo en la pierna del Trampero, cuando se arrodilló, ella le metió un puñetazo directo a la cara. Klaw estaba a su espalda, Tigre dio una pirueta giratoria a la dirección de Klaw y le golpeó con una patada giratoria.

\- ¡No dejéis que os pegue idiotas! –Thundra se volvía a levantarse.

\- ¡Es demasiado rápida! –El Trampero intentaba apuntar a Tigre mientras corría. -¡Nunca he visto algo parecido!

Mago empezó a disparar a Tigre Blanco con rayos de sus guantes. Ella esquivó también unos discos giratorios adhesivos, si se pegaban al cuerpo de Ava, la atraparía en un campo anti-gravitatorio. Utilizaba armas que tenía bajo su control, cada vez que las utilizaba, su casco se iluminaba.

Tigre llegó a la pared de la derecha y empezó a correr por ella. Dio un salto contra Mago y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Ella arañó con ambas manos su casco y le pegó uno de esos discos al cuerpo de Mago. Al destruir su casco, no podía desactivar aquel disco. Mago fue derrotado.

Pasos pesados corriendo detrás suya, Thundra. Tigre Blanco metió una patada que Thundra consiguió detener. Ava la metió otra patada con la pierna libre, no sirvió de mucho, aquella guerrera tenía el cuerpo demasiado resistente. Thundra la lanzó contra un camión y Tigre Blanco se recuperó enseguida, era el primer golpe que recibió en toda la noche.

Antes pudo derribar a Thundra gracias a la inercia de la carrera. Necesitaba dar ataques con carrerilla contra Thundra o utilizar un objeto resistente contra ella.

-Espero que te haya dolido. –Dijo Klaw. Preparó su garfio para disparar otra onda sónica.

-Espero que resistas lo que te llega. –Tigre Blanco se apartó cuando Klaw abrió fuego. La onda dio contra el camión, lleno de explosivos.

Otro camión explotado, antes de que la onda expansiva impulse a Klaw, Tigre Blanco lo alejó con un fuerte salto. Klaw acabó en el suelo inconsciente y Tigre Blanco ilesa. Las habilidades del amuleto eran tan increíbles que hacían superior a aquel que lo poseyera.

Klaw derrotado. Era hora de acabar esto, el Trampero la dio una idea. El Trampero empezó a disparar pegamento a toda potencia. Tigre Blanco recibió una cobertura fuerte de pegamento en ambos antebrazos mientras esquivaba. Por suerte sus garras de acero asomaban y sirvió para cortar la mochila de pegamento.

-Te dejé el último porque me dabas pena. –Dijo Tigre Blanco al Trampero.

El Trampero se quedó pegado con su propio material. Aquel pegamento se endurecía rápido, Tigre Blanco tenía los dos antebrazos protegidos para pelear contra Thundra.

\- ¿Te crees dura? –Thundra se preparaba para otro asalto andando en círculos al igual que Tigre Blanco. –Eso está bien, porque voy a ahogarte con tu propio orgullo.

Ambas esperaron el momento adecuado, ambas se pusieron en posición de combate. Esperaron, esperaron y esperaron. Esperaban hasta que alguien diera el primer golpe.

Thundra desató el primer golpe, Tigre Blanco lo detuvo en seco. Ambas estaban en una posición de defensa, si la rompían se arriesgan a perder. Segundo ataque enemigo, Ava lo vio venir hace rato. Luego vino el tercer golpe, el cuarto y el resto de puñetazos con más energía y rapidez que los anteriores. Tigre Blanco bloqueó todos y cada uno de ellos con una destreza sobrehumana.

Cuando Thundra rompió su defensa, Ava la golpeó en el estómago y dio seguido una tanda de ataques de los que la villana no pudo defenderse. Tigre Blanco rompió sus brazaletes de pegamento endurecido con un golpe a cada lado de la cabeza de Thundra. La despiadada guerrera cayó inconsciente, fue derrotada.

-No sois dignos de ser "villanos". –Dijo Tigre Blanco.

La felina se dirigió a la consola de control y sacó todos los datos posibles de los registros de los hombres de Mace. Sacó un pendrive con toda la información relativa, si se la da a S.H.I.E.L.D. corre el riesgo de que la nieguen participar en la misión. Fuera como fuera, ella sabía con certeza una cosa.

-Si me quieres Mace, me tendrás.


	30. (3) Motivación

CAPÍTULO 3—PARTE 3

(HOLA. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Sé que estaréis pensando; "¿Dónde carajos te habías metido?", me metí en un agujero negro y oscuro llamado ESTUDIOS y no he tenido ni un solo momento. Lo bueno es que ya me he graduado y me han dado vacaciones, así que puedo volver a la acción. Espero que quede alguien a estas alturas que esté interesado o interesada en continuar esta aventura, porque sería normal que alguno de vosotros ya no os apetezca. No quiero daros mucho la tabarra, disfrutad de lo que os puedo dar ahora, ¡un saludo!)

* * *

No paraba de llover, había incluso algún que otro trueno sonando. Fisk pensaba en la nueva situación que se le presentaba ahora. Prometió un premio inigualable a las mejores mentes maestras del crimen, la fórmula del Duende Verde. Costaba millones, Fisk se lo ofreció a sus competidores gratis y que hicieran lo que quisieran con ello. Quien conseguía mejores resultados contra la justicia y S.H.I.E.L.D., sería el ganador.

Por ahora, el Hombre Purpura y Cabello de Plata han muerto intentando conseguirlo. Ahora quedaba uno, Gideon Mace. ¿Eso significaba que había ganado él? No, la fórmula del Duende era demasiado valiosa como para darlo así sin más.

Se lo podrá decir a Mace en persona, acababa de llegar y quería tener unas respuestas.

-Buenas noches, señor Mace. –Saludó Kingpin.

-Está lloviendo a mares, dudo mucho que sea una buena noche. –Dijo Mace.

-Sí, especialmente cuando el Tigre Blanco vuelve y destroza todas tus armas. –Fisk aún observaba por la ventana mientras llovía.

Gideon se dio cuenta que Kingpin ya se había enterado, tenía ojos por todas partes. Se preguntaba si el resto de compañeros de negocios se sintieron igual de incómodos cuando hablaban con él. Gideon ya se hartó de tanta tontería de competición.

\- ¿Sabes? –Gideon decidió hablar en alto. –¿Qué más da? Soy el único que queda. Los demás la han palmado, ya no hay competidores. Creo que me merezco esa fórmula de una maldita vez.

Kingpin se dio la vuelta en torno a Gideon, su seriedad y la sombra de la noche le daba un toque muy oscuro. Hasta Gideon procuró no decir más, al fin y al cabo, Kingpin debía de tener más poder que él.

-Claro, te doy la fórmula. –Kingpin sacó algo del cajón de su escritorio de madera, Gideon se acercó a él esperando el maletín. En vez de sacar un maletín, sacó un revolver apuntándole. –Sabía que caerías en la trampa.

Gideon Mace no se inquietó, pero sí se sorprendió.

-Si no sabes leer la mirada de las personas que te rodean, no estás hecho para este negocio. –Fisk apuntaba a Gideon desde la cintura. -¿Qué has hecho mientras Killgrave y Manfredi lo intentaban? ¿Ponerte de mi lado? ¿Hacerte pasar por mi socio? Eso no me vale Gideon, esa clase de gente falsa nunca la he soportado. La tarea era simple, solo tenías que llamar la atención de esos muchachos. Killgrave era un cobarde escondido en su torre, Manfredi era un viejo al borde de la muerte, pero tú, tú tenías las de ganar. Con tu inteligencia y agresividad, hubieras sido un gran líder. Tenía tantas esperanzas en ti, pero me has decepcionado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó Gideon con el ceño fruncido. -¿Vas a matarme?

Kingpin no le contestó, solo se rio para dentro. Abrió el cajón del escritorio de dónde sacó la pistola.

-No, voy a darte la fórmula que me has pedido. –Kingpin se sentó en la silla, guardó el arma en su sitio y abrió el maletín que había debajo de la mesa. Lo puso encima, enseñó una probeta con un líquido verde en su interior con una aguja al lado. –Toma. No tengas miedo.

Gideon se acercó precavidamente, Kingpin podría dispararle si le apetecía. Él obedeció, estaba a punto de rozar el material, pero la gran mano de Fisk le agarró la muñeca por sorpresa.

-Puedo regalártelo, Gideon. Pero no te lo has ganado. Esta fórmula es para campeones, no para perdedores. –Kingpin interrumpió una protesta de Mace. –Si no eres un perdedor, ¿por qué te falta una mano?

Gideon perdió su mano y parte del brazo en una confrontación contra el anterior Tigre Blanco, perdió una parte de él y de su imperio de armas.

-Esta fórmula te devolverá el brazo que perdiste en un vano intento de vencer, pero ese futuro brazo le pertenecerá a un cobarde. No me vengas con la excusa de que mataste a la familia del Tigre Blanco, ese mérito es de Kraven. No tienes nada, excepto un trofeo que te he regalado, todos sabrán que Gideon Mace hizo la pelota a Kingpin para conseguir lo que quería en vez de ganárselo. Si quieres demostrar a todos lo que vales, tendrás que cumplir tu promesa de matar a la nueva Tigre Blanco y a todo lo que ella ama. Pero lo harás tú solo, con lo que quede de tu imperio. Cuando venzas, ahí será cuando te merezcas la fórmula que tanto deseas.

Mace se enfureció por lo que escuchó, especialmente porque Fisk tenía razón. Solo la ha conseguido pidiéndola, no se la ha ganado como un campeón. Además, Fisk recordó a Mace el profundo odio que tenía hacia el Tigre Blanco. Si Fisk quería un vencedor, lo tendrá. Gideon no cogió la fórmula, no la agarraría hasta que se lo mereciera.

-Te traeré su cabeza. –Prometió Gideon a Fisk.

Gideon se fue del despacho y cerró la puerta. Fisk sonreía al ver que había conseguido convencer a un tipo como Mace. Sonreía al ver como convenció a todos de que participaran en su plan. Sonreía por los resultados que han dado sus estrategias.

Sabía que aquella fórmula era el premio, la autoestima y la señal de mérito que Gideon Mace necesitaba por dar caza a toda la familia Ayala. Fisk lo sabía y quiso explotar ese punto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el puesto de mando del helitransporte, Nick Furia repasaba un nuevo informe que le dieron nada más entrar en la sala. María Hill le entregó su café y le leyó un documento que había en una consola.

-Hemos hecho una lista de alumnos estrella de las dos academias, la de Inwood y la de Manhattan. –Hill repasaba la lista de los héroes más destacados de S.H.I.E.L.D. –Necesitamos las mejores plantillas reluciendo para cuando la CAS las eche un vistazo.

La mayoría eran de la academia de Inwood, tenían un buen historial de servicio. Todos ellos destacaban por la absoluta obediencia de órdenes y control de situación.

En los tops se encontraba Ava Ayala, conocida como Tigre Blanco, tiene un buen historial de servicio. Aunque tenía algunos casos de desobediencia junto con otros compañeros como Peter Parker, Sam Alexander, Luke Cage y Danniel Rand. Eso era hace unos años, en la nueva actualización la definen como una agente habilidosa, fuerte, inteligente y lo que más le importaba a Furia en estos momentos, obediente. O eso se suponía que era.

Con el Control de Actividades Superhumanas (CAS) encima suya, necesitaba a todos siguiendo las direcciones correctas. Cuando leyó el informe que sostenía, el cual redactaba la última actividad de Tigre Blanco, se preocupó.

-Ava Ayala destrozó un puesto de Gideon Mace anoche. –Furia se lo dijo a María Hill por lo de la lista. –Fue allí sin ninguna autorización.

\- ¿Sus compañeros no hicieron nada para detenerla? –Preguntó Hill extrañada.

-Sus compañeros estaban de fiesta. –Nick Furia suspiró frustrado. -¿Cómo pueden ponerse de fiesta con todo lo que nos está ocurriendo?

-Señor, han pasado dos años desde la última desobediencia de Ava Ayala. –Hill registraba el historial de la heroína. –Su última desobediencia fue cuando el amuleto la poseyó. Si ha vuelto a desobedecer anoche, significa que el amuleto está implicado en este acto.

-Eso es malo. Gideon Mace es el último de los participantes del juego de Kingpin y tenemos que ir a por él. –Furia registraba los datos de Mace. –Este hombre fue quien contrató a Kraven para asesinar al anterior Tigre Blanco, el padre de Ava. No solo fueron a por su padre, fueron a por el resto de la familia, iban cayendo poco a poco hasta que Ava se quedó sola.

Nick no necesitaba ver los informes, conocía de sobra la historia. Hasta llegó a conocer al padre de Ava, era un buen hombre.

-También hemos conseguido una posible pista en el edificio del Bugle. Parece que ese va a ser el nuevo objetivo de Mace. –Hill también leyó el informe.

-Bien, enviaremos a unos agentes para vigilar el lugar.

\- ¿Qué hay de Tigre Blanco? ¿Debería participar o mantenerse al margen de la misión?

-Tiene que participar, nos servirá de ayuda. Con o sin permiso, ella entrará en la misión igualmente.

En cierto modo, Nick hubiera preferido que Ava se mantuviera al margen. Pero si Ava estaba siendo poseída por los instintos del Tigre Blanco, no tendría problemas para no hacerle caso e ir por libre. No podía permitirse más descontroles, la CAS le ha dicho que si S.H.I.E.L.D. no puede controlar a los agentes con poderes, lo harían ellos en persona.

* * *

Vamos a ver cómo andan "los Ultimates" en la mansión. Todos acababan de despertarse, solo que Peter y Anya no estaban porque madrugaron. Te diré como está cada uno: Ava se despertó con más hambre que un zombi. Danny fue a resolver unos asuntos de su empresa, Peter y Anya fueron al Bugle a ver al simpaticón de Jameson. Los demás estaban en la mansión aun levantándose.

-No creería que Spiderman fuera Peter, la verdad. –Flash estaba andando con Luke en el pasillo.

-Ya, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que el empollón de matrícula es el tío que admiras? –Luke iba a desayunar con Flash, eran los únicos que parecían estar despiertos.

-Bueno, más bien, ¿cómo iba a saber que eráis todos compañeros míos de clase? Tío, necesito un trago de esa limonada que probamos ayer.

-Pues no podrás. –Jessica también apareció. –Venid a ver esto.

Los tres compañeros fueron a la cocina y se encontraron con Ava comiéndose todos los bollos y bebiendo todos los refrescos que había pillado. Sam estaba al lado con un pequeño vaso de zumo de naranja. Luke, Flash, Jessica y Sam al menos iban con ropa de calle, pero Ava aún iba en pijama.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Ava con la boca llena a Sam.

-Quería el bollo, pero te lo has zampado. –Contestó Sam.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Luke preguntó a Jessica, mientras Flash abría los ojos de par en par al ver la mesa de Ava.

-Ava está desayunando como una mula. –A Jessica le parecía una pregunta un poco inadecuada y una respuesta muy obvia.

-Las mulas para un tigre son como un aperitivo. –Ava se zampó un croissant y empezó a beber de la botella de limonada que Flash quería.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta. –Susurró Sam.

\- ¿Dónde están esas alitas de pollo tan buenas que hiciste? –Ava preguntó a Sam. Ella ya se acabó todo el desayuno que le quedaba.

\- ¡Esa es nuestra cena! –Se quejó Flash.

-Tranquilos, me comeré mi ración. –Ava cogió unas cuatro alitas de pollo de la nevera. Ella mordió la carne de la alita y la encantó el sabor. –Sam, eres el mejor cocinero del mundo.

-Si están frías…-Jessica no le parecía normal el comportamiento de Ava.

\- ¿Suele comportarse así? –Preguntó Flash a Luke.

-Nunca la he visto así. –Luke era totalmente sincero.

-Como de forma equilibrada casi todo el año. Una vez al mes me entran muchas ganas de comer carne. –Contestó Ava cansada de que la juzgaran.

-Carne, bollos, bebidas, comes de todo y no dejas nada para nadie. –Dijo Sam.

-Deberías haber llegado antes.

Entonces el señor Frank llegó a toda velocidad, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero vio el montón de comida en la mesa y a Ava acabándose la última alita.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –Ava por si acaso paró de comer.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la academia de Inwood? –Preguntó Frank.

-Fue el cumple de Anya. –Se excusó Ava.

-Pues montasteis la fiesta en el peor momento, la CAS está sobre nosotros. –Dijo Frank

\- ¿La qué? –Flash no los conocía.

-Control de Actividades Superhumanas, la CAS, una rama del gobierno. –Jessica sabía más del tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? -Preguntó Sam.

-Después de tantos descontroles con Kingpin y que muchos de vosotros tengáis un historial de desobediencia, la CAS está planteándose tomar el control absoluto de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. con poderes.

-Maldita sea… -Suspiró Sam. Hasta Ava tragó pesadamente cuando lo escuchó.

-Lo de Capa y Puñal seguro que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. –Jessica recordó el follón en el que se metieron.

-Sí, -Asintió Frank. El viejo velocista dirigió una mirada a Ava. –Será mejor que pidáis permiso a los superiores de todo lo que vais a hacer. Lo digo por ti Ava, la próxima vez que vayas a una base de Gideon Mace, pide permiso a Furia.

\- ¡He conseguido fastidiar sus planes! –Ava se levantó limpiándose la boca. No la gustaba que Frank la echara la culpa, y a Frank no le gustaba el tono de Ava. -Esto es lo que hacemos, detener a los asesinos como Mace. Es nuestro deber, no necesitamos el permiso de Furia para hacer cosas así.

-Eres una agente de SHIELD, siempre habrá un superior al que tengáis que pedirle permiso para realizar vuestras decisiones. –Dijo Frank.

-Estoy harta de recibir órdenes. –Suspiró Ava frustrada.

-Tranquilízate Ayala, tienes vía libre contra Mace, al igual que tus compañeros. –Frank no perdió la compostura de tutor.

-No te ofendas, Frank. Pero todos sabemos que eso es mentira.

Ava se alejó de Frank y se fue de la cocina. Estaba confundida, entre sus pensamientos y moralidades de una humana compasiva, se encontraba las ansias de vengar y cazar de un dios que era capaz de controlar su mente. Ava empleaba un esfuerzo máximo en su cabeza para no dejarse manipular con el Dios Tigre. Pero poco a poco, el Dios Tigre controlaba su voluntad y sus palabras. Una vez al mes debía ser libre.

-Hay algo en Ava que no me cuadra. –Jessica pensaba mientras observaba a la solitaria Ava marcharse. –Es como si hubiese cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

-De repente. –Añadió Flash.

-Luke, ¿crees que será como pasó hace dos años? ¿Cuándo nos enfrentamos por primera vez a Kraven? –Sam preguntaba a Luke.

-No lo sé, Sam. –Contestó Luke. Frunció el ceño observando como Ava entraba en su habitación, pensando en la alta posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó hace dos años? –Preguntó Jessica.

-Ava Ayala se descontroló. –Contestó Frank por Luke y por Sam, ellos dos sabían que ocurrió, al igual que Frank.

\- ¿Descontrolarse en qué sentido? –Preguntó Flash.

-En el sentido de que necesitaríamos como más de 20 agentes especiales para detenerla.

* * *

En Nueva York era por la mañana, muy nublado y el tráfico en hora punta. Dos arañas humanas se balancean lo más rápido posible, son un chico y una chica: Spiderman y Arácnida. Ambos llegan tarde, Arácnida llegaba tarde al Bugle y Spiderman llegaba tarde a la universidad. Lo peor de todo es que había unos tipos enmascarados atracando un banco, estaban saliendo del establecimiento con las bolsas llenas de dinero.

-Ahora es el peor momento para que ocurra eso. –Dijo Spiderman balanceándose, Arácnida estaba un poco atrás.

-Siempre nos pillan en el peor momento. –Murmuró Arácnida. –Me encargaré de los rezagados, tú ve a por los que se quedan.

Los ladrones vieron a esos dos héroes surgiendo del cielo, si era un malo encontrarse con una araña, dos era peor.

\- ¡Largaos con la pasta! –Uno dio la alarma, cuatro se metían en un coche de fuga. Él y otros cuatro se quedaron en tierra apuntando con sus pistolas a los lanza-redes. –¡Nosotros los entretendremos!

Los cinco pistoleros abrieron fuego contra Arácnida y Spiderman. Spiderman se encargaría de los cinco y su compañera de los fugados. Arácnida disparó redes contra el parachoques del vehículo en marcha y ella intentó clavar los pies en el suelo para detenerlos en seco.

-Me encanta jugar con vosotros, chicos. Pero ahora no puedo estar entreteniéndome cuando mi trabajo depende de ello. –Arácnida empezó a esquivar disparos de los pasajeros del coche en fuga.

Spiderman se quedó en la entrada del banco, enfrentándose a los cinco pistoleros. Consiguió pegar al primero en la pared, golpeó a uno de los matones con los pies y se impulsó para alejarse de ellos. En el aire dispara una red contra el segundo y aterriza sobre él.

-Guau, que cómodo el aterrizaje. –Dijo Spiderman. –No sabía que vuestro amigo fuera tan blando.

Los tres matones restantes intentaron dispararle a la vez con sus pistolas. Fallaron cuando Spiderman les disparó unas redes a las armas y tiró de ellas. Desarmó a los matones, el tercero agarró tan fuerte su pistola que fue volando hacia Spiderman y el arácnido le metió un golpe dejándolo KO.

-Uf, eso ha sido más duro de lo que yo quería. –Dijo Spiderman. Observó que los dos que quedaban se fueron corriendo. –¿A dónde vais? Os habéis dejado el cambio.

Spiderman disparó redes a los pies de los dos matones huyendo y se comieron el suelo. Arácnida rompió la luneta trasera del coche, sacó a los dos pasajeros que iban en los asientos de atrás y los lanzó a la calle. Con los matones en pleno aire, ella disparó desde el maletero una telaraña que los atrapó en un edificio.

\- ¿Podéis llevarme al trabajo? –Arácnida se asomó por la ventana del copiloto y disparó una red a su ocupante en toda la cara. Entonces se subió al capó. –No sé de coches, pero voy a darle un arreglo.

Arácnida abrió el capo y estropeo el motor disparándole unas telarañas. El motor echó humo, eso significa que el coche no duraría. Arácnida volvió por la parte trasera del coche e intentó detenerlo con el mismo método de antes.

No se tuvo que preocupar, mientras intentaba detener el coche con sus redes, notó que Gravity, el héroe manipulador de la gravedad, estaba volando cerca y concentró su poder en el movimiento del coche.

Arácnida y el coche empezó a flotar en un campo anti gravitatorio.

-Gravity ha entrado en acción, nena. –Gravity se adentró en el campo y cogió en brazos a Arácnida.

-No me llames nena. –Arácnida se bajó cuando ella, el coche y Gravity tocaron tierra firme. Justamente, el conductor salió corriendo del coche. –Cuidado, el cordón.

Arácnida disparó una red al pie del matón y se precipitó contra el suelo. Spiderman se dio cuenta que fue lo mismo que hizo él antes.

-Muy bien. –Juzgó Spiderman, se giró al oír a la policía llegando.

-No os preocupéis por la poli, yo me encargo. –Gravity siempre hacía favores a sus colegas. –Moveos, vais a llegar.

\- ¡Gracias, te debo una! –Arácnida se acordó del trabajo.

-Me alegra que en la academia de Inwood haya alguien amistoso. –Spiderman se despidió de Gravity. Él y Arácnida se van de red en red. –Ya nos veremos colega.

* * *

Gravity era el único que parecía relacionarse bien con el equipo de Spiderman, él pensaba en los demás y no se sentía superior a nadie, a no ser que fuera un villano. Tigra y Hank Pym, maestros de la academia de Inwood, juzgaba el buen comportamiento de este chico con las imágenes que proyectaban los monitores de la academia de Inwood.

-Siempre me ha caído bien ese muchacho. –Dijo Hank.

-Tiene buen corazón. –Añadió Tigra.

-Está ayudando a la gente inconveniente. –Víctor Álvarez, el amigo de la infancia de Ava convertido en alguien insoportable. –No podemos mezclarnos con la academia de esos dos. No confío en ellos, mucho menos de Spiderman y Arácnida.

-No los conoces Vic. –Dijo Hank.

-El Bugle dice que son una amenaza. Además, ese Spiderman ha estado siempre dando problemas a SHIELD y Arácnida no se toma nada en serio, eso pone la vida de la gente en peligro. –Víctor le daba grima recordar a esos tipos. –He leído los informes, el avance del equipo de Ava ha sido mínimo. Puño de Hierro y ella son los únicos que llegarán a algo, ¿pero los demás?

-Te recomiendo que Ava no te oiga hablar así. –Advirtió Tigra.

-Ava piensa lo mismo, solo quiere quedar bien con ellos. Ella no los aguantaba, la metieron con una panda de ineptos y era normal que quisiera irse del grupo. –Víctor debería haber hecho caso la advertencia de Tigra.

-Tienes razón. –La voz de Ava le hizo girar en torno a ella. –Cuando tenía dieciséis años no los aguantaba, era inmadura y me creía superior a ellos solo porque entrenaba más o porque era obediente. –Ava se acercó paso a paso hacia Víctor, mostrando toda su seriedad. -Ahora con diecinueve, me doy cuenta que fue una gran decisión seguir con ellos, porque descubrí que estaban sacando lo mejor de mi persona. He pasado dos buenos años con esa gente a la que llamas perdedores. Si siguieras siendo el Víctor Álvarez que yo conozco, respetarías más a mi gente.

Víctor no dijo ni una palabra, escuchó con los oídos bien abiertos. En acuerdo o en desacuerdo, él respetó lo que dijo. Víctor era casi como un hermano mayor para Ava cuando eran pequeños, aunque ella ya tuviese un hermano mayor en aquella época.

Los Álvarez y los Ayala eran dos familias que se apreciaban entre ellos en el pasado, Vic y Ava se conocían desde los cuatro años. Después de la tragedia de los Ayala, perdieron el contacto hasta que se volvieron a reencontrar. Sólo que Ava sentía que Víctor ya no era quien conocía, era casi como ella en los primeros días de SHIELD.

-Está bien Ava, pero sabes que ellos nunca podrán ser tan buenos como tú. –Víctor rompió el silencio con la frase menos adecuada que pudo pensar. –Y sabes que tengo razón, por eso deberías estar con nosotros. Estarías mejor preparada.

\- ¿Crees que sois mejores que ellos? –Preguntó Ava arqueando una ceja. –Hasta que te adaptes a mis decisiones, no pienso ser vuestra compañera.

La chica se fue sin decir nada más, tampoco faltaron palabras, dijo lo que quiso decir. Ava no diría tantas cosas en voz alta si no fuera que el amuleto la está permitiendo algunas libertades. Vic ha visto esa fiereza antes, sabía que el amuleto estaba hablando por ella.

* * *

Por ahora hemos visto que las cosas van tranquilas, más o menos. Pero en un callejón de la ciudad, estaba Gideon Mace con ropa discreta. Venía a pedirle un segundo contrato a un viejo amigo.

-Esta no suele ser tu zona de caza. –Una voz con acento ruso hizo que Gideon levantara la cabeza hacia arriba. Estaba en las escaleras de incendio, un hombre alto, con barba y una lanza.

-Estás lejos de Rusia, Kravinoff. –Gideon saludó a Kraven, el mayor cazador del mundo. –He venido a pedirte un trabajo que te gustará.

Kraven sonrió. Sabía que si Gideon Mace le pedía un trabajo, significaba el comienzo de la presa más deseada para él: no hace falta decirte quien es, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Si no se avecinan suficientes problemas, espera a ver lo que pasa en SHIELD. En el centro de mando del helitransporte, alguien con autorización, conectó un pendrive en una consola y empezó a teclear. Entonces una barra completa pone "ARCHIVOS DESCARGADOS". Quitó el pendrive, lo guardó, sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje diciendo "lo tengo".

Ese mensaje lo recibió Wilson Fisk, sonrió cuando lo vio. Ha estado recibiendo grandes noticias desde que unió su empresa con la de los Osborn, pero ese mensaje era casi como un regalo de navidad para el bueno de Wilson.

-Señor Fisk, ¿ocurre algo? –Preguntó un empresario a Fisk. Estaban todos en una reunión de la junta directiva.

-Disculpe, -Fisk guardó el teléfono y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa con las manos unidas. El hombre sonrió amablemente por la alegría que le acaban de dar. –es solo que he recibido una gran noticia.

Harry se preguntaba qué clase de noticia podría ser. Debía de ser una muy buena como para hacerle sonreír de esa manera. Harry no se paró a pensar mucho en qué podría ser, tiene trabajo que hacer.


	31. (3) La tragedia de los Ayala

CAPÍTULO 3—PARTE 4

Los empleados del Bugle estaban todos trabajando en la oficina con algo de estrés. La gente se levantaba y se sentaba de sus escritorios, los fotógrafos iban y venían, la secretaria llamaba por el telefonillo al jefe de cualquier noticia que tuviera su mujer o para recordarle que se tomara sus pastillas para la tensión.

La tensión de Anya estaba alta por el hecho de que llegaba justo ahora, cuando debió de haber llegado hace cinco minutos, a Jameson no le gustaba esperar.

\- ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Jameson levantándose de su silla.

\- ¿Quién? –Robbie, el jefe editor del Bugle, tomaba notas en su agenda sobre los próximos titulares.

\- ¡Nuestro fotógrafo! –Contestó Jameson.

\- ¡Aquí! –Contestó Anya llegando a Jameson y a Robbie. –Siento llegar tarde.

\- ¡Tú no, me refiero a Parker! –Jameson parecía estar echando humo. –Debería estar aquí, ¡nos prometió que sacaría fotos de Spiderman para la portada de esta tarde!

-Tranquilo, Jonah. Aún falta horas, ya llegará. Debe de estar estudiando en la universidad. –Robbie intentaba cubrir a Peter.

-Cuando yo tenía su edad, mi vida era trabajar y estudiar cuando hubiese un rato libre. Hay que ganar dinero. –Jameson respetaba a Robbie aunque no lo parezca. Entonces observó a Anya. -¿Qué haces ahí pasmada? ¡Entra en mi oficina!

-Señor, sí, señor. –Murmuró Anya en su cabeza después de sorprenderse por Jameson.

Ambos entraron en la oficina de Jameson, tenía una cristalera por donde podía ver a sus empleados trabajando, según él ayuda mucho la productividad de los trabajadores. Hoffman estaba en la misma oficina con una pizarra donde escribía sus ideas de marketing, solo pudo presentar su proyecto con solo cinco palabras antes de que Jameson se preguntara qué estaba haciendo el redactor de las noticias.

-Señor Jameson, me gustaría ofrecerle… -Hoffman volvió a usar solo cinco palabras.

-Ya me lo dirás, espera un momento. –Ordenó Jameson con una señal de alto con la mano. Entonces el hombre bigotudo buscó en sus cajones su caja de tabaco. –Bueno, más vale que hayas venido armada de fotos, Corazón.

-Y así es, tome. –Anya sacó de su bandolera las fotos de la celebración de Fisk que hubo anoche. Tenía una buena de Fisk con Harry Osborn y MJ Watson. –no tiene ni idea lo mucho que me costó hacer esa.

-Tampoco es que me apetezca mucho saberlo. –Jameson iba pasando fotos. –Deberías comprarte una cámara nueva.

-Cuando me suba el sueldo. –Dijo Anya con una sonrisa.

-A mí nunca me subieron el sueldo. –Jameson cogió un puro. –Por cierto, mi hijo te envía saludos. Hoffman, vamos a tardar un rato, ve a decir a los del descanso que espabilen.

-Está bien, señor. –Hoffman se fue de la oficina. Anya se quedó pensando en la agradable compañía del hijo de Jameson, era un tipo simpático y ella se quedó con ganas de hablar más con él.

-Señorita Corazón, si vas a babear cada vez que mencione a mi hijo, me buscaré otra fotógrafa. –Jameson no lo dijo en serio, pero despertó a Anya de la inopia.

-Perdón. ¡Quiero decir…! No estaba pensando en…

-No te preocupes, no serás la primera. –Dijo Jameson con una sonrisa orgullosa con el puro entre sus labios. Entonces empezó a encenderlo con su mechero. –Vi cómo te daba su número de teléfono. ¿Quieres salir con él?

-Me gustaría. –Anya vio que Jameson sonrió y se sacó el puro de la boca.

-Bien, te has ganado un aumento. –Dijo Jameson sonriendo orgulloso.

\- ¿En serio? –Anya creyó que escuchó mal.

-Si vas a hacer feliz a mi hijo, te mereces algo ¿no? Eso sí, no esperes que te dé más. Además, puede que incluso no dure mucho el aumento. –Jameson era mejor persona de lo que parecía, Anya con toda una alegría le dio la mano a Jameson.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir. –Anya le dio la mano a Jameson. –Espere, esto no será un soborno ¿no?

-Si fuera un soborno te pagaría menos de cinco pavos. –Jameson desveló la cantidad que la iba a subir en el sueldo actual de Anya. –¡Ahora ve a buscar a Parker y a trabajar! ¡Hoffman! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Anya sale de la oficina de Jameson, estaba impresionada que Jameson tuviera buenas intenciones al final. No hay ningún delito aumentar a un empleado cinco dólares más durante unos pocos días, solo era una especie de agradecimiento de que pudiese salir con su hijo. Además, como debes de suponer, no iba a decírselo a sus compañeros. Ya era suficiente malo que ganaran un sueldo mínimo de parte de Jameson, como para que se enteren de que una estaba cobrando de más. Aunque Anya sabía que ese aumento no iba a durar mucho.

Será mejor no mencionarle eso a Peter, quien venía ahora mismo después de que le dieran una hora libre. Apareció en el edificio y se encontró con Anya sonriente.

-Hola Anya, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues…-Anya estuvo a punto de decir lo del aumento, pero le pareció inapropiado por lo de antes. –Nada, es solo que John Jameson y yo estuvimos un rato juntos y…bueno, quiere volver a verme en una cita.

-Eso suena perfecto. -Peter ignoró el apellido. Hasta ahora. –Espera, ¿el hijo de Jameson?, ¿el hijo de nuestro jefe?

\- ¿Por qué no? –Anya vio que Peter hizo una mueca. –Además, lo mejor de todo es que a Jonah no le importa.

\- Venga Anya, nadie aguanta a Jonah Jameson como jefe. ¿Vas a soportarlo como cuñado?

-Pues claro que… -Anya estuvo a punto de responder que sí, pero se calló cuando lo pensó. –Bueno, ehm…

-Exacto. Espera un momento. –Peter notó su teléfono sonando. Lo sacó, vio el perfil de Michelle llamando y le dio a aceptar la llamada. –Hola Michelle.

-Peter, te has ido pitando de la universidad. ¿Pasa algo? –Michelle estaba en la otra línea.

-Sí, llegaba tarde. –Peter miró en la oficina de Jameson, le veía fumando con los pies apoyados en la mesa mientras escuchaba las propuestas de Hoffman. –Dile a Eddie que volveré enseguida cuando pueda.

-Ya, redactar a Spiderman destruyendo una propiedad privada da mucho trabajo. –Michelle era lectora del Bugle.

Justamente Anya tenía una llamada también. Ella sacó su móvil y al ver que se trataba de Nick Furia, se lo enseñó a Peter.

-Escucha Michelle, tengo algo de lío y mi compañera me está esperando. –Peter buscaba una excusa fácil.

-Vale, pero tienes que volver. –Dijo Michelle. –Esa masa viscosa que se mueve tiene ilusionado a Eddie y yo ya estoy un poco aburrida.

-Haré lo que pueda, chao. –Peter colgó y prestó atención a Anya. –Es Michelle, lectora del Bugle. Por desgracia.

-Vamos a un sitio privado. –Anya y Peter se salieron de las oficinas. -Eso sonó un poco mal.

Fueron a un pasillo cerca de la sala de mantenimiento y limpieza, por donde nadie solía pasar mucho. Allí aceptaron la llamada del director general de SHIELD.

-Corazón, Parker. –Saludó Furia. –Tenemos una emergencia; Gideon Mace, el último de los participantes de Kingpin, planea atacar el Daily Bugle con bombas. Inteligencia dice que se acercarán con camiones encubiertos al garaje del edificio. Vosotros dos trabajáis allí, conocéis como funciona todo. Estad atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa.

-Entendido Furia. –Asintió Anya.

-Una cosa más; -Furia mantuvo la atención de los dos. Cuando se trataba de llamadas telefónicas, él aparecía en la pantalla y los podía ver. -Tigre Blanco está comportándose diferente desde anoche, tened cuidado y estad atentos a ella. No queremos que se repita lo de la última vez. Corto.

\- ¿Qué Tigre Blanco se está comportando diferente? –Preguntó Anya después de guardar el teléfono. Peter estaba sorprendido, hacía tiempo que Ava no se comportaba de manera extraña-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ava debe de estar descontrolada. –Peter contestó sabiendo del tema, miró a Anya frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Descontrolarse? ¿Ella? –Anya le parecía extraño. –Si Ava es la más disciplinada de todas.

-Sé que suena extraño. A veces pasa, empieza a ir por su cuenta sin importarle nada. –Peter estaba pensando en cómo volver a tratarla si llega un momento de enfrentarse a ella.

-Vaya, -Anya sonrió con los brazos cruzados. -parece que la empollona del grupo sabe irse de juerga.

-Anya, esto es serio. Ava ha pasado por mucho, y puede ser peligrosa si se deja llevar demasiado.

-Está bien, Peter, ya sabes que te hago caso. Espero que no esté cabreada conmigo o con Sam, nosotros solemos ser los bromistas del grupo.

-Yo espero que no esté cometiendo ningún error. –Peter miró por la ventana del pasillo. Estaba preocupado por su amiga. Al igual que todos.

* * *

Para Ava no había ningún margen de error en lo que estaba haciendo ahora, estaba en un bar con mucha tranquilidad. Un bar llamado "el Toro", fundado por un español que era miembro de la banda de la Calle Yancy. Ya puedes imaginarte que clase de gente va allí. Todos miembros de alguna banda de por ahí.

Ellos no estaban tranquilos, uno de ellos se estrelló contra la mesa de billar del fondo, uno contra la lámpara que la iluminaba y otro contra la Jukebox que había al lado. Eso es lo que vemos a nuestra izquierda, en frente tenemos la barra, a nuestra derecha podemos ver a una chica con chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros, botas y una máscara de montaña tapándola el rostro. Su voz es la de Ava, así que sabemos que es ella buscando más respuestas.

Tenía agarrado de la camisa a un hombre gordo que solo hablaba en español, no era problema, ella es argentina y lo entendía de sobra. La conversación estaba hablada en español.

-Más vale que sepas algo de Mace o acabarás como ellos. –Ava estrelló al tipo contra el ventanal y le siguió agarrando amenazante.

\- ¡Yo no sé nada! –El tipo se fijó que la joven enmascarada entrecerró sus ojos verdes brillantes por la falta de respuestas.

-Intenta pensar. –Ava sacó sus garras para hacerle pensar.

-He…oído que unos hombres de ese tal Mace van a poner explosivos en un edificio.

-Eso ya lo sé de sobra. –Ava agarró del cuello al gordo. –Necesito una dirección.

\- ¡A unas manzanas! –Contestó el gordo. Incluso Ava parecía incrédula, pero sabía que aquel tipo no tenía razones para mentirla. -¡Están cerca! Si ves…si ves un camión de reparto del Bugle se trata de ellos. ¡No sé nada!

-Porque no eres nada. –Ava lo estampó de nuevo contra el cristal y lo soltó.

Ava fue el mostrador, abrió el cajetero y cogió un billete de cien dólares. Se los llevó, pero no para ella. Salió por la puerta del bar, se quitó la máscara y guardó el billete en su bolsillo. Pensarás que acaba de robar, bueno, más bien asaltar y robar, pero ese dinero era un extra importante.

Fue a la dirección dada por el gordo. Encontró lo que buscaba, era un camión que estaban cargándolo de explosivos en su interior. Estaba diseñado con imágenes del Bugle para pasar desapercibido. Al parecer el plan cambió un poco más, iban a ir hombres armados a asaltar el edificio y pedir un rescate. En una conversación de los encargados, Ava se enteró que todo estaría preparado para dentro de tres horas.

No iba a esperar tanto, pero tampoco iba a atacar ahora, quería que esa escoria estuviera fuera de esas calles y no iba a detenerlos hasta que se fueran. Al tener tiempo más que de sobra, Ava siguió andando por las calles del Harlem Hispano, tenía que ver cómo iban las cosas en su viejo hogar.

Llegó al barrio donde ella vivía, estaba todo viejo y pobre. Había personas por la calle que la reconocían, por suerte ya no tenía los ojos verdes. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en un matón acercándose al hombre que ella iba a buscar.

-Te hemos pillado robando en el bar. ¿Qué te crees que eres?

-Lo siento, tenía hambre. –Era un hombre mayor, un vagabundo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que toca? –El matón le agarró de la ropa.

-Sí, -Ava respondió por el vagabundo. –la hora de dormir.

La latina le golpeó un nervio del cuello que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. El mantón se quedó aturdido, el vagabundo se sorprendió al verlo.

-Vaya, gracias muchacha…-El vagabundo entonces reconoció a la chica. –Un momento… ¿Ava?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Contestó Ava sonriendo. El hombre parecía no saber qué decir.

-Eres…idéntica a María. –El viejo vagabundo no sabía que más decir.

-No sé si me parezco mucho a mi madre. –Ava sacó el billete de cien dólares y se lo dio. –Te prometí hace unos años que te devolvería los cien dólares que te robaron los matones del bar.

-Gracias… -El anciano no se creía casi lo que hizo, observaba ese billete con mucha alegría.

-Me encantaría hablar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer. –Ava siguió su camino.

Así era ella antes de unirse a SHIELD, una superviviente, una luchadora contra la mala gente de las calles. Dejó todo aquello cuando la dieron una oportunidad de seguir la herencia familiar que la habían dado con ayuda de un equipo formado por gente como ella. Pasó de vivir en un barrio malo a vivir en un masivo transporte aéreo.

No podía ir sin ninguna parte sin recordar algo. Vio un viejo parque, la misma con la que iba con su padre y sus hermanos a jugar. Aún podía verse a sí misma montada en el columpio. Le parecía mentira que con trece años todavía se columpiaba. Lo recordaba todo con mucho detalle, como si lo pudiese ver en ese momento con las palabras exactas que se dijeron.

-Dime que sabes cómo agarrar a Kevin. –Héctor, el padre de Ava, intentaba enseñar a Filipo, su hijo mayor, a sostener bien al bebé que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Claro que sé, papá. –Contestó Filipo. –Sólo intento tener cuidado.

\- ¡Yo lo sujeto mejor! –Expresó Ava montando en el columpio.

-Creerse superior te vuelve necia, Ava. –Filipo ya consiguió poner al bebé Kevin en mejor posición. –Ya, lo tengo bien agarrado.

-Pues ya era hora. –María, la esposa de Héctor, llegó con el carrito de Kevin.

-Vaya, que oportuno. –Dijo Héctor. -¡Ava, es hora de irse!

-Ya voy, papá. –Ava se bajó del columpio y se acercó a Filipo. Filipo la dio el bebé para que ella lo pusiera en el carrito. –Déjame a mí.

Ella lo colocó con mucho cuidado en el carrito. Se sentía orgullosa de hacer las cosas bien, poner a su hermanito de seis meses en su sitio era casi como una señal de saber hacer bien sus tareas. Seis años después, Ava estaba observando ese parque imaginando a su familia en aquella escena.

Sonrió al recordar la carita de Kevin, era un bebé muy mono y sonriente. Ava solo siguió su camino hasta que encontró el viejo edificio de apartamentos en el que antes vivía. Era casi como una vivienda fantasma, pero eso no detuvo a Ava para entrar. Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta dos.

Al abrir el pomo, notó que la puerta seguía rota desde la última vez. Incluso aún estaba la cinta policial por el suelo.

-Dudo mucho que llegaran a algo. –Murmuró Ava mirando alrededor del apartamento. Todo estaba como la última vez que estuvo.

Hasta encontró una foto familiar de todos ellos juntos, la foto residía en el único mueble que no estaba roto. La mesa del comedor estaba destrozada, una silla tirada en el suelo, en la cocina había cuchillos tirados por el suelo. Y también manchas de sangre.

Sus padres nunca le hablaron sobre la extraña muerte de su abuelo. En aquellos años, Ava sentía que les estaban persiguiendo, Héctor al menos la advirtió de un tal Kraven. Ella y el bebé eran los únicos que se mantenían al margen del tema. Pero llegó un día en el que no pudo mantenerse al margen.

Lo recordó mirando el salón, donde vio a su madre y a su hermano por última vez. Kraven atacó a su familia cuando ella estaba en el colegio. Cuando fue a Central Park a ayudar a su padre, lo encontró herido por una grave herida y expiró minutos después. Mientras Kraven se marchaba, ella preguntó a gritos donde estaba Kevin, él solo se giró, la sonrió y huyó. Eso dio a entender que Ava fue la única superviviente y perdió a toda la gente que amaba con todo su corazón aquel día.

-Descansad en paz familia. –Ava cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas. La hubiera gustado tener unas flores, pero no pensó en ello, fue como si algo la hubiera llevado allí.

-Aquí fue la última vez cuando viste a tu madre y a tu hermano vivos, avatar. –La voz del Dios Tigre surgió desde su amuleto. –Tu padre luchó con valentía contra Kraven, por ti, por tu hermano pequeño.

-Kevin… -Ava recordó al pequeño. Se sentía culpable al no poder protegerle. Estaba dispuesta a morir en su lugar, tan solo era un niño.

-Sostuviste la mano de tu padre mientras su alma se marchaba de su cuerpo. Tú cumpliste su promesa, te convertiste en la nueva y mejor heredera de los Ayala. Pero, el bebé del que prometiste cuidar de él, ya no está contigo. Sergei Kravinoff y Gideon Mace merecen ser castigados, por el pequeño. Por la sangre Ayala derramada.

-Sí…-Ava abrió los ojos lentamente con una mirada intimidante. –Kraven y Mace serán castigados. Sufrirán… y desearán la muerte.

Los ojos de Ava se iluminaron como dos esmeraldas verdes. Ahora, no iba a seguir su moralidad humana. Seguirá el instinto de la caza y la venganza para destruir a Mace. El Dios Tigre estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, ser libre. Cuanta más influencia tuviera con Ava, cada vez más podrá disfrutar de la libertad y de matar a sus enemigos. Si había alguien que pudiera detener la voluntad del amuleto, esa era Ava. Pero tal y como se encontraba emocionalmente en ese momento, no iba a ser posible.


	32. (3) El cazador cazado

CAPÍTULO 3—PARTE 5

Han pasado tres horas desde que Ava visitó su vieja casa. El camión se puso en marcha antes de lo previsto y le faltaba unos diez minutos para llegar al Bugle. Tenía las tropas y las bombas listas abordo.

Todos estaban tranquilos en el lugar, aunque había un tipo que no paraba de fumar y les era molesto para los cinco que no eran fumadores. El humo era el menor de sus problemas, el techo se abrió con unos cortes de unas garras de acero que asomaron. Entonces entró una chica con un traje blanco con rayas felinas negras.

\- ¡Es Tigre Blanco! –Dijo el sargento del grupo. Tiró su cigarro al suelo y empezó a apuntarla con su arma.

El Tigre Blanco les había alcanzado, y no estaba para bromas. No dijo ni una sola palabra cuando empezó atacarles. Con un ataque giratorio arañó la cara del sargento, metió una patada a la tripa del segundo, cortó la punta del cañón de un rifle cuando notó que el tercero la apuntaba. Ella se apartó al final del camión cuando el cuarto abrió fuego con su escopeta. Tigre Blanco se mantuvo agachada en posición de combate mientras que los demás volvían al ataque.

-Estás condenada. Somos seis y no puedes escapar. –El sargento y el resto de sus cinco compañeros se preparaban para pelear.

-No, vosotros sois los condenados. –Tigre Blanco en dos segundos ideó una estrategia de asalto contra los seis enemigos. Con un impulso, empezó su senda de ataques seguidos de los que ninguno vio venir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Spiderman y Arácnida iban a comer, pegados en la fachada de un edificio esperando a que el camión apareciera. Arácnida trajo dos bolsas.

-Tengo un perrito caliente y una rosquilla. –Arácnida sacó el Donut y se lo ofreció a Spiderman. Ella sonrió con travesura al recordar algo. –Supongo que desde lo de Loki no te comes ningún perrito caliente. ¿Mejor quieres la rosquilla?

-Muy graciosa. –Dijo Spiderman. Se subió la máscara hasta la nariz para poder comer. –Y sí, me quedo con la rosquilla.

\- ¿Sabes? Deberías tener una máscara como la mía, así lo tendrías fácil cada vez que tengas que hincarle algo al diente.

* * *

Para Ava sería un buen consejo en ese momento. Un grandullón consiguió agarrarla malamente de casualidad y ella se levantó la máscara para morderle el brazo. Justamente tenía uno delante, ella le metió un fuerte impulso contra su cuerpo con los dos pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En una voltereta se libró de su captor, aterrizó detrás suya y le metió una patada en la espalda.

* * *

Arácnida y Spiderman empezaron a comer definitivamente. Llevaban esperando desde la mañana mientras trabajaban en el Bugle, ahora se suponía que deberían haber vuelto a casa si hubieran sido gente normal, pero al ser superhéroes, es lo que tiene. Les tocaba esperar a los malos como los policías de incógnito de las películas.

-Si ese camión iba a tardar tanto, me hubiera pillado un café. –Dijo Arácnida.

-No es mala idea. El café más cargado puede activar todas tus atenciones, tanto físicas como químicas. –Añadió Spiderman.

-Para eso me tomo un Redbull o una Monster. -Respondió Anya.

* * *

Tigre Blanco esquivó un escopetazo más rápido que cualquier otro felino. Aprovechó la recarga del siguiente cartucho para dar un ataque aéreo al tipo que empuñaba el arma. No necesitaba un café para hacer todo eso. El siguiente que intentó ir a por ella acabó con la cabeza estampada en una caja de madera. Tigre Blanco recordó los explosivos, tenía que desactivarlos.

* * *

\- ¿Alguna vez has suspendido? –Preguntó Arácnida a Spiderman. Los dos se acabaron la comida y todavía no vieron venir el camión.

\- ¿Yo? nunca.

-Yo sí, a veces a montones. –Arácnida miró hacia los edificios de enfrente. –No estuve muy interesada hasta que mi padre me puso en mi sitio a los trece años.

-Bueno, no sé si suspendí alguna vez. –Spiderman recordó que no todos eran tan buenos en los estudios como él. –Aunque te puedo decir que en ciencias no fallé en nada.

-Ciencias…-Arácnida dijo la palabra en un suspiro y se rio. –Detestaba las ciencias y los números. Son muy confusos.

* * *

Lo que era confuso ahora era la bomba, Ava veía un montón de números moviéndose rápidamente en el temporizador. No sabía si estaba activada o no, de alguna forma tenía que deshabilitarlo. Además, los seis que sabían del tema estaban inconscientes después de la paliza que habían recibido.

Tigre Blanco sacó un aparato inhibidor y supo que tenía que instalarlo, pero no sabía dónde. Por su suerte, escuchó a uno de ellos levantándose.

-Maldita sea. –Suspiró Ava en español. Escuchó los pasos rápidos del matón recién despierto. Le detuvo en seco agarrándole del cuello, ella le enseñó el inhibidor. -¿Dónde se pone esto?

-Ahí… -El matón le enseñó el lugar. Tigre Blanco lo puso y lo activó, hizo efecto, la bomba dejó de funcionar. –Esta desactivada…

-Gracias. –Tigre Blanco le sonrió bajo su máscara y le metió un puñetazo.

* * *

Peter y Anya no tendrían que preocuparse. Ya pasó una hora y los dos se cambiaron de pared, Anya estaba tumbada en el bordillo del edificio escuchando música sin auriculares, Peter haciendo unas llamadas.

-Deberías darnos una visita, estás demasiado encerrado en la universidad. –May Parker estaba en el otro lado de la línea. –Pronto será el cumpleaños de Nathan.

\- ¿No era "señor Lubensky" hace unas semanas? –Peter sonrió un poco de broma. Su tía se rio también.

-Es un buen tipo, Peter. Se merece una fiesta. –May estaba deseando hacer algo. –Nathan, para ser un hombre de silla de ruedas, tiene siempre ganas de hacer algo.

-La silla no significa nada, tía May. Creo que por ahí hay un tío calvo en silla de ruedas que le gusta también la juerga. –Peter hizo una referencia a Charles Xavier.

-Me alegra tu optimismo, Peter. Saluda a Mary Jane y a Harry de mi parte. Intenta no meterte en muchos líos con tus amigos de la Universidad. Adiós, Peter.

-Los veré dentro de nada. Adiós, tía May. –Peter colgó. May no se imaginaría a su sobrino con un traje pegado en una fachada de un edificio.

Los prioritarios para llamar en ese momento eran Michelle y a Jameson. Aunque pensó primero en llamar a Harry, pero su contestador sonó. Antes de llamar a Jameson, llamó a Ava, pero no contestó.

-Te vas a gastar todo el saldo en cinco minutos. –Anya pasó de estar tumbada a estar haciendo el pino con una mano en el bordillo.

-Cierto, me gustaría que me llamaran a mí. -Peter se guardó el móvil.

\- ¡El camión! –Arácnida vio el camión girando al Bugle. Estaba entrando en el parking. –Vamos a por él.

Los dos héroes arácnidos estaban más que preparados, llevaban casi vigilando una hora. Tuvieron que comer allí. Les hubiera gustado comer en la mansión con los demás, pero tampoco es que les quedara de sobra después del desayuno de Ava.

Eso ahora no importaba, Spiderman y Arácnida pegaron con sus telarañas a los dos conductores del camión en el techo del parking. El parking estaba desierto, mejor, así no habría riesgo de que alguien surgiera herido.

-Bien, tenía ganas de moverme. –Dijo Arácnida estirándose tras haber pegado a los dos conductores al techo.

-Abre las puertas conmigo. –Spiderman disparó una red a la puerta trasera del camión. Arácnida hizo lo mismo con la otra puerta.

Los dos tiraron y abrieron. Se encontraron a alguien inesperado, Tigre Blanco sentada sobre la bomba y los matones inconscientes.

-Podéis iros a descansar. –Tigre Blanco se bajó de la bomba.

\- ¿Hemos estado esperando para nada? –Preguntó Arácnida incrédula.

-No, esperabais el camión. –Tigre Blanco se bajó del vehículo. –Aquí lo tenéis.

-La bomba habrá que desactivarla. –Spiderman observó la bomba.

-Está apagada con un inhibidor. No tenéis nada que hacer, iros a casa, yo llegaré tarde. –Tigre Blanco parecía diferente, incluso más que aquella mañana que no presenciaron. Furia tenía razón.

\- ¿Has robado un inhibidor de SHIELD? –Preguntó Arácnida.

-Lo tomé prestado. –Tigre Blanco buscó cualquier excusa.

* * *

Unos minutos después, unos agentes de la policía detuvieron a los matones y confiscaron la bomba. Ahora los tres héroes estaban en la azotea del Bugle.

-Ayala ya ha cometido otra infracción. –Furia se comunicaba con Arácnida. –Robar material de SHIELD es una falta gravísima.

-Si los cambios de Ava tienen que ver con cosas como estas, solo necesitamos vigilarla. –Dijo Arácnida, ella no llegó a conocer la personalidad del Tigre en persona.

-Es mucho más, Corazón. Tú y tu equipo debéis tener cuidado. –Furia siguió hablando con ella.

Tigre Blanco estaba observando al frente, al resto de edificios que tenía delante. Parecía no estar pensando en nada, momento en el que Spiderman decidió hablar con ella.

-Tigre, -Spiderman se puso a su lado. –te comportas diferente, ¿te encuentras bien?

-La gente evoluciona, Parker. –Respondió Tigre Blanco mirando algunos puntos concretos de los edificios.

-Sí, pero no tan de repente. –Respondió Spiderman. –Escucha, si tienes algún problema… -su móvil empezó a sonar. –Es MJ.

-Contesta, seguro que te llama para decirte lo mucho que te quiere. –Tigre Blanco se ganó la mirada extrañada de Spiderman.

\- ¿Cómo? –Spiderman tuvo en cuenta que Ava estaba fuera de sí, sería normal escuchar alguna tontería.

-Que contestes. –Tigre desveló el significado de su indirecta.

Peter contestó al móvil y se puso a hablar con Mary Jane. Tigre Blanco estaba atenta a los edificios, era una calle recta, había dos bloques de edificios. En una de ellas encontró una anomalía. Lo seguía con el instinto y con el oído.

Se movía de un lado para otro, cambiaba de edificio cada dos por tres y se ponía a cubierto. No podía verlo, pero podía percibirlo por el resto de sus sentidos. El olor le resultaba familiar, un olor parecido al de los leones, no olió esa esencia desde la última vez que se encontró con Kraven. Ella apoyó el pie derecho en el bordillo, sacó lentamente las garras y mantuvo los oídos abiertos. Tenía que saber dónde estaba.

-Furia vendrá a recogernos…-Arácnida se calló cuando Tigre Blanco la tapó la boca con la mano.

-Dile a Peter apague el móvil. –Tigre Blanco sonaba concentrada, Arácnida asintió y miró a Spiderman ordenando con la mirada lo mismo que Ava.

-Tengo que colgar MJ, adiós. –Spiderman colgó el teléfono.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que Tigre Blanco percibió el sonido de dos objetos disparados contra ellos. Flechas, Ava detuvo en seco dos flechazos dirigidos a Anya y a Peter. Las agarró en pleno aire, como si hubiera estado esperando para eso, se inclinó un poco y esquivó la flecha que era para ella.

Detectó el arquero, Kraven el Cazador, huyendo por los edificios de la derecha. Tigre Blanco se impulsó y llegó al bloque de edificios por el que huía Kraven. Ella fue avanzando con agilidad sobrehumana a por Kraven.

-Director Furia, -Arácnida se comunicaba con Furia con el comunicador de muñeca. –iniciamos una persecución. Vamos por un tipo con bigote y pintas de cazador.

-Kraven. Mandaremos un mensaje a Misty Knight, Código Azul intervendrá. –Furia sabía que la mezcla de Ava y Kraven no era buena.

Kraven saltó a otra azotea unos metros más alta, se giró un momento y empezó a disparar flechas contra la felina. Tigre Blanco no necesitó esquivarlos, iba tan rápido que Kraven fallaba. Además, no era Ojo de Halcón.

Kraven siguió huyendo con Tigre Blanco pisándole los talones, volvieron a bajar de altura en los edificios. Kraven, con un giro, saltó de la azotea y se escabulló gracias a las escaleras de incendios y huyó saliendo del callejón.

Tigre Blanco saltó a la otra pared, se deslizó para abajo con las garras arañando el muro para amortiguar el aterrizaje. Llegó al suelo sin ningún problema y continuó corriendo. Kraven y Tigre Blanco llevaron su persecución hasta una calle pública llena de civiles y restaurantes.

Kraven empujaba de vez en cuando a alguien para librarse, pero Tigre Blanco era tan ágil que esquivaba a toda la gente dentro de la multitud. Ella saltó a una farola, giró sobre ella y saltó hacia la pared de los edificios de la derecha. Sus habilidades ninja la facilitaron sus capacidades para correr por la pared en línea horizontal, hasta pudo saltar el espacio de una calle para seguir corriendo en las siguientes fachadas de edificios.

El cazador estaba prácticamente en desventaja en la carrera. Cuando la felina le echó el ojo, no tardó en saltar hacia él como un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa.

Al aterrizar contra él, chocaron contra un ventanal de un restaurante. Acabaron dentro del local, Kraven armó de nuevo su arco con tres flechas contra la felina. Al disparar las flechas, Tigre Blanco cogió una bandeja grande de metal y la utilizó de escudo. Detuvo las flechas y se acercó a él deprisa y le golpeó en la cabeza con la bandeja y lo estampó contra la pared.

\- ¡Que todo el mundo salga! –Aún quedaba algo de conciencia en la mente de Ava. No podía dejar que los inocentes sufrieran las consecuencias.

-Mal hecho. –Kraven sonrió y la hizo un barrido en las piernas a Tigre Blanco.

Ava cayó al suelo y Kraven se abalanzó contra ella con un cuchillo a punto de apuñalarla. La punta del arma blanca la rozaba la nariz, pero era capaz de sostener los brazos de Kraven para que no la matara. Kraven sonreía con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo. Ella hundió sus pies en su estómago y le impulsó fuera del restaurante por el mismo ventanal de antes.

La chica fue levantándose con prisa y con calma, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Kraven. Los sonidos de un arma cargándose con el sonido distinguible de un tubo la alarmó, Kraven tenía un lanzagranadas.

Apretó el gatillo y salió expulsado una bomba de gas tranquilizante contra el restaurante. El local se llenó de un humo verde, por suerte toda la gente salió del lugar. Aquel gas era capaz de calmar a un elefante enfurecido, pero no al Tigre Blanco.

Tigre Blanco salió con impulso del lugar dos segundos después de que el humo se expandiese. Ella se deslizó contra el cazador y le arrebató el arma.

-Si eres el mayor cazador intenta atacarme con armas tradicionales, no de simples mortales. –Tigre Blanco volvió a por él. Kraven sacó su lanza de metal y empezó un duelo.

* * *

Spiderman y Arácnida no eran tan rápidos, ellos llegaron allí y vieron la pelea que se estaba desatando entre aquellos cazadores. Fueron de inmediato a ayudar a Ava. Aunque no necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

Tigre Blanco esquivó todos los ataques de la lanza de metal, con un movimiento rápido arrebató su lanza y ella la empuñó. Kraven hubiera dado un nuevo ataque, pero Spiderman y Arácnida le dispararon redes alrededor del cuerpo del cazador.

Ava estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo, pero Arácnida lo hizo por ella. Kraven estaba enredado, era imposible escapar ahora, la única parte libre que tenía era desde el cuello hasta la cabeza. Kraven rio para dentro al volver a experimentar una pelea de Tigre Blanco.

-Me alegra que hayas mejorado, Tigre Blanco. –A Kraven se le notaba el acento ruso por el acento y cada vez que pronunciaba fuerte la r.

-No intentabas cazarme, Kraven. Has huido como un cobarde que eres. –Tigre Blanco dio unos pasos hacia él. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Una invitación de alguien que desea matarte incluso más que yo. Gideon Mace. –Kraven lo contaba sonriente para enfurecer a Ava, quería saber la cantidad de poder del amuleto. –Está en mi muñequera, tendréis que desatarme.

-Innecesario. –Tigre Blanco le dio la vuelta con una patada y rajó las redes de su muñequera para extraer un dispositivo USB. Spiderman volvió a disparar redes en la parte cortada.

-Ahí tienes toda la información de la posición de Mace. –Dijo Kraven con la mejilla derecha pegada al suelo. Empezó a sonreír recordando el pasado. –Él solo quería que llamara la atención de tu padre cuando era el Tigre Blanco. Pero decidí que era una presa digna de matar. Me equivoqué, no valió nada.

Entonces Tigre Blanco le agarró del cuello y preparó sus garras para hacerle sufrir por mencionar a su familia.

-No vales la pena, solo eres un triste esclavo.

-Igual que tú. Tu amuleto es tu amo, el Dios Tigre te domina ti, no tú a él.

-Soy su guardiana, me aseguro que ahora mismo no tengas tu cuello entre mis colmillos. –Tigre Blanco se iba acercando más a Kraven para mostrarle que ella no tendría remordimientos de lo que podría hacer.

-Por eso vas perder contra Gideon. Por eso tu padre murió con su familia. Porque no tienes el valor… -Kraven se calló al momento cuando Tigre Blanco le estampó la cara contra el suelo.

Arácnida estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Ava, Spiderman ya vio esa fiereza en sus ojos antes, pero no tan brutal. Las fuerzas de Código Azul llegaron con Misty Knight al liderazgo, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría con los héroes.

-Tenéis suerte que no le haya dado una paliza. –Tigre Blanco iba a marcharse, pero sus amigos no estaban tan convencidos.

-Vamos a ayudarte Ava, pero no vamos a hacer daño a nadie. –Arácnida la detuvo poniéndose en medio de su camino.

-Entonces no me acompañéis. –Tigre Blanco continúo andando. –Voy a sacar los datos del dispositivo e iré a por Mace.

-Tigre, agradezco que no hayas dado una paliza a Kraven,–Spiderman la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo. -pero no te voy a dejar sola en esto.

Ella le miró por un segundo, en el fondo se sintió agradecida y aliviada por sus palabras, especialmente de él. Ella, sin embargo, recompuso su actitud de tigresa y se soltó de él. Siguió su camino. Kraven tenía más o menos razón, Ava podía ser la esclava del Dios Tigre si no tenía cuidado.


End file.
